「À mon signal, déchaîne les enfers」
by Acchlys
Summary: On leur avait dit de rester à leur place, de ramper au lieu d'espérer, de s'incliner face aux autres. Mais ils n'écoutent jamais, n'est-ce-pas ? Ils maudissent le destin, les lois, les rois. Leurs désirs, leur audace, leur démesure. Les seules plaies auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas étaient celles de l'amour fou.
1. Angst

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Avant que vous ne débutiez votre lecture, je souhaite juste vous dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, il se peut que cette fanfiction ne suive pas l'histoire principale, et que certains éléments divergent de l'anime et du manga. Donc ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, ce n'est pas un oubli juste mon esprit créatif qui privilégie la meilleure voie scénaristique. Ensuite, certains personnages peuvent se retrouver être OOC, pour la même raison que celle citée ci-dessus : cela m'arrange au niveau du scénario et de l'histoire.**

**Je peux vous dire que l'histoire commence après les événements de Trost, pour que vous vous situiez à peu près.**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews ou en MP !**

* * *

Direct avant, direct arrière, chassé frontal. Mikasa ne laissait pas son adversaire reprendre son souffle. Elle enchaîna les coups de poing et les coups de pied de manière logique, amenant son partenaire là où elle le souhaitait, pour finalement le faire tomber avec un fauchage de la jambe arrière.

Elle appréciait faire mordre la poussière à ces hommes, trop égocentriques, trop droits dans leurs idées reçues, trop hautains. Ils ne l'appréciaient pas, non plus. Elle peinait à trouver des partenaires d'entraînement, car ceux-ci refusaient de se battre avec elle, pour ne pas être humiliés. Parce que leur sexisme ambulant les empêchait de la voir comme un être humain avec le même potentiel qu'eux. Non, elle était une femme. Alors elle était forcément moins bonne qu'eux, moins douée, moins forte. Alors le plus souvent, elle combattait avec le sac de frappe qui, lui, n'avait pas un ego aussi surdimensionné qu'eux.

Son compagnon grogna dans la poussière qu'il avait été gentil avec elle, sinon elle n'aurait pas réussi à le mettre à terre. Soudain, elle alla au sol avec lui et l'immobilisa avec une clef d'épaule, et l'homme poussa un petit cri.

_« Ackerman, ne laisse pas ta fierté baisser ta garde. Si tu restes au sol pour le contrôler, tu ne peux plus te défendre s'il n'est pas tout seul, ou si des titans arrivent dans ton dos. Relève-toi. »_

Mikasa releva sa tête et croisa le regard gris du caporal Levi. C'était bizarre de le voir aussi grand, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle retint son grognement et se redressa, laissant l'homme reprendre sa respiration et bouger son épaule pour soulager sa douleur. Elle le dépassa de quelques centimètres, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux.

_« Reçu, caporal. »_

Il avait raison. Elle le savait. Mais elle avait voulu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle était meilleure que ce type qui se prenait pour un champion. La soldate avait souhaité lui faire abandonner le combat pour passer à un autre adversaire plus intéressant.

_« Ne me prenez pas pour un faible caporal, je l'ai laissée faire pour ne pas la froisser. »_

Juste avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre en garde, elle lança sa jambe en l'air dans un mouvement latéral et lui asséna un fouetté haut à la tête, ce qui le fit chuter une seconde fois. Celle qu'on surnommait "le miracle de l'humanité" soupira, tentant de retenir ses coups face à cet idiot. Ses remarques ne devraient pas la faire réagir. Elle le savait, ça aussi. Mais ça lui plaisait, de lui faire manger la poussière. C'était la seule chose qui égayait sa journée.

_« Ackerman, ça suffit. Ta fierté est une faiblesse que l'ennemi peut utiliser pour te mener où il veut. Ne le laisse pas te provoquer inutilement. »_

Elle lui lança un regard noir, mais le caporal avait déjà les yeux rivés sur le combat d'Armin et de Christa. La combattante soupira et se remit en garde, tandis que son partenaire, agacé, lançait vers elle ses poings pour la toucher. Elle esquiva son direct sur le côté, enroulant son épaule devant sa tête, et riposta avec un uppercut au niveau des côtes - frappant pile à l'endroit où le foie se trouvait, et son adversaire se tordit en deux à cause de la douleur.

À la fin de l'heure d'entraînement en combat, la salle était devenue vide. Seul Eren restait avec elle, à frapper le sac de frappe en hurlant. Elle l'observait avec amusement s'arracher la peau des phalanges contre le cuir, alors qu'elle s'étirait. Elle n'avait jamais été très souple des adducteurs, et ne pouvait pas faire le grand écart facial ; seulement le latéral. Dieu savait pourquoi.

_« Frappe correctement au lieu de vouloir frapper fort, tu vas te faire mal pour rien._

_\- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse, hein, madame je sais tout ?_

_\- Commence par engager tes hanches dans ta frappe. »_

Son frère grogna, mais appliqua ses conseils malgré tout. Le sac vola un peu plus loin que lors de ses frappes précédentes, et elle vit la joie passer dans son regard émeraude. La jeune femme trouvait ses yeux magnifiques, si colorés. Elle, n'avait que des yeux marrons d'une profondeur troublante pour quiconque se plongeait dedans. Elle n'aimait pas ses yeux, et aurait tout donné pour être sa véritable sœur, si cela lui avait permis d'avoir de tels yeux. Peut-être était-ce grâce à eux qu'il voyait la vie si différemment d'elle ?

Elle vit le caporal approcher d'eux, le dos droit, comme si cela lui faisait gagner deux centimètres. À cette pensée, la soldate se retint de rire. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire ses 50 pompes de punition, mais elle venait de s'étirer, et c'était une mauvaise idée de faire tant de pompes alors que ses muscles étaient refroidis.

_« Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à combattre ces types qui n'ont clairement pas le niveau de t'affronter ? »_

Elle se sentit transpercée par ses iris gris, et elle vit Eren se retourner vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Mikasa savait que voir son supérieur la complimenter indirectement allait l'agacer, car il lui enviait sa capacité à réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Elle le comprenait, par ailleurs ; enchaîner les réussites tout en esquivant les défaites devait être agaçant pour quiconque était proche d'elle. Alors elle n'en parlait jamais, ne se vantait pas ; de peur de froisser les quelques personnes qui tenaient à elle.

_« Les autres ne veulent plus combattre avec moi, car ils savent qu'ils vont perdre et ne veulent pas être humiliés par une femme. »_

Son supérieur hiérarchique fronça les sourcils, et elle se sentit soudain nerveuse. Elle appréciait que le caporal lui prête tant d'attention en combat et lui donne des conseils, mais cela était parfois gênant et la bloquait. Dès qu'il était dans les parages, l'asiatique avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup moins de liberté, de souplesse et de force ; et elle ne prenait aucun risque. Sans lui, elle ne se bridait pas et tentait les coups de pied retournés sautés, les feintes audacieuses et des coups qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement.

_« Je leur imposerai alors. Allez prendre une douche, vous puez tous les deux la mort._

_\- Oui caporal ! »_

Eren le salua, et Mikasa l'imita avec une seconde de décalage, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur de la grande salle d'entraînement. Dehors, les nuages étaient noirs et menaçants, et le vent les portait vers eux à une vitesse affolante.

_« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher ou une douche ne sera plus nécessaire. »_

Alors ils coururent jusqu'aux dortoirs, à vive allure, comme si le diable était à leurs trousses. Effectivement, derrière eux, le caporal Levi marchait tranquillement, les observant avec lassitude. Il admirait leur attachement, même si, selon lui, cela consistait à avoir une faiblesse en plus. Ici-bas, s'attacher à quelqu'un était comme une rébellion envers ce monde injuste, une provocation. Et il en avait eu assez d'être blessé à force de provoquer.

_« Quelle fierté d'ailleurs. « Ils ont peur de perdre contre moi », Mikasa quand même._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Ta manière de parler était super hautaine ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que plus personne ne veuille se battre avec toi si tu les traites comme ça._

_\- Je les traite comme ça justement car ils ne veulent plus se battre avec moi._

_\- Fais des efforts un peu. »_

Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se permettait de laisser glisser quelques émotions sur son visage quand elle était seule avec Eren. Après tout, c'était son frère, la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Même s'il la décevait, souvent. Cela l'énervait, qu'il soit du côté des autres hommes, même si elle était sa sœur. Pourquoi était-il incapable d'être solidaire avec elle, et de voir que c'était les autres qui avaient un problème ?

La soldate se sépara de son frère au niveau des douches, ôta ses vêtements qui collaient à sa peau à cause de la sueur, et alluma l'eau au-dessus d'elle. Elle frissonna au contact de l'eau froide, mais au bout de quelques secondes, celle-ci se réchauffa. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant l'eau chasser la transpiration qui coulait sur sa peau, la réchauffant au passage. Mais Ackerman n'avait pas le temps d'en profiter. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais le temps d'en profiter ; car la fin de leur entraînement juxtaposait l'heure de dîner, et elle n'avait que dix minutes pour se laver, se rhabiller et aller dans la salle commune. Ainsi, la brune accomplit ces gestes presque de manière automatique, tant elle était habituée par sa routine quotidienne. Mais bientôt, celle-ci serait brisée, comme probablement certains membres de son escouade. Elle priait juste pour que cela ne concerne pas ses proches.

En effet, le commandant Erwin leur avait annoncé il y a peu de temps une nouvelle expédition au-delà du mur Rose, pour juger la dangerosité de la zone en vue de reconquérir le mur Maria sur le long terme. Ils devaient, par petits groupes, atteindre des bâtiments abandonnés et éloignés des villes pour y établir des QG éphémères, et déterminer de leur véritable pertinence sur le terrain. Elle cherchait à combattre l'angoisse qui la prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Elle n'était pas avec Eren. Son frère était dans le groupe du major Erwin, qui devait prendre l'infrastructure la plus importante du secteur. Elle était avec Armin et Reiner, et son bâtiment était à 4 kilomètres de celui d'Eren. Oui, elle angoissait à l'idée de le perdre. Qu'allait-il faire si elle n'était pas là pour le protéger ? Certes, elle était consciente que ce n'était plus un enfant. Sous sa forme titanesque, il pourrait l'écraser très facilement. Mais il était tête-brûlée et fonçait dans la gueule du loup à chaque fois qu'il y avait un danger. Si elle n'était pas là, le major Erwin pourrait-il le retenir ? Le protéger des menaces qu'il encourrait ? Plus les jours passaient, plus ces idées lui tordaient le ventre.

Ainsi, elle arriva au réfectoire la boule au ventre. Elle prit son plateau ; ainsi que des œufs durs, le plat principal composé de purée et d'un bout de pain, et une pomme ; et se dirigea vers la place libre à côté d'Armin. Celui-ci avait un bleu sur la joue, marque faite par un direct du bras gauche de Christa qu'il n'avait pas su éviter.

_« Elle ne t'a pas loupé._

_\- On ne dirait pas qu'elle a autant de force hein ? C'est ma faute, j'ai une mauvaise garde._

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, à force de te prendre des coups, elle s'améliorera._

_\- Très rassurant, merci Mikasa... »_

Elle esquissa un sourire, et mangea ses œufs lentement. Le goût de la perte se baladait toujours dans sa bouche, et son regard se dirigea vers l'idiot suicidaire, assis à une table juxtaposant la sienne. Il se disputait avec Jean, à propos d'un sujet qu'elle ignorait. Tout en l'observant, son ventre se tordit encore, et un haut-le-cœur la prit.

Si elle le perdait, à quoi bon continuer ?

Sasha, en face d'elle, remarqua son peu d'engouement face à son repas, et lui demanda si elle se sentait bien. Mikasa lui répondit que ce n'était rien, qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas faim ; et lui tendit son assiette pour qu'elle la mange. Des étoiles dans les yeux, celle-ci la prit avec reconnaissance sans tout du moins lâcher le morceau.

_« Tu sais, tu devrais manger un peu plus. Avec les entraînements et l'expédition à venir, ce serait bête que tu sois incapable de faire quoique ce soit._

_\- J'en serai capable, Sacha. Je n'ai juste pas faim ce soir. Et regarde, je mange des œufs et une pomme. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne mangeais rien._

_\- Waw, c'est vrai que tu vas avoir plein d'énergie avec ça... »_

Elle se contenta de croquer dans sa pomme et d'observer les autres personnes assises à sa table. Ils semblaient tous calmes, détendus, comme s'ils ignoraient délibérément que leur voisin ne serait peut-être plus à leur côté la prochaine fois. Peut-être pas même eux.

Mourir dérangeait Mikasa dans la mesure où elle ne serait plus là pour protéger les gens qu'elle aimait. Que ce soit Eren, Armin ou encore Sacha à laquelle elle s'était attachée, elle craignait pour leur vie si la sienne s'éteignait. Peut-être était-ce une opinion altière, mais elle se savait compétente pour protéger les personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Elle leur faisait malgré tout confiance. Mais elle avait davantage confiance en elle, et elle savait que cela pouvait les agacer. Notamment Eren. Il haïssait cette partie protectrice d'elle. Pourtant, après avoir vu sa mère dévorée par un titan, il aurait dû comprendre pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il soit en sécurité. Il devrait comprendre.

Elle détourna son regard et se perdit vers la table des haut gradés. Ils semblaient sereins, eux aussi, si l'on oubliait le caporal Levi qui n'avait probablement jamais dû être serein une fois dans sa vie. Hanji exposait une de ses nouvelles théories à Mike, qui semblait davantage intéressé par sa purée. Le major Erwin opinait parfois, pour l'inciter à continuer, au grand dam du second blond. Elle se demandait si, après toutes les expéditions qu'ils avaient vécues, il leur arrivait d'angoisser à propos de celles à venir. Peut-être que l'habitude effaçait leurs peurs et leurs interrogations ? Elle en doutait. Ils devaient probablement feinter leur calme, pour conserver celui des troupes.

Une fois les repas terminés, chacun rejoignit son dortoir. Elle partageait sa chambre avec Sasha et Christa, dont elle appréciait relativement la compagnie. Elle était moins proche de la blonde, qui passait plus de temps avec Ymir. Néanmoins, la soldate était plutôt mal à l'aise en sa présence, car son côté enfantin lui rappelait celui qu'elle avait pu avoir par le passé. Et, par association, ce fameux jour où tout s'écroula.

L'asiatique s'allongea dans son lit de fortune, relâchant ses muscles légèrement courbaturés par les efforts des derniers jours. Ses deux compagnonnes de chambre discutaient du plan de leur groupe pour l'expédition à venir, et leur discussion renforçait ses angoisses. Elle avait l'impression que ses intestins s'enroulaient l'un sur l'autre, se serrant toujours plus dans une danse angoissante.

_« Tu devrais davantage avoir foi en Ymir. Elle est très forte, tu sais. Elle survivra, j'en suis sûre._

_\- Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas ne pas m'en inquiéter. Si je reviens à la base alors qu'elle n'y est pas... Je crois que je serais incapable de m'attacher à quelqu'un de nouveau. »_

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une gifle pour Mikasa. Finalement, elle ressemblait peut-être davantage à Christa qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis d'Eren, et même d'Armin. Que ferait-elle, si son meilleur ami et son frère n'en revenaient pas ? Pourrait-elle continuer sa carrière dans ce bataillon ? En serait-elle capable ?

Lorsque ses deux camarades fermèrent leurs yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, elle continuait de fixer le plafond gris de la pièce. Tout était silencieux. La lune renvoyait une lumière céleste dans la pièce, lui permettant d'y voir de manière claire. Si seulement elle pouvait être toujours aussi clairvoyante...

_Pitié, faites qu'ils reviennent tous les deux en un seul morceau._

Elle pouvait protéger Armin, vu qu'il était avec elle. Mais Eren était toujours sa principale source d'inquiétude. À partir de quel moment était-il devenu si indispensable à ses yeux, si important ? Elle savait bien qu'il ne partageait que peu ce sentiment. Pour lui, son éternelle camarade n'était qu'une grande sœur trop protectrice, qui aimerait l'enfermer dans une cage pour qu'il puisse vivre plus longtemps. Elle ne savait pas s'il partageait son affection, ou si celle-ci était affaiblie à cause de ce désir de protection. Peut-être ne la considérait-il même pas comme sa sœur ? Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur, pendant quelques instants. Il était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle ne voulait pas, une fois encore, perdre toute sa famille en un battement de cil. Alors elle se battait pour qu'il survive, pour qu'il soit heureux. Mais quand pensait-elle à elle ? Quand se préoccupait-elle de ses désirs, de ses envies, de son futur ?

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle le faisait pour lui. Cette dévotion s'éteindrait-elle un jour ?

Sur ses pensées, ses yeux se fermèrent et Mikasa sombra dans ses rêves insatiables de terreur, où son frère sous la forme d'un titan lui courait après pour la dévorer, jusqu'à ce que le caporal Levi ne lui tranche la nuque.


	2. Schwindel

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici quelques informations générales : mon rythme de publication sera d'approximativement ****deux semaines****, cela dépendra des facteurs qui impacteront ma petite vie. Quelques chapitres sont déjà écrits à l'avance, en cas de pépin. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis pour que je progresse et connaisse vos impressions sur cette fanfic, cela ne pourra que m'aider !**

**Voici les réponses aux reviews :**

**Réponse à Hikari2309 : ah je suis contente de ne pas trop m'éloigner des caractères d'origine ! J'avais peur qu'en explorant leurs pensées, je m'éloigne un peu. Pour le moment, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et tenter d'écrire quelques chapitres en avance, au cas où tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! Enfin, j'ai les grandes lignes de l'histoire en tête, mais il se peut que j'aie d'autres idées qui me viennent pendant l'écriture. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette review, cela m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse que ce début de l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **

**Réponse à Rizlaine : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également !**

**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne lecture !**

* * *

On lui avait souvent dit de rester à sa place. D'abord sa mère, puis son oncle, et enfin les autres personnes qui longeaient les murs dans les bas-fonds. L'endroit où il était né l'empêchait d'aller en haut. Oui, le lit dans lequel il était né le condamnait à courber le dos, à s'incliner sans s'indigner pour survivre.

Mais malgré cela, Levi en avait eu assez de vivre à genoux.

Ce matin-là, il s'éveilla avec un goût âpre dans la gorge. Ses rêves pernicieux ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler sa vie d'avant. Les personnes à qui il tenait, celles qu'il avait blessées, voire tuées. Il soupira et se redressa sur son lit. Il était passé d'un meurtrier à l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Qui l'eut cru ? Qui aurait pu croire que son audace le mènerait si loin ? Son regard se posa sur quelques poches déchirées d'anciens uniformes, qui reposaient sur son bureau.

Plus que deux jours avant de nouvelles pertes.

Il n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il savait qu'une nouvelle fois, il en survivrait. Levi pouvait survivre à tout. Tant que cette folle rage s'agitait en lui, il pouvait vaincre n'importe quoi. Tant que les titans seraient encore une menace, alors il se battrait. C'était le seul carburant qu'il avait, le seul qui lui semblait fiable. Le soldat avait essayé, autrefois, de s'attacher à des personnes et de se battre pour elles. Il était tombé de bien haut, et avait juré de ne plus recommencer. La douleur était trop sourde, trop inconnue, trop aiguë. C'était une souffrance qui ne s'enfuyait pas face aux médicaments, une douleur qui restait sourde à sa volonté. En s'habillant, il songea aux recrues qui avaient quelqu'un à protéger, et le visage de Mikasa Ackerman lui vint en tête.

Elle aussi, tomberait de bien haut un jour.

Probablement de bien plus haut que lui. Pourrait-elle survivre à la perte de son frère ? Elle perdait tout sang-froid dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, dès qu'il était en danger. Sans Eren, songea-t-il, elle serait peut-être aussi forte que lui. Tout du moins, elle aurait moins de faiblesses ; et son frère était bel et bien sa plus grosse faille. Il appréhendait le jour où cela arriverait. Ce serait dommage de perdre un si bon élément. Peut-être le meilleur qu'il n'eut jamais entraîné.

Il sortit de son bureau, qui faisait également office de dortoir. Il appréciait pouvoir se mettre au travail dès le réveil. Dans le couloir, il croisa Hanji qui le salua d'une accolade qu'il esquiva difficilement.

_« Bah alors, on s'est levé du mauvais pied ?_

_\- La ferme._

_\- Si tu me laissais te donner quelque chose, tu pourrais probablement mieux dormir !_

_\- Plutôt mourir que de te laisser m'empoisonner._

_\- Tu ignores ce que tu perds... »_

Ils rejoignirent la salle commune et s'installèrent à la table des gradés, d'où ils pouvaient observer toutes les recrues. Hanji adorait faire des pronostics sur leurs relations, et s'amusait régulièrement à mettre ses « couples favoris » hypothétiques ensemble lors des expéditions ou des entraînements. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié ses hypothèses, mais admettait tout de même que la jeune femme était douée pour deviner les sentiments d'autrui. À la table juxtaposant la sienne, son escouade mangeait avec entrain ; profitant des moments de répit que constituaient les pauses déjeuner. En effet, tous étaient très stressés d'entraîner Eren Jäger dans le contrôle de son titan, et ils se retrouvaient toujours sur leurs gardes, de peur de finir dévorés par le gamin.

_« Tu as vu comment Ymir regarde Christa ? Je te parie un steak qu'elles finiront ensemble ! Peut-être même qu'on pourrait les surprendre dans les douches ensemble !_

_\- Hanji, je ne veux surprendre personne dans les douches._

_\- Tu ne sais pas t'amuser... »_

À son grand soulagement, Erwin interrompit la scientifique en posant son plateau sur la table.

_« Qui parle de surprendre quelqu'un dans une douche ? Hanji, le voyeurisme est interdit ici._

_\- Ehm... C'est pour une expérience ! Et ce ne sont que des hypothèses, il reste à les vérifier et à les reproduire pour en attester la véracité..._

_\- D'accord... Contente-toi d'expériences utiles aux expéditions, d'accord ?_

_\- Oui... »_

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée attira son attention. Eren tira soudain sur l'uniforme de Jean, en l'insultant de tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête, tandis que son adversaire le frappa au niveau du ventre. Une énième dispute éclata, tandis que le caporal soupirait en observant ces deux énergumènes. Ils combattaient comme des enfants malgré ses entraînements, et cela l'agaçait encore plus que tout ce bruit dès le matin. Soudain, Levi se leva et s'approcha des combattants lentement. Il sentit la tension monter. Les deux idiots ne le remarquèrent que lorsqu'il était trop tard.

_« Oh, caporal..._

_\- Vous me faites honte à vous battre comme des estropiés. Je ne vous ai donc rien appris ? »_

Les deux adolescents se tenaient soudain droits comme des piquets. Il pouvait voir, de là où il était, la sueur perler sur leurs tempes.

_« Caporal, c'est lui qui a commencé à insulter ma mère..._

_\- Je me fiche de ta mère, Jäger. Vous savez ce qu'il vous attend. »_

Baissant leurs têtes pour que leur supérieur puisse y accéder, celui-ci commença par frotter la nuque de celui aux yeux émeraudes. Puis, il lui asséna une grosse gifle, et le garçon tressaillit de douleur. Puis, il se retourna et réalisa la même chose sur le plus grand, tellement crispé qu'il eut l'impression que sa main allait casser.

_« Maintenant, allez-vous asseoir. Si je vous entends encore, je veillerais personnellement à ce que vous soyez en première ligne lors de l'expédition, pour que votre connerie empoisonne les titans lorsqu'ils vous boufferont. »_

Le silence était total dans la salle commune. Les autres recrues étaient choquées, et prièrent pour que ce ne soit pas eux en première ligne. Les deux punis retournèrent à leur place, la queue entre les jambes, sans même se jeter un regard. Ainsi, le caporal traversa la pièce et croisa le regard de Mikasa, une expression interdite sur le visage. Ses yeux noirs semblaient lui lancer des couteaux et l'éviscérer, mais il n'en avait cure. Elle n'avait qu'à mieux l'éduquer.

Le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait lui avait laissé un goût de fer dans la gorge. Elle observa celui qui l'avait sauvée par deux fois. La première fois, lors de la bataille de Trost, alors qu'Eren venait de reboucher le mur sous sa forme titanesque. Et la deuxième fois, lors de son rêve, lorsqu'il avait tranché la nuque de son frère, sur le point de la dévorer.

Ainsi, dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, son cœur se tordit sous la colère. Tout d'abord, car il venait de frapper son frère. Ensuite, car l'endroit où il l'avait frappé lui rappelait douloureusement ce rêve où il l'assassinait. Elle lui en voulait pour ces deux raisons ; même si la seconde n'était pas légitime, étant donné que cela était irréel.

_« Mikasa, si tu continues de le fixer comme ça, toi aussi tu vas te faire punir..._

_\- Je ne baisserai jamais les yeux face à cette enflure. »_

Sasha tourna vivement la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Pas seulement Sasha, en fait. Toute sa table l'observait comme si elle était folle de défier le caporal, qui se contenta d'arquer un sourcil face à sa remarque. Elle eut l'impression que toute la haine qu'elle avait ressentie ces derniers jours explosait dans sa poitrine, à destination de son supérieur. Celui-ci se contenta de regagner sa place, et une fois assis, la tension retomba d'un coup.

_« Wow, tu t'en es sortie indemne... Je n'en reviens pas._

_\- Ferme ta bouche Sasha, ton pain va tomber. »_

La mangeuse de patates referma d'un coup sa bouche, en mâchant bruyamment. La remarque du caporal eut l'effet d'une claque pour toutes les recrues, faisant face à la réalité qui les attendait dans deux jours. Certains mourraient. Ils allaient mourir de manière atroce. Ils allaient tous avoir mal, que ce soit physiquement ou émotionnellement.

_« Mikasa... Je me trompe ou tu prévois d'aller dans le groupe d'Eren dans deux jours ? »_

Elle planta son regard dans les iris bleus d'Armin, qui la regardait d'un air soucieux.

«_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_

_\- Ton attitude envers le caporal. On dirait que tu veux te faire virer de son groupe._

_\- Je n'y ai même pas pensé, mais c'est une super idée Armin._

_\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Au contraire... Si tu es avec moi, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je pense que tu combats mieux quand Eren n'est pas là, car tu n'as pas la charge mentale de sa protection. »_

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle savait que son désir de protection n'était un secret pour personne. Et Armin, son meilleur ami, la connaissait mieux que personne.

_« La dernière fois où j'ai été affectée par un autre groupe, vous avez failli mourir, Eren et toi. Tu peux comprendre que cela me fait peur._

_\- Je le sais, Mika. Mais Eren est un titan. Il a fait des supers progrès depuis la dernière fois. Et il est avec le major ! Il ne laisserait pas son meilleur atout mourir, tu ne penses pas ? »_

La douceur de la voix d'Armin la fit sourire un peu, et détendit son cœur qui se tordait encore auparavant. Alors qu'elle était la force, lui était la pure stratégie. La prodige du combat n'était pas dénuée de raisonnement, au contraire ; mais Armin la complétait et lui faisait voir le monde d'un angle nouveau.

_« Oui, tu as probablement raison... Merci d'essayer de me rassurer._

_\- Tout ira bien, tu verras. »_

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Elle pouvait observer chaque recrue discuter avec leurs proches. Christa exposait à Ymir la meilleure manière de tuer un mouton sans souffrance, et celle-ci l'écoutait avec une attention religieuse. Reiner et Berthold semblaient assez nerveux pour se disputer à propos du goût du pain ; le blond affirmait que celui-ci était semblable au goût de l'ail, pendant que son ami lui rétorquait que c'était celui d'une échalotte. Eren semblait s'excuser auprès de Jean, qui lui rendait la pareille, et leur attitude lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Depuis quand laissaient-ils tomber leur fierté pour s'excuser, ces deux-là ? Armin discutait de manière faussement gaie avec Sasha et Connie, qui lui répondaient avec joie.

La table des gradés semblait légèrement plus agitée. Toute l'attention de la brune était retenue par les grands gestes de Hanji, l'attitude détachée du caporal, et le regard déterminé du major Erwin. En revanche, elle ne pouvait rien entendre à cause de ce brouhaha général, et cela l'agaçait. Elle voulait savoir pour quelle raison Hanji avait l'air si désemparée. Cela ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'elle avait d'elle.

_« Mais enfin, Levi ! Tu vas faire des blessés juste avant l'expédition ! On ne peut pas organiser un entraînement tridimensionnel en si peu de temps !_

_\- Evidemment qu'on le peut. Ils ont besoin de se sentir confidents, si l'on veut qu'ils soient efficaces. »_

L'adulte jeta des regards implorants à son supérieur, qui semblait considérer l'éventualité comme intéressante. Elle reconnaissait ces lueurs dans son regard. Elle savait qu'Erwin avait déjà pris sa décision, et qu'il essayait de déterminer si celle-ci était bonne ou mauvaise.

_« D'ailleurs, tu es le dernier à te soucier du moral des troupes. Quel est l'intérêt pour toi ici ?_

_\- De m'assurer que je n'envoie pas des gosses à une mort certaine, voici mon intérêt._

_\- Tiens donc, ce n'est pas ton genre de mentir de manière si effrontée ! »_

Hanji avait vraiment le don d'énerver Levi. Elle était probablement née rien que dans le but de le faire chier. Il entendit ses dents grincer, tandis que la colère montait dans sa poitrine.

_« Ferme-la, quatre yeux ; ou je tuerai tous les titans. Tu n'auras aucun sujet pour tes expériences, j'en ferais une affaire personnelle._

_\- Quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas, c'est pour l'avenir de l'humanité ! »_

Erwin se racla la gorge, et ils se tournèrent alors vers le blond aux cheveux rasés. Levi n'aimait pas plonger son regard dans le sien. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait toujours trois coups d'avance, sur tout et tout le monde. Il se sentait presque vulnérable, se demandant s'il avait déjà prévu ses réactions sur les jours à venir. Le fait d'être prévisible, même pour quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance, le gênait beaucoup, car cela signifiait qu'on pouvait le manipuler.

_« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Aujourd'hui, ce sera leur dernier entraînement. Vous allez les séparer en deux groupes, un pour la partie tridimensionnelle, et l'autre pour le corps à corps. Vous tournerez le matin et l'après-midi. La journée de demain sera consacrée à la préparation de l'expédition et la vérification du bon fonctionnement du matériel. Vous vous organisez comme vous voulez, mais je veux aucun blessé ; ils doivent tous être opérationnels._

_\- Bah je me charge de l'entraînement tridimensionnel. Mike, tu veux les entraîner au combat ou les laisser avec Hanji ?_

_\- Il vaut mieux ne pas les laisser avec elle..._

_\- Je suis à côté je vous rappelle ! »_

Sur ces mots, Erwin interrompit toutes les discussions dans la salle en se levant, et commença à leur exposer le programme de la journée. Il scinda les recrues en deux groupes et les répartit avec leurs supérieurs. Dès qu'il sut que la soldate l'ayant offensé précédemment était avec lui dans la première partie de la journée, Levi ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Le brun se permit même de tourner la tête vers son visage dépité, sans rien laisser transparaître. Il se contenta alors de la toiser de ses yeux gris, alors qu'elle pestait dans son coin.

Une agréable journée s'annonçait. Peut-être leur dernière.

À la fin du repas, le caporal réunit son groupe de la journée et, en leur criant dessus, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain d'entraînement au pas de course. Sasha, juste derrière Mikasa, se plaignait d'avoir encore trop mangé à Connie, qui semblait le regretter également. Elle se sentait nerveuse. Mais le miracle de l'humanité ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir insulté, au contraire, cela lui avait fait du bien. Après tout, c'était un nain absolument ignoble, qui avait battu son frère jusqu'au sang lors de son procès et qui continuait de mal le traiter. Il était insupportable, hautain, violent.

Et elle n'appréciait pas qu'on traite mal son frère devant elle, sans pouvoir rien faire. Ce type lui faisait ressentir ces émotions qu'elle cherchait désespérément à combattre ; l'impression d'être impuissante, inutile, trop faible. Et elle haïssait se sentir impuissante. Cela lui faisait trop penser au jour où ses parents sont morts.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au début de l'ère d'entraînement, et un groupe de volontaires partit dans la forêt pour mettre en place les cibles. Le souffle court, elle réajusta son équipement tridimensionnel qui la faisait souffrir dans sa course. Le caporal avait-il fait exprès de la séparer d'Eren ? Non, c'était le major qui avait fait les groupes. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui mettre sur le dos, ce serait être d'une terrible mauvaise foi. Enfin, c'était ce qu'aurait dit Armin s'il était avec elle.

Les volontaires venaient de revenir. Elle commença à s'échauffer, et bientôt, tout son groupe la suivit. Le duo Sasha-Connie avait vraiment l'air de vouloir vomir - et elle se dit qu'elle avait tout sauf envie que ce soit devant elle.

_« Bien, je vois que vous êtes chauds. Il y a des obstacles sur deux kilomètres ; soyez vigilants et n'utilisez pas de gaz inutilement. Ackerman, je vois que tu es prête à en découdre. Tu seras la première à passer. »_

Elle reteint un grognement, et cette réaction l'énerva soudainement. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela ? Soit, il voulait qu'elle passe en première. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire ; ça l'entraînait à ouvrir la voie aux autres. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, elle se sentait si tiraillée par ses émotions ? L'expédition qui arrivait bien trop vite devait la rendre à fleur de peau. Oui, ça devait être ça.

_« Reçu, caporal. »_

Levi haussa les sourcils. Il était surpris de ne pas voir le visage renfrogné qu'il avait aperçu ce matin. Après l'avoir insulté, elle se comportait comme une bonne petite soldate ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, de toute façon ? Rien, exactement.

_« À mon signal... Vas-y. »_

La jeune femme s'éleva alors parmi les arbres. Les câbles qu'elle plantait dans les arbres lui permettaient de vriller, de faire des saltos ou encore de tourner sur elle-même. Pour certains, de telles acrobaties empêchaient une bonne prise d'information ; et ils ne faisaient que voler de manière rectiligne. Pour elle, les vrilles et saltos lui permettaient, au contraire, d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de son environnement. Dans les airs, Mikasa se sentait si libre, si éloignée de tous ces sentiments qui lui tordaient le ventre. Elle se sentait elle-même.

Premier obstacle. Un titan en carton, avec une cible en mousse sur la nuque, surgit sur sa droite. Elle planta un de ses câbles en arrière, de sorte à freiner son vol et à l'esquiver. Puis, elle tourna à cause de l'axe de rotation créé par son câble accroché à l'arbre derrière elle ; et elle trancha la cible au passage. Sur ses gardes, elle continua sa route à travers les arbres ; scindait les ennemis qu'elle croisait, virevoltait dans l'air.

Les seules fois où elle se sentait chez elle, c'était lorsque le vent lui fouettait le visage quand elle volait comme cela. Lorsque, telle une gymnaste, elle tournait encore et encore, dans tous les sens, d'une beauté artistique meurtrière.

Elle finit les deux kilomètres sans un défaut dans son parcours, et termina la boucle mise en place par son supérieur. Son groupe l'applaudit chaudement, et elle rangea ses lames dans les fourreaux à ses côtés. Elle lança un regard au caporal, qui l'observait de loin.

_« Rien à dire sur ce que j'ai vu, ton parcours était pas mal._

_\- Merci, caporal. »_

Il haussa les épaules, et son attention se reporta sur les recrues qui étaient parties après la jeune femme. Malgré tout, ça lui avait coûté un peu de la complimenter. Mais un bon supérieur savait quand féliciter ses soldats. Et il n'avait clairement rien à dire sur sa prestation ; il savait mettre sa fierté de côté pour encourager certaines recrues.

Ainsi, la matinée se termina sans accroc. Ce groupe était prêt, selon lui, à partir en expédition ; si l'on omettait le fait que Connie avait vomi sur un des titans en carton. Il soupira alors que les recrues se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pour manger.

Qui ne serait plus là dans deux jours ? Springer qui vomirait dans la bouche d'un titan ? Arlert qui serait trop tétanisé pour s'enfuir ? Ou Ackerman qui irait sauver son frère, se faisant dévorer au passage ? Ses pensées lui firent soudain l'effet d'une prophétie inévitable, par conséquent, il s'envola lui-même en direction des ramures des arbres, pour fuir ces songes inconfortables.

La journée passa trop vite aux yeux de la jeune femme aux yeux si sombres. Elle s'était battue contre Mike lui-même, et avait énormément apprécié combattre avec lui. Dès qu'elle arrivait à le frapper, une fierté sourde saisissait son cœur ; et dès qu'il lui rendait la pareille, la joie d'avoir un partenaire à son niveau était inexprimable. Elle s'était affalée sur son lit, épuisée par la journée physique qu'ils avaient passée, les cheveux encore humides à cause de la douche qu'elle avait prise juste avant.

Plus elle angoissait pour l'expédition, plus le temps passait vite. Cette nuit-là fut vide, silencieuse, morte. Comme si elle était tombée dans un coma mortuaire. Elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien. Elle s'éveilla avec l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice, et que le sol s'effritait à ses pieds au fur et à mesure des heures passées à vérifier son matériel et à se recharger en gaz. Ses camarades aussi, avaient l'air au bord du gouffre.

Pourtant, Mikasa n'avait jamais eu le vertige jusqu'à présent.


	3. Asche

Mikasa ne pouvait sciemment pas dormir. Tout d'abord, car son angoisse semblait enfler à chaque seconde, sur le point d'exploser dans sa cage thoracique. Elle avait peur, si peur de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui. Elle souhaita, dans une prière muette, que le soleil ne se lève jamais.

Ensuite, car ses camarades non plus, n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Depuis le couvre-feu, elles ne faisaient que parler à voix basse, comme si la jeune femme ne pouvait pas les entendre. Sasha déprimait car si elle mourait aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait plus jamais manger un steak. Christa, elle, l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive et lui offrait toute la compassion dont elle était capable. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle entendait leurs murmures, et elle n'avait pas le cœur à leur dire de se taire ; puisque c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle entendait leurs voix. Alors, Mikasa se taisait et les écoutait. C'était la meilleure chose qu'elle savait faire, se taire et écouter.

_« Tu sais, Sasha, j'ai peur de mourir demain sans avoir embrassé la personne que j'aime._

_\- Tu parles d'Ymir ?_

_\- On peut dire ça... Imagine si elle meurt. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point je me sens bien quand elle est là. Enfin, je pense que j'ai plus de chance de mourir qu'elle..._

_\- Si tu pars défaitiste, c'est sûr que quelque chose se passera mal. Alors imagine toi avec elle après l'expédition, et ça se produira peut-être !_

_\- Je ne t'imaginais pas si sage, Sasha._

_\- C'est mon côté sérieux d'avant expédition ça, ça va passer. »_

La jeune femme pouvait décrire avec précision chaque irrégularité du plafond. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les images de ses quelques amis et proches s'imposaient derrière ses paupières. Leurs corps déchirés, leurs membres éparpillés, leurs visages teintés d'une horreur impalpable. Non, elle préférait encore garder les yeux ouverts. Les tâches présentes sur le plafond, elles, n'étaient pas écarlates. Elle savait qu'elle devait penser à autre chose. Elle essayait, mais les discussions de ses amies l'empêchaient de se changer les idées.

Par conséquent, elle se redressa dans son lit et commença à s'habiller en vue de sortir. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, surprises que leur amie ne dorme pas à cette heure si tardive. Ou si matinale, cela dépendait du point de vue.

_« Oh Mikasa, on t'a réveillée ?_

_\- Non, en fait, je n'ai pas pu dormir._

_\- On est désolées, on aurait dû faire moins de bruit._

_\- Je crois que je n'aurais pas pu dormir, même sans vos murmures. Je vais juste marcher, essayer de me changer les idées avant l'expédition. »_

La jeune femme enfila ses bottes dans le silence, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de celle-ci, et se retourna vers la petite blonde.

« Tu sais Christa, il nous reste un peu de temps avant l'expédition. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour lui avouer. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, puis rougit légèrement à cette pensée. Cependant, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres charnues, et son regard fatigué se teinta de reconnaissance.

_« Tu as raison, Mikasa. Merci. »_

Ainsi, l'asiatique passa le pas de la porte en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. La petite l'avait remerciée. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas de regrets, comme ça ? Au fond d'elle, une étrange sensation étreignit son cœur. Elle avait pu l'aider, et elle se sentait heureuse d'en avoir été capable. Durant les rares occasions où ses proches avaient des doutes, elle ne savait que dire ou que faire. C'était un domaine qui lui faisait grandement défaut, les liens sociaux. Par conséquent, la soldate ressentait une certaine satisfaction à avoir pu passer outre cette incapacité sociale.

L'aube ne s'était même pas encore levée. Le vent frais de la nuit fouetta son visage, et ses cheveux s'envolèrent dans tous les sens. L'air froid lui perçait les poumons, mais elle préférait cette sensation à celle d'enfermement que lui procurait l'angoisse. L'horizon resta sombre, étrange, mystique. Elle cherchait à déceler le moindre indice, un quelconque signe ; mais celui-ci restait mutique.

Elle déambula dans le camp, sans un bruit. La brune eut l'impression d'être un fantôme dans une ville morte. Rien n'indiquait que sa brigade était en vie. Elle était seule, et de ce fait, se sentait si légère. Seule face à la lune qui la toisait de sa lumière céleste. Ackerman avait la sourde impression qu'elle était libre, pour la première fois de sa vie. Sans attaches. Dérivant dans un océan agité, sans bouée de sauvetage pour lui permettre de rester à la surface. Elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, encore et encore. Les ramures des arbres lui chantaient une mélodie rassurante, mais tout ce noir l'effrayait et l'attirait. L'effrayait, car elle ne voyait pas ce qui l'attendait. L'attirait, car elle voulait précisément savoir ce que cachaient ces feuillages.

Soudain, la jeune recrue entendit une branche craquer derrière elle, et elle se retourna furtivement. Elle pouvait deviner une silhouette humaine, plus petite qu'elle, dans son sillage. Malheureusement, les nuages faisaient barrage à la lumière d'albâtre de la lune, et le miracle de l'humanité ne perçut plus rien. Elle entendait le bruit d'une respiration calme, comparée à la sienne qui s'accélérait sous la volonté pernicieuse de son imagination. Elle se demanda qui était devant elle, pourquoi cette personne était debout à cette heure, pourquoi elle la suivait. Mais, devant l'avalanche de questions qu'elle se posait, la solitaire resta muette et attendit de déceler de l'animosité chez l'autre ou non. Débuter la conversation pourrait être un moyen de lui faire baisser sa garde.

Ainsi, le silence s'installa entre les deux soldats, pendant de longues minutes. Elle se demanda même, au bout d'un certain temps, si elle n'avait pas imaginé cette présence. Puis, Mikasa remarqua que l'aube commençait à se lever ; les nuages s'évaporaient, et une douce lumière éclaircit le paysage. Devant elle se tenait le caporal Levi, qui la détaillait d'un air ennuyé.

_« Tu devrais encore dormir à cette heure-là, Ackerman._

_\- Et vous de même, Caporal. »_

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un œil morne. Une soudaine interrogation lui vint en tête, mais elle l'étouffa sans sourciller. La plus jeune ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir, de peur de percevoir une parcelle d'humanité en cet homme.

_« Si tu penses que ton petit Jäger est si faible, tu devrais l'achever toi-même. Il souffrira beaucoup moins que si c'était un titan qui lui arrachait les tripes. »_

Une vive colère explosa dans ses veines, et son visage se crispa sans qu'elle ne le veuille. À nouveau, l'envie de le tuer saisissait ses tripes, et ses poings se retrouvèrent fermés ; comme s'il était dans la paume de sa main et qu'elle voulait l'écraser. Il n'était malheureusement pas si microscopique.

_« Caporal Levi, je vous promets que cette expédition aura pour vous un goût de cendres._

_\- Chaque expédition a un goût de cendres pour moi, gamine._

_\- Alors celle-ci sera pire. Quand vous vous y attendrez le moins, vous regretterez de m'avoir mise en colère._

_\- Commence par couvrir tes arrières, et tu pourras te préoccuper de passer à travers celles des autres. »_

Tous ses membres commencèrent à trembler, pendant que dans ses yeux sombres se reflétaient les éclairs de la haine. L'homme la toisa, observant chaque tremblement, chaque ride, chaque mouvement. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle était la raison pour laquelle il l'avait suivie. Puis, le plus petit se persuada qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment suivie ; mais qu'il avait juste écouté son instinct. Il sentait, au fond de lui-même, que la jeune femme était spéciale. La mettre en rogne n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il eut, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il savait particulièrement bien faire.

_« Allez, bouge ton cul et va manger. On ne va pas tarder à se préparer à y aller. T'as intérêt à ne pas être un boulet, Ackerman._

_\- Je vous emmerde. »_

Une pointe de satisfaction passa dans ses iris gris, puis le brun lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Derrière lui, Mikasa tenta de contrôler sa respiration devenue erratique sous le coup de sa colère. Ce connard lui tournait le dos tout en ayant connaissance de ses menaces. Il la provoquait ouvertement, et c'était encore pire que s'il l'avait insultée. C'était en grognant que la jeune femme commença à courir en direction de la salle commune, bousculant de manière effrontée son supérieur au passage.

Elle savait que c'était enfantin. Son supérieur ne manquerait probablement pas de la punir après l'expédition. Mais sa colère se radoucit après l'avoir aperçu presque tomber, et la satisfaction de l'avoir déséquilibré lui sembla suffisante pour le supporter aujourd'hui.

De son côté, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Son regard suivit la silhouette de la jeune fille tressautant au rythme de ses foulées, et une pointe d'amusement prit place dans son ventre. Au moins, il s'était détendu deux minutes avant l'expédition. L'ambiance dans la salle de restauration était tout autre. Il pouvait observer tous les visages fatigués, torturés par leur imagination. Tous mangeaient dans un silence de mort, comme s'ils rendaient déjà hommage à leurs camarades disparus, et peut-être à eux-mêmes.

Chaque soldat présent dans cette pièce voulait ralentir les secondes qui passaient trop vite. Même lui. À sa table, Erwin récapitulait le plan de A à Z. Il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Ses pensées se dirigeaient vers le jeune Jäger. Si son escouade l'entraînait déjà depuis un mois, c'était pour mieux préparer l'expédition. Ses soldats les plus compétents l'encadraient et le surveillaient. En effet, il ne savait pas encore si c'était un atout pour l'humanité, ou un cheval de Troie. Pour la première fois depuis quelques années, il accorda sa confiance en un autre être humain que lui-même et Erwin ; à savoir toute son escouade. Ils avaient survécu à de nombreuses expéditions jusqu'à présent. Ils n'étaient pas faibles. Ils survivraient.

Malgré lui, les minutes passèrent ; et l'ancien bourreau des bas-fonds se retrouva sur sa monture, en rang avec toute la brigade. À ses côtés, Petra lui lança un sourire jovial, entourée par les trois autres hommes de l'escouade. Ils voyagèrent dans un silence mortuaire pendant de longs kilomètres, jusqu'à rejoindre l'une des portes du mur. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant ; les poulies rouillées crissaient sous le poids de la pierre.

Toute la brigade traversa le mur par groupes, puis se tenait devant celui-ci, en attendant les autres blocs pour achever la formation.

_« On se voit après l'expédition, caporal !_

_\- Prenez soin de vous,_ lui somma Auruo. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de réponse, et vit son escouade s'éloigner vers le centre de la formation, avec Eren au centre de celle-ci. De son côté, il pouvait entendre Kirstein déblatérer des inepties à Ackerman, qui l'observait d'un air désintéressé.

_« Et c'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à achever ce sanglier ! Mais dis-moi, ça ne te gêne pas que je parle autant ?_

_\- Jean, si ça te permet de te détendre avant l'expédition, je t'écouterai. Je doute que tu veuilles me donner des conseils pour chasser le gibier._

_\- Mmh, bien vu... »_

Mikasa lui adressa un fin sourire. Elle appréciait le jeune homme, même si Eren ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Il était intelligent, et cachait son sérieux sous son air taquin. Depuis Trost, elle savait qu'il était digne de sa confiance ; et souhaitait lui prouver qu'il pouvait également compter sur elle. La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait manqué à son devoir, en réagissant comme elle l'avait fait au district attaqué par les titans, il y a quelques mois. Mais c'était Jean qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Ainsi, plus jamais elle n'abandonnerait. Peu importe les pertes. Peu importe ses sentiments. Tout cela pouvait attendre qu'elle soit en sécurité pour s'y adonner.

La soldate entendit, au loin, la voix du major s'élever vers le ciel bleu. Elle perçut, au dessus d'elle, une myriade d'oiseaux s'envoler au-delà du mur, virevoltant vers des horizons moins rouges. La mission débuta sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment : dès que son chef de groupe, le caporal Levi, lança son cheval au galop, tout son groupe suivit. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, dans l'espoir vain de croiser le regard de son frère une dernière fois. Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à distinguer ne serait-ce que sa silhouette dans la foule informe, et la combattante détourna les yeux avec un goût de défaite dans la gorge.

Ils chevauchèrent pendant de longues heures dans les plaines. Seuls les bruits des sabots frappant contre le sol s'élevaient dans les airs. L'angoisse sourde, qui remuait dans son ventre jusqu'à présent, semblait avoir étalé ses tentacules sur l'ensemble de ses camarades, si bien que personne n'osait briser ce silence pesant. L'homme s'attendait à voir apparaître l'un de ses monstres hideux à tout bout de champ, et l'attente de cet enfer le rongeait. Il détestait languir de cette manière. Il préférait faire face au danger et l'éliminer directement. Ce flottement le faisait réfléchir à toute allure, et Levi était un homme d'action, non de réflexion.

Peut-être arriveraient-ils jusqu'à la cible sans accroc ? Tout cela était bizarre, bien trop bizarre. Le vétéran avait survécu à assez d'expéditions pour que cette situation lui paraisse anormale. Les titans sentaient quand ils étaient là. Ils ne pouvaient sciemment pas louper un tel festin. Où étaient-ils passés ? Les attendaient-ils ? Impossible, les titans ne possédaient pas d'intelligence humaine. Ils étaient seulement mus par leur désir de les bouffer. Ils n'étaient que des géants débiles. Dangereux, mais débiles.

À sa gauche, il perçut un fumigène rouge, le premier depuis des heures. D'un geste mécanique, il le relaya, et attendit la réponse du centre de la formation, à deux kilomètres à peu près d'eux. Ses yeux fixaient l'horizon opalin, et les secondes passèrent. Erwin n'avait-il pas vu son signal ? Chaque minute était précieuse, car c'était une minute de plus accordée aux titans pour les rattraper. Il pesta quand il vit, plus loin, un fumigène rouge à sa droite. Approximativement, il devait provenir d'un groupe à 6 kilomètres, au moins. Étaient-ils tombés dans un piège ? La non-réponse du centre de la formation l'inquiétait.

_« Caporal, permission de parler sans artifices ? »_

Armin Arlert était parvenu jusqu'à lui, et l'observait d'un air inquiet. L'homme hocha la tête, observant du coin de l'œil le ciel devenir rouge.

_« Je pense que la formation a été perturbée. S'ils n'ont pas relayé les fumigènes ou prévenu les autres ailes, c'est peut-être car nous avons un traître dans nos rangs. Ou alors c'est ce que pense le major, et qu'il veut le vérifier. Dans tous les cas, il semblerait que nous soyons encerclés par les titans._

_\- Quelle est la solution idéale pour toi ?_

_\- On ne pourrait pas les éviter indéfiniment. Je propose qu'on atteigne la forêt devant nous, et que nous les attendions pour donner de l'avance au major Erwin._

_\- Très bien. Donne ces ordres au soldat Ackerman : préviens le chef de groupe à notre gauche de notre plan. Direction la forêt, puis on en tranche un maximum. Qu'elle revienne le plus rapidement possible._

_\- Reçu, caporal. »_

Lorsqu'elle reçut cet ordre, la rage de Mikasa sembla doubler de volume. Ce qu'il se passait n'était pas normal, et on voulait l'éloigner du centre de la formation, car Eren y était. C'était à contre-cœur qu'elle changeait de direction pour se diriger vers sa gauche. En théorie, le dernier groupe se trouvait à trois kilomètres d'eux.

Le silence était encore plus pesant, mais cela ne l'embêtait pas. Devant elle, des champs de blé sauvages ondulaient sous les désirs du vent, et au-dessus d'eux, des nuages noirs venaient rencontrer la cime des montagnes au loin. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ce paysage pendant de longues minutes, passant à côté d'un cadavre ensanglanté. C'est lorsque sa jument émit un bruit sourd qu'elle daigna poser les yeux devant elle.

Le champ de blé s'était transformé en champ de morts. Elle pouvait apercevoir, à sa droite, quelques membres déchiquetés dont les mains étaient tendues vers un au-delà plus doux. Certains visages avaient pris leur indépendance et tenaient compagnie aux asticots qui se tortillaient dans la boue. Le tonnerre gronda, la faisant sursauter. Elle se redressa dans ses étriers, lames prêtes à déchiqueter, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Elle avait probablement dû contourner la vague de titans qui s'était écrasée contre ce groupe. Le cœur serré, elle jeta un regard à cette montagne ensanglantée en un dernier hommage, puis rebroussa chemin. Elle avait dû chevaucher un kilomètre avant de tomber sur eux ; et elle craignait que son groupe n'ait pas pu rejoindre les arbres à temps. Les pleurs des nuages se déchaînèrent sur les champs de blé, l'herbe et le sang ; et elle fut trempée en quelques secondes.

Elle vit les silhouettes incongrues de trois titans devant elle. Ils se déplaçaient comme des marionnettes, et semblaient plutôt amorphes. Cela lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Peut-être les titans ressentaient-ils de la fatigue après un assaut ? Elle planta son grappin dans la nuque du plus grand, et les trancha toutes de manière méthodique. Ils s'écroulèrent sans un bruit ni réaction, comme des poupées de chiffon. Elle remonta sur son cheval et poursuivit son ascension. Quelques corps pourrissaient déjà à vue d'œil, mais elle n'aperçut aucun cadavre de l'un de son groupe. Elle se permit, pendant quelques secondes, d'espérer qu'ils soient en sécurité. Elle devait intercepter ces titans avant qu'ils ne mettent en danger Armin, ou Jean, ou même Eren. Même le caporal, malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi fort qu'elle, voire davantage. Une erreur d'inattention était vite arrivée après tout. Elle se fustigea mentalement. Ce nain n'avait pas besoin de son inquiétude.

La soldate du bataillon se retourna par réflexe, et aperçut six titans marcher vers elle. Son regard en leur direction sembla déclencher chez eux quelque chose, car ils se mirent à courir vers elle. Son cœur se tordit sous l'angoisse que lui procuraient ces géants anthropomorphes, et la brune pesta. Les ramures des arbres apparaissaient dans son champ de vision. La forêt devait être à environ 800 mètres, mais elle n'était pas certaine de l'atteindre sans se faire rattraper. Mikasa pouvait peut-être parcourir 500 mètres avant que le premier ne l'attrape. Elle pesta et se retourna. Ils étaient trop éloignés les uns des autres pour qu'elle ne les tue tous d'un coup. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle en tuer trois en une attaque, se raccrocher à la jambe de l'un d'entre eux pour s'élever, et les finir en deux ou trois attaques. Oui, elle pouvait faire cela. Sa jument galopait toujours à travers les plaines, ignorant les géants monstrueux à ses trousses.

Une dizaine de mètres seulement la séparait de cet escadron de la mort. L'héritière des Ackerman se redressa sur ses étriers, sortit ses lames dont le sang qui les recouvrait auparavant s'était évaporé, et elle s'éleva dans les airs. La pluie lui fouettait le visage et rendait sa vision floue. Cependant, elle réussit à esquiver les mains géantes qui se tendaient vers elle et les mâchoires qui claquaient dans son sillage. La combattante en tua, comme elle l'avait prévu, trois d'entre eux. Il lui restait la moitié. Perchée sur le crâne du moins grand, elle voltigea dans les airs juste avant que celui-ci ne l'écrase contre son crâne comme un vulgaire moustique, et elle trancha les épaules, trapèzes compris, de celui en face d'elle. Le sang l'éclaboussa et l'aveugla deux secondes, et elle finit sa course dans la nuque du second, qui s'écroula à son tour. Enfin, ses lames étant émoussées, l'asiatique chargea sur le dernier et l'éborgna avec celles-ci avant de les remplacer, et le finit en un coup bien placé.

Perchée sur cette seconde montagne de cadavres, elle en profita pour observer les alentours. La plaine qu'elle surplombait semblait calme, si l'on ignorait les grondements des nuages. Seule la forêt semblait s'agiter. Le vent portait à ses oreilles le crissement des feuilles, les bruits étouffés des lames qui tranchaient la chair, et quelques hurlements. Elle plissa les yeux et aperçut des masses humanoïdes au pied des arbres. La jeune femme n'était pas arrivée à temps pour les prévenir, et espérait que cela n'ait aucun impact sur la vie de ses camarades.

Elle se replaça sur sa jument et approcha prudemment de cette masse informe. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour qu'elle prenne le temps de les compter. Ils s'agitaient sous les arbres, s'accrochaient aux troncs, tentaient de grimper de manière infructueuse.

Elle s'approcha lentement de ce comité d'accueil, et tenta de repérer ses amis sur les branches, tout en gardant un œil sur les géants carnivores. La soldate espérait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sentir sa présence derrière eux, vu les masses humaines qui s'agitaient au-dessus de leur groupe. Cependant, des bruits de sabots contre la boue vinrent à ses oreilles, et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir deux soldats arriver à ses côtés, leurs capuches rabattues sur leurs têtes. Elle se montra tout d'abord méfiante, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut les cheveux blonds d'Armin, ses épaules s'affaissèrent sans le poids de l'inquiétude.

_« Armin ! Je suis si contente de voir que tu vas bien !_

_\- Je vais bien aussi, Mikasa..._

_\- Oh, je ne t'avais pas reconnu sous ta capuche, Jean. »_

Le plus grand haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent, mais elle sentait qu'il était vexé d'être passé au second plan. Néanmoins, elle se concentra sur le visage désespéré d'Armin, dont les traits se crispaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

_« Nous sommes allés prévenir les autres groupes du plan... Mais un titan est arrivé, différent. Il a attaqué un des groupes, mais nous a épargnés... Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Au lieu de m'attraper, il a rabattu ma capuche sur mes épaules pour voir mon visage. On aurait même dit qu'il m'avait reconnu... C'est Reiner qui m'a sauvé..._

_\- Tu veux dire elle ? Elle avait un corps typiquement féminin ! Des cheveux longs, des seins... Et cet idiot est resté planté là au lieu de fuir ! Il aurait pu mourir !_

_\- Là n'est pas la question Jean ! Bref, et toi, l'autre groupe est au courant ?_

_\- Ehm... Ils ont tous été massacrés. J'ai croisé au total neuf titans. Les trois premiers, proches du lieu de leurs morts, se comportaient comme des poupées de chiffon. Les autres se sont mis à courir quand je les ai regardés. C'était étrange aussi. »_

Ses deux camarades semblèrent désespérés à l'idée qu'un groupe se soit fait décimer en si peu de temps. Armin apporta ses doigts sous son menton, et fronça les sourcils. Il faisait toujours cela quand il réfléchissait, et Mikasa trouvait ce toc assez drôle. Elle jeta un œil à la meute qui se dressait devant eux, sous les arbres. Les titans ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués.

«_ Ce titan semblait avoir une intelligence humaine... Il saisissait nos câbles et protégeait sa nuque. Il commande peut-être les autres titans. Il faut prévenir le caporal, mais surtout le major Erwin. »_

Les deux autres soldats opinèrent, et ils se rapprochèrent du troupeau monstrueux. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se défendre face aux bêtes géantes ; ils volèrent dans leur dos, abandonnant leurs montures, pour rejoindre leurs camarades dans les arbres. Armin sentit le regard doré de Braun sur lui, et les éclairs d'inquiétude dans ses iris trahissaient son visage neutre. Dès leur arrivée, le caporal se posa sur leur branche, les transperçant tous les trois de son regard d'acier. Ses vêtements étaient trempés d'eau et de sang, et son visage exprimait tout son dégoût. Il allait devoir laver cet uniforme comme jamais.

_« Caporal, le groupe à notre gauche a été exterminé. Je n'ai trouvé aucun survivant. Sur la route, j'ai éliminé neuf titans, qui se comportaient de manière étrange._

_\- Caporal, nous avons prévenu les autres groupes comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Cependant, nous avons croisé un titan possédant potentiellement une intelligence humaine et pouvant probablement contrôler ou commander les autres titans. En effet, il connaissait notre équipement et tirait sur les câbles, et se protégeait la nuque pendant sa course. Il a même pris le temps de baisser ma capuche et a semblé me reconnaître. Il nous a épargnés et s'est dirigé vers le centre de la formation. Je pense qu'il cherche quelqu'un. »_

Le blond prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration, et jeta une œillade à sa camarade. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et la peur lui tordit l'estomac. Elle avait peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_« Je pense que ce titan, à l'apparence féminine, cherche Eren Jäger. »_


	4. Schrei

**Réponse à Hikari2309 : Merci beaucoup de me laisser tes avis à chacune de tes lectures, ça me motive beaucoup et me fait très plaisir ! Effectivement, j'ai pris la liberté de modifier certaines scènes pour que cela colle à la trame initiale que je me suis fixée, et je suis heureuse que cela te plaise ! Et oui, je pense que Jean sera un personnage important dans cette histoire, où il prendra un peu plus de place que dans l'œuvre originale. Quant à la relation de Mikasa et Levi, j'espère que tu prendras toujours du plaisir à la suivre !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

Un éclair fendit l'horizon et frappa la plaine en contrebas, enflammant pendant quelques instants l'herbe. Cependant, le feu déclenché par la foudre se noyait sous les trombes d'eau.

Le caporal assimilait progressivement les rapports de ses soldats. À l'heure actuelle, la mission semblait déjà compromise. Impossible d'atteindre les bâtiments cibles avec une formation désorganisée, des pertes de tous les côtés, cette maudite pluie, et un titan intelligent qui voulait bouffer leur seul atout. Son regard se posa sur la dizaine de titans sous leurs pieds, qui tendaient leurs bras dans l'espoir de les voir s'agrandir un jour pour les attraper. Les autres soldats du groupe avaient fait du bon nettoyage, et les derniers semblaient davantage intéressés par son cul que par celui de ses troupes. Après tout, Levi avait toujours eu les fesses assez bombées, mais il ne pensait pas que les titans appréciaient les humains callipyges.

_« Bien, nous allons nous diriger vers le centre de la formation en renfort, et pour faire notre rapport au major. Ackerman, ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide._

_\- Je vous demande pardon ? »_

Les deux bruns s'affrontèrent du regard, alors que la pluie rendait leurs postures menues et difformes. La jeune femme, interloquée par cette remarque, ne comprenait pas où le caporal voulait en venir. La voyait-il comme quelqu'un de stupide ?

_« Je sais que tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup si Eren est en danger. Si tu meurs à cause de ton impulsivité, je te ressuscite pour te tuer de mes propres mains._

_\- Euh... D'accord, caporal. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de me materner comme ça, je ne ferai pas d'inepties._

_\- Alors prouve-le et fais ce qu'il faut. »_

Le plus petit se détourna de Mikasa, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, ni de lui donner le choix. Un sentiment étrange étreignit la jeune femme en voyant la nuque de son supérieur, face à elle. Elle n'était pas douée pour cela, mais elle aurait parié que son supérieur s'inquiétait de son sort. Et il ne s'était pas adressé aux autres, seulement à elle. La soldate saisit l'étoffe rouge qui entourait son cou et plongea son nez dedans.

Il était compliqué de se faire entendre à cause de l'orage, mais la voix du caporal, grave et portante, atteignait tout de même les oreilles des soldats. Le plus haut gradé donna l'ordre de s'enfoncer dans la forêt et de retrouver le centre de la formation, qui aurait besoin de renfort. Le tonnerre ponctuait ses phrases, et les lumières des éclairs donnaient aux visages en dessous d'eux des reliefs ténébreux. Jean jeta un regard entendu à la jeune fille, qui l'ignora avec difficulté.

_« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et le caporal ?_

_\- Rien de bien spécial, il me semble. »_

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, devinant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de son amie. Après avoir exterminé les derniers titans, ils rappelèrent leurs montures et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Les arbres semblaient atteindre les trente mètres de hauteur, et les feuillages les protégeaient des gouttes de pluie. Cependant, la lumière ne passait pas plus que la pluie ; et l'obscurité recouvrait leur horizon. Le silence accompagnait leur trajet, comme au début de l'expédition. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas. Le vent ne sifflait plus. Ils pouvaient seulement entendre les gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre les feuilles, là-haut, et les sabots qui s'enfonçaient dans la boue.

Le caporal se sentait ridicule. Dans ces situations, il parlait toujours trop et laissait passer ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'adresse précisément à Ackerman ? Il aurait pu exiger la prudence auprès de tout le monde. Mais non. Le brun soupira discrètement, gardant ses yeux rivés devant lui. Ils devaient faire vite. Un tel monstre pouvait être dangereux, car contrairement à ses pairs, il était intelligent. Il connaissait leur équipement et ses faiblesses, ainsi que les trajectoires qu'on pouvait créer avec. Comme s'il était des leurs. Erwin devait avoir raison, il y avait un traître. Mais pourquoi viser Eren, supposément ? Il était comme lui, et avait peur que le bataillon ne découvre leurs secrets ? Sa mission était peut-être d'anéantir l'humanité. Mais quel était son intérêt là-dedans ?

Il aperçut des soldats dans les arbres, et supposa qu'Erwin était dans le coin. L'homme aux cheveux rasés ordonna à son groupe de passer en manœuvre tridimensionnelle et d'attendre les ordres. Puis, il s'envola vers les branches des arbres, en vue de faire son rapport et de monter un plan en fonction des informations qu'ils avaient.

Mikasa rejoignit Sasha sur une branche, et se sentit soulagée de voir sa tête attachée à son corps. Elle avait eu peur que l'aile droite ait connu le même sort que la gauche, et depuis cette vision apocalyptique, elle avait refoulé ses angoisses en attendant d'en savoir davantage.

_« Oh Mikasa, je suis contente de te voir !_

_\- Moi aussi. Ça a été de ton côté ?_

_\- On a rejoint le centre dès qu'on a envoyé le fumigène. Les titans se comportaient de manière très, très étrange... Je n'ai jamais observé ces comportements chez les animaux._

_\- Cela peut s'expliquer, à priori. Armin et Jean ont croisé un titan féminin, qui connait assez nos équipements pour attraper les câbles et nous tuer. De plus, elle semble chercher Eren, et avoir reconnu Armin... »_

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de peur. Auparavant, la bêtise des géants leur permettait de les tuer. Mais si un titan pouvait acquérir les connaissances suffisantes pour les contrer... L'humanité aurait d'infimes chances de l'emporter.

_« Je crois que j'aurais préféré rester ignorante, tout espoir vient de m'abandonner._

_\- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. On la trouvera, et on va la capturer. On pourra alors faire des expériences et nous améliorer sur le plan offensif. »_

Son amie hocha la tête d'un air faussement convaincu. La longue attente débuta. Elle fixait l'horizon en attendant de voir ces visages sombres et figés dans des expressions funambulesques. Mais les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes ; et rien n'apparaissait dans les ténèbres des bois. Elle se demanda si le caporal avait pu faire son rapport, puis se concentra sur un point fixe pour esquiver cette pensée. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre davantage. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à de telles frivolités.

Soudain, un hurlement brisa la musique sourde que jouaient les arbres. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent en un battement d'aile, et elle semblait pétrifiée. Elle avait déjà entendu ce cri. Son regard accrocha celui de tous ses camarades qui s'étaient également changés en pierre. Ce fut lorsqu'Armin lui envoya ce regard horrifié qu'elle comprit.

C'était le cri de titan de Eren.

Son corps sembla retrouver ses fonctions à cette pensée, et c'est avec la terreur qui dansait dans sa cage thoracique, entre ses deux poumons, qu'elle s'envola en direction de ce cri.

Le caporal Levi redressa la tête vers sa gauche. Il avait convenu d'un plan avec son supérieur, mais n'avait pas pris en compte le fait qu'Eren allait se transformer. Sa vie était-elle en danger ? Qu'était devenue son escouade ? Il vérifia les niveaux de gaz de son équipement, jeta un coup d'œil à l'état de ses lames, et se dirigea vers la source des bruits. Au bout d'une quarantaine de mètres, il passa à côté du corps sans vie de Gunther, suspendu à un arbre par l'un de ses câbles. À quelques pas plus loin, il aperçut le corps ensanglanté d'Auruo, qui s'était mordu la langue dans son dernier souffle. Il pouvait apercevoir le cadavre de Erd un peu plus loin, dans les buissons. Enfin, devant lui, le corps de Petra était écrasé contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il se posa quelques instants, observant les corps sans vie de son escouade.

Il ressentait tant de choses, mais n'avait pas le temps de s'y attarder. Injustice, tristesse, colère, haine. L'histoire se répétait. À chaque fois qu'il faisait confiance à quelqu'un, il mourrait. Tous ses proches mourraient. Il était maudit. Levi s'envola, à la recherche du corps du gamin. Il ne le trouva pas, mais cette information ne suffit pas à calmer sa colère qu'il peinait à contrôler. C'étaient ses meilleurs soldats. Ce titan devait être sacrément balèze pour les avoir tués.

Le soldat en colère aperçut des masses bouger entre les feuilles, et il se dirigea vers l'affrontement des deux titans.

Mikasa enchaînait les saltos et les vrilles. Elle cherchait désespérément un signe, un indice. Où était son frère ? Allait-il bien ? Ce titan était bien trop fort pour lui, il allait se faire tuer. Et sa mission était d'empêcher que cela n'arrive. Inattentive à son environnement, elle heurta le dos d'un titan qui marchait dans la forêt, et elle tomba à terre, roulant sur plusieurs mètres. Sa cage thoracique semblait se rétrécir de manière à l'étouffer. Elle avait mal, si mal. Elle avait probablement plusieurs côtes cassées, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas vu la vitesse où elle allait. La blessée redressa sa tête et tomba nez-à-nez avec un visage difforme, l'observant de ses yeux globuleux. Le monstre était à quelques mètres d'elle, tendant sa main vers elle. Le miracle de l'humanité tenta de se relever, mais glissa dans la boue et s'écrasa contre le sol. Son coude rentrait dans son bras, faisant un angle de 140° à l'envers. Merde, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-elle maintenant ? Le titan allait l'attraper lorsqu'il s'écroula dans la boue, l'éclaboussant au passage. Au-dessus de lui, Jean se tenait avec des lames ensanglantées et un visage peint par la colère.

_« Putain Mikasa, tu te rends compte que si je ne t'avais pas suivie tu serais morte là ? Il t'a dit quoi, le caporal ? De faire gaffe, d'arrêter tes conneries ! Et ce n'est pas en fonçant dans le cul d'un titan que tu vas faire une différence ! »_

La jeune femme pesta dans son coin, tentant de se redresser avec son bras valide. Ses jambes semblaient ne rien avoir. Néanmoins, son état l'empêcherait d'exploiter sa force. Elle s'énerva contre elle-même et sa tendance à précipiter ses actions. Si elle était plus réfléchie, comme Armin, elle éviterait ces erreurs qui pourraient lui être fatales.

_« Je suis désolée, Jean. Tu as raison. C'était idiot, et je me suis blessée pour rien._

_\- Tant que tu apprends de tes erreurs. Tu peux te relever ? »_

La jeune femme se redressa difficilement, avec l'aide de son ami. Celui-ci la colla contre lui, non sans rougeurs au niveau de son visage, et rebroussa chemin vers ses camarades. Elle avait besoin d'être soignée, qu'on remette son bras dans le bon angle. L'asiatique sentait la chaleur du corps de son ami contre elle, et se sentit troublée par cette proximité. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un auparavant, et elle se sentait gênée. Au moins, cette chaleur signifiait que son ami était vivant, alors elle se sentit heureuse un court instant. Cependant, le hurlement de son frère se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, amplifiant son inquiétude de seconde en seconde.

Le caporal arriva trop tard. Il venait de passer un énième arbre lorsqu'il vit, entre quelques troncs, le titan féminin au-dessus du corps encore pris de tissus musculaires de Eren Jäger. Elle était grande et athlétique, avec des cheveux blonds coupés au carré. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et engloutit le corps du jeune homme, Levi était encore trop loin pour l'interrompre. Un sentiment d'impuissance se mêla avec toutes les émotions qui dansaient dans son ventre, et il se mit à suivre la géante. Malheureusement, elle n'allait pas dans la direction idéale pour suivre le plan d'Erwin, et sans Eren, il n'existait aucune manière de l'y diriger. Il allait devoir improviser, et surtout récupérer le gamin.

Il tournoya dans les airs, lames à la main, en se rapprochant de la nuque du titan. Celle-ci jeta un œil derrière elle, et se retourna pour le frapper dans la foulée. Mais le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité profita de cette occasion pour longer son bras en lacérant les muscles dans son sillage. Il se retrouva devant elle et lui enfonça ses lames dans les globes oculaires, la déséquilibrant vers l'arrière. Le brun entendit un grondement sourd émaner de sa gorge. Il profita de la gravité pour parcourir son tronc jusqu'à sa cheville en un claquement de cil, dans une traînée de sang. En quelques secondes seulement, la blonde s'écroula contre un tronc à sa droite, couvrant sa nuque avec ses mains. En se posant sur sa tête, il tapa du pied sur son crâne.

_« Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi. Je vais pouvoir te démembrer lentement, pour te faire souffrir. Après tout, tu as tué beaucoup de monde ici, dont des personnes à qui je tenais vraiment. Oh, pour le démembrement ; je parlais de ton corps humain, évidemment. »_

La menace du caporal sembla déclencher en elle quelque chose, car elle se mit à hurler de manière stridente. L'homme sursauta et profita du fait qu'elle ait la bouche ouverte pour trancher ses joues, dans le but de laisser tomber sa maxillaire. Il récupéra le corps de Jäger, enveloppé dans un drap de salive.

Il déglutit face au dégoût que lui provoquait ce contact, et s'envola avec le jeune homme sous le bras. Il observa une dernière fois le titan féminin, et fut surpris lorsqu'il aperçut une larme couler sur son visage mutilé. Il n'avait jamais vu un titan pleurer. Plusieurs titans couraient en direction de celui à terre, et commencèrent à le dévorer de toute part. Le caporal se posa sur une branche pour regarder ce spectacle dépassant l'entendement. Tous les titans des environs semblaient s'être dépêchés de venir au festin. Il décida de s'éclipser, profitant du fait que tous ses ennemis soient occupés pour disparaître.

Il arriva auprès d'Erwin une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le major fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune enveloppé de salive.

_« Le titan féminin avait bouffé Eren. Je l'ai poursuivie et ai réussi à le délivrer juste avant qu'elle ne se fasse bouffer. Tu as entendu le hurlement tout à l'heure ?_

_\- C'était elle ?_

_\- À priori, elle a appelé ses potes pour la bouffer, probablement pour supprimer les preuves. »_

Le major s'enferma dans une profonde réflexion, pendant que le caporal confiait le jeune homme inconscient à Hanji, pour qu'elle s'en occupe. Dans la foulée, il aperçut Kirstein porter Ackerman qui semblait blessée, et la colère qu'il retenait depuis le début de cette expédition fit un saut dans sa poitrine.

« Ackerman, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore ? »

L'intéressée redressa la tête vers lui, un air encore gêné sur le visage. Il la détailla et aperçut son bras faire un angle bizarre, il se concentra alors sur les tâches de boue sur son uniforme pour ne pas frissonner de dégoût.

_« Je me suis précipitée pour rien, et j'ai heurté un titan. Si Jean n'avait pas été là, je ne serais probablement plus là. »_

Cette phrase libéra les flots de haine qu'il retenait jusqu'à présent. Il s'approcha d'eux et saisit la jeune femme par son écharpe, collant presque son front contre le sien. Ses prunelles grises transpiraient la colère, alors que le regard de la jeune femme exprimait une vive surprise.

_« Je t'avais donné quel ordre ? De ne pas foncer tête baissée. T'es vraiment une irrécupérable merde. Ça aurait vraiment été ma journée si j'avais perdu tous mes meilleurs soldats. Va te faire soigner, pauvre idiote, je m'occuperai de ton cas quand on sera rentrés. »_

Tous les soldats aux alentours stoppèrent leurs actions lorsqu'ils entendirent Levi crier. La jeune femme le fixa pendant de longues minutes, abasourdie, mais il s'éloignait déjà vers le major Erwin. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser de manière logique. Elle était une irrécupérable merde, hein ? Probablement. Tout le monde semblait le lui dire. Jean raffermit sa prise sur elle, preuve de son soutien silencieux, et l'emmena auprès d'Hanji. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise quand elle vit son frère inconscient, mais en sécurité ; et faillit tomber des bras de son ami.

_« Oh mais ma cocotte, c'est une vilaine blessure que tu as là !_

_\- Eren va bien ?_

_\- Oui, juste un peu assommé. Apparemment, il a combattu le titan féminin et failli se faire capturer, mais Levi l'a récupéré en un seul morceau. »_

Son cœur relâcha la pression. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux pendant qu'elle détaillait le visage inanimé de son frère. Elle avait été si inquiète. Elle avait véritablement failli mourir d'inquiétude. Il allait bien, il était là, en sécurité. La jeune femme se sentit soudain si fatiguée, qu'elle ne vit même pas sa supérieure s'approcher d'elle. Celle-ci lui replaça le coude, et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Son bras craqua sinistrement, mais la doctoresse semblait satisfaite.

_« Tu risques de sentir une gêne pendant un certain moment, mais rien d'irréversible. »_

Elle l'ausculta entièrement, et c'est à ce moment que Jean la laissa seule. Elle le remercia d'un coup d'œil silencieux, et il s'envola vers Sasha, qui semblait terrifiée depuis son arrivée. La soldate se demanda ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état.

_« Donc, nous avons une ennemie qui connait précisément nos faiblesses, qui est capable de durcir sa peau et d'appeler les titans à sa rescousse. Elle est rapide, et semble avoir des compétences en combat. Elle a reconnu Armin Arlert et l'a épargné, ainsi que Jean Kirstein et Reiner Braun. Elle connait sa faiblesse, la nuque, et la protège si nécessaire. Et elle semble avoir connaissance de nos tactiques et de notre organisation. J'en conclus que c'est un titan intelligent, comme Eren, capable de se transformer selon sa volonté ; mais elle semble avoir davantage d'expérience et de connaissances sur ses aptitudes que lui. Elle fait partie de l'armée ; et c'est probablement l'un de nos soldats du bataillon d'exploration. Faites l'inventaire, et recherchez les femmes qui n'ont jamais été vues en présence de ce titan. »_

La voix d'Erwin passa au second plan. Dans la tête de Levi, une seule voix prenait toute la place, comme un écho. Celle-ci lui répétait que cette expédition aurait un goût de cendres. Une voix froide, féminine, cinglante. La voix de Mikasa Ackerman. Alors qu'il tourna la tête vers elle, les visages de ses anciens compagnons défilèrent en arrière-plan. Gunther, Petra, Auruo, Erd. La colère s'agitait, la tristesse commençait à affluer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû les tuer ? L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie juste avant se mua en haine. Cette femme était-elle comme son prétendu frère ? Pouvait-elle se transformer en titan ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle vivait pour le protéger. À moins qu'elle ne souhaitait l'emmener loin d'ici pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble, loin des expériences faites sur Jäger. De plus, elle avait épargné trois personnes : Armin, son ami d'enfance, Jean, dont elle semblait vraiment proche, et Reiner, un de ses camarades. Plus Levi songeait, plus il lui semblait évident que cette femme était le titan féminin. Elle s'était probablement blessée lors de son combat avec lui, et non pas en fonçant dans un titan. Il est vrai qu'à présent, il trouvait cela léger, comme alibi.

Un goût de cendres.

_« Erwin, j'ai de gros soupçons sur quelqu'un. Demande la permission d'user de tous les moyens pour prouver sa culpabilité, ou son innocence. »_

Le plus petit croisa le regard bleu du major, le fixant de ses prunelles disparates.

_« Permission accordée. »_

Le blond aux yeux bleus donna rapidement l'ordre de se replier. Les blessés furent chargés à l'arrière des chevaux, dans des chariots. Mikasa, par fierté, avait décidé de continuer à cheval malgré ses douleurs au niveau des côtes. Chaque pas que faisait sa jument la faisait souffrir, mais elle refusait d'aller avec les autres blessés. Elle allait bien, comparée à d'autres. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et elle refusait qu'on prenne soin d'elle pour quelques côtes cassées. La jeune femme pouvait galoper à côté des autres. Un long frisson parcourut son échine, et elle se tourna lentement. Le regard acier de son supérieur semblait la transpercer. Une aura malsaine et effrayante émanait de cet homme, et elle se surprit à déglutir. Elle détourna le regard, ne souhaitant pas soutenir celui du caporal. Était-il si énervé par son erreur ? La blessée ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le mettait dans cet état. Pour ignorer cette présence hostile, elle se concentra sur les nuages qui s'en allaient derrière eux. Peut-être surplomberaient-ils la mer, un jour, au-delà du mur. Elle était trempée, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. À sa gauche, Sasha bafouillait à propos du hurlement du dernier souffle, comme elle l'appelait ; et du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire.

Quelques rayons du soleil frappaient les champs autour d'eux, à travers les nuages délaissés par l'orage. Cela lui faisait penser à des escaliers que l'on pouvait prendre pour rejoindre l'au-delà. Mais l'ascension de l'astre se finissait, et bientôt, ils chevauchèrent dans la nuit. L'arrivée de celle-ci fut un soulagement pour tous les soldats ; car cela signifiait que le danger dormait. Ils étaient tous épuisés par l'effort, par la terreur, par la perte. Les portes s'ouvrirent peu de temps avant l'aube. Aucun habitant n'était là pour les accueillir à une heure si matinale. Après des heures de silence, celui de la ville semblait dérangeant, comme si les titans avaient atteint cette parcelle d'humanité.

Les murs froids de la compagnie se dessinèrent à l'horizon. Ils étaient les survivants. Avant que Mikasa ne puisse soulager sa jument du poids qui lui courbait l'échine, une douleur sourde frappa son crâne. Ses oreilles sifflèrent en un bruit strident, et la douleur fit son chemin à travers les nerfs et se propagea ; comme une flaque de sang.

L'aube se teinta de ténèbres.


	5. Käfig

Les ténèbres l'avaient engloutie. La douleur sourde se répercutait dans son crâne, comme des ondes sur l'eau atteignant chaque neurone qui constituait son système nerveux. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge. Tout son corps était douloureux, engourdi, courbaturé. Elle sentait l'odeur de la boue et du sang sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lueur qui rebondissait sur les murs gris. L'asiatique observa son environnement tout en évitant de céder à la panique qui s'était invitée dans ses entrailles.

Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce. Un lit de fortune sur lequel elle était assise, et des toilettes à sa droite. Devant elle, des barreaux décoraient tristement le couloir composé d'une simple chaise. Elle pouvait deviner que la sortie était à sa droite, derrière le mur. Mikasa leva les yeux et remarqua que ses poignets étaient reliés à des chaînes suspendues en l'air, laissant des marques rouges et difformes sur sa peau endolorie.

Son ventre se noua. La captive tenta de bouger, mais la douleur causée par ses côtes cassées et ses muscles atrophiés dans cette posture lui fit pousser un râle. Sa cage thoracique semblait écraser de plus en plus ses organes, l'asphyxiant dans cette angoisse qu'elle pensait disparue avec l'expédition. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle ici ? Eren y était-il allé ? Seul le silence répondait à ses songes, elle ne pouvait entendre que sa respiration erratique et les battements incertains de son cœur. Soudain, une aiguille commença à gratter le fond de son œil gauche, et la blessée poussa un hurlement de douleur. Comme une possédée, elle secoua sa tête sur les côtés pour faire partir ce mal mais ses oreilles émirent un son continu, brûlant ses tympans. Lourd ou strident, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle entendait. À présent, Ackerman avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait une lance dans sa rétine et sa vision se teinta de rouge. Elle se surprit à sangloter, seule, attachée, damnée. Elle voulait s'arracher les yeux et enlever ces foutues aiguilles, elle voulait arracher ses menottes pour mettre fin au contractions incongrues de ses épaules, elle voulait arracher ses côtes pour laisser un peu de place à son cœur confiné.

La soldate entendit des voix fuser par intermittence entre ces bruits qu'elle entendait, mais n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à qui elles appartenaient. Une chaleur inattendue se posa sur son visage et sa cuisse, mais au lieu de la rassurer, cela la fit paniquer. Son corps se mit à trembler dans tous les sens, la faisant d'autant plus souffrir. Soudain, une main fourra quelque chose dans sa bouche qui la fit s'étouffer, et elle ne pouvait plus respirer par le nez. Elle fut obligée d'avaler ce qu'elle cherchait à recracher, et toussa longuement. Mikasa avait l'impression qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons, et sa toux faisait claquer ses côtes.

Puis tout fut calme.

Sa respiration devint plus sereine. Progressivement, le bruit dans ses oreilles s'éteignit. Les aiguilles derrière ses pupilles disparurent. L'angoisse la quitta, comme un amant à l'aube. Elle put même entrouvrir les yeux et apercevoir Hanji au-dessus d'elle. Son visage était parsemé de rides inquiètes et agacées. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait voir la passion de la découverte et de l'expérience.

_« Sacré numéro que tu nous as fait là ! »_

La voix criarde de la femme lui fit l'effet d'un coup de marteau sur le crâne, et elle grimaça.

_« C'est peut-être un contre-coup de son pouvoir. »_

Cette fois, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du caporal Levi, qui l'observait d'un air haineux. La blessée passa de longues secondes à le regarder, fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de comprendre ses paroles. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle tenta de demander ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi il l'observait comme s'il voulait la tuer mais elle ne put émettre que quelques grognements inaudibles. Ses yeux piquaient à présent, et son corps était tellement détendu que ses mains se coincèrent dans le fer des chaînes, qui craquèrent sous la pression.

Elle retourna dans les ténèbres.

Cette crise avait failli le détourner de son objectif. Il s'attendait à une tornade de reproches et de haine de la part de cette jeune femme et non pas une crise d'angoisse et des sanglots. Il avait presque ressenti de la pitié et de l'empathie pour Ackerman.

_« Je pense que sa chute a été très éprouvante pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Elle s'est probablement cogné la tête._  
_\- Ou alors la frappe d'Eren fut si forte que ses neurones ont disjoncté. »_

La scientifique se retourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Elle sortit de la cage dans laquelle Mikasa était enfermée, et se planta devant son ami.

_« Pourquoi tu es persuadé que c'est elle ? C'est la dernière personne qui pourrait être le titan féminin._

_\- Elle m'a menacée, et juste après mon escouade est morte. Elle voulait emmener Eren, et non pas le tuer. Lorsqu'elle est partie en éclaireur, tous ceux qui l'avaient vue ou auraient pu la voir sont morts. On ne l'a pas vue en présence du titan féminin. Après que celui-ci fut bouffée, elle est revenue blessée. C'est une femme. Tu veux d'autres preuves de sa culpabilité ?_

_\- Ce ne sont pas des preuves Levi. Tu la crois déjà coupable pour la mort de tes soldats, tout simplement car il te faut un coupable. Et cette fois, le coupable s'est échappé. »_

L'homme grinça des dents, et se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la frapper. Il chercha une réplique cinglante à lui balancer à la gueule, une insulte qui la ferait partir, une preuve qui la convaincrait mais il resta silencieux. Le plus petit se contenta de l'observer avec toute cette haine qui s'agitait dans sa cage thoracique.

_« Tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu ne peux pas enfermer toutes les femmes du bataillon car le titan est probablement une femme. De plus, le titan féminin n'a pas hésité à décapiter Eren, ni à le frapper ou le blesser. Et Ackerman ne pourrait jamais blesser Eren, tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

_\- Casse-toi, la bigleuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes suppositions._

_\- C'est une preuve, contrairement à tes affabulations de tout à l'heure._

_\- T'es sourde comme un pot en plus ? Je t'ai demandé de dégager. »_

La femme se retourna en grommelant, et lui tourna le dos pour ne jamais se retourner. Le caporal l'observa monter les escaliers et claquer la porte, et la solitude pesa sur son cœur déjà bien lourd. Il s'assit sur la seule chaise présente dans le couloir et poussa un long soupir. Enfin seul, il se permit de se détacher de son expression habituelle. Son visage se tordit sous la haine, la tristesse et le remord. Le soldat aurait dû être là et protéger son escouade. Il aurait dû être présent, comme ce jour-là pour Isabelle et Farlan. Il serrait tellement la mâchoire qu'il entendit un craquement sinistre, et espéra que ce n'était pas une de ses molaires qui avait craqué sous la pression. Ses phalanges devinrent blanches sous la pression de ses poings fermés, et ses veines bleues dessinèrent un arbre sur ses avant-bras. Il posa ses mains sur son front, entremêlant ses doigts aux mèches brunes de ses cheveux et poussa un second soupir. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Alors qu'un long sanglot secouait ses épaules, Levi retint ses larmes comme il s'était retenu quelques heures auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas gémir, crier, pleurer, sangloter. Il n'en avait pas le droit. L'enfant des bas-fonds rejetait la faute sur Mikasa, pour essayer de survivre à la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des années. Néanmoins, il savait qui blâmer. Il savait qui frapper et tuer pour rendre justice à ses camarades.

Mais Levi n'avait jamais pu retourner ses lames contre lui-même.

Il redressa son regard vide et fut surpris de croiser les prunelles sombres de sa captive, qui l'observait avec un silence religieux. Il se sentit soudain affreusement gêné, et des traits haineux et désespérés se dessinèrent sur son visage.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu mates, la gamine ? T'étais pas dans les vapes toi ? »_

La concernée se redressa. Son visage se tordit sous la douleur, mais elle tenta de repousser les rides de souffrance qui décoraient ses traits. Elle toussa légèrement, dans un bruit qui lui fit penser à celui d'un chiot qui pleurait.

_« Seulement pendant quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas que votre escouade était morte._

_\- Tss, ne dis pas de conneries. Tu les as écrasés comme des merdes. Tu les as assassinés de sang-froid, alors qu'ils étaient tes supérieurs, tes formateurs... Et mes amis. »_

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand la voix brisée du caporal lui vint aux oreilles. Alors il pensait vraiment qu'elle était le titan féminin ? Un petit rire s'échappa malgré elle de sa gorge, et l'homme, sous la rage, se propulsa vers elle et saisit les barreaux dans ses mains. Son visage se tordait en une grimace effrayante.

_« Vous pensez réellement que je suis le titan féminin ? Je vous pensais plus intelligent que ça, caporal._

_\- La ferme. Je vais te démembrer, comme je te l'ai dit pendant l'expédition. Lentement, pour bien que tu souffres._

_\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit une chose pareille. C'était plutôt « si tu meurs je te ressuscite pour te tuer de mes propres mains », non ? »_

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes. Aucun ne voulait baisser les yeux et accorder une victoire à l'autre. Levi se sentait ridicule d'avoir dit ça, d'avoir paru si faible devant elle, et d'avoir accordé sa confiance à un tel monstre. Si les barreaux avaient été fragiles, sa poigne les aurait brisés.

Quelque chose retenait la bête de défoncer la porte barricadée au fond de lui. Pour obtenir la vérité, il avait enfermé moult individus. L'enfant des bas-fonds avait même torturé une myriade d'autres personnes, pour le bien du bataillon et de l'humanité. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à effectuer ces gestes mécaniques qu'il avait appris au fil de ces longues années de lutte ? Le haut gradé ne pouvait se résoudre à user des mêmes techniques sur elle, quand bien même il était persuadé de sa culpabilité.

_« Pourquoi tu voulais capturer Eren ?_

_\- Caporal, durant toute l'expédition j'ai été dans votre groupe. À quel moment aurais-je pu ramener des titans sur les flancs gauche et droite, perturber la formation centrale, arriver derrière nos lignes pour combattre Eren et le capturer tout en attendant vos ordres avec Sasha et Jean et en me prenant ce titan en pleine poire ?_

_\- Tu as bien préparé ton texte pour une innocente._

_\- Ce n'est pas un texte, mais la vérité. Je n'ai jamais voulu capturer Eren, car je ne suis pas le titan féminin. Vous perdez votre temps et retardez votre vengeance avec moi. »_

Il lâcha les barreaux et grogna de frustration. C'est avec surprise que la jeune fille le vit ouvrir sa cage. Cependant, l'espoir d'être libre à nouveau s'éclipsa lorsqu'il ramena la chaise dans sa prison et qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Ce geste, bien qu'anodin en apparence, relevait clairement de la menace. Son ventre trembla sous la peur, mais elle se contint comme elle put. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre qu'elle avait peur de lui maintenant.

_« Quand je t'ai envoyé vers le flanc gauche. Tu étais seule, et ils étaient tous morts après. Tu aurais pu à ce moment-là._

_\- Et comment j'aurais su que vous me donneriez cet ordre ? Et ça n'explique pas non plus comment j'ai pu attaquer le flanc droit. »_

Le militaire posa la chaise en bois sur le sol bétonné, dans un bruit sourd, et s'assit dessus tout en maintenant le regard vers elle. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, comme deux prédateurs qui attendaient que l'autre baisse sa garde pour achever l'autre. Le silence la gênait, ses iris gris la gênaient, cette position de faiblesse la gênait.

_« Caporal, vous avez perdu votre escouade. J'ai failli perdre mon frère, et je vous remercie de l'avoir sauvé. Mais vous vous trompez de cible, je vous assure._

_\- Un goût de cendre dans la bouche._

_\- Hein ?_

_\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit juste avant l'expédition. Que cette journée aurait un goût de cendre pour moi, encore plus que toutes les autres. Comment expliques-tu ta clairvoyance ?_

_\- J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la haine. Mais il est vrai que j'ai régulièrement raison, c'est une de mes qualités. »_

Le plus petit se leva soudainement, bondit en sa direction en une seconde et la saisit par le col de sa chemise sale, imbibée de sueur, de boue et de sang. Ses iris gris étaient à quelques centimètres de ceux de la jeune femme, qui se crispa à ce contact. Ses bras se tordirent vers l'arrière, faisant craquer ses épaules de manière sinistre. Levi prenait garde à ne pas la blesser, de peur qu'elle ne se transforme. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

_« Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule. Si je dois te faire avouer sous la torture, je le ferai. Fais attention à ce que tu dis Ackerman. »_

Elle resta muette face à son visage haineux. La prisonnière ne souhaitait pas lui montrer à quel point elle avait mal. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour le faire changer d'avis. La brune pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, et cette sensation lui provoqua des sentiments à la fois étranges et contradictoires. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches, et les émotions qu'il ressentait redoublaient d'intensité lorsqu'il pouvait détailler son visage comme cela. Le geôlier voulait la faire souffrir, ou la faire sortir, il ne savait plus très bien. Il voulait qu'elle s'excuse mais il souhaitait s'excuser également. Et la frustration de ne pas savoir le rongeait.

Il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il s'était rapproché. Comme un voleur, Levi prit la fuite, verrouilla la porte de la cellule et sortit de la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir. Pourquoi le voulait-elle, par ailleurs ? Il était son geôlier, tant mieux s'il la laissait seule. De plus, il l'avait menacée de la torturer, alors pourquoi le faire rester ? La jeune femme entendit la porte claquer, et la pression descendit d'un coup. Ces derniers jours avaient été si éprouvants qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point elle était crispée.

Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Le caporal Levi était persuadé qu'elle était la coupable. Être la soldate en valant cent ne lui servait à rien, ici. Elle n'était qu'une gamine fatiguée, blessée et attachée. L'asiatique se trouva pathétique. Elle ne contrôlait plus son corps, elle ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments. Elle avait craqué, et la honte s'insinuait dans ses veines au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs de la crise affluaient. Ackerman ne se souvenait que de ses sensations, aussi horribles soient-elles. Elle songea alors que de l'extérieur, cette crise devait être effrayante et plutôt incompréhensible. Même elle, ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu si mal. La blessée tentait de ne plus y penser, mais elle oscillait entre ces pensées et la solitude, entre ses doutes et l'ennui.

Elle se sentait épuisée. Ses yeux piquaient. Elle avait l'impression d'être là depuis des années. Chaque seconde semblait s'étirer pour devenir des heures. La soldate observait chaque détail de la pièce avec un ennui monstrueux. Enfin, ses paupières se fermèrent et elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves. Dormait-elle vraiment ? Ou était-elle dans une transe, bloquée entre conscient et inconscient, entre rêves et imaginaire ?

Levi mentait. Il mentait tout le temps. Lorsqu'il marchait, tête redressée et posture altière, pour que les autres ne devinent pas qu'il avait passé plus de temps dans la boue qu'au soleil. Lorsqu'il arborait ce visage impassible qui ne laissait passer aucune émotion, aucune hésitation, filtre ultime de la nonchalance. Mais il se mentait surtout à lui-même. Pour être fort, pour tenir, pour faire face. Pour tendre vers cet idéal d'indifférence qui le ferait moins souffrir. Il arrivait, parfois, à se convaincre qu'il était réellement ce monstre froid et distant. Mais cette gamine brisait cette certitude.

Il détestait la manière dont il se sentait à cause d'elle. Le militaire perdait le contrôle. Son filtre laissait passer quelques traces émotionnelles, quelques poussières sentimentales et cela le rendait malade. Elle avait aperçu quelques fragments de son âme ébranlée, et il avait envie de lui faire du mal rien que pour cette raison. Le gradé le plus petit du bataillon se retint de serrer davantage la théière brûlante qu'il tenait entre ses mains et glissa entre les murs de la geôle.

Et s'il l'avait enfermée par erreur ? Même si elle était insupportable, ce motif n'était pas suffisant pour la maintenir captive. Cette pensée l'énerva d'autant plus car il détestait avoir tort. Il ne souhaitait absolument pas s'excuser auprès d'elle alors elle avait intérêt d'être ce monstre. Le soldat pénétra dans la pièce qui enfermait Ackerman. Le soleil avait terminé son ascension et s'était endormi avec la jeune femme. L'homme n'y voyait absolument rien, et tâtonna dans le noir pour trouver la chaise en bois en face de la prison de la soldate. Il posa la théière à côté de celle-ci, et alluma une torche sur l'un des murs avec quelques allumettes. Les flammes dansèrent contre les murs d'un gris insipide et les ombres qu'elles projetaient dansaient de manière macabre.

Il s'assit dans le coin de la pièce et observa le spectacle enflammé qui se déroulait devant lui. La terreur des nouvelles recrues resta immobile, n'osant pas respirer trop fort de peur d'interrompre cette danse. Il passa des heures dans cette position, le regard rivé sur ce feu si semblable à lui. Ses yeux piquaient, agressés par les lueurs chaudes qui émanaient de la torche. Il sortit de sa léthargie et posa son regard sur le corps endormi de Ackerman. Son sommeil l'agaçait. Depuis toujours, l'homme avait des phases insomniaques. Morphée le fuyait comme la peste, et même dans ses bras, il restait alerte et s'éveillait au moindre bruit. Il était jaloux de ceux qui s'endormaient dès que leurs yeux se fermaient. Il enviait ceux qui pouvaient dormir plus de six heures d'affilées. Ainsi, Levi refusait que la jeune femme ne dorme, si lui en était incapable.

Il se mit debout et étira ses jambes engourdies par l'immobilité. Le brun ouvrit bruyamment la porte de la cellule et posa bruyamment la chaise au sol. Il vit la captive sursauter et chercher visuellement la source des bruits qui l'avaient réveillée. Il retint le sourire satisfait qui commençait à déformer ses traits, saisit sa théière et se servit une tasse de thé.

_« Oh, tu es réveillée ? Quel dommage, tu devais vraiment bien dormir après ces jours si épuisants. »_

La jeune femme se retint de l'insulter et se contenta de grommeler pendant qu'elle se redressait. La force qu'exerçait la gravité sur son corps tirait sur ses poignets endoloris. Elle avait mal au ventre, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une douleur anormale ou la faim qui la tiraillait. Sa gorge semblait si sèche qu'elle était certaine d'avoir mal si elle essayait de parler. Ainsi, lorsque son geôlier porta sa tasse à sa bouche, la captive ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Celui-ci soutint son regard, et elle put apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

_« Oh, tu as soif peut-être ? »_

Mikasa hésita entre hocher la tête et perdre une manche contre le plus petit, ou se murer dans le silence et ne pas lui donner le plaisir de sa supplication. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Il se rapprocha d'elle, prit son menton entre ses doigts pour redresser sa tête et poser la tasse au bord de ses lèvres. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre. Ses gestes, d'une douceur très inattendue, la pétrifièrent de surprise et elle ne put que l'observer faire. Pendant de longues secondes, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Son cœur entama un sprint et battait si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne l'entende. L'eau chaude roula dans sa gorge, et cette sensation était si inhabituelle qu'elle s'étouffa un peu, éclaboussant au passage sa poitrine et son ventre. Sa toux fit reculer le soldat qui fit une grimace devant l'eau qui était tombée sur sa main.

_« Merde ! Il faut que je t'apprenne à boire, en plus de ça ? »_

Sa peau semblait s'embraser, tant l'eau était chaude. Par réflexe, elle baissa les yeux et vit quelques zones humides de ses vêtements. Une vive couleur attira son regard, et elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle remarqua des traces écarlates entre ses cuisses. La peau de son visage devint aussi pâle que la lumière de la lune, et ses pensées se transformèrent en brouillons remplis de fautes et de ratures. Elle en oublia presque la douleur de la brûlure sur son torse. Pourquoi cela devait arriver maintenant ? Devant lui ? Un malaise impalpable la prit à la gorge. Elle se sentait pathétique de ne pas avoir réussi à deviner que ces douleurs qu'elle avait ressenties étaient dues à ses règles, pathétique de ne pas avoir réussi à contrôler un phénomène physiologique pourtant incontrôlable.

L'homme, étonné d'observer une attitude si étrange chez elle, fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit que l'eau l'avait changée en statue, car Ackerman ne réagissait pas. Il suivit son regard et fut pétrifié par la vue du sang sur les draps sales. S'était-elle blessée derrière son dos ? S'il avait raison, alors elle pouvait se transformer d'un moment à l'autre... Le militaire pria pour qu'elle soit trop épuisée pour le faire. Quelque chose au fond de lui voulait pas la combattre.

_« Putain Ackerman, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessée ? Avec des pertes comme ça tu vas mourir si on ne te soigne pas ! Et je ne te laisserai pas mourir tant que tu seras sous ma surveillance. Bordel, je vais réveiller Hanji. »_

Sur ces paroles, il s'enquit d'aller chercher la scientifique avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui dire ce qu'il se passait réellement. Son attente fut de courte durée, et les deux gradés arrivèrent en courant dans la cellule. Le visage de la femme aux cheveux attachés était tiré par la fatigue et l'anxiété, et c'était encore plus flagrant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Celle-ci l'inspecta du regard, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_« Tu n'es pas blessée, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_\- La seule blessure que je pourrais avoir, c'est une légère brûlure au niveau du torse. Mais sinon, je n'ai rien à signaler. »_

Sa supérieure ôta les vêtements encore chauds et trempés qui collaient à sa peau, et observa l'état de sa peau. Celle-ci contrastait avec sa teinte habituelle comme une tache de sang au milieu d'un champ enneigé. Sa peau était bien rouge à certains endroits.

_« Comment tu as pu te brûler en étant attachée ?_

_\- Je me suis étouffée en buvant un thé amer. »_

À ces mots, Hanji lança un regard noir à son ami, qui trouvait le coin de la pièce fort intéressant à regarder. Il allait faire une remarque sur le fait que son thé n'était pas amer, mais que cette gamine avait juste des papilles insensibles. Néanmoins, il décida de changer de sujet.

_« Et pour tout ce sang ?_

_\- Levi, ce n'est pas une blessure._

_\- Comment ça ce n'est pas une blessure ? On ne saigne pas pour rien à ce que je sache. De plus, elle pourrait se transformer à cause de ça._

_\- Tu ne sais pas grand-chose, apparemment... Elle a juste ses règles, rien de bien grave. Je lui apporterai du linge propre et des serviettes. »_

L'homme posa son regard sur les deux femmes, abasourdi. Une vague d'humiliation le frappa de plein fouet, et il se fustigea pour son ignorance. Il savait que cela existait, évidemment, mais il avait côtoyé trop peu de femmes dans sa vie, pendant trop peu de temps, pour tenir cette connaissance comme acquise. Elle soulagea la blessure de Mikasa avec de la pommade qu'elle avait trouvée dans sa trousse de secours, désinfecta les plaies sur ses poignets, puis se redressa.

_« Levi, raccompagne-moi. Il faut qu'on parle. »_

Quelle semaine de merde.


	6. Versprechen

**Réponse à Hikari2309 : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, une fois encore ! Je suis heureuse de voir que l'expédition t'a plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à modifier ces éléments et à tout remettre à ma sauce ! Et oui, la fierté de nos deux protagonistes pourrait être le titre de la fanfiction au final, tant elle est exacerbée ! Puis, les fameuses menstruations qui n'arrivent JAMAIS au bon moment... Mikasa n'y échappera pas si je ne peux pas y échapper muahahah ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène, et encore plus la panique du caporal à la vue du sang, c'était très drôle à écrire alors je suis contente que ça le soit lorsqu'on le lit ! Merci encore pour ton avis et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours que Mikasa était dans cette pièce. Quatre jours qu'Hanji menaçait Levi pour qu'il la fasse sortir. Quatre jours qu'on lui cassait les couilles.

Le caporal soupira en s'affalant sur sa chaise, devant son bureau. Il avait donné l'autorisation à Eren de voir sa sœur, mais était un peu anxieux de la finalité de cette rencontre. Et s'il l'aidait à s'échapper ? Peut-être que l'enlèvement de Jäger était leur plan depuis le début. Le soldat prit une gorgée de thé noir et observa le liquide onduler dans la tasse. Cette situation ne donnait rien. Erwin voulait des résultats rapides, mais pour le moment, il n'avait rien à lui présenter. La jeune femme avait continué de scander la même version avec ferveur, et l'enfant des bas-fonds commençait à être convaincu par cette rengaine haineuse.

Cette constatation eut l'effet d'un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le déteste. Après tout, elle avait tout son respect pour ses compétences et sa bravoure, même s'il doutait de ses bonnes intentions et de sa véritable nature. Malgré tout ce dont il l'accusait, Levi était incapable de la haïr. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était pour le bien de l'humanité, afin d'avoir une preuve ; et il n'avait jamais fait ça par pure haine. Par sadisme ou sarcasme, parfois. Mais jamais par haine.

On frappa à sa porte. Le militaire donna l'autorisation d'entrer tout en se redressant sur son siège. Sans surprise, Kirstein et Arlert franchirent la porte en bois peinte en rouge qui donnait sur son bureau, et le saluèrent. Il leur répondit d'un coup de tête, et reprit une gorgée de thé. Il s'attendait à leur visite. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne passent la porte de son bureau.

_« Caporal, nous venons au sujet du soldat Ackerman, commença Jean. Nous souhaitons avoir un droit de visite, comme Eren._

_\- Jäger est son frère, il a eu une dérogation de la part du major. Vous êtes ses frères ?_

_\- Euh... Non._

_\- Alors vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. »_

À la suite de cet échange, le plus grand baissa les yeux, ravalant sa frustration. Son ami, qui fixait le caporal depuis son arrivée, se redressa. Prenant une posture altière, le blond se tenait le dos droit, et le regard plongé dans celui de son supérieur. Levi fut surpris par son attitude, ne s'attendant pas à autant de confiance de sa part.

_« Caporal, puisque vous refusez de nous accorder une visite, alors permettez-nous de témoigner pour elle._

_\- Mais c'est une merveilleuse idée ! »_

Hanji interrompit leur échange et pénétra dans la pièce avec une bonne humeur tout sauf naturelle, mais seul Levi semblait le remarquer. Elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de se servir dans son tiroir. Elle sortit quelques feuilles et un stylo.

_« Pour éviter une quelconque modification de votre témoignage, je me porte garante de sa pérennité en l'écrivant moi-même. Par ailleurs, le caporal aurait dû le faire avant d'enfermer votre amie, mais il n'est pas très friand des procédures. »_

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et se contenta de finir son thé. Le maniaque reposa sa tasse lentement, prit la théière entre ses mains et se servit une seconde tasse en prenant garde à ne pas renverser une seule goutte sur le bureau en bois.

_« Nous vous écoutons._

_\- Lorsque nous avons été confrontés au titan féminin, Jean, Reiner et moi-même, nous avons eu la chance d'en avoir réchappé. Ainsi, celle-ci était partie vers la formation centrale, un peu à notre droite, et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la gauche en avançant, pour essayer de vous rejoindre, caporal. Et c'est sur cette route que nous avons croisé Mikasa._

_\- C'est le premier élément qui nous indique qu'elle est innocente._

_\- Ensuite, lorsque nous avons entendu le hurlement d'Eren, Mikasa était perchée sur une branche avec notre camarade Sasha Braus. Il a hurlé quand le titan féminin a décimé votre escouade, s'est transformé et l'a combattu. Comment Mikasa aurait-elle pu être à deux endroits en même temps ?_

_\- Enfin, lorsqu'elle s'est envolée vers le combat des titans pour sauver Eren, je l'ai suivie. Par inattention, elle a heurté un titan et a failli en mourir. J'ai tué celui-ci et l'ai ramenée vers Hanji. Je ne l'ai pas quittée des yeux, et si elle avait été le titan féminin, alors je l'aurais vu. »_

Il pouvait entendre la plume de la femme s'agiter. Elle traçait sur la feuille blanche des lignes et des courbes sombres, sans faire de pause ou reprendre sa respiration. Les deux soldats se tenaient devant eux, et les regardaient à tour de rôle. L'homme avait fini sa seconde tasse de thé. Leur témoignage était-il fiable ? Après tout, ils semblaient très proches de l'asiatique.

_« Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas les titans colossal et cuirassé, et que votre témoignage n'est qu'un leurre pour nous détourner de votre amie, le titan féminin ? »_

Hanji stoppa ses gestes. Si les titans spéciaux étaient humains, il lui semblait évident que ces deux gaillards en étaient également. En effet, la coïncidence était trop grosse. Or, contrairement au féminin, il ne savait même pas s'ils s'étaient fondus dans l'armée ou dans la population. Les deux jeunes hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, et il pouvait voir de la sueur couler sur le front du plus grand. Avaient-ils peur d'être accusés à tort, ou d'être découverts ? Était-ce de la panique ou de la surprise ? Le monde semblait s'être arrêté. Seuls leurs regards s'agitaient sous les émotions qui crépitaient sous leurs paupières.

_« Caporal... C'est une théorie intéressante, je le conçois. Mais nous ne sommes pas des titans. Quand nous sommes blessés, nous restons en convalescence, comme Mikasa. Quand nous nous coupons, nous saignons, nous ne nous transformons pas, comme Mikasa. Quand nous allons en expédition, nous risquons nos vies pour vaincre les titans et regagner notre liberté. Comme Mikasa. »_

Le plaidoyer d'Arlert sembla convaincre son amie, qui l'observa d'un air entendu. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Si Ackerman n'était pas un titan, alors tout ce qu'il avait fait était horrible. Son innocence confirmait ce sentiment confus qui le prenait aux tripes : le monstre, c'était lui. Comment justifier son enfermement après leur témoignage ? C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait repoussé cette confrontation avec ces deux soldats. Car le haut gradé savait, au fond, qu'il avait tort. Il le savait, mais il devait trouver un coupable pour passer à autre chose. Le brun l'avait trouvée elle, et ne souhaitait pas changer de cible. Mais il devait se plier à la vérité. C'était la meilleure manière de trouver le véritable coupable.

_« Merci pour vos témoignages. Vous pouvez disposer. »_

Armin et Jean saluèrent leurs deux supérieurs, et s'éclipsèrent en silence. Son amie reposa le stylo de manière parallèle à la feuille décorée de paragraphes sans ratures, et Levi se demanda comment elle avait fait pour écrire si proprement et si vite. La scientifique plongea son regard ambré dans le sien, le visage fermé ; et un assaut silencieux débuta entre les deux soldats. Elle attendait des excuses et qu'il admette ses torts.

_« Je sais. Je vais la libérer._

_\- Fais attention à toi, elle pourrait glisser et te frapper malencontreusement dans les parties. Je suppose que des excuses ne seront pas de trop._

_\- La ferme. »_

Elle lui lança un sourire, le premier qu'elle lui adressait depuis des jours. Lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin seul, Levi abandonna sa posture droite pour en adopter une plus voûtée, plus naturelle. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à accepter cette vérité, à libérer cette femme, à essuyer son courroux pour sa méprise. Mais la faire patienter un peu plus lui semblait déjà impardonnable, maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de son innocence. Le geôlier posa ses coudes contre le meuble brun, prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses mèches se déformèrent sous ses doigts, mais il n'avait que faire de sa coiffure. Il voulait respirer un peu, avant d'être étouffé par ses remords.

* * *

Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'ils s'observaient. Seules leurs respirations ponctuaient leurs regards. Eren fixait sa sœur, abasourdi par sa position, son visage et ses plaies. Une rage sourde s'agitait dans son ventre, et se mélangeait avec son incompréhension et son inquiétude. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée. Ses traits étaient si tirés qu'elle paraissait avoir dix ans de plus. Ses poignets, à force d'être enserrés par ces chaînes qu'il savait froides et tranchantes, étaient en lambeaux. Un mélange écarlate et brun cachait sa peau diaphane. Comment pouvait-on la traiter de cette manière pour une simple supposition ?

Le garçon-titan baissa les yeux de honte, brisant cet échange silencieux qu'ils avaient depuis lors. S'il énonçait ses doutes auprès de l'identité du titan féminin, serait-elle traitée ainsi ? Il n'avait jamais douté de l'innocence de Mikasa. La garde du titan et ses techniques ne lui correspondaient absolument pas. En revanche, un certain visage revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, le hantait et le torturait. Mais il ignorait comment c'était possible, quelles étaient ses raisons. Était-ce vraiment elle qui avait tué l'escouade du caporal ?

_« Je sais que tu es innocente._

_\- Je sais que tu n'en as jamais douté. »_

Ainsi était leur relation. Ils savaient, et c'est tout ce qui importait. La prisonnière avait mal partout. Son ventre se tordait sous la violence de ses contractions utérines. Ses épaules s'étaient probablement déplacées, vu l'inconfort de la position qu'on lui imposait depuis des jours. Elle ne savait même plus si c'était la quatrième, la cinquième, ou la sixième journée. Mikasa avait presque oublié qui elle était, ici. Pourquoi elle était là, qui comptait pour elle, pour quelles raisons elle avançait. Elle avait oublié ses parents, le sang, le couteau, l'écharpe rouge. Tout ce rouge. Et l'immensité du ciel, le vent sur son visage, la couleur opaline des feuilles et les nuages qui ressemblaient à des montagnes. La soldate avait presque oublié tout cela.

_« Son style de combat était très particulier... On aurait dit Annie. Sa garde, ses techniques... Tout concorde. Mais je ne suis pas encore sûr. Il faut que j'enquête encore un peu. Je ne veux pas lui faire subir ça, si elle est innocente... »_

Son cœur sembla cesser de battre. Pendant cet instant, elle se souvint de tout. Qui elle était, pourquoi elle était là, qui elle devait protéger. Mikasa se souvint de ses parents, du sang, du couteau, de l'écharpe rouge. Et l'immensité du ciel, le vent sur son visage, la couleur opaline des feuilles et les nuages qui ressemblaient à des montagnes. La soldate se souvint de tout, et une rage folle remua en elle, faisant battre son cœur plus vite. Elle plongea ses iris exténués dans le regard émeraude de son frère.

_« Enquêtons en silence, chacun de notre côté,_ murmura le jeune homme, _et nous prendrons une décision ensemble. »_

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, un sentiment de bonheur l'étreignit. Elle se doutait que la prudence et la contenue de son frère cachaient quelque chose, mais la joie de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui et la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle occultaient cette interrogation. Un fin sourire déforma son visage d'albâtre, mais il retomba dès que le bruit de la porte retentit, fracassant cette émotion si légère. Le jeune homme se raidit sur place, ne sachant pas qui écouter entre sa rancœur et son respect. Alors Eren ne fit rien, et laissa le caporal approcher de lui.

«_ La visite est terminée, Jäger. Retourne t'entraîner._  
_\- Oui, caporal. »_

Il ne lui jeta aucun regard, ne le salua même pas ; et accrocha le regard de sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible. La tension s'insinua dans la pièce au départ du soldat. La mine d'Ackerman s'était renfrognée à la vue de cet homme. Elle tentait de ne pas céder à la peur diffuse des possibilités qu'il possédait. Néanmoins, la part de fascination et de respect qui subsistait en elle lui permettait de rester saine d'esprit.

Sa main effleura un barreau et ses prunelles grises se posèrent sur elle. La blessée en avait assez d'avoir ce regard sur elle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte des yeux. Ce paradoxe la fit frissonner d'effroi, et elle mit ce songe sur le compte de la fatigue. Ou était-ce les yeux du caporal qui la faisaient frissonner ? Il prit son temps pour entrer dans cette cage. Ses bruits de pas feutrés la faisaient trembler malgré elle. Il s'immobilisa devant la jeune femme, l'observant de haut.

_« T'as pas l'air si grande à genoux. »_

Depuis sa captivité, l'homme avait redoublé d'imagination pour la blesser. Elle ne savait pas si c'était pour son plaisir personnel ou pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Néanmoins, son interlocutrice avait développé un certain sens de la répartie grâce à lui.

_« Vous êtes sûr ? J'essaie de m'adapter à votre taille, mais c'est compliqué d'être encore plus proche du sol. »_

Levi lâcha un petit soupir amusé. Cependant, son cœur semblait peser des tonnes. Il se sentait lourd. Les tremblements de son corps lui faisaient mal, et il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait triste de la savoir effrayée. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Le militaire l'avait enfermée et menacée. Cesserait-il de regretter un jour chacune de ses actions ? Il se rapprocha d'elle, et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Une ombre de désespoir passa dans ses prunelles, et il tourna la tête pour qu'elle n'aperçoive pas cette émotion. Le brun se mettait beaucoup trop à nu, et il n'y pouvait rien lorsqu'elle était là.

Il saisit délicatement l'un de ses poignets, et elle tressaillit au contact de sa main chaude. Mikasa étouffa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle fut délivrée de ses chaînes, et ses bras tombèrent un à un devant elle. La souffrance qu'elle ressentait tordait ses traits, mais elle essayait de se distraire de celle-ci en observant son geôlier. Il pouvait lire toutes ses interrogations dans ses prunelles noires, toutes ces questions haineuses qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler. L'homme essayait de ne pas détourner les yeux. Il avait fait un choix, et aussi pourri qu'il eusse été, il devait prendre ses responsabilités. Alors, d'un air absent, le soldat se mit à appuyer un peu sur les deltoïdes de la femme aux cheveux noirs, pour faire passer la douleur des contractures.

_« Les soldats Arlert et Kirstein ont témoigné en ta faveur. Faute de preuve, tu es innocentée. »_

Il se concentrait pour masser ses muscles endoloris, et ses gestes la paralysaient. La jeune femme resta immobile, à le fixer comme s'il était un fantôme. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la menaçait, et la massait quelques jours après. La prisonnière ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien songer et pourquoi il agissait toujours de manière si étrange.

_« Est-ce une façon désastreuse de présenter ses excuses ?_

_\- J'ai toujours eu le chic pour faire des choix atroces. »_

Il plongea, une fois encore, son regard dans le sien. Ses mèches noires encadraient son front et continuaient le dessin de ses traits crispés. Mais ses yeux contrastaient avec cette expression éternellement calme. Elle avait l'impression de faire face à une tempête et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Levi semblait rongé par les regrets, mais méritait-il son pardon ? Elle n'avait jamais été très rancunière. Comment pouvait-elle nourrir sa rancune envers lui lorsqu'il la regardait comme ça ?

_« Je la retrouverai. »_

Le caporal écarquilla les yeux, et son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine. Son visage était ferme, mais sans aucun trait de colère ou de tristesse. Elle semblait évoquer une évidence, et il eut envie de pleurer. Mais le plus petit ravala le torrent de larmes qui menaçait de voir le jour, et se mura dans le silence en attendant que l'orage ne passe. Il l'avait accusée à tort, privée de liberté, humiliée. Et elle souhaitait l'aider ? Ou était-ce une manière de racheter son honneur auprès des autres ? Il ne savait pas si Mikasa le faisait pour elle ou pour lui, et cette dernière possibilité le bouleversait. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien. Qu'étaient-ils ? Était-elle aussi paumée qu'il ne l'était ? Le militaire baissa les yeux sur les taches qui décoraient la peau de ses bras et effleura doucement les gouttes de sang coagulées.

_« Je me rachèterai. »_

Les secondes semblaient s'être arrêtées, le temps de quelques promesses murmurées entre les barreaux d'une cage. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit, il brisa le contact physique qu'ils avaient et se releva précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Je vais t'aider à te lever et je vais t'emmener à la salle de bain du bâtiment. Tu schlingues, mais tu pourras enfin te laver sans Hanji. »

La caporal s'exécuta, passant ses mains dans le creux de ses aisselles pour la redresser avec aise. Elle poussa sur ses jambes qui étaient restées inactives pendant trop longtemps, et ses muscles, contractés, tremblaient sous la charge de son poids. Comment avait-elle pu faiblir en si peu de temps ? La constatation de sa propre faiblesse lui faisait froid dans le dos. Rien n'était vraiment acquis, et elle se jura de redoubler d'effort pour compenser cette perte de ses capacités. Le caporal passa un bras derrière son dos et vint saisir le creux de ses obliques pour la soutenir dans sa marche. Il espérait qu'elle n'entende pas le raffut que son cœur faisait. L'homme avait rarement été aussi proche de quelqu'un physiquement. Elle passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules pour avoir un autre appui, et ils commencèrent à marcher. Mikasa piétinait, et rattrapait davantage ses déséquilibres qu'elle n'avançait véritablement.

Elle fut surprise lorsque l'odeur de l'homme vint à ses narines. Surprise de ne pas l'avoir sentie plus tôt. La flagrance semblait ressembler à de la menthe, mélangée à quelque chose de plus épicé, caractéristique de sa sueur. Lorsqu'il soufflait, elle pouvait reconnaître l'odeur âpre du thé noir. La blessée n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point elle puait. Ainsi, elle se concentra sur la chaleur qui émanait de son corps ; la première source de chaleur qu'elle connaissait depuis une semaine. Elle avait eu si froid, ici, et cette sensation la réconfortait davantage que sa discussion avec Eren. Mais la brune repoussa le surplus d'émotions qui tourbillonnait dans son ventre. Elle en avait assez, de ressentir tout et son contraire. Elle souhaitait juste que tout redevienne comme avant.

Une éternité plus tard, elle put enfin se doucher seule. Appuyée sur l'un des murs froids du bâtiment, l'eau ruisselait sur son corps et semblait effacer les traces de son calvaire. La jeune femme n'était pas encore capable de lever totalement les bras à cause de ses deltoïdes tétanisés ; alors elle s'adaptait et utilisait un bras après l'autre, rapidement, pour souffrir le moins possible. Elle frotta ses cuisses du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses menstruations, malgré les soins d'Hanji, avaient séché et des croûtes s'étaient formées à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle les détachait avec la savonnette, et elles tombaient une à une sur le sol blanc, tachant celui-ci de couleurs garance et brune. La soldate passa ses doigts dans ses mèches noires et gratta son cuir chevelu malgré ses douleurs aux épaules. Elle soupira d'aise sous les jets d'eau tiède qui la caressaient. Ici, l'imbroglio s'estompait. Elle se sentait enfin sereine.

Sa présence la troublait, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve. Mais pour quelle raison ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si troublant chez lui ? Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire, quelque chose de si paradoxal. Après tout, il était toujours le caporal Levi, l'homme détestable qui avait frappé son frère, qui l'avait enfermée et insultée également. Mais il était également celui qui avait sauvé Eren. Qui l'avait sauvée elle, à Trost. Et qui semblait la considérer comme un simple être humain, contrairement à tous les autres. Celle qui valait cent soldats décida d'ignorer ces émotions confuses. Cela passerait avec le temps. C'était probablement l'expédition, suivie de son emprisonnement, qui la mettait dans cet état. La situation s'apaisera, et ses sentiments également.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il attendait la jeune femme, dans le couloir. Levi lui avait posé un uniforme qu'il avait lavé et repassé, ainsi que ses bottes dans le vestiaire, juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la douche. Il l'avait laissée seule, jetant un dernier regard vers sa silhouette amaigrie, et avait retrouvé son éternelle solitude entre les murs glacés de la bâtisse vide. Par quoi continuer ? Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour découvrir l'identité du titan féminin. Il ne pouvait pas continuer d'enfermer les femmes du régiment en attendant de trouver celle qui avouera. Si seulement il avait davantage d'indices... N'importe quoi pour étayer ses recherches.

L'idée d'aller faire face à Erwin sans aucun élément l'angoissait. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir... Il avait été persuadé de l'identité de la traîtresse, mais sans cette certitude, il n'avait rien. Le major trouverait bien quelque chose. Il trouvait toujours une solution. L'enfant des bas-fonds avait l'impression que cet homme était une soluce vivante. Il transpirait la clairvoyance et la détermination, tandis qu'il suait de complexité et d'errance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se comparait à lui. Tout le monde le faisait. Il était plus petit, plus direct, plus inconstant et colérique. Il était obsédé par la propreté et l'ordre. Le soldat était moins charismatique, moins éloquent, moins parfait. Le jour et la nuit. Être à ses côtés n'avait rien changé. Erwin était devenu son étoile du berger, celle qu'il ne cessait de suivre pour ne plus se perdre. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si paumé ? Peut-être que quelque chose avait bel et bien changé.

Peut-être bien qu'il eût changé.

Les gonds rouillés grincèrent sous le poids de la porte en bois. Mikasa rentra dans la bulle solitaire de l'homme aux cheveux rasés. Elle ne sentait plus l'odeur écœurante du sang et de transpiration salée. Les rides qui s'étaient creusées sous la fatigue semblaient s'être effacées. Seules les immenses cernes qui décoraient ses yeux noirs demeuraient visibles, preuves muettes de sa captivité. Elle s'appuyait contre la porte, encore trop faible pour se tenir debout par sa seule force. Ils restèrent dans cette bulle, à s'observer dans les yeux en silence. Pourquoi ces échanges si longs ? Pourquoi ses yeux la paralysaient ? Pourquoi ses prunelles lui coupaient le souffle ? Ils ne savaient pas, ne savaient plus. L'existence de l'un ou de l'une semblait répandre un écho dans leurs corps, comme une évidence. Il existait. Elle était là.  
Et c'est tout ce qui importait.


	7. Offstimme

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Anthales : Oh merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente de voir que cette fanfic te plaît. J'espère que les prochains chapitres te plairont autant que le précédent ! Bonne lecture à toi !**

**Et bonne lecture à tous les autres aussi !**

* * *

Le ciel était fait d'argile. L'air était pauvre en oxygène et riche en effluves dégoûtantes. Ça sentait la mort, ça sentait la peur, ça sentait la souffrance. Une mer de pavés mal posés au sol s'étendait sous ses foulées. Ses poumons réclamaient toujours plus d'air, et un point de côté commençait à torturer le côté gauche de son abdomen. Les bas-fonds puaient toujours autant. Auparavant, il était le roi de cette jungle. À présent, Levi était le lapin qui fuyait ses démons. Il entra dans une ruelle plus petite, sans ralentir son allure. Les murs étaient faits de cadavres qui tendaient leurs mains vers lui, suppliants. Le brun aperçut le visage de ses camarades disparus. D'abord Farlan, avec cet air horrifié sur le visage, qui lui murmurait de ne pas l'abandonner. Puis, il vit les visages d'Auruo, Gunther, Erd, noyés parmi d'autres fantômes. Le fuyard piétina le visage inanimé de Petra sur les pavés, et sa cheville se tordit sur cette proéminence soudaine. Il glissa sur quelques mètres, griffant la peau de son épaule, de son bras et de sa jambe droite.

Il n'entendait que sa respiration saccadée. Levi se redressa difficilement et tomba sur une moitié du visage d'Isabelle, devant lui, l'observant sans rien dire. Le soldat resta devant cet œil morne qui le fixait, immobilisé. Puis, des hurlements lui vinrent à ses oreilles, et il sursauta. L'homme aux yeux gris leva son regard vers le ciel de terre et aperçut un énorme titan à l'apparence d'un singe. Il avait des poils partout, et semblait jouer avec quelque chose pendu à sa main. Il se leva sans faire de bruits, et aperçut une touffe de cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Celui à la chevelure rasée reconnut la silhouette qui se balançait, inanimée, entre les doigts du géant. Soudain, le titan le remarqua et mit la jeune femme en évidence devant son visage, comme un humain observant le moustique qu'il venait d'abattre.

_« Tiens donc, Levi. Ton enfer ressemble donc à cela ? Après tout, on dit qu'il est pavé de bonnes intentions. »_

Il toucha du doigt la jeune femme inconsciente, qui oscilla de droite à gauche, sans faire un seul mouvement. L'homme ne pouvait pas bouger. Pourquoi ce singe titan lui parlait ? Pourquoi il avait Ackerman dans sa main ? Comment cette idiote avait fini non seulement dans cet endroit, mais comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour finir ainsi ? Elle était forte, beaucoup plus forte... Elle faisait peut-être semblant et attendait le moment opportun pour le tuer ? Oui, la brune devait faire cela. Pitié, faites qu'elle fasse cela.

Le monstre posa délicatement la jeune femme dans la paume de son autre main, en l'observant avec tendresse. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il toujours pas bouger ? Son corps ne lui répondait pas, il ne pouvait ni détourner les yeux ni les fermer. Ainsi, devant lui, le singe titan resserra sa main sur sa prise, et des éclats de sang jaillirent d'entre ses phalanges. Une partie du liquide écarlate coula le long du bras poilu. Une averse sanglante s'abattit sur lui, tâchant ses vêtements, se mélangeant à sa sueur. Le sang de la jeune femme était encore chaud.

Levi ne put que hurler, pendant que le corps écrasé de la jeune femme tombait sur les pavés froids des bas-fonds de la capitale.

* * *

Mikasa s'éveilla avec la bouche pâteuse et les muscles endoloris. La veille, elle s'était faufilée dans son dortoir et s'était jetée sur son lit inconfortable en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les autres. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves. À présent, elle avait l'impression de s'être réveillée d'un long coma. La jeune femme se tourna vers sa droite et remarqua que les autres lits étaient vides. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, car ses coéquipières n'avaient pas ouvert les volets.

La soldate demeura dans la chaleur des draps pendant de longues minutes, s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures jusqu'au nez. Cette sensation était si agréable. Elle avait l'impression d'être enlacée avec bienveillance par ces bouts de tissus, hors du temps. Cette douce torpeur sembla durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que quelques bruits sur le bois de la porte ne la délivre. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur l'obscurité de la pièce, et elle attendit d'en entendre davantage. Des bruits brefs, fermes et aiguës provinrent de la porte. Avec difficulté, la blessée posa ses pieds sur le sol froid de la chambre, poussa sur ses quadriceps pour se lever et ouvrit à la personne qui souhaitait entrer. Manifestement, ça ne pouvait pas être Sasha ou Christa, puisqu'elles avaient leurs clefs. Elles n'auraient pas pris la peine d'attendre, encore moins risquer de la réveiller.

Elle fut éblouie pendant quelques secondes par l'éclairage venant du couloir. L'endormie plissa les yeux pour apercevoir le visage pâle et cerné du caporal Levi, qui l'observait d'un œil morne.

_« Caporal ?_

_\- Bonjour. Tu t'es bien reposée ? »_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle ignorait s'il s'en inquiétait véritablement, ou s'il se forçait à être poli. Puis, elle se dit qu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre des pincettes, et que son questionnement était inutile. La fatigue piquait encore ses yeux. Elle aurait probablement pu dormir quatre jours de suite si elle avait pu.

_« Je crois, oui._

_\- Très bien. Je t'attends à 17h à la salle d'entraînement. Il faut te remettre sur pieds. En attendant, va manger, tu as moins d'une heure. »_

Son supérieur s'éclipsa au milieu de sa dernière phrase, comme s'il était pressé de rompre le contact visuel qu'ils avaient. Cela lui provoqua davantage d'inquiétude que d'étonnement. Elle referma la porte, ouvrit les volets et s'assit sur son matelas en observant le vide. S'était-elle fait des films ? L'ancienne prisonnière avait eu l'impression d'être spéciale pour lui, d'avoir un lien que les autres n'avaient pas. Était-ce une illusion ? Pourquoi pensait-elle comme cela ? Elle venait de se réveiller et les doutes l'assaillaient déjà. Depuis quand avait-elle cette impression ? Depuis quand cela avait commencé ? Mikasa n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il fui ainsi ? Il était peut-être aussi effrayé qu'elle. Elle secoua la tête pour sortir ces pensées de sa tête, et se redressa pour se préparer en vue de la fin de journée qui l'attendait.

* * *

Il ne s'était jamais senti si vulnérable. Enfermé dans cette pièce qui lui servait de chambre, les images de son dernier songe avait envahi ses prunelles lorsqu'il avait croisé les siennes. Malgré lui, le soldat s'était senti soulagé à la vue de son corps entier et de son visage endormi. Un poids lui avait été retiré dès que sa voix avait retenti dans ses tympans, et il avait semblé si léger pendant quelques secondes. Cela faisait bientôt douze heures qu'il s'était réveillé, mais cette sensation de panique n'avait toujours pas quitté le creux de ses entrailles. Ce matin, l'entraînement qu'il avait supervisé, visant l'amélioration de l'endurance et de la coordination, lui avait changé les idées. Mais des sensations revenaient par moment, dès qu'il n'était plus sur ses gardes.

Le rêveur sursauta lorsque sa porte claqua contre le mur en face de lui, et Hanji déboula dans la pièce. Il allait lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais l'air désespéré sur son visage lui fit changer d'avis. Essoufflée, la scientifique avait de la buée sur ses lunettes, et elle les ôta de manière à y voir plus clair.

_« Levi, c'est terrible. Quelqu'un a assassiné mes bébés !_

_\- Respire un coup et explique. »_

L'amoureuse des titans mit la main sur son cœur en prenant de longues inspirations, le dos courbé et la tête basse. Puis, elle se redressa et appuya ses dires avec ses bras, qui bougèrent dans toutes les dimensions anatomiquement possibles.

_« Quand je suis partie m'occuper de Sawney et Bean ce midi, je les ai retrouvés morts... Ils devaient l'être depuis des heures, car il ne restait pas grand-chose d'eux. On a tenté de trouver des indices avec Erwin, mais on n'a rien trouvé... »_

Elle semblait soudain dévastée par la perte de ses deux sujets d'expérience, et elle s'affala sur la chaise en face de lui. Son semblable l'observa en silence pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à un moyen de découvrir qui avait fait cela. Pourquoi tuer ces deux titans ? Un désir de vengeance ? Un souhait de garder certains secrets cachés ? Cet événement était-il corrélé avec l'apparition du titan féminin ?

_« Qui a pu avoir accès au site ?_

_\- Tous les membres du bataillon d'exploration... Et quelques types des brigades spéciales, qui sont venus à la suite de l'expédition. Ils veulent vérifier si Erwin est toujours viable au commandement, et voudraient enquêter sur les traîtres possibles dans nos rangs._

_\- Ça pourrait être eux. Ils feraient tout pour garder leurs privilèges. »_

Son amie baissa les yeux. Un air coupable déforma les traits de son visage, et ses doigts s'agitaient sous l'angoisse.

_« Il est vrai que je leur ai fait visiter, et je leur ai raconté mes expériences et les résultats obtenus... Ils connaissaient tous le chemin. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, quand ils ont posé leurs questions..._

_\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Les coupables ont probablement utilisé leur équipement tridimensionnel, même si les titans étaient petits. Je propose que l'on convoque tout le monde pour contrôler leurs niveaux de gaz, qui ont dû être inutilisés depuis une semaine. »_

Elle hocha la tête, déclarant que c'était une bonne idée. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du major, qui se situait à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le dispositif fut rapidement mis en place. Tous les soldats qui logeaient au sein de la compagnie, à savoir ceux du bataillon d'exploration et des brigades spéciales, furent réunis sur une des places du complexe, avec leur équipement tridimensionnel. Le major Erwin s'avança sur l'esplanade et débuta une de ses élocutions habituelles. Usant de son charisme et de son vocabulaire, il informa les soldats des meurtres commis au sein de la compagnie, et expliqua le déroulement du contrôle. Très vite, les soldats défilèrent devant les hauts gradés qui inspectaient leur matériel.

Mikasa rejoignit Armin dans la foule. Celui-ci l'étreignit avec fermeté, et elle lui rendit son étreinte, gênée par ce geste affectueux devant tant de témoins. Le blond aux yeux bleus lui lança un sourire radieux.

_« Je suis si heureux de te voir, Mikasa ! Je me faisais tant de soucis... Tu vas bien ?_

_\- Tout va bien Armin, merci pour tout. »_

Connie se retourna vers eux. La jeune femme fut soulagée de le voir, car elle ne l'avait pas aperçu lors du retour de l'expédition.

_« Ah Mikasa, ça fait du bien de te voir ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais les brigades spéciales sont là, elles aussi. »_

La jeune femme tourna la tête. Elle aperçut l'emblème des fameuses brigades, et à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, Annie discutait avec Reiner et Berthold. Malgré le calme de leur discussion, ces trois-là semblaient être tendus. La jeune femme se demanda de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Elle se rappela soudain qu'ils avaient l'air proches. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble à la 104e brigade d'entraînement, et avaient proclamé être originaires du même village. La blonde avait toujours l'air d'être éloignée, d'être hors champ ; contrairement aux deux autres qui s'investissaient davantage dans leur entourage. Ils lui faisaient penser à Eren, Armin et elle.

Hors-champ.

_« Tiens, Annie est là aussi, _déclara Connie d'un air insouciant_.»_

Armin fixa la jeune femme pendant de longues secondes, les sourcils froncés. Mikasa pouvait deviner qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Mais le mot auquel elle avait songé revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Hors champ. Pour ne pas être exposé, le traître avait dû être discret. Ou la traîtresse. Hors champ.

Soudain, la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Eren refit surface. L'amertume de la trahison et du doute s'insinua dans sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. La brune jeta une œillade à son ami, qui le lui rendit.  
Il faudrait qu'ils parlent.

Ils se rapprochaient du point de contrôle au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. La soldate aperçut le caporal qui contrôlait les niveaux de gaz, pendant que Mike vérifiait l'usure des lames, et enfin, Hanji s'occupait de l'équipement tridimensionnel dans son ensemble. L'homme aux cheveux rasés croisa son regard, et son myocarde accéléra légèrement la cadence. Néanmoins, le militaire détourna le regard et elle continua alors son observation d'Annie et de ses camarades, le cœur serré. Elle se demanda si leur entraînement aurait toujours eu lieu, ou s'il le repousserait au lendemain. La possibilité de s'entraîner après plus d'une semaine sans avoir rien fait lui procurait un sentiment d'euphorie et d'empressement.

Ils se firent contrôler par les hauts gradés. Lorsque la jeune femme arriva à son niveau, l'homme plongea dans les prunelles noires d'Ackerman. Il se racla la gorge, conscient que leurs regards insistants pourraient éveiller la curiosité de certains, dont celle d'Hanji. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de subir ses assauts.

_« Même endroit, après les contrôles. Pas avant 20h. »_

La jeune femme hocha la tête et l'observa se mettre à genoux devant elle pour manipuler ses bonbonnes de gaz. Cette vue sur l'homme, à ses pieds, lui provoqua quelques torsions agréables au sein de son abdomen.

_« Vous n'avez pas l'air si dangereux à genoux. »_

Surpris, le caporal leva la tête vers elle. Mikasa crut apercevoir une pointe d'amusement passer dans son regard, et un rictus déforma les traits habituellement impassibles du brun.

_« Tu es sûre ? Je m'adapte à ta faiblesse, je doute que tu sois capable de faire quoique ce soit dans ton état._

_\- On verra ça. »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa répartie. La plus jeune plongea dans son regard encore quelques secondes. L'orgueil et l'amusement dansaient dans ses iris, et elle passa à quelques centimètres de son épaule droite. Cet effleurement le fit frissonner, et il inspecta les niveaux de gaz d'Arlert sous son œil circonspect. Son ami n'avait rien perdu de leur échange, et sa perspicacité le mettrait peut-être mal à l'aise. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'y avait rien entre eux. Et c'était impossible. Elle était sa subordonnée, et avait au moins dix ans de moins que lui. Le haut gradé se concentra sur ses contrôles et la laissa s'éloigner dans son dos, sans même jeter un dernier regard vers sa silhouette longiligne.

Celle qui valait cent soldats sentit la poigne mal assurée de son ami sur son bras, et ils s'éloignèrent de la foule. Une fois arrivés contre le mur en bois d'une bâtisse à quelques mètres de la place, ils s'assirent à même le sol en surveillant les alentours.

_« Je crois que nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. »_

Son ami d'enfance plongea son regard bleu océan dans les siens. Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer ; par la discussion qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Eren, ou par le cheminement que sa pensée venait de faire ? Finalement, Armin ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre une décision.

_« Tu te souviens, lorsqu'on a découvert le corps de Marco ? »_

Mikasa hocha la tête d'un air grave.

_« Il n'avait plus son équipement tridimensionnel._

_\- On le croyait disparu. Mais Annie le portait lors du contrôle._

_\- Quoi ? Comment as-tu pu faire la différence entre celui d'Annie et celui de Marco ?_

_\- Je nettoyais toujours mon équipement avec lui... Le sien a une grosse rayure sur le derrière de l'équipement, à côté des bobines de gaz. Je l'ai aidé tant de fois à le nettoyer que je pourrais le reconnaître parmi mille autres. »_

Elle fixa le vide pendant de longues secondes. La meilleure des recrues avait eu des doutes sur Annie. Eren également. Mais là, Armin en avait aussi... Tous ces soupçons n'étaient-ils que de simples coïncidences ? Cela faisait beaucoup. Et elle avait foi dans les analyses de son meilleur ami.

_« J'ai eu une discussion avec Eren à ce sujet. Il a reconnu, dans le style de combat du titan féminin, la garde d'Annie ainsi que ses techniques. De mon côté, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai songé à quelque chose... Si je voulais m'introduire dans un groupe en vue d'une possible trahison, je me ferais la plus discrète possible. Je ferais en sorte que l'on ne se souvienne pas de moi. Comme si j'étais hors champ. Et je trouve qu'Annie s'est vraiment fait toute petite, que ce soit à la 104e ou dans les brigades spéciales... »_

Elle aperçut les mains du blond trembler. Il semblait chercher, dans le sable en face de lui, des éléments de réponse, d'explication, n'importe quoi.

_« Je ne comprends pas... Annie est notre camarade... Elle a sué avec nous, couru avec nous, tué avec nous... Comment aurait-elle pu assassiner tant des nôtres ? Comment pouvait-elle être un titan, comme Eren, pendant autant de temps sans que nous ne nous en apercevions ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour s'entraîner tout ce temps sous sa forme titanesque, et pourquoi vouloir capturer Eren ? »_

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, assailli par ses questions sans réponses. Sa meilleure amie posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de soutien silencieux.

_« Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler au major avant qu'elle ne remarque que nous sommes au courant, en vue de construire un plan pour la capturer._

_\- Je te laisse t'en charger. Je vais essayer d'avoir plus d'informations auprès de Reiner et Berthold. Ils disaient provenir du même village, alors ils savent peut-être quelque chose._

_\- D'accord. Mais fais attention à toi, ne te mets pas en danger. Je me charge de tenir Eren informé. »_

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, qu'il lui rendit. Puis, ils se relevèrent et rejoignirent la foule qui se densifiait. Malgré leurs recherches, ils ne trouvèrent pas Eren dans celle-ci. Savoir qu'Annie était présente dans le régiment, si proche d'Eren, la stressait. Si leurs doutes étaient avérés, elle pourrait tenter de le capturer, une fois encore. Son frère devait probablement s'entraîner. L'heure filait. Elle retrouva Sasha devant le mess. La soldate se fit la réflexion qu'elle était toujours à un endroit où il y avait de la nourriture, avant que son amie ne lui saute dessus.

_« Oh Mikasa, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! Je savais que tu étais innocente ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillée ce matin, désolée, mais tu avais l'air si épuisée que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le faire !_

_\- Tout va bien maintenant, merci de m'avoir laissée me reposer. »_

La brunette essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler sur ses joues, et elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur du réfectoire. Mikasa avait déjà mangé quelques heures plus tôt. De plus, son estomac ayant été forcé à jeûner, elle s'était habituée à de faibles quantités de nourriture. Cependant, son amie la força à prendre un bout de pain, qu'elle réussit à ingurgiter avec difficulté. Pendant ce temps, Sasha lui exposa toute sa semaine, s'arrêtant parfois pour avaler quelques aliments mâchés. Elle se plaignit des entraînements douloureux, du manque de viande, de Connie qui avait fait une blague à Jean lors du nettoyage des équipements tridimensionnels en remplaçant le produit habituel par de la vinaigrette... Elle pouffa de rire lorsqu'elle imagina Jean sentir la vinaigrette lors des entraînements, s'énervant contre la tête d'œuf qui devait bien rigoler.

L'asiatique jeta un œil à l'horloge présente dans la pièce. La soirée avait bien avancé, et elle ne devrait pas tarder à partir pour la salle d'entraînement. Elle annonça à son amie qu'elle allait s'entraîner, et lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée. En s'éloignant, elle entendit Sasha s'étonner de sa reprise si précoce de l'entraînement, mais elle ne réagit pas et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement. Le régiment était devenu désert. La jeune femme croisa deux soldats des brigades spéciales, qui se plaignaient d'avoir dû être contrôlés « comme la plèbe de ce bataillon ». La concernée ravala ses remarques acerbes et se contenta de les observer de haut, pendant qu'ils passaient à côté d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on insulte son bataillon, surtout venant de la part de personnes aussi égoïstes et intéressées. Les brigades spéciales étaient, à ses yeux, le corps d'armée qui recensait les poules mouillées, les avares et les connards. Elle se savait supérieure à eux sur tous les tableaux, et entendre ces idiots prétendre appartenir à une élite la faisait doucement rire. L'élite des imbéciles, probablement, mais rien d'autre.

La combattante tourna sur sa gauche et tomba sur le bâtiment qui renfermait la salle d'entraînement. Le soleil commençait à projeter des lumières rougeâtres et orangées à travers les nuages, tâchant le ciel de reflets écarlates. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le crépuscule, admirant toutes ces couleurs qui se mélangeaient sur plusieurs plans, faisant passer les nuages pour d'immenses montagnes. Puis, la contemplatrice tourna la tête et aperçut le caporal au milieu de la salle, dos à elle. Il avait enlevé sa veste et son équipement tridimensionnel. Sa chemise blanche rentrait dans son pantalon et dessinait approximativement la courbure de ses hanches. Elle aperçut ses bras bouger, et se rendit compte qu'il mettait des bandes autour de ses poignets. Mikasa se sentit intimidée par cette silhouette. Puis, la possibilité qu'il se retourne et la surprenne en train de l'observer lui fit peur ; elle entra donc dans la salle.

_« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »_

Le plus petit se retourna vers elle, interrompant pendant quelques secondes ses gestes.

_« Non, rien. Je suppose qu'ils resteront impunis et inconnus. »_

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle brûler d'envie de lui avouer. Il fallait en parler avec le major directement, et Armin était beaucoup plus convaincant qu'elle. Elle commença à enlever les sangles de son équipement sous les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux rasés, qui finissait de bander ses poignets. Enfin, elle ôta la veste de son uniforme, et posa ses yeux sur son entraîneur du soir en attendant la suite.

_« Bien. On va juste te décrasser un peu et essayer d'évaluer tes capacités actuelles, et on finira peut-être par du concret en assaut. »_

Les deux soldats s'échauffèrent doucement en courant autour de la salle, alternant avec différents exercices cardiovasculaires ainsi que des sollicitations articulaires. Par la suite, ils passèrent une bonne heure sur l'amélioration de la condition physique générale avec des exercices polyarticulaires au poids du corps ; comme des squats, fentes, pompes. La jeune femme se sentait incapable, si l'on comparait ses performances actuelles à celles d'il y a deux semaines. Mais elle n'abandonna jamais, repoussant ses limites au fur et à mesure des secondes, allant toujours chercher cette répétition de plus. Épuisée par cette partie de renforcement musculaire, elle resta affalée contre le sable pendant quelques secondes, et essayait de reprendre correctement son souffle.

_« Bon. Je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui, ce qu'on a fait est déjà super pour ton état. On passera au combat demain. »_

La pratiquante redressa soudain son regard vers son supérieur. Elle voulait continuer de sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, elle voulait encore ressentir l'extase que lui procurait la dopamine. La jeune femme se releva, tâchant de cacher la fatigue et les légers tremblements que son corps laissait apparaître.

_« Non ! Je peux encore combattre, ce n'était qu'un échauffement. »_

Ses yeux circonspects la transpercèrent. Son entraîneur s'approcha doucement elle, et sa nervosité augmentait au fil de ses pas. Enfin, devant elle, il poussa son épaule gauche du bout du doigt ; et elle redoubla d'efforts pour ne pas tomber.

_« Ne dis pas de conneries, tu tiens difficilement debout. Garde ta motivation pour demain. Toujours 20h. »_

Le soldat s'éclipsa sans en dire davantage, s'éloignant dans la nuit qui venait de tomber. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta en chemin pour observer l'océan étoilé qui se dessinait au-dessus de sa tête. La brune aimait les spectacles que la nature pouvait lui offrir. Ces visions lui rappelaient celles qu'elle avait, chez elle, avant le drame. Des paysages verts, oranges, rouges, blancs. Des saisons qui s'enchaînaient sans discontinuer. Des cieux immenses qui s'étalaient infiniment sous ses yeux. Petite, elle se souvint avoir demandé à sa mère d'être enterrée dans un tombeau d'étoiles, lorsque la mort viendrait la faucher.

Malheureusement, Mikasa avait abandonné ses rêves d'enfant.


	8. Sturm

Cela faisait quatre nuits de suite, depuis son cauchemar, que Levi ne dormait pas - ou beaucoup trop peu. Il tournait encore et encore entre ses draps blancs. Ses songes tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et emportaient toute la fatigue qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Une véritable tempête s'était installée dans son crâne, détruisant dans son sillage les étreintes de Morphée. Le brun songeait au titan qui avait saccagé son escouade, à Ackerman qui avait promis de l'aider malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, à ce type qui avait assassiné les titans qu'ils s'étaient donné du mal à capturer. Il réfléchissait également à la signification de son rêve, s'il était possible qu'un titan puisse parler et ressembler à un singe. Le soldat n'avait jamais pris la peine d'imaginer les titans sous des formes autres qu'humaines, cela lui semblait logique. Comme le soleil qui faisait place à la lune, comme l'hiver qui succédait à l'automne, comme les étoiles qui disparaissaient à la lumière de l'astre solaire. Pourrait-il y avoir des chats géants, des écureuils titans ? Ils salissaient déjà partout, alors il n'osait imaginer les calamités que cela pouvait causer.

Il aperçut une faible lueur émaner de sa fenêtre. L'insomniaque se redressa, s'enroulant dans ses draps pour ne pas perdre la chaleur, et alla observer l'aube se lever. Il adorait ces moments où le jour faisait place à la nuit, où l'obscurité rencontrait la lumière. Il avait l'impression que ces instants étaient empreints d'une magie invisible à l'œil des êtres vivants. L'homme fut surpris d'apercevoir une silhouette féminine partir depuis le camp au pas de course, et il put deviner l'identité de la femme qui s'éloignait dans la brume. Ses cheveux noirs volaient au gré du vent et de ses foulées, et il observa Ackerman courir en pestant dans son coin. Il avait dit à cette idiote de se reposer. Elle devait avoir de sacrées courbatures avec leur séance de la veille, étant donné que son corps avait été forcé à l'inactivité. L'ancien assassin poussa un soupir et continua sa contemplation, observant sa silhouette longiligne se dessiner sous les rayons du soleil levant. Il quitta le rebord de sa fenêtre plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard. Le solitaire saisit un des paquets de thé qu'il avait et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Une journée qui ne commençait pas avec une bonne tasse de thé ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Il se posa devant son bureau, la théière et sa tasse reposant sur des sous-tasses en dentelle. L'amateur de thé caressa le bois sombre du bout des doigts comme il le faisait chaque matin. Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire avant de boire son thé, tout d'abord pour vérifier si la poussière ne s'était pas installée sur le meuble en bois. À présent, cela faisait partie de son rituel matinal.

Il prit le temps de quelques minutes pour savourer son thé, avant de poser son regard sur le tas de paperasse qu'il lui restait à faire. Le maniaque soupira, se maudit quelques instants d'avoir eu la superbe idée d'accepter sa montée en grade, et se saisit d'un stylo. Autant rentabiliser son temps.

* * *

La sportive s'installa à la table de son amie à l'appétit titanesque. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides même une heure après sa douche, et ils diffusaient autour d'elle une flagrance semblable à celle du citron et du thym. La brune salua ses amis d'un geste de tête général, et commença à manger avec entrain.

_« Wow, tu as récupéré ton appétit Mikasa !_

_\- C'est la reprise de l'entraînement, ça me galvanise. »_

En effet, elle se sentait enfin apaisée après des journées remplies d'angoisse. Elle croqua dans un morceau de pain, pendant que les effets de la course s'agitaient encore en elle. Courir pendant l'aube lui avait manqué. La jeune femme adorait cette solitude, l'air frais, l'impression de faire la course avec le soleil. Voir les feuillages opalins des arbres être frappés par les rayons lumineux, observer la brume s'envoler, découvrir le monde chaque matin. C'était un moment qu'elle adorait, qu'elle se réservait à elle seule.

Elle écouta les discussions autour d'elle d'une oreille distraite. L'asiatique aperçut Eren à une table à côté de la leur. Elle se demandait si Armin avait eu l'occasion de lui parler de leur découverte de la veille. Son frère avait eu l'air si perturbé par la possibilité qu'Annie soit le titan féminin, que cette certitude allait peut-être briser quelque chose en lui. Elle le comprenait. Accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un et finir par être trahi était une sensation désagréable, qui coulait dans sa gorge tel un nectar acide. Comment savoir si l'Autre était digne de sa confiance ? Là était la principale question de son existence, à laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui la fit tressaillir. La soldate n'était pas friande des contacts physiques, alors dès le matin... Elle tourna la tête vers Jean, qui l'observait avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis l'expédition. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'excuser pour sa conduite encore dangereuse, ni de le remercier pour l'avoir sauvée.

_« Tu viens avec moi quelques instants, s'il-te-plaît ? »_

Sa voix était enraillée, et son ton semblait trahir quelque chose de grave. Mais Mikasa n'arrivait pas à déceler d'autres indices sur le visage de son ami. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna du réfectoire avec lui, jetant un œil distrait à Christa et Ymir qui partageaient joyeusement leur petit-déjeuner, à gauche de la porte de sortie.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent à deux pas d'une place vide. Personne ne semblait encore occuper le régiment. Ils devaient tous être en train de manger. La jeune femme n'était pas habituée au silence en la présence de Jean, et celui-ci l'angoissa un peu. Elle se sentit obligée de prendre la parole. La majore de la 104e brigade d'entraînement ne supportait pas de rester debout à ne rien dire, alors qu'il avait l'air de ne pas aller bien.

_« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour l'expédition... Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais probablement morte. Alors merci, et désolée pour mon comportement pourri._

_\- Justement, Mikasa... Cette semaine a été très éprouvante, pour moi. Te savoir enfermée, accusée d'un crime que tu n'avais pas commis... Ça m'a vraiment beaucoup énervé. »_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il se retournait vers elle. Dans ses prunelles dansaient l'angoisse et le soulagement, la peur et la confiance, l'amour et la haine. La soldate avait l'impression qu'une tempête s'agitait sous son crâne, et qu'elle était impuissante face aux émotions de son ami. Elle ressentit le besoin urgent de l'aider, mais la brune ne sut quoi dire. Les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, comme si cette tornade l'avait rendue muette.

_« Alors j'ai pensé, beaucoup. Je suis content que tu sois sortie. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ton empressement. Je me serais probablement précipité, si c'était toi qui avais été en danger._

_\- Jean... »_

Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois. Lui, oscillait entre regarder le sol et la fixer de longues secondes, sans trouver de juste milieu. Son interlocutrice n'osait pas interrompre son flot de paroles, de peur qu'il ne s'arrête et n'étouffe dans ses émotions qui semblaient déborder.

_« Je veux te protéger, Mikasa. Pas seulement en tant que camarade, ou ami. J'aimerais être avec toi dans tous les petits moments de tous les jours... Te protéger, te chérir... T'aimer. »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pendant que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Elle crut que son cerveau venait de disjoncter. Voulait-il vraiment dire cela ? Ou était-il seulement maladroit ?

_« Euh... Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, Jean... Tu fais partie des personnes que je veux protéger._

_\- Non, pas comme ça. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais mourir pour toi. Je t'aime tellement que tu pourrais me demander tout ce que tu veux, je le ferais... Je t'aime comme Christa aime Ymir, Mikasa. »_

La concernée perdit ses mots. Son cœur paniqua quand il l'observa avec tant d'intensité. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Elle était froide, têtue, incroyablement compliquée. Elle vit dans son regard à quel point il était sincère, et nerveux. Ackerman ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le faire souffrir, dans cette situation ? Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

_« Jean, je suis, comment dire ? Surprise par tes sentiments. Cela me touche que tu aies tant d'estime pour moi..._

_\- Il ne s'agit pas d'estime, mais d'amour._

_\- Oui... Mais Jean, je suis désolée, je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, et tu es devenu l'un de mes rares amis... Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir davantage. »_

Il baissa la tête, et elle crut voir s'ajouter, dans la tempête qui s'agitait dans son regard, la tristesse. Le miracle de l'humanité voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, poser sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort, comme il l'avait fait si souvent pour elle. Mais elle n'osa pas, se demandant si c'était une bonne attitude à adopter envers quelqu'un qui venait de se faire rejeter. Le plus grand redressa son regard vers elle, et le faux sourire qu'il lui adressa lui brisa le cœur.

«_ D'accord, merci d'avoir écouté mes conneries. Au moins, je te l'aurais dit avant que l'on crève._

_\- Jean..._

_\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Mikasa. J'avais besoin d'une seule chose, que tu ne peux pas me donner... Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais survivre. »_

Le jeune homme passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre les autres dans le réfectoire, la laissant seule sur la place vide. Son regard se perdit sur les dalles asymétriques. Elle se sentait à la fois si triste et gênée, perdue, confuse. Comme si la jeune femme était perchée sur la cime d'une montagne escarpée, et qu'elle venait de découvrir qu'elle avait peur du vide. Elle qui ne vivait que pour protéger les siens, elle venait d'en blesser un. La soldate se sentit nulle, indigne de l'amitié et de l'amour de Jean. Elle décida de lui emboîter le pas et de rejoindre Sasha, avant qu'elle ne finisse son plateau.

Il n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Levi ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la jeune femme, mais il avait clairement reconnu le genre de regard qu'avait eu Kirstein. Son poste d'observation n'était formé que d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un des couloirs de l'étage. Le haut gradé s'était interrompu lorsqu'il avait vu deux imbéciles seuls sur la grande place, et était resté par simple curiosité. Hanji lui aurait sûrement rétorqué qu'il était la plus grosse commère du régiment, mais elle avait quelques niveaux de plus que lui dans ce domaine.  
Sortaient-ils ensemble ? Le brun se perdit dans ses songes, alors que la place était devenue vide. Cela expliquait leur proximité qu'ils avaient eu lorsque Kirstein avait ramené la jeune femme blessée, pourquoi celui-ci l'avait suivie et protégée... Pourquoi il avait tant tenu à avoir un droit de visite, à ce qu'elle soit libérée. Son cœur se serra doucement, comme si l'on pinçait son muscle cardiaque pour limiter l'afflux de sang. Puis, le caporal secoua la tête dans le vide, tentant de chasser ces pensées.

_« Levi, tu fais encore ta commère ? »_

Il étouffa le rire qui naissait dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ne se savait pas muni d'un don de prémonition. "La commère" se retourna vers son amie, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal, malgré ses pertes d'hier.

_« Ferme-la, lunettes de merde._

_\- Roh t'as encore une tête affreuse, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?_

_\- C'est mon putain de problème. »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire, comme tous les matins depuis des années. Et comme tous ces autres matins, elle lui exposait ses théories folles qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Des camarades manquaient, d'autres étaient apparus. Erwin avait déjà fini son café noir avec un demi-sucre. Le major attaquait à présent sa tartine garnie de miel en les observant.

_« Que vas-tu faire, vu que tes sujets d'expériences sont morts ? »_

La scientifique accusa le coup. Le désespoir creusa ses traits fatigués, mais elle se reprit et adopta une expression moins torturée.

_« Je pensais essayer de faire des expériences avec Eren et son consentement, évidemment. Ce sera peut-être même encore plus intéressant que celles faites avec les autres._

_\- D'accord. J'espère que tu arriveras à trouver quelque chose. J'ajouterai dans le programme de Jäger au moins deux heures avec toi en soirée, tu en feras ce que tu voudras. »_

Hanji lança un sourire de remerciement au blond et entama son petit-déjeuner. La salle commença à être bruyante, et ce brouhaha assourdissant noya les discussions banales que ses camarades avaient à présent. L'enfant des souterrains posa sa main en dessous de son menton pour soutenir sa tête, et balaya la pièce du regard. Quelque part, dans cette pièce, un traître mangeait à leur table. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des brigades spéciales. Même lorsqu'ils mangeaient, ils puaient le dédain. L'observateur fut attiré par un mouvement dans la salle. Arlert se leva pour quitter la pièce, et Ackerman le rattrapa bien vite. Sa hâte d'aller à la rencontre de son ami lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Puis, il se fustigea mentalement. Ces derniers jours, elle était beaucoup trop dans son champ de vision, et il tombait sur elle par hasard. Seulement par hasard.

_« Armin ! »_

Le blond se retourna dans le couloir fait en pierres grises. La lumière du jour mettait en valeur les joints insipides et ternis par le temps. La jeune femme arriva à son niveau, anxieuse. Sa discussion avec Jean l'avait distraite de leur mission actuelle.

_« Tu as parlé avec Eren ?_

_\- Pas encore, je vais d'abord aller parler au major. Je vais l'attendre devant son bureau, là._

_\- D'accord. Alors dès que je les croise, je parlerai à Berthold et Reiner. J'espère juste tomber sur eux au moment où Annie ne sera pas là._

_\- Elle n'est pas du genre à les coller, tu n'aurais vraiment pas de chance si cela arrivait. »_

Elle hocha la tête. La journée était consacrée, pour la plupart des groupes, au nettoyage de certaines parties du régiment. Elle avait entendu Connie se plaindre du fait qu'il était assigné aux écuries, et Sasha lui avait offert un bout de sa pomme pour lui donner du courage. L'asiatique vagabonda dans les couloirs, consciente que les autres soldats étaient encore au réfectoire pour la majorité. Mais elle n'avait pas vu les deux soldats qui l'intéressaient. Ainsi, elle déambula dans le régiment pendant des heures. Pour renforcer sa patience, la combattante se convainquait qu'elle vérifiait les zones à nettoyer.

Aux alentours de onze heures, elle abandonna ses recherches pour aider Sasha dans le bâtiment qui stockait l'équipement général du bataillon. Celle-ci jouait la comédie et faisait semblant d'être épuisée, et son cinéma la faisait doucement rire.

_« Oh Mikasa, je te lègue mon dernier steak, mon oreiller ainsi que ma collection de flèches..._

_\- Sasha, tu as survécu aux titans, une serpillière ne va pas t'achever..._

_\- Mais c'est LA serpillière ! L'originelle ! La première de toutes les serpillières ! Son pouvoir est immense, et m'affaiblit déjà... »_

La comédienne fit semblant de s'écrouler sur le sol encore mouillé, poussant un dernier soupir exagéré. Mikasa se concentra sur les joints qu'elle nettoyait à la brosse à dents ; et faillit exploser de rire face aux bêtises de son amie. Elle tenta de se contenir et prit la voix la plus autoritaire qu'elle put :

_« Sasha, tu vas devoir repasser la serpillière là où tu es, tu exagères !_

_\- Adieu... Mon amie. »_

Et la mangeuse de patates lâcha la serpillière qui l'éclaboussa au passage, lui faisant pousser un soupir indigné. La victime des éclaboussures prit l'originelle serpillière dans ses mains et la posa sur la tête de son amie, qui ressuscita très vite pour la jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_« Traîtresse ! Souiller ainsi le corps de ton amie, morte pour te protéger du complot des produits ménagers !_

_\- Oh, mais je ne voulais que transmettre les pouvoirs de la première serpillière à ton corps pour te redonner la vie, et cela a marché. »_

Sasha l'observa avec des yeux ronds, et elles explosèrent de rire ensemble. Cela faisait une éternité que Mikasa n'avait pas ri avec Sasha. Avec l'expédition, les deux amies n'avaient pas eu la tête à dire de telles inepties. La brunette, par son habile bêtise, réussissait à faire rire le miracle de l'humanité pendant que tous les autres y échouaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ne voulait même pas y réfléchir. La taciturne se sentait juste bien avec elle. Elle pouvait être elle-même, et cette dernière remerciait la mangeuse de patate pour cela. Les relents de son angoisse semblaient s'être évanouis, à présent. Elle se sentait sereine, apaisée. C'était peut-être une bonne journée, finalement.

_« Vous avez de la chance que ce soit moi qui soit tombé sur vous, les filles. Allez, remettez-vous au travail avant que le caporal Levi ne débarque et vous oblige à récurer tout le bâtiment. »_

La voix posée de Mike les fit sursauter. Il s'avançait tranquillement dans le couloir, marchant sur le sol qu'elles venaient de laver. Sasha se releva précipitamment, récupérant au passage la serpillière originelle.

_« Reçu ! »_

Sasha se remit au travail silencieusement, alors qu'elle continuait à nettoyer les derniers joints du couloir. Le grand blond passa le pas de la porte derrière elles, et une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, elles se regardèrent pour ricaner de bon cœur. Au même moment, la soldate aperçut les silhouettes de ceux qu'elle avait cherché toute la matinée, et son cœur rata un battement. Elle posa la brosse à dents dans le sceau rempli d'eau trouble.

_« Désolée Sasha, j'ai vraiment besoin de faire quelque chose d'important. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens dans pas longtemps._

_\- Quoi ? Tu abandonnes encore ton poste ? Déserteuse ! Amie indigne !_

_\- Fais attention à la serpillière, elle pourrait tenter de se venger... »_

Sur ces mots, elle s'élança au fond du couloir, en prenant garde à ne pas salir leur travail. Elle entendit son amie grommeler au loin. Pour se faire pardonner, Mikasa lui donnerait son dessert, la prochaine fois qu'il y en aurait. Elle déambula dans le labyrinthe fait de couloirs et de passages. Les bruits de pas et la voix des deux hommes guidaient son chemin. À côté d'elle, les portes brunes défilaient les unes après les autres, identiques dans leur austérité. La sportive arriva à les rattraper après qu'ils aient quitté le bâtiment pour pénétrer dans celui qui renfermait les bureaux des hauts gradés. Elle se sentit reconnaissante face à ce hasard, car cela lui ferait moins de détours à faire avant de rejoindre Sasha et de finir leur travail. De toute manière, cette dernière devait se rendre au réfectoire à présent, pour ne pas à travailler seule.

Les deux soldats se retournèrent vers elle, surpris par sa présence. Berthold l'observa d'un air étonné, alors que Reiner lui adressa un sourire enjôleur.

_« Tiens, Mikasa. Tu viens nous tuer, nous aussi ? Il paraît que tu es le titan féminin. »_

Le brun lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à son ami, qui l'ignora royalement. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop si elle appréciait le blond ou non. Il était parfois adorable, parfois insupportable. Elle avait l'impression qu'il abritait deux personnes totalement différentes en lui, et cela lui donnait une dimension incompréhensible et imprévisible qui la troublait. Néanmoins, il s'était érigé en tant que grand-frère de la 104e brigade d'entraînement, et il avait sauvé Armin...

_« Si je suis sortie, c'est que je ne le suis pas. Je voulais vous parler d'Annie. »_

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils et réagit au quart de tour.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant sa réaction. En effet, elle avait toujours apprécié Hoover pour son calme et sa gentillesse, il lui faisait penser un peu à Armin. Les deux hommes avaient l'air tendus. Était-ce en lien avec leur dispute de la veille avec la jeune femme ? Le brun la fusillait du regard, alors que Reiner semblait troublé par ses paroles.

_« Ne réagis pas comme ça, Berthold. Désolé, il est sur les nerfs en ce moment. Que veux-tu savoir sur Annie ?_

_\- Vous venez du même village qu'elle, si mes souvenirs sont bons._

_\- Exact._

_\- Est-ce que, du jour au lendemain, elle a déjà eu un comportement étrange ? Guérissait-elle plus rapidement que la normale ? »_

L'enquêtrice vit les épaules carrés du blond tressaillir, alors que ses yeux se plissaient sur elle. Le brun jeta un regard paniqué vers Braun, qui déglutit avant de lui répondre. Leurs réactions étaient étranges. La jeune femme sentit son cœur accélérer. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du danger planer dans la salle, mais elle ignorait si cela provenait d'eux ou d'elle.

_« Non, rien de tout ça. Pourquoi ces questions ?_

_\- J'avais juste des doutes... Certains éléments portent à croire qu'elle pourrait être le titan féminin. »_

Elle sentit le regard des deux soldats peser sur elle. Une certaine nervosité s'empara d'elle. La soldate sentait de l'hostilité provenir d'eux, mais elle s'interdit de ressentir une quelconque peur. Elle était bien plus forte qu'eux au corps à corps. Si cela dégénérait, l'asiatique pourrait les gérer rapidement. Alors pourquoi son ventre s'agitait-il comme cela ? Son instinct lui murmurait de déguerpir le plus vite possible, que ces deux-là étaient beaucoup plus dangereux qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le petit rire de Berthold interrompit ses pensées.

_« C'est ridicule, voyons ! Annie, un titan ? Ce serait la meilleure ! Elle est trop renfrognée pour ça._

_\- Mikasa, je comprends que tu cherches à trouver un coupable, après avoir été accusée à tort. Mais tu te trompes de cible. »_

Elle tressaillit lorsque la large main de Reiner s'abattit sur son épaule, dans une accolade qui avait l'air tout sauf amicale. La brune n'allait rien tirer d'eux. Au contraire, leurs réactions semblaient amplifier les murmures qui s'étaient insinués dans ses rêves depuis quelques temps. Annie n'aurait pas pu être seule. Quoi de mieux que deux complices venant du même endroit qu'elle ? Après tout, les titans qui avaient détruit Shinganshina étaient deux. Une paire efficace, destructrice, mortelle. Jamais l'un n'apparaissait sans l'autre.

Elle se sentit nauséeuse.

_« D'accord, merci pour tout. J'avais quelques doutes, mais je suis heureuse de voir que notre amie ne nous a pas trahis. Merci de m'avoir rassurée._

_\- Mikasa, attends. »_

La dénommée s'immobilisa. Le regard doré de Reiner la transperça. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelles émotions passaient dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air imperméable aux sentiments, immunisé contre les remords. Il n'avait pas l'air humain.

_« As-tu partagé tes soupçons avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Son cerveau ne put s'empêcher de matérialiser le visage d'Eren et d'Armin. Son cœur s'emballa, de peur qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose.

_« Non, je voulais en parler avec vous pour m'assurer de son innocence. Je sais ce que cela fait, d'être accusée à tort, et je ne le souhaite à personne._

_\- Bien. »_

La peur lui tordit l'estomac lorsqu'elle passa entre les deux hommes, qui la lorgnèrent. La combattante avait l'impression soudaine d'être enfermée dans une cage qu'elle avait construite de ses mains. Elle devait prévenir Armin, et vite. Quelle idiote, elle aurait dû écouter ses doutes avant de faire une telle connerie. La jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas pressé vers les escaliers, qu'elle gravit en courant. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait au bureau du major avant qu'ils ne doutent d'elle.

Ils étaient donc trois, peut-être même davantage ? Pourquoi Annie avait-elle l'équipement de Marco ? Peut-être avait-il découvert tout ça, et ils l'avaient tué. De leurs mains, ou ils l'avaient donné en pâture à l'un des titans. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils laissé Eren reboucher le mur ? Les marches semblaient se multiplier au rythme de ses foulées. Pourquoi avaient-ils tué les titans de Hanji ? Avaient-ils peur qu'elle ne découvre un point faible, un indice qui pourrait les incriminer ? Sa tête semblait être assiégée par une tempête. La fuyarde fut soulagée de voir la porte menant au même étage que le bureau du major, et l'ouvrit avec une hâte qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Le temps sembla ralentir. Derrière la porte, elle aperçut le visage austère de Reiner Braun qui la toisait dans sa course. Elle frissonna d'effroi lorsqu'elle aperçut les lames de son équipement tridimensionnel sorties devant elle. Le blond avait dû l'utiliser pour monter plus vite qu'elle. Sa proie prit un appui sur le côté pour esquiver son attaque, mais il en lâcha une, la plus éloignée d'elle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'observer la lame tomber au sol, alors qu'une douleur aiguë saisissait son abdomen. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, alors que Reiner l'embrochait sur la porte. Son souffle se coupa face à la souffrance qui se répercutait dans tout son corps. Elle observa Berthold, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, qui fixait son ami d'un air désespéré.

_« Putain Reiner, Marco ne t'avait pas suffi ?_

_\- Elle est trop maligne, elle aussi. On a eu de la chance qu'elle se soit dirigée vers le major, et que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. »_

Les prunelles dorées de l'homme la détaillaient avec une lueur malsaine. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, et cracha quelques millilitres de sang qui coulèrent sur son menton. Son corps tremblait, elle se sentait faible, impuissante, bonne à rien. Pas assez forte pour prévenir les autres. Pas assez douée pour les sauver. Le caporal aurait-il réussi ?

Son camarade retira doucement la lame de son abdomen, ce qui la fit crier de douleur. Elle pouvait sentir l'acier déchirer ses tissus et ses vaisseaux sanguins. La brune pouvait sentir ce trou béant qui décorait son ventre. Elle tomba au sol, s'étalant dans la flaque de sang qui commençait à se former. La blessée lança un regard au-dessus d'elle, et vit son frère d'armes l'observer avec un sourire sardonique, qui déformait les traits de son visage glabre.

_« Désolé, Mikasa. Sois mon petit miracle à moi, et meurs rapidement. »_

Les deux traîtres s'élancèrent alors vers la fenêtre. Elle sentit l'odeur du gaz qu'elle utilisait, jadis, pour s'envoler comme eux. Elle se fit la réflexion que le caporal Levi allait la tuer pour avoir salopé le couloir comme ça. La soldate eut la force de tendre sa main devant elle, tentant de ramper jusqu'à l'une des portes ; mais le rouge qui décorait sa peau diaphane la paralysa. Le rouge. Mikasa détestait cette couleur, même si elle la portait chaque jour. Alors elle allait mourir comme ses parents, baignant dans son propre sang ? Elle étouffa un rire alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Le mur gris commençait à s'assombrir.

Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas avec ce qu'elle savait.

L'héritière des Ackerman ne pouvait pas laisser ses camarades en danger.

Le visage du caporal Levi prit toute la place dans sa tête, comme l'œil d'un ouragan. Ses deux iris gris la toisaient avec une expression agacée. Elle avait tenu sa promesse de trouver qui avait tué son escouade. La jeune femme espérait qu'il trouverait ceux qui l'ont tuée, eux aussi.

Sa main retomba mollement sur le sol, alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient.  
Elle préférait largement le noir au rouge.


	9. Warten

**Notes de l'autrice : Bonjour ! Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille la chanson Jenny of Oldstones reprise par Baltic House Orchestra. Vous y aurez droit, alors autant avoir la mélodie avec. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Hikari2309 : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Je les attends toujours avec impatience :) J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

**Anthales : Eh oui ! Ce ne serait pas drôle si je lui laissais la vie facile... Mais c'est une guerrière, elle a la peau dure !**

**Olivia : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère bien que les gens s'arrêteront pour me laisser des reviews eheh, je n'attends que ça ! Je suis heureuse de voir que le scénario et les relations soient cohérents à tes yeux ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le hurlement que poussa Armin Arlert le fit frissonner d'effroi. Tous les gradés présents dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte du bureau du major Erwin, et se tenait devant le couloir froid et insipide. Hanji remarqua les spasmes aléatoires que produisaient ses jambes, et la tétanie qui semblait avoir pris possession de ses muscles. Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'effrayé se précipita devant lui avec une hâte que seule une mort imminente pourrait provoquer.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Mikasa ! »_

Lorsque le prénom de cette femme lui vint aux oreilles, l'horreur s'installa entre ses deux poumons, se nichant dans un petit espace à côté de son cœur. Levi commença à courir derrière le blond, suivi d'Hanji, d'Erwin et de Mike. L'ami de la brune se jeta à genoux, devant le corps inanimé de l'asiatique. Il y avait du sang partout. Une marre visqueuse tâchait le sol d'une couleur douloureusement écarlate. Elle avait du sang sur le menton et sur son uniforme. Son supérieur prit la main qu'elle avait tendue devant elle, recouverte de ce liquide garance, pendant qu'Armin prenait son pouls. L'asiatique était si pâle comparée à sa propre mains. Ses doigts longilignes tombèrent mollement sur sa paume. Ce geste tordit ses intestins, il eut envie de vomir face aux émotions qui l'assaillaient.

_« Vite ! Sur la table !_ Hanji hurla ses ordres, observant l'ampleur des dégâts qu'avait reçu l'abdomen de la jeune fille. _Mike, va vite chercher tout mon matériel d'urgence ! »_

Le blond partit en courant. Levi saisit la jeune fille par les épaules, pendant qu'Arlert prit les deux jambes. Ils tâchèrent de la transporter sans la secouer et la posèrent sur la table. Le visage d'Armin était creusé par l'horreur. Le haut gradé fixait le corps inerte de la jeune femme, comme paralysé par la possibilité qu'elle soit mortelle. Hanji s'agitait devant eux, posant des compresses sur les plaies pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, lui non plus. Le visage pâle d'Ackerman lui provoquait une drôle de sensation. Le brun avait l'impression que son cœur se tordait dans tous les sens pendant qu'un milliard d'aiguilles le transperçait. Il la fixa si longtemps qu'il ne remarqua même pas le retour de Mike. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Il n'entendait plus, ne voyait plus, ne sentait plus. Cette vision paralysait tous ses sens et l'enfermait dans sa contemplation.

La scientifique les congédia tous du bureau d'Erwin, même ce concerné. Ils se retrouvèrent face à cette porte qui lui sembla bien trop grande. Son cadet tremblait à ses côtés.

_« Mikasa... Elle devait parler à Reiner et Berthold à propos d'Annie. Peut-être qu'elle a découvert quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas découvrir. »_

La voix fluette du blond le fit redescendre sur terre. Une rage sourde s'agita dans son ventre, grondant depuis le fond de ses entrailles. Soudain, l'avorton des bas-fonds se crut capable d'anéantir la race titanesque entière, de soulever des montagnes, et de battre Erwin aux échecs. Cette haine, qu'il n'avait ressenti que très rarement, coulait à présent dans ses veines et se déversait dans ses muscles, comme si elle avait été retenue par un barrage qui venait de se briser.

Puis, l'inquiétude vint étouffer son cœur. Pendant qu'ils s'installaient tous dans son bureau, en vue de continuer leur réunion, il se mit à imaginer sa vie si elle n'était plus là. L'homme lui avait fait une promesse. Il lui avait promis de se racheter auprès d'elle. Si cette idiote mourait, comment pourrait-il améliorer les choses ? L'angoissé s'affala sur sa chaise, alors que l'ouragan qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête depuis des jours redoublait d'intensité.

_« Bien. Donc, on parlait du plan pour capturer Leonhardt. Elle risque d'agir rapidement, elle et ses alliés, étant donné ce qui est arrivé à Ackerman._

_\- Vous pensez également qu'elle n'a pas pu faire cela toute seule ?_

_\- Il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ait des alliés. Les autres titans particuliers, cuirassé et colossal, par exemple. »_

Le caporal redressa la tête vers le major. Arlert se tenait à ses côtés, le menton entre ses deux doigts, l'air ailleurs. Voir autant de personnes dans son bureau l'énervait. Savoir Ackerman dans cet état l'énervait. Ne pas savoir qui lui avait fait ça l'énervait.

_« Et c'est étonnant que quelqu'un ait pu mettre en danger la vie de Mikasa, qui est indéniablement l'une des plus fortes d'entre nous au corps à corps._

_\- Ils étaient peut-être plusieurs. Ils l'ont peut-être surprise. De plus, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme... »_

La culpabilité le dévora soudain de l'intérieur, creusant sous ses yeux les sillons de l'horreur. L'ancien geôlier était le seul responsable de la condition de la jeune femme. C'était sa faute, si elle s'était laissé surprendre. C'était sa faute, si elle s'était affaiblie pendant quelques secondes de trop. C'était sa faute, si elle était aux portes de la mort. Le responsable de sa condition eut un haut-le-cœur, et ravala avec dégoût les relents de ses angoisses.

_« Comme nous l'avons évoqué précédemment, utilisons Eren Jäger pour attirer Leonhardt. Tu es son ami, Arlert. Les brigades spéciales retournent aujourd'hui à l'intérieur du mur Sina, notre opération se déroulera là-bas. Tu iras quérir son aide pour faire fuir Eren et retourner à Shiganshina. Vous devrez passer par un passage souterrain, où elle ne pourra pas se transformer sans blesser Eren, voire le tuer. Et elle en a besoin vivant, visiblement. Nous la capturerons en bas._

_\- Et si elle se doute de quelque chose ?_

_\- Alors nous la capturerons avant, dès qu'elle essaiera de se blesser pour se transformer. Je vais écrire tout le plan et vous le transmettrai dès que j'aurai mon bureau de disponible... Mais n'en parlez pas aux non-concernés. On ne sait pas quels traîtres se cachent dans nos rangs. »_

Ils auraient pu faire la réunion tous les deux que cela n'aurait rien changé. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité voulait être seul, pour pouvoir défaire cette grimace et en adopter une autre, plus vraie. Il voulait enfin ouvrir les vannes et laisser toutes ces émotions s'extirper d'entre ses larmes et ses sanglots. Erwin s'éclipsa en premier, suivi de tous les autres. Il vit Mike lui adresser un dernier regard en fermant la porte.

Le silence s'écrasa sur lui. Le caporal sentit sa bouche se tordre, ses sourcils se froncer, ses yeux se plisser. Il posa son crâne sur les paumes de ses mains, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches noires, et étouffa un grognement. Était-ce encore un cauchemar, ou Ackerman était-elle vraiment en train de chuter ? Ce sang qu'il avait déjà vu, déjà senti, déjà goûté... L'amateur de thé détacha sa main droite de son front pour observer les dernières traces qui lui restaient d'elle. Ces sillons d'hémoglobine. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique comme s'il souhaitait en sortir. Ses épaules commencèrent à trembler, mais il retenait ses sanglots, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Pourquoi cela le mettait dans cet état ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait une camarade. Il aurait dû profiter de ces quelques moments qu'il avait passés avec elle. Mais Levi avait la rare capacité de faire les choix les plus atroces.

Le combattant ne devait pas pleurer. Pas pour elle. Mais était-il dans cet état par sa faute, ou à cause de toutes ces récentes pertes ? Non, cela devait être l'accumulation qui le rendait si sensible. Cette sensation de pouvoir tout perdre, à chaque seconde, il la détestait. À quoi bon vivre, si tout ce à quoi il s'accrochait partait en fumée ?

Il entendit une porte claquer. L'éternel survivant se redressa de manière précipitée, essuyant d'un revers de manche ces maudites larmes qui avaient réussi à passer au-dessus du barrage qu'il avait peiné à construire. À peine eut-il finit cette action qu'Hanji déboula dans son bureau. Son visage était trempé de sueur, ses traits étaient tirés, sérieux, graves. Inconsciemment, il se leva de sa chaise en la fixant, attendant le verdict de son amie. L'angoisse lacérait son estomac, griffait l'intérieur de ses poumons et charcutait son œsophage.

_« J'ai besoin de toi pour la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle est tirée d'affaire pour le moment, mais je ne peux pas la laisser sur le bureau du major. »_

Il retomba sur sa chaise, les yeux toujours rivés sur la scientifique. Ses tremblements cessèrent. Ses muscles se décontractèrent. Levi put reprendre enfin sa respiration.

_« Sinon, tu peux l'amener ici, si c'est trop loin..._

_\- Ne sois pas idiot, il lui faut un environnement stérile et calme pour son rétablissement. Tu n'es pas stérile, et imagine sa réaction si elle se réveillait chez toi. »_

Il baissa la tête, honteux de sa demande précipitée. La scientifique posa son regard circonspect sur son crâne, l'observant en plissant les yeux.

_« On en parlera plus tard. »_

L'inquiet se fustigea mentalement, puis suivit la scientifique dans le dédale de pierres. Il aperçut le corps inanimé de Mikasa. Son visage était si pâle qu'il pouvait distinguer les veines bleues qui formaient un réseau sous sa peau.

_« Allez, t'es petit mais costaud. T'y arriveras seul, il faut que je transporte tout ça. »_

Elle prit sa caisse qui contenait pansements, bandes stériles, scalpels et plein d'autre matériel, et tenait la porte du bureau pour le laisser passer. L'homme grogna doucement face à cette remarque sur sa taille, mais le fait de devoir transporter Ackerman tout seul le distrayait. Comment pouvait-il la porter ? Il ne pouvait pas la hisser sur son épaule, il risquait de rouvrir ses plaies.

_« Eh la bigleuse, comment tu veux que je porte ce truc ?_

_\- Tu n'as jamais vu comment on portait les enfants ? Une main dans le dos, l'autre sous les genoux, et hop hop hop, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »_

Elle était lourde. Le militaire pouvait sentir, sous l'odeur du sang et de la sueur, celle du citron et du thym. Son corps était froid. Il essayait de se concentrer pour réduire au maximum les turbulences, pour ne pas la réveiller ou risquer de la blesser. Hanji lui ouvrait la route, mais son camarade ne regardait pas vraiment où il allait. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son visage. La brune avait l'air si sereine, si calme. Comme si la mort était synonyme d'accalmie. Peut-être qu'elle aurait mérité ce repos, finalement. Peut-être qu'elle avait suffisamment lutté. Et lui, n'avait-il toujours pas fini ?

Ils traversèrent les places vidées de leurs soldats. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, bien trop haut à ses yeux. Tout était trop haut pour lui, finalement. Le brun soupira et se concentra sur le soulagement qui coulait dans ses veines et inondait son corps d'une torpeur nouvelle. Ne croiser personne n'avait pas été très dur, la plupart des soldats était en train de nettoyer chaque recoin du régiment. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu paraître faible face aux autres, pas avec sa fierté démesurée. Levi le savait, car il aurait détesté cette situation, lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit délabré de la pièce étrange, son cœur se pinça douloureusement. Le caporal sentait le regard d'Hanji brûler dans son dos, alors il se força à effacer les traits qu'avait tracé l'inquiétude sur son visage_._

_« Tu te sens coupable, ou tu l'apprécies particulièrement ? »_

Son interlocuteur se figea sur place. Ses yeux ne se détachaient pas de son visage glabre. Appréciait-il Ackerman ? À cette question, son cœur accéléra un peu la cadence. L'asiatique était insupportable avec son orgueil et sa volonté indéfectible de protéger les siens. Elle était insupportable lorsqu'elle l'observait sans rien dire. Elle était insupportable lorsqu'elle ne l'observait plus. Il la trouvait agaçante, blessante, arrogante. Cette femme n'était qu'une sale gamine. Alors pourquoi était-il déchiré à l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir ?

_« C'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état. Si je ne l'avais pas affaiblie..._

_\- Oh, c'est donc les deux._

_\- T'es bouchée ? Je viens de te dire que je me sentais coupable._

_\- Si tu ne tenais pas un tantinet à elle, tu n'aurais jamais admis que c'est ta faute. »_

Son ami tourna les yeux vers elle, le visage pâle. Il haïssait lorsqu'elle faisait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être si facile à lire pour tous les autres, sauf pour lui. Tenait-il à elle ? Probablement. Mais pourquoi l'énervait-elle autant, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ça l'avait énervé de la voir avec Kirstein ? Le soldat se posait une myriade de questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas de réponses. Il ne voulait pas y répondre, car cela lui faisait peur. S'en rendre compte lui faisait aussi mal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu peur de quelque chose.

_« Mmh._

_\- Allez, ne tarde pas trop à retourner à tes occupations._

_\- Mais on a essayé de la tuer. Je trouve cela débile de la laisser seule en sachant cela._

_\- Eh bien, reste le temps que je revienne. Je suis sûre que cela ne te dérangera pas. »_

Le gardien grogna en tournant la tête vers la jeune femme, alors que son amie rigolait. Elle récupéra quelques objets avant d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce.

_« T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes, Levi. C'est dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir._

_\- La ferme, je ne m'inquiète pas ! »_

Mais Hanji était déjà partie lorsqu'il répondit. Il soupira, faisant face au silence qui le narguait depuis quelques secondes. Cependant, ce n'était pas le même silence qu'il avait déjà vécu avec Ackerman. Avec elle, le silence était doux, docile, agréable. Mais ce silence-là était froid, tendu, étouffant. L'homme voulait entendre sa voix qui partait parfois dans les aiguës, mais qui dégageait pourtant des relents de tristesse. Il voulait plonger dans ses prunelles noires à nouveau, ses iris si sombres, si profonds. Il frappa son front avec la paume de sa main pour chasser ses pensées.

_« Je ne m'inquiète pas... »_

Le gradé le plus petit du bataillon reposa son regard sur Ackerman. Il pouvait observer son ventre se gonfler et se dégonfler au fil de ses inspirations. Son sang avait séché sur son uniforme, et un énorme pansement cachait le trou qui avait transpercé son abdomen. Puis, il remonta et observa les mèches de cheveux noires qui s'étaient éparpillées sur son visage. D'un geste délicat, Levi les décala sur le côté pour que cela ne la chatouille pas. Puis, il se sentit ridicule et retira précipitamment sa main, tout en émettant un grognement.

_« Hey, sale gamine. Réveille-toi. »_

La concernée ne réagissait pas. Il détestait la frustration qui se propageait dans son corps. Il détestait les émotions qui affluaient dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais il aurait détesté encore plus le fait qu'elle soit morte. De plus, dans cette pièce, le brun pouvait la fixer sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. Il pouvait même effleurer sa joue, toucher les mèches hirsutes qui s'emmêlaient sous son crâne, détailler chaque courbe que formait son corps. Ce qu'il fit malgré lui. Ses yeux suivirent les lignes de sa gorge, jusqu'aux courbes que formaient ses seins sous sa chemise. Il s'arrêta là et détourna le regard, alors que quelques rougeurs venaient décorer son visage have. C'était une gamine, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Mikasa était beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Profiter soudain de sa convalescence pour l'observer le dégoûta. Il n'était, finalement, pas meilleur que ces gros porcs qui pullulaient à la capitale. Ces sales types qui achetaient des filles misérables, ces connards qui agressaient des jeunes femmes, ces enflures qui les sifflaient ou les touchaient dans la rue. L'idée d'être similaire à ces merdes lui fit mal au ventre.

Il pensait trop. Le maniaque poussa un profond soupir, et posa ses yeux sur son visage endormi. Au fil des secondes, il fredonna quelques notes d'une voix grave et rauque. Il laissa sa main effleurer celle d'Ackerman. Ses doigts blancs, teintés de rouge, étaient froids.

**High in the halls of the kings who are gone**

**Jenny would dance with her ghosts**

**The ones she had lost and the ones she had found**

**And the one who had love her the most**

Il n'avait jamais chanté pour quelqu'un. Sous la douche, ou seul sur les toits en observant les étoiles, il le faisait. Mais le combattant n'avait jamais osé élever sa voix en présence d'une autre personne. Probablement par appréhension. Qui imaginait le terrifiant caporal Levi chanter ? Cela ne convenait pas avec son image.

**The ones who'd been gone for so very long**  
**She couldn't remember their names**  
**They spun her around on the damp old stone**  
**Spun away all her sorrow and pain**

**And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave**  
**Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave**

Il ne voulait pas partir non plus. L'homme ne voulait pas lâcher sa main dans la sienne. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne un fantôme. Le chanteur continua sa prestation en fixant son visage impassible, souhaitant silencieusement que cela la réveille.

**They danced through the day and into the night**  
**Through the snow that swept through the hall**  
**From winter to summer and winter again**  
**'Till the wall did crumble and fall**

**And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave**

**High in the halls of the kings who are gone**

**Jenny would dance with her ghosts**

**The ones she had lost and the ones she had found**

**And the one who had love her the most**

L'attente. Il détestait cela. L'attente de pouvoir voir le ciel, l'attente d'une expédition, l'attente des autres. Levi attendait qu'elle ouvre les yeux, mais cela ne vint jamais. Il lâcha, à contre-cœur, ses doigts fins en attendant le retour d'Hanji. Sa vie n'était-elle qu'attente ? Attendre d'aller en haut, attendre de tuer les titans, attendre que son jour n'arrive. C'était redondant. Il soupira, lançant un dernier regard à la gamine qui l'agaçait terriblement.

_« Même quand tu ne fais rien, tu m'emmerdes. Si tu n'ouvres plus jamais les yeux, je te jure que... »_

Le brun s'interrompit de lui-même, fixant la jeune femme d'un air hagard. Et si elle n'ouvrait plus jamais les yeux ? Et s'il ne pouvait plus jamais plonger dans son regard ? Il poussa un grognement. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de lui parler ? Surtout si c'était pour dire de telles conneries.

_« Je te jure que ça m'emmerderait. Alors arrête de m'emmerder. »_

Il se sentait ridicule. Heureusement pour lui, Hanji débarqua dans la pièce précipitamment. Il sursauta lorsque la porte cogna le mur d'en face. Son camarade devrait avoir l'habitude de ses entrées fracassantes, après toutes ses années, mais elle le surprenait toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_« Tiens donc, tu ne l'as pas embrassée pour la réveiller ?_

_\- Mais t'as vraiment des idées de perverse toi._

_\- Non, ce sont des expériences. Elle se serait peut-être réveillée._

_\- La ferme. »_

La doctoresse était suivie d'Arlert, qui se précipita au chevet de son amie. Lorsqu'il lui prit la main, son cœur se tordit violemment, et il eut envie de couper son bras. Après tout, le stratège était déjà sur place pour se faire soigner... Puis, il se convainquit du fait que c'était une terrible idée, pas justifiée du tout. Levi se releva en tentant d'ignorer les murmures qu'il adressait à Ackerman, et traversa la pièce. Son amie l'arrêta néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte.

_« Tu peux rester, tu sais._

_\- Je ne préfère pas. Ma tête n'est probablement pas la première chose qu'elle voudrait voir en se réveillant._

_\- Tu pourrais être surpris... »_

Il haussa les épaules. La bigleuse devait encore élaborer des théories foireuses avec lui en tant que sujet principal. Elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois par le passé, mais c'était davantage pour l'emmerder que par rigueur scientifique. Cependant, la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de la binoclarde lui fit froid dans le dos, et il prit la fuite avant d'ajouter des éléments dans son enquête.


	10. Blick

Mikasa émergea doucement de la surface de l'inconscience. Elle prit conscience de son corps comme lorsqu'on respire enfin après de longues secondes immergé sous l'eau : brutalement. Son abdomen semblait alors brûler, et la jeune femme avait l'impression de cuire de l'intérieur. Elle ne put étouffer la plainte que lui arracha la douleur. La brune entrouvrit les yeux, mais les referma immédiatement après. La lumière était encore trop vive pour ses prunelles habituées à l'obscurité. Elle grogna et tenta de se reconnecter avec ses sens. La blessée n'entendait rien, avait encore le goût du sang dans la bouche, sentait la transpiration et la mort. Elle put bouger les orteils, et le soulagement abaissa douloureusement ses épaules. Cela signifiait que sa moelle épinière n'était pas touchée. La brune tenta d'observer son environnement à travers ses cils. La pièce était un bordel qu'elle n'arrivait pas à quantifier. Il y avait des flacons, des pots et des ustensiles partout sur les différentes étagères. Des papiers semblaient recouvrir de manière aléatoire l'ensemble de la salle.

Un mouvement sur sa cuisse attira son attention. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et observa la touffe brune qui dormait sur elle. Son cœur fit un saut en parachute dans sa cage thoracique, et elle se redressa d'un coup, les joues rouges. Son ventre se tordit sous la douleur, et elle poussa un petit cri en se pliant en deux. L'homme sur ses genoux se redressa précipitamment, puis elle croisa deux prunelles émeraudes paniquées.

_« Mikasa, fais attention ! »_

Eren vint soutenir son dos pour limiter les contractions de ses abdominaux, et son cœur ralentit la cadence. Pourquoi se sentait-elle déçue ? La soldate était heureuse de voir que son frère l'avait veillée, mais elle s'était attendue à une autre personne. Il l'étreignit avec force, et elle posa ses mains dans son dos. L'odeur de la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle la frappa de plein fouet, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent sous l'émotion.

_« J'étais tellement inquiet... Quand Armin m'a dit comment il t'avait retrouvée, j'ai eu peur pour toi..._

_\- Il s'est passé combien de temps depuis ?_

_\- Cinq jours. »_

Cinq jours. L'annonce eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Le visage de Reiner Braun prit toute la place dans ses pensées. Elle ressentit la sensation d'avoir sa lame qui déchirait ses entrailles, et son visage se tordit en une grimace douloureuse.

_« Il faut que je parle au major immédiatement, Eren._

_\- Je vais le chercher. »_

Le garçon-titan lui jeta un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte de l'infirmerie, et elle se retrouva seule. Elle souleva le drap qui recouvrait son corps et tenta d'observer les dégâts que son corps avait subi. La brune ne put que voir une grosse compresse qui s'enroulait autour de son abdomen. Elle tenta de la soulever pour apercevoir sa blessure, mais sa peau colla contre l'adhésif et lui provoqua une légère grimace de douleur. Elle verrait bien plus tard.

Mikasa poussa un soupir et fixa la porte devant elle. Elle avait cru que le caporal l'avait veillée et s'était assoupi sur elle. Son cœur accéléra la cadence à cette pensée. La jeune femme secoua la tête, trouvant ses espoirs et ses attentes pathétiques. Déjà, elle doutait que cet homme ait besoin de sommeil. Puis, le soldat avait d'autres choses à faire qu'à être à ses côtés. Il devait même ignorer son état. Un second soupir passa entre ses lèvres sèches. Elle se traîna sur le lit pour s'adosser au mur, tout en ayant l'impression que ses mouvements la déchiraient de l'intérieur.

La blessée soupira une énième fois, et fixa un point vide dans la pièce. Elle tenta de se souvenir des événements d'il y a cinq jours. L'asiatique se souvenait de sa discussion avec Jean, des blagues de Sasha et du regard doré glacé de Reiner. Elle frappa son front plusieurs fois, comme si cela déclencherait quelque chose dans son cortex. Qu'avaient-ils dit ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? La survivante savait qu'au moment où elle tombait dans l'inconscience, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de parler au major... Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir les prévenir, les protéger. De quoi ? De Reiner et Berthold, mais pourquoi ?

Quelques bribes de conversations lui revenaient. Elle se souvenait de l'agressivité de Berthold lorsqu'elle avait évoqué Annie... Leurs comportements étranges... Leurs regards entendus, leurs gestes tendus... Sa cage thoracique sembla écraser ses poumons lorsqu'elle revit leurs visages dans son esprit. Cette sensation de danger, d'hostilité... Pourquoi la dégageaient-ils ? La soldate l'avait su, avant qu'il ne la transperce... Elle l'avait su...

Ils venaient du même village, oui. Reiner lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien observé d'étrange chez la jeune blonde. Elle eut la sensation d'avoir la main du blond sur son épaule, et que son regard la transperçait, aussi acéré que sa lame. L'angoissée posa sa propre main sur son épaule, une grimace décorant son visage.

_« As-tu partagé tes soupçons avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Elle sursauta et parcourra la salle de son regard. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle pouvait sentir ses veines pulser dans son cou. Mikasa avait vraiment cru qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle. La brune se souvint de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle était passée entre eux, de cette sensation d'être enfermée dans une cage qu'elle venait de construire de ses propres mains. Elle ferma les yeux, et les iris clairs de Braun la détaillèrent. Un sourire sardonique déforma les traits de son visage, et elle ressentit l'effroi qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait levé la tête, après qu'il l'ait presque tuée.

_« Désolé, Mikasa. Sois mon petit miracle à moi, et meurs rapidement. »_

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La rêveuse sursauta, tandis qu'elle avait toujours du mal à respirer. Eren rentra dans la pièce, suivi du major, d'Hanji, et du caporal Levi. Elle baissa les yeux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, hors de question de paraître encore plus faible.

_« Ackerman, nous sommes heureux d'apprendre que tu es enfin réveillée. »_

Le major Erwin se posa devant son lit de fortune. La survivante aperçut le caporal Levi se mettre dans un coin de la pièce, son expression était toujours indéchiffrable. Hanji s'assit à ses côtés en silence. Le blond demanda à son frère de quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit non sans un dernier regard en direction de Mikasa. Elle entendit la porter claquer, et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

_« Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_\- J'ai discuté avec Reiner Braun et Berthold Hoover. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils venaient du même village qu'Annie, et qu'elle n'avait jamais agit de manière étrange... Reiner m'a demandé si j'avais partagé mes soupçons sur Annie avec quelqu'un d'autre, je leur ai menti. Ils avaient l'air tendus, inquiets... Je pense que j'avais deviné quelque chose. S'ils couvrent Annie, ils sont probablement les titans cuirassé et colossal... Mais j'ai oublié ce qui m'avait permit d'arriver à cette conclusion. »_

Elle prit sa tête dans ses bras, frustrée de ne pas comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là. Ses supérieurs restèrent silencieux.

_« J'ai agis comme si je n'avais pas compris ce que leurs regards voulaient dire. Puis j'ai couru dans les escaliers pour vous prévenir au plus vite. Je sentais qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à essayer de m'en empêcher. Mais quand j'ai ouvert la porte qui menait à l'étage, Reiner était déjà là. Les lames de son équipement tridimensionnel étaient déjà sorties. J'ai voulu l'esquiver, mais il a lâché une de ses lames pour attirer mon attention, et m'a embroché à la porte avec l'autre. Berthold, à la fenêtre, lui a crié quelque chose comme « Putain, Marco ne t'avait pas suffi ? » et il lui avait répondu que j'étais trop maligne, mais qu'heureusement, je n'avais pas pu prévenir quelqu'un._

_\- Ils ont donc utilisé leur équipement ?_

_\- Oui. »_

La narratrice releva les yeux vers eux. Le major avait saisi son menton de ses deux doigts, et semblait dans une profonde réflexion. Hanji profita de son silence pour détacher son pansement avec délicatesse et observer sa plaie. Elle baissa les yeux et hoqueta lorsqu'elle vit tout ce sang sur son estomac, et des points de suture noirs décoraient sa peau auparavant diaphane.

_« Bon, ça ne semble pas s'être infecté, que ce soit sur le ventre ou sur le dos. Essaie de ne pas avoir de contractions inutiles, je te retirerai cela dans une dizaine de jours. »_

La blessée hocha la tête, et se permit de croiser le regard de glace de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Ils se fixèrent pendant une dizaine de secondes, mais quelque chose avait changé, elle le sentait. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que l'homme dégageait. La scientifique refit son pansement avec des compresses propres, enroulant celle-ci autour de sa taille.

_« Bien. Hanji, prends une escouade avec toi pour appréhender les deux soldats concernés. Ils ne doivent pas avoir l'occasion de se transformer. Je serai dans mon bureau pour revoir le plan pour la capture de Leonhardt. »_

Le major et la doctoresse aux cheveux hirsutes quittèrent rapidement la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux. Elle se sentit soudain très nerveuse. Le caporal ne les avait pas suivis. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois encore. Son cœur recommença à accélérer dans le creux de sa cage thoracique. L'homme aux cheveux rasés décolla son dos de contre le mur et décroisa ses bras. Qu'allait-il faire, à présent ? Il avait dit à ses deux amis de le laisser seul avec elle, mais à présent, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le soldat se contenta de s'asseoir à l'endroit où la binoclarde s'était assise quelques secondes auparavant.

Il avait été paralysé par l'annonce de Jäger. À ce moment-là, il était dans le bureau d'Erwin pour lui dire d'arrêter de lui refiler toute la paperasse qu'il ne souhaitait pas faire. Le gamin était arrivé, essoufflé comme un asthmatique qui avait couru plus de deux cents mètres. Quand il avait crié que Mikasa était réveillée, son cœur avait loupé un battement. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il faisait des aller-retours entre sa chambre et l'infirmerie, cinq jours qu'il avait des difficultés à s'endormir, de peur que quelqu'un ne vienne l'achever.

_« C'était très imprudent, ce que tu as fait._

_\- Je ne m'en suis rendue compte que trop tard. »_

Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait la gronder, comme une enfant inadaptée à son environnement, et cette sensation lui déplaisait. La blessée ne voulait pas être une gamine pour lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie de cette façon. La brune sentait son regard d'acier sonder son cœur et son âme, et cette sensation lui fit peur. Pouvait-il lire en elle ces émotions arbitraires qui s'agitaient dans son ventre en ce moment même ? Cette question eut l'effet d'envenimer l'angoisse éternelle qui lui serrait l'estomac. Comment un homme sans sentiments pouvait-il comprendre les siens ? Mais l'était-il véritablement ? Elle l'avait vu impassible, colérique, calme, agacé, lassé, amusé. Et il devait ressentir beaucoup plus de choses que ça. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

Le silence le gênait. Le soldat ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, mais il ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas lui parler de tous les songes qu'il avait eu ces derniers jours. Il en avait bien trop honte, et ignorait totalement pourquoi il avait ressenti tout cela. Malgré lui, Levi avait ressenti un tel soulagement à la vue de ses yeux que cela l'avait rendu muet. Pendant cinq jours, il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. « Comment tu te sens ? » « T'es vraiment une grosse merde, je vais devoir t'entraîner dix fois plus pour rattraper ton niveau d'avant. » « Pour te punir, tu vas faire toute la paperasse d'Erwin avec moi ». Cette idée le fit sourire. Autant l'occuper pendant sa convalescence. Il se concentra sur ses yeux et vit sa mine surprise.

Venait-il vraiment d'esquisser un sourire ? La blessée devait rêver, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Le caporal ne souriait pas, hein ? Mais elle devait bien avouer que son visage était agréable à regarder, avec ses lèvres retroussées. Cette pensée la fit rougir un peu, et la brune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour faire partir ses rougeurs.

_« Tu vas te faire chier pendant dix jours. Alors pour te garder sous surveillance, tu feras de la paperasse avec moi._

_\- Me garder sous surveillance ? Est-ce un moyen détourné de dire « pour me protéger », caporal ? »_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, pendant qu'Ackerman lui lança un sourire taquin. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, et il eut peur qu'elle ne l'entende. Avait-elle un don pour voir des choses pendant son coma ? L'avait-il vu affaibli, son visage déformé par les regrets, dont les ombres dansaient face aux projections des flammes de la cheminée ? Le brun prit peur d'elle, de ses sentiments, de ce que cela voulait dire.

_« Ne dis pas de conneries, Ackerman. Tu n'as absolument pas besoin de ma protection._

_\- Vous auriez réussi, vous._

_\- Réussi quoi ?_

_\- À les prévenir. À parvenir au bureau du major sans avoir un trou dans le ventre. »_

La survivante baissa les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur échange, alors que son visage s'assombrissait. Était-elle vraiment en train de se rabaisser ? Il poussa un long soupir, croisant ses bras contre son torse d'un air agacé.

_« Mikasa, tu étais en face des titans cuirassé et colossal. Tu étais affaiblie à cause de moi. Je suis certain que, si je ne t'avais pas enfermé tout ce temps, tu y serais arrivée. »_

Son interlocutrice redressa les yeux vers lui. Son cœur avait raté un battement lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom. Il était en train de la réconforter. Elle n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles ; et pourtant, ses prunelles claires dégageaient une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Les deux soldats se regardèrent longtemps, comme souvent ces dernières semaines. Cependant, cet échange semblait différent. Mikasa se permit de lui adresser un léger sourire, alors que son cœur allait briser de nouveau ses côtes affaiblies, tant il battait fort. Le sourire qu'il lui rendit lui fit oublier les yeux orageux de Reiner, l'air tendu de Berthold, cette lame dans son ventre. Ce sourire lui fit oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vues lors de l'expédition et de la reconquête de Trost. Ce sourire lui fit oublier cette couleur rouge.

_« D'ailleurs, j'ai profité de ta convalescence pour laver ton chiffon. Vu à quel point tu y tiens, tu devrais en prendre soin plus souvent. »_

Il déposa sur ses cuisses son écharpe écarlate, et son cœur rata un battement. La jeune femme ne retint pas ses termes peu élogieux ou sa pique concernant son hygiène vestimentaire. Son interlocuteur avait remarqué qu'elle y tenait. Comment ? Elle la portait toujours, certes, mais de là à en conclure que cela avait une valeur sentimentale... Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

_« Merci, caporal._

_\- Levi. Appelle-moi Levi. »_

La porte claqua et explosa la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient confinés. Elle put apercevoir une longue chevelure acajou foncer vers elle, et elle aperçut Jean, Eren, Armin et Christa se battre pour passer la porte en second. Sasha la serra contre elle, alors que de la morve menaçait de couler sous son nez.

_« Mikasaaaaaa tu m'as tellement inquiétée espèce de débile, c'est la malédiction de la serpillière qui a fait ça ! Ne me quitte plus jamais !_

_\- Sasha, tu vas l'étouffer ! »_

Tous ses camarades se rapprochèrent d'elle. Elle vit Armin, les larmes aux yeux, l'observer comme si elle venait d'accomplir un miracle. Sasha pleurait contre elle, Christa lui souriait et lui a murmuré qu'elle était heureuse de la voir réveillée, Eren avait les yeux baissés et Jean fixait le caporal. Celui-ci, se sentant de trop, se leva et s'éclipsa sans lui lancer un seul regard sur sa route. Il lui demandait de l'appeler par son prénom, mais était incapable de lui dire au revoir ? La recrue en convalescence n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi passait-il d'adorable à renfrogné ? De doux à blessant ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le suivre, à comprendre la logique derrière ses actions, à voir le fil rouge qui expliquait ses réactions.

Le haut gradé s'enfonça, seul, dans le couloir. Ces gamins avaient brisé la cage de glace dans laquelle ils s'étaient volontairement enfermés. Il se détestait pour ses réactions. Appelle-moi Levi... Quel débile ! Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? L'homme grogna lors de sa marche. Il détestait perdre le contrôle comme ça, et avec Ackerman, celui-ci glissait toujours d'entre ses mains. Il haïssait perdre ses moyens avec elle, mais être éloigné de l'asiatique devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Le soldat en avait besoin, mais pour quelle raison ?

Malgré toutes ces personnes autour d'elle, elle se sentait soudain seule. Eren se disputait avec Jean sur la manière de la serrer dans leurs bras. Armin lui avait raconté comment il l'avait retrouvée en sang dans le couloir, et son meilleur ami lui avoua avoir cru qu'elle allait en mourir, les larmes aux yeux. Christa lui essuyait le visage avec un linge mouillé, pendant que Sasha se plaignait d'avoir dû finir de nettoyer seule. Toute cette attention pour sa personne la mettait mal à l'aise.

_« D'ailleurs, Mikasa,_ commença Jean en fronçant les sourcils_, pourquoi le caporal était seul avec toi ? »_

Ils cessèrent tous leurs activités pur se concentrer davantage sur elle. La concernée bredouilla, ne pouvant s'empêcher de triturer ses doigts. Elle pensa soudain au fait qu'il lui ai demandé de l'appeler par son prénom, et elle dû se concentrer pour limiter le rouge qui montait aux joues.

_« Il... Il voulait s'excuser. Il se sent responsable de mon état, car selon lui, cette blessure ne serait pas arrivée s'il ne m'avait pas enfermée._

_\- D'ailleurs, tu ne nous as pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé... »_

Son souffle se coupa. Elle se sentit angoissée, stressée, trop observée. Ses doigts s'activaient et grattaient ses mains, sur lesquelles du sang formait encore des croûtes. Les prunelles d'or de Reiner prirent toute la place dans sa tête, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Mais la soldate put contenir la panique qui s'insinuait en elle. Elle avait juré, le soir de la mort de ses parents, de n'avoir plus jamais peur d'un homme. La brune se sentait pathétique.

Elle répéta l'histoire qu'elle avait raconté à ses supérieurs. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les traits de ses camarades se creusaient. L'horreur, la colère, la tristesse, l'indignation, et une pléthore d'autres émotions dansaient dans leurs yeux. Lorsque son récit fut terminé, tous fixaient un point vide dans la pièce, comme si ses paroles avaient avalé tout ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres humains. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit une bande de robots qui attendaient d'être activés. Ce fut Eren, par sa colère, qui fit réagir tous les autres.

_« Quelle bande de connards... Ils étaient nos camarades, nos amis, nos frères d'arme... Et ils ont osé nous tuer, nous blesser, nous trahir... Ils étaient à nos tables, ont pleuré nos morts, alors qu'ils en étaient responsables... »_

Le goût amer de la trahison l'étranglait. Ils s'étouffèrent ensemble, en silence, pendant de longues minutes ; jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne partent tous pour manger. Jean resta en arrière et s'assit à côté d'elle. C'était la deuxième fois que quelqu'un restait pour lui parler, et cela l'interpella d'autant plus. Il avaient déjà parlé, que souhaitait-il dire de plus ?

_« Mikasa... Je me suis senti si mal ces derniers jours. Moi qui avais juré de te protéger... Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, et j'aurais été détruit si tu... Si tu... »_

Avec sa main, il coiffa ses cheveux en arrière. Son visage se tordait en une grimace douloureuse, comme si imaginer la douleur de la perdre lui faisait déjà mal. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette souffrance. Son ami se prit la tête dans les mains, probablement pour couvrir ces larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle posa avec hésitation sa main sur son crâne, ce qui fit sursauter le soldat à ses côtés.

_« Jean... Je suis désolée pour tout. Mais je vais devenir plus forte, et ils ne pourront plus me faire de mal. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi._

_\- Mikasa, tu as un trou dans le bide. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. »_

Il essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et redressa la tête. Son camarade plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle ressentit une sorte de gêne. Pourquoi était-ce différent de ceux qu'elle échangeait avec le caporal ? Ackerman se sentit sondée sans son consentement, son regard la dérangeait. Mais Jean était son ami. Comment lui avouer que ses émotions l'incommodaient ? Elle eut l'impression d'être cette petite fille qui n'osait pas avouer ce qui la dérangeait, pour paraître plus féminine. Quelles conneries. Mais face à son ami, Mikasa redevenait cette gamine qui avait peur de blesser et de décevoir.

Néanmoins, alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. La survivante aperçut le caporal, la jambe levée comme s'il venait de frapper la porte, les dévisager avec mépris. Oh, il avait vraiment frappé la porte, en fait – un petit trou s'était formé dans le bois. Sous son bras, le haut gradé portait des documents qui étaient dans une pile parfaitement droites malgré la gravité. Sa taille avait peut-être un effet sur celle-ci ?

_« Merci Kirstein, tu vas manger maintenant. »_

L'ami de la jeune femme observa le plus petit avec un mélange de choc, de colère et de frustration. Il lança un dernier regard vers la brune, ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa main, et sortit de la pièce. Le soldat ayant fait irruption dans la pièce eut envie de le bousculer pour le fait de l'avoir touchée, mais il se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir que la tête de cheval lui rendit bien. Y avait-il vraiment quelque chose entre eux ? Le brun avait entendu la perche lui dire qu'elle était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Levi avait cru qu'il allait chialer, la girafe. Il souffla de manière altière lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, et referma la porte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir. Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, la jeune femme le fixait d'un air indigné. Son nez retroussé lui donnait un air de lapin, et il se détendit à cette pensée.

_« Comme promis, des trucs qui vont te faire regretter de ne rien faire. »_

Il s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'elle, divisa sa pile de papiers en deux et lui posa sur les jambes avec un stylo. Celle-ci observa la première page d'un œil circonspect. C'était un compte-rendu d'un des soldats lors de l'expédition. Le caporal sortit un classeur qu'elle n'avait pas aperçut auparavant.

_« On va classer les comptes-rendus de l'expédition par ordre alphabétique. J'ai commencé jusqu'au B._

_\- Caporal, pourquoi vous êtes vous comporté comme cela avec Kirstein ?_

_\- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, Ackerman. Il était à un endroit où il ne devait pas être, à cette heure-là. Il a eu de la chance que je ne l'ai pas puni. »_

Elle hocha la tête. Levi avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur. Si elle l'appelait par son prénom, le prendrait-il mal ? Ou au contraire, cela le calmerait-il ? La blessée parcourra les feuilles de papier sur ses cuisses, suivit les lignes d'encre qui se dessinaient sur le papier blanc. Il se surprit à l'observer pendant que ses doigts retraçaient le chemin de l'encre ébène.

_« Hanji est rentrée bredouille. Je suppose que le bruit de ton réveil est arrivé à leurs oreilles. Ils ont dû préparer leurs affaires en amont, pour pouvoir détaler dès la première nouvelle. »_

Elle se figea. Ses poumons manquaient cruellement d'air. Ces deux dangers étaient en liberté, à cause d'elle. Si elle n'était pas allée leur parler, ils seraient toujours sous la surveillance du bataillon d'exploration... L'angoissée froissa les pages remplies d'écritures sous la force de ses doigts qui s'agitaient sous le tourment. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et elle se sentit pathétique, blessée pour rien, ne servant à rien. Frôler la mort ne lui avait pas permit de contrarier leurs plans. Elle espérait que cela n'impacterait pas l'opération pour combattre et capturer Annie.

La brune sentit de la chaleur envahir le dessus de sa main, et elle redressa la tête vers son supérieur. Celui-ci avait posé sa main sur la sienne, probablement pour lui assurer un quelconque soutien. Ce geste fit battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort. Son visage était dépourvu de ses traits durs et tirés. Au contraire, il était doux, et elle pouvait presque apercevoir ses lèvres former un sourire. Ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si captivantes, là, de suite.

Et soudain, cela lui parut si évident. Ce contact lui paraissait si naturel que cela le rendait muet. Ses yeux dans les siens, sa main dans la sienne. Il eut la réponse qu'il cherchait à fuir pendant tout ce temps, cette réponse implacable, disparate, terrifiante. Elle avait bouleversé son monde. Il lui avait fait perdre le contrôle sur toute sa vie.

Et c'est le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre qu'ils s'en rendirent compte.


	11. Verwandlung

_« Il est hors de question que tu participes à l'opération._

_\- Mais je ne serai que figurante. Annie se rendra compte de quelque chose si je ne suis pas avec Eren et Armin. Ce serait compromettre toute l'opération ! Pour une simple blessure._

_\- Ackerman, tu as un trou dans le ventre._

_\- Techniquement, il est en voie de cicatrisation..._

_\- Je reconnais que tu cicatrises super vite, Mikasa, _s'exclama Hanji_. Mais ça risquerait de rouvrir tes plaies. »_

Cela ne faisait que quatre jours, et sa convalescence semblait durer une éternité. Ils partiraient tous dans quelques heures pour capturer Leonhardt, et elle ne voulait pas rester seule ici. Elle sentait que tout allait foirer si elle n'y allait pas. La jeune femme avait la même sensation que lorsqu'elle avait fait face aux deux titans : son instinct lui suppliait de l'écouter, et elle ne voulait pas faire une erreur supplémentaire. Ici, des personnes à qui elle tenait étaient en danger. Pas seulement elle.

Le major Erwin avait le regard perdu dans ses pensées, probablement en train de réfléchir à sa situation. Cette vision lui fit penser au caporal Levi, et ce songe lui provoqua une douleur dans sa poitrine. Depuis ce soir-là, il l'évitait. Il ne venait plus lui donner de la paperasse, il sortait du réfectoire lorsqu'elle y entrait. Il n'était même pas venu chercher le classement des rapports qu'elle avait fini il y a trois jours.

_« Major, je ne me mettrai pas en danger. Mais permettez-moi d'être présente pour diminuer ses soupçons. Au moindre danger, je me mettrai à l'abri._

_\- Ne mens pas à ton supérieur, Ackerman. Je sais que tu donnerais ta vie pour protéger tes proches. Ne me crois pas si naïf. Mais je pense que l'on ne pourra rien faire sans ta présence... »_

Elle se sentit à la fois soulagée et heureuse d'entendre cela, malgré les remontrances du blond.

_« C'est pour cela que Levi se chargera de te mettre à l'abri si la capture ne se passe pas comme prévu. »_

Son visage se figea. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était heureuse ou mortifiée face à cette nouvelle. Comment réagirait-il ? Elle se demandait si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, ce soir-là. Il avait posé sa main sur la sienne, s'étaient regardés longtemps... Et il était parti, la laissant seule avec ces sentiments qu'elle peinait à comprendre, à accepter. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui les liait, elle s'en était rendue compte. Dès qu'il était là, elle était engloutie dans ses émotions comme dans une mer abyssale, sans bouée pour la faire remonter à la surface.

_« D'accord._

_\- Bien, Hanji va t'aider à te préparer alors. Tu penses marcher correctement ? Cela risquerait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. »_

Elle se mit sur ses deux pieds et enchaîna les pas d'un air maladroit. Néanmoins, ses supérieurs semblèrent assez convaincus de sa démarche, et Hanji se mit à l'habiller après que le major soit sorti. La jeune femme fut surprise du silence dans lequel la plus vieille s'activait. Elle avait toujours fait un effort pour entamer une discussion avec elle, même si cela tournait plus au monologue.

_« Mikasa, cela ne me plaît vraiment pas..._

_\- Je ferai attention._

_\- Je le sais, ça. Tu feras attention aux autres. À Eren, à Armin, à tes camarades. Mais jamais tu ne fais attention à toi, et c'est ça qui va te tuer si tu continues. Tu ne devrais pas passer ta vie à vivre pour les autres. »_

Elle fixa longuement la scientifique, qui finissait de lui serrer ses sangles au niveau des cuisses. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, car cela posait certaines questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas de réponses. Comment vivre sans sa seule famille ? Comment vivre sans ses amis ? Ou comment vivre sans les protéger ? Elle ne savait faire que cela, protéger. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour leur montrer à quel point elle tenait à eux. Elle ne savait pas à quoi d'autre s'accrocher. À quoi bon ? Eren lui avait sauvé la vie, alors elle se devait de rembourser sa dette... Mais n'était-elle déjà pas réglée depuis bien longtemps ?

Soudain, la porte claqua à la volée, et elle croisa le regard tumultueux de l'homme qui occupait ses esprits depuis des jours. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, et tout son corps se tendit. Une vive douleur se répercuta dans tout son corps, et une grimace tordit les traits de son visage.

_« C'est quoi ces conneries ? T'as un trou dans le bide Ackerman, il est hors de question que tu viennes._

_\- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas apte à prendre cette décision, caporal._

_\- J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? Tu ne viens pas, pas de discussion possible._

_\- Un supérieur qui ne prend pas de nouvelles de ses soldats en convalescence n'a pas à les commander. »_

Si les deux bruns pouvaient lancer des éclairs avec leurs regards, un orage aurait éclaté dans la pièce. Entre eux, Hanji les observait avec intérêt, et s'éclipsa discrètement en lançant des regards entendus au plus petit. Celui-ci bouillonnait. Il n'avait aucune excuse à donner à la jeune femme, car il l'avait véritablement évitée. Levi avait pris peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée de s'attacher davantage et de la perdre, comme tous les autres. Alors il avait essayé de l'ignorer et de ne plus penser à elle. Il n'avait réussi qu'une chose sur deux.

_« Je me fiche de tes sentiments. Tu ne viendras pas. »_

Ses paroles lui firent plus mal encore que lorsque la lame de Reiner transperçait ses entrailles. C'était comme s'il avait enfoncé un couteau dans son cœur et qu'il le remuait violemment. Elle retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et la colère l'aveugla.

_« Mais vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ? Vous êtes un nain ignoble, vous êtes aussi sentimental qu'un caillou ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que je ne peux plus perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Vous vous en foutez des autres, vous vous fichez des morts qui s'empilent dans votre sillage. Je suis heureuse d'avoir mes sentiments, car je vous trouve pathétique avec votre indifférence. »_

Les deux soldats se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Mikasa était essoufflée, sa gorge lui faisait mal à cause des cris qu'elle avait poussés. Dans le ventre de Levi, une tempête faisait rage. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la claquer, l'embrasser, ou partir loin d'elle et l'ignorer pour le restant de ses jours.

_« Un nain ? Ignoble, indifférent, pathétique ? C'est ça ce que je suis pour toi ?_

_\- Et encore, vous êtes mon supérieur. J'ai édulcoré mes pensées. »_

Il devait mettre fin à cette discussion rapidement, car il sentait qu'il allait exploser si ses prunelles sombres continuaient de lui lancer ces éclairs de dégoût. Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le détester. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le fasse, au contraire. Si seulement elle pouvait lire en lui, si seulement elle pouvait traduire ses gestes envers elle... Elle se moquerait, pas vrai ? Ce qu'il ressentait était mal, mauvais, malsain. Il était plus vieux, avait autorité sur elle. Il ne devait pas ressentir tout cela, et pourtant ! Comme si le fait que c'était interdit renforçait ses émotions.

_« T'aurais dû rester là où Braun t'avait envoyée, ça aurait arrangé tout le monde. »_

Il vit quelque chose passer dans son regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Ses paroles l'avaient rendue muette. Son cœur se serra si fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait imploser. Ce fut plus douloureux encore que lorsqu'il eût renversé son thé brûlant sur elle, ou quand les fers rouillés rongeaient la peau de ses poignets.

_« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là, caporal ?_

_\- La ferme._

_\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'interdisez de venir, alors que vous vous en foutez de mon sort._

_\- T'es sourde comme un pot en plus ? Je t'ai dit de la fermer._

_\- Après tout, je ne serai plus qu'un autre blason tâché de sang sur votre bureau, pas vrai ?_

_\- Putain la ferme ! »_

Il réduisit l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et l'agrippa par le col de sa chemise. Mikasa grogna de douleur lorsque ses abdominaux se contractèrent sous la menace. Malgré la haine qu'elle ressentait, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de battre un peu plus fort lorsque son regard se plongea dans le sien, alors que son visage était si près du sien. Il était beau lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ses iris gris, qui débordaient pourtant de haine.

_« Ne dis pas ça, s'il-te-plaît... »_

Elle fut choquée par le ton larmoyant qu'avait pris l'homme en face d'elle. Soudain, elle vit dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse, et elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas la voir avant. Il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son haut, et posa doucement son front contre son épaule. À ce contact, les joues de la jeune femme devinrent rouges, et elle pria pour qu'il ne sente pas la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, ou les battements incoercibles de son cœur. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes, à écouter l'autre respirer. Il était hors de question qu'il la perde. Il avait failli craquer devant elle, et il se refusait de la laisser voir sa faiblesse. Ses larmes s'étaient taries depuis si longtemps.

_« Tout ira bien, Levi. »_

Son cœur accéléra la cadence à l'entente de son prénom. Il s'enivrait de son odeur comme si celle-ci allait disparaître pour toujours. Il trouva sa chaleur soudain si précieuse, qu'il souhaita rester là pour toujours, contre elle. L'humanité pouvait bien survivre sans eux, pas vrai ? Il eut envie de l'étreindre et de la coller à lui, de sentir son corps contre lui, de savourer la chaleur qu'elle dégageait... Cependant, il interrompit son geste, immobilisant ses mains qui montaient dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Déjà, elle était blessée. Il risquait de rouvrir ses plaies. Et elle était Mikasa Ackerman. Il n'était que Levi, le fils d'une pute ayant grandi dans les bas-fonds. Il se trouva soudain écœurant. Écœurant de lui imposer son contact.

Il s'éloigna d'elle à contre-cœur. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, le temps s'arrêta. La dispute qu'ils eurent précédemment semblait être loin. Il fut soulagé de voir autre chose que la colère dans ses prunelles sombres. Peut-être ne le haïssait-elle pas ? Il se sentit soudain nerveux, comme un enfant qui attendait qu'on le gronde.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à Levi. Il l'ignorait, l'insultait, puis se montrait tendre. Pourquoi toutes ces fluctuations ? Elle n'arrivait jamais à suivre le cheminement de ses émotions, de ses pensées, et cela lui faisait peur. Pour lui, cela devait être clair ; mais elle n'arrivait pas à le lire encore correctement. Pourquoi la regardait-il ainsi, alors qu'il avait souhaité qu'elle soit morte quelques instants plus tôt ? Pourquoi tout cela devait être si compliqué ?

Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle tant envie de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes ?

_« Ah, Mikasa ! Hanji m'a demandé de venir te chercher pour te préparer car on va bientôt y aller. »_

Armin déboula dans la pièce. Elle sursauta lorsque l'homme aux cheveux rasés sauta en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Levi croisa les bras d'un air naturel, comme s'il avait toujours été à cet endroit. Il avait dû faire cela tant de fois pour jouer si bien la comédie... Cette pensée créa un étau autour de son cœur, qui se serra légèrement. Avait-elle été la seule, l'unique ? Ou faisait-il ça à de nombreuses recrues, depuis un certain temps ? Elle se doutait qu'il devait avoir eu d'autres relations. Ils n'avaient pas le même âge, après tout.

Le blond observa la scène d'un œil circonspect. Il salua le caporal et se rapprocha de son amie, qui regardait encore le petit brun du coin de l'œil. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et quittèrent la pièce ensemble, alors que le haut gradé les observait partir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne. Si Annie Leonhardt était bien le titan féminin... Cette pute lui avait déjà tellement pris. Elle était dangereuse, trop dangereuse. Il ne savait pas si Ackerman pourrait utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel, dans son état. Il était sensé la surveiller, mais également commander son groupe... Il était doué, mais pas omniscient. Il avait peur d'arriver trop tard. Il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix, le type de choix qui condamne les amis et les camarades à une mort certaine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi avait envie de faire passer quelqu'un avant tout.

Il arrivèrent à Stohess en fin d'après-midi. La compagnie qui s'était détachée du bataillon infiltra la ville dans un silence religieux. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre, car cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient répété chaque action. Devant elle, Armin et Eren marchaient d'un pas faussement sûr. Elle avait peur pour ses deux compagnons, mais pas seulement. À cette pensée, elle jeta un regard en arrière et observa le caporal marcher vers sa position avec son groupe. Il n'était pas très loin d'elle, mais... Elle ignorait si elle pouvait protéger ces deux têtes de mules. Elle peinait à marcher comme avant. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas affronter Annie et l'emporter seule. Le goût amer de l'angoisse lui serra la gorge. Levi serait là, alors tout irait bien.

Tout ira bien, elle le lui avait dit.

Pourtant, l'angoisse s'agitait toujours dans ses tripes. Elle avait promis qu'elle retrouverait le titan féminin et l'avait fait. Alors pourquoi mentirait-elle aujourd'hui ? Levi soupira, les yeux rivés sur les pavés qui formaient la route. Il ne devait pas penser à sa vie souterraine, pas maintenant. Dire qu'il était sur le plafond qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de regarder... Il poussa un soupir et observa Ackerman se rapprocher de sa mort. Il avait envie de la rattraper et de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, de la serrer contre lui, de partir loin de cet enfer avec elle. Dans un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité, en paix. En harmonie. Était-ce seulement possible ? Il n'arrivait déjà pas à trouver de simples mots, alors un endroit si paradisiaque... Il l'observa partir loin de lui et tourna finalement le dos, abattit sa capuche sur sa tête et s'envola à travers les cheminées.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les trois soldats aperçurent le trinôme d'Annie qui arpentait les rues. La tension augmenta d'un coup pour le trio. Ils suivirent la jeune femme et ses collègues sur plusieurs ruelles, de manière plus ou moins discrète pour qu'elle les remarque. C'est au bout de dix minutes que la jeune femme les coinça dans une énième ruelle étroite.

_« Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous nous suivez ? »_

Les ombres des murs donnaient à la jeune femme un air ténébreux. La brune sentait son frère tressaillir, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sous peine de briser leur couverture. Armin ôta sa capuche, l'air anxieux. Mikasa savait que leur jeu d'acteur n'était pas suffisant. Il suffisait de voir la tête dépitée de ses deux compagnons pour voir qu'ils cachaient quelque chose...

_« Annie, c'est nous, Armin, Mikasa et Eren. Nous avons besoin de ton aide..._

_\- Oh, pourquoi donc ?_

_\- Tu fais partie des forces spéciales maintenant. Tu es la seule que l'on connaisse là-bas, la seule en qui on a confiance... On voudrait s'enfuir des murs avec Eren. Les expériences qu'ils font sur lui sont inhumaines, sans parler de la volonté des gens au-dessus de nous de le tuer..._

_\- Quitter les murs ? Et où iriez-vous ?_

_\- On retournerait à Shinganshina. On se protégerait mutuellement, on saura se nourrir comme on le peut._

_\- Et vous savez qu'il y a des titans dehors ? Vous allez mourir._

_\- Vaut mieux ça que vivre en cage. »_

Eren fixait la blonde avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle avait peur qu'il ne gâche le plan à lui tout seul. Il était si colérique, si impulsif... Cette attitude l'énervait. Il semblait se soucier d'elle depuis sa blessure, mais elle n'oubliait pas tous ces moments où il l'avait rejetée ou humiliée.

_« D'accord, je vais vous aider. On va devoir quitter Stohess, vous avez une idée d'où passer ?_

_\- Oui, on a notre itinéraire pour passer jusqu'au mur, c'est après qu'on a besoin de toi. »_

La blonde hocha la tête et se positionna derrière eux. S'en suivit une marche pleine d'angoisse pour les trois soldats du bataillon d'exploration. Elle espérait qu'elle ne sente pas le stress qui montait dans sa poitrine. Tout était calme. Mikasa était paranoïaque. Elle allait se rendre compte de leurs petits regards, de la tension dans leurs épaules, des rues désertées de passants. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait comprendre quelque chose. Elle était trop maligne pour les suivre sans se poser de questions, sans remarquer ces détails. Après tout, ils avaient longtemps vécu ensemble à la 104e brigade d'entraînement. Elle avait appris les qualités de ses camarades, et Annie était loin d'être stupide.

Le temps s'étirait à l'infini. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais devant le tunnel. Armin arrivait à discuter avec elle sans trop trembler, et elle l'admirait pour cela. Si elle était véritablement le titan féminin, il devait être si terrifié... Depuis quand était-il devenu un tel acteur ? Elle arrivait à percevoir la tension dans ses épaules et la peur dans son visage tendu, mais était-elle la seule à le voir ?

Ils étaient partis depuis bien trop longtemps. Et Levi haïssait ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui l'étreignait. Il était perché sur les toits de la ville avec son groupe, et observait l'horizon pour apercevoir une chevelure noire, des yeux tout aussi sombres, ou une silhouette hésitante dans sa marche. Parfois, il avait l'impression de la voir ; mais ce n'était que son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours.

Après une éternité et quelques crampes, il aperçut le quatuor qui entrait dans la place de la ville. Il fit un geste à son groupe qui se glissa derrière les tuiles ou les murs des bâtiments. Lorsque Mikasa entra dans son champ de vision, son cœur accéléra la cadence. Elle était à côté de son frère, pendant qu'Armin était devant avec Annie. Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'au tunnel. Il sortit doucement ses lames, prêt à réagir en cas de rébellion. Le bruit de l'acier qui glissait contre son équipement tridimensionnel le rassura un peu. Il vit Armin entrer sous le tunnel, avec les deux bruns sur ses talons, mais la blonde ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il interrompit tous ses mouvements.

_« Annie ? Viens vite avant que les brigades n'arrivent !_

_\- Non... Je n'entrerai pas dans ce tunnel. Ce sera sans moi._

_\- Dis pas de conneries Annie ! _S'écria Eren, les traits crispés. _Ramène ton cul ici, tu peux encore nous prouver ta valeur !_

_\- Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il n'y a eu personne dans les environs depuis un moment... »_

Si la tension était faite de matière, les trois amis d'enfance se seraient noyés dedans. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir les traits de la jeune femme, qui avait la tête baissée.

_« Franchement, ça me blesse. Depuis quand tu me regardes avec cet air apeuré, Armin ? »_

L'asiatique observait son ami, les traits tirés par la terreur. Le pistolet qu'il tenait dans sa main tremblait, arme qu'il devait utiliser pour donner le signal aux autres de la capturer.

_« Annie, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu avais l'équipement de Marco lors du contrôle ? »_

Le regard de la blonde se perdit dans le vide, alors qu'Eren semblait de plus en plus convaincu de sa culpabilité, et de plus en plus désespéré.

_« Je me souviens des marques et des griffes qu'il avait, car on les nettoyait et les réparait ensemble..._

_\- Je vois. Pour tout te dire, je l'ai trouvé... »_

La voix de la jeune femme n'était plus qu'un murmure, et Mikasa devait se concentrer sur sa voix pour l'entendre.

_« Ensuite tu as tué les deux titans qu'on avait capturé ?_

_\- Qui sait ? Mais si tu pensais cela il y a un mois, pourquoi tu n'as pas agi à ce moment-là ?_

_\- Parce que je ne voulais pas y croire ! Je voulais penser que mes yeux m'avaient trompé ! Et à cause de ça... Non, et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas tué ce jour-là. C'est ce qui t'a mise dans cette situation._

_\- Oui, je pense aussi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu aurais pu me pousser dans ces retranchements. Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas tué ce jour-là ? »_

Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux devant ses iris bleus. Mikasa avait l'horrible impression qu'elle pouvait voir quelque chose d'autre dans ce vide, quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

_« Eh, Annie ! Espèce d'idiote, il y a encore une chance de prouver ton innocence, ton sens de l'humour est encore plus merdique que celui de Jean ! Alors descends ici ! Tu peux prouver quelque chose en venant avec nous, alors maintenant bouge ton cul et viens là !_

_\- Je ne peux pas, Eren. J'ai échoué à devenir une guerrière._

_\- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas drôle !_

_\- On peut encore parler, Annie !_

_\- Cela suffit. »_

La jeune femme bouillonnait depuis, lui semblait-il, une éternité. Elle gravit quelques marches, laissant tomber sa capuche vers l'arrière pendant que ses amis criaient des ordres à Annie. Elle allait écourter ses souffrances, et le fait de recevoir des ordres provenant d'hommes moins doués qu'elle. Depuis quand sa solidarité féminine concernait les traîtresses ?

_« J'en peux plus de vous entendre geindre. C'est inutile. Je vais te réduire en pièces, titan féminin ! »_

Ses deux amis d'enfance étaient si terrifiés par Annie qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que Mikasa tenait ses lames à la manière d'un certain nabot. Ils étaient trop choqués par son aplomb, trop angoissés par la mission. Annie posa son regard sur la jeune femme. Son visage glabre se déforma légèrement de la moue indifférente qu'elle ne cessait d'arborer. Un sourire mauvais décora ses traits, et ce sourire paralysa le trio dans l'angoisse.

_« Je suis heureuse que tu aies eu confiance en moi, Armin. Tu as gagné ton pari... Cependant, c'est ici que le mien commence. »_

Armin eut à peine le temps de voir le mouvement de son bras vers sa bouche qu'il tira en l'air. Une vingtaine de soldats déguisés en civil se rua sur la blonde. Elle se retrouva immobilisée et bâillonnée. Mais avant de ressentir un quelconque soulagement, l'asiatique aperçut un mouvement vers sa main. Lorsqu'elle vit la petite lame cachée dans son anneau, elle eut une montée d'adrénaline. Elle saisit ses deux amis et se précipita dans les profondeurs du tunnel, ignorant la douleur sourde de son abdomen.

_« Mikasa ?!_

_\- Trop tard. »_

La lumière de sa transformation illumina le reste des escaliers, tandis que son souffle les précipita encore plus loin. Elle était au sol lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement du titan féminin. Ce bruit atroce la fit frissonner d'effroi alors qu'elle roulait sur le sol froid et poussiéreux.

C'était le bruit de la mort qui était à leurs trousses.


	12. Kampf

Lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, les pierres qui s'étaient écroulées à la suite de la transformation d'Annie étaient teintées d'hémoglobine. Ils pouvaient voir, ici et là, quelques membres engloutis par les débris. Mikasa se redressa difficilement, et tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui paralysait son abdomen pour se concentrer sur ses amis. Eren semblait encore sous le choc de la révélation. Même avec ses doutes, il n'avait jamais voulu croire cette vérité amère : Annie était le titan féminin. Armin était plus terrifié par l'idée que le plan n'ait pas marché.

_« Attention ! »_

Elle les tira vers l'arrière alors que le poing du titan s'écrasait contre la paroi du tunnel. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle pouvait sentir, au-dessus de son épaule, la main de la géante à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux. Ils arrivèrent près de l'équipe qui devait les aider dans les tunnels. Lorsque l'asiatique jeta un regard vers l'arrière, la main avait disparu.

_« Le plan a échoué ?!_

_\- Oui ! Il faut mettre Eren en sécurité ! »_

Armin n'eut même pas le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire qu'un nouveau fracas l'interrompit. Elle put apercevoir le pied de la géante écraser leurs camarades. Mikasa eut un nouveau frisson d'effroi.

_« Je crois qu'elle se fiche de garder Eren en vie... »_

Ils reculèrent de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir depuis le trou qu'elle avait formé. Eren tira ses deux amis d'enfance contre lui.

_« Restez près de moi, ça vous protégera des débris. »_

Ackerman et Arlert suivirent des yeux la main d'Eren qui montait jusqu'à sa bouche. Cependant, malgré tout le sang et les efforts qu'il y mettait, il ne résultait rien de sa morsure. Seulement quelques cris de douleur. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour ne plus voir Jäger s'acharner sur sa main. Cela leur faisait du mal.

_« Bordel, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le moment ! »_

Malgré elle, toutes les mauvaises remarques et les attitudes négatives qu'avaient eu Eren revinrent à la surface. Elle se sentait énervée par ce gamin qui ne voulait pas grandir, par sa fierté et sa jalousie, par son ingratitude. Elle jeta un regard froid à son frère, qui semblait perdu, désespéré, effrayé comme un enfant.

_« Eren. Tu te rends compte qu'Annie est véritablement le titan féminin ? Plus de doutes. C'est elle qui a tué nos camarades, nos amis. L'escouade de Levi. Tu t'en rends compte ?_

_\- Ta gueule, tu n'aides pas du tout là ! »_

Mikasa saisit le brun par le col avec violence, rapprochant leurs deux visages. Armin les observait en silence, choqué par l'attitude de la jeune femme envers lui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi démonstrative, aussi impatiente. De plus, elle avait juste dit le prénom du caporal, sans son titre. Était-il en rapport avec ce changement d'attitude ?

_« Toi, tu vas la fermer pour une fois et m'écouter. Tes sentiments t'empêchent de te transformer ? C'est vrai, Annie était notre camarade, notre amie. Elle l'était pour nous tous. Mais elle nous a trahis. Elle a tué tellement d'autres camarades, d'autres amis. Tu penses que ça ne nous touche pas ? Nous, on va se battre. Et tu vas te battre aussi, car si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas crever ici. Tu ne m'auras pas toujours sur ton dos pour protéger ton cul. Alors grandis un peu et arrête tes caprices. »_

Le temps sembla s'être figé. Les deux jeunes hommes observaient Mikasa avec leurs yeux écarquillés de surprise et de peur. Elle relâcha la pression sur le col de son frère, mais continua de le fixer avec ses yeux pleins de rage. Eren baissa les yeux.

_« Euh... J'ai un plan ! Mikasa, toi et moi on va sortir de chaque côté du tunnel. Cela laissera du temps à Eren pour se transformer ou s'échapper._

_\- D'accord, on fait ça. Sois prudent, Armin._

_\- Toi aussi._

_\- Hein ? Attendez ! Comment pouvez-vous vous battre ? »_

Mikasa prit la direction de l'entrée du tunnel. Elle aperçut le blond mettre sa capuche, et elle passa la main sur son ventre par réflexe. Elle fut surprise de sentir quelque chose de moite sur le tissu. Elle gronda de mécontentement. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait la tuer. Si elle n'y pensait pas, ça ne la tuerait pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

_« Comment pouvez-vous vous battre ?! »_

Exaspérée par son frère, la jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

_« On n'a pas le choix. Ce monde est cruel. »_

Elle recouvrit ses cheveux de sa capuche verte. Elle entendit Armin hurler le nom d'Eren, et en profita pour sortir. Elle virevolta entre les bâtiments avant que le titan féminin ne la prenne en joue. Que faisait Levi ? À cette pensée, Annie l'attrapa dans son poing. Entre les doigts de la jeune femme, l'asiatique pesta et tailla en pièces sa main d'un geste expert. Elle ne devait pas faire d'erreur si bête.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas avoir Eren ! »_

Elle volait d'immeuble en immeuble, tranchant les tendons qui se présentaient à elle, déchirant les muscles dans son sillage. Elle avait l'illusion de maîtriser la situation, mais au moment où elle allait passer aux choses sérieuses, Annie envoya sur elle une pluie de débris. Elle se prit un bout de porte, deux pierres et une myriade d'autres choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. La douleur se fit encore plus aiguë. Elle chuta à terre, roulant sur elle-même, criant face à la souffrance qu'elle imposait à ses blessures.

Elle aperçut le titan féminin lui jeter un regard blasé, et l'abandonner au milieu des ruines.

Il pesta de rage et de frustration. Il n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Mince, ce n'était pas si compliqué de trouver Mikasa Ackerman quand même, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le souterrain. Il était parti voir à la sortie du tunnel, mais il n'avait trouvé personne. Il avait crié son nom, seul l'écho avait répondu. Ce n'était pas l'inquiétude d'échouer sa mission qu'il ressentait, mais celle de la perdre. Alors il était revenu sur ses pas. Le titan féminin poursuivait Arlert et Kirstein. Il hésita à laisser ce dernier entre ses griffes, mais se raisonna lorsqu'un millier de piques transperça Annie Leonhardt. Elle chuta au sol, et elle fut recouverte par un filet qui s'accrocha à sa peau. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui, finalement. Si le blond était là, alors où était Mikasa ? Il survola quelques bâtiments en ruine et allait se diriger vers eux lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il la vit au sol. Il vola vers elle et se précipita vers son corps allongé contre le sol. Il entendait son sang pulser dans ses oreilles, sentait l'angoisse qui se propageait dans son corps, priait pour qu'elle soit vivante. Lorsque sa respiration saccadée vint à ses oreilles, il tomba presque de soulagement.

_« Putain Mikasa, il faut que je t'enferme à nouveau pour éviter tes conneries ? »_

Elle se retourna vers lu, le visage crispé par la douleur, et les mains autour de son ventre. Elle eut l'air soulagée de le voir, mais il ne voulait pas s'y attarder, pas maintenant. S'il le faisait, il allait baisser sa garde, et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive avec cette pute de Leonhardt dans les parages.

_« Pour vous, tout est un prétexte pour m'enfermer._

_\- Si ça peut éviter ta mort prématurée, je le ferais encore._

_\- Charmant. »_

Ils esquissèrent tous les deux un léger sourire, alors que le caporal aidait la soldate en valant cent à se relever.

_« Tes plaies se sont rouvertes ?_

_\- Non non, je me suis juste pris une pierre dans le ventre, ça m'a coupé le souffle._

_\- Tu n'oserais pas me mentir ?_

_\- Je risquerais de me retrouver enfermée, hors de question. »_

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir vu que, techniquement, elle ne connaissait pas l'état actuel de son ventre. Elle allait lui spécifier ceci lorsqu'un éclair frappa le sol, quelques mètres à côté d'eux. Mikasa saisit Levi dans ses bras et s'envola vers un toit un peu délabré un peu plus loin, esquivant au passage le pied du titan d'Eren. Celui-ci s'écarta précipitamment d'elle, le visage tordu par d'innombrables émotions qu'il ne pouvait plus canaliser.

_« Eh gamine, c'est toi qui as besoin de ma protection, pas l'inverse._

_\- D'accord, je laisserai mon frère vous écraser la prochaine fois._

_\- J'aurais pu faire ça tout seul._

_\- Si vous le dites. »_

Le hurlement du titan féminin les interrompit. Ils la virent s'éloigner de l'endroit où elle avait été piégée, Eren à ses trousses. Mikasa entendit l'homme à ses côtés pester.

_« Tu restes avec Hanji, je m'occupe de cette enflure._

_\- Faites attention à ne pas vous faire écraser._

_\- Une autre blague sur ma taille, quelle originalité. »_

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'envoler vers le combat que venaient de commencer les deux titans. La jeune femme en profita pour relever le bas de sa chemise blanche, tâché d'hémoglobine. Elle ressentait tant d'appréhension, priait pour que ses blessures restent sages et ne s'ouvrent pas... Elle découvrit ces points noirs qui l'eusse tant dégoûtée ces derniers jours. Une couche gluante recouvrait les fils qui maintenaient sa peau fermée, et du sang avait coulé de ceux-ci. Néanmoins, à son grand soulagement, cela ne semblait pas s'être ouvert. Elle réarrangea son uniforme et se dirigea vers la petite tête blonde à côté d'Hanji, qui était tournée vers elle depuis un petit moment.

Le combat faisait rage, mais aucun soldat ne pouvait s'approcher des deux géants à cause de tous les débris qui volaient à travers le ciel. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux. À chaque coup, elle pouvait voir les épaules d'Armin tressauter. Son empathie était si exacerbée qu'il devait imaginer la douleur provoquée par le coup de pied d'Annie, ou le direct d'Eren. Elle avait l'impression cuisante d'être inutile. Mais son frère ne se débrouillait pas si mal... Il avait déjà perdu contre elle, mais semblait anticiper davantage ses mouvements. Il avait enfin fini par se convaincre qu'elle était leur ennemi... Et s'il ne s'était jamais décidé, elle aurait peut-être tué tout le monde, se serait enfuie dans la nature et aurait disparu à jamais. Elle se murmurait de ne pas s'énerver pour quelque chose qui n'était pas arrivé... Mais il fallait dire que c'était un sacré boulet.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque le titan d'Eren tomba au sol. Elle fit un pas vers l'avant lorsqu'Annie se retrouva sur lui, mais fut retenue par Hanji avant qu'elle ne le frappe.

_« Mikasa, tu en as déjà fait assez. Ce n'est pas ton rôle de la combattre. »_

Elle suivit des yeux les poings endurcis d'Annie déformer la chair de son frère. Ils devinrent vite ensanglantés, et cette couleur lui provoqua un long frisson de dégoût. Ô misère, elle détestait cette couleur. Tout ce rouge. Elle devait le sortir de là, et s'il mourrait à cause de son état ? À cause de son incapacité à le protéger ? Elle aperçut une petite mouche se poser sur le visage de la blonde et l'éborgner. Quelques secondes après, elle se rendit compte que cette mouche était Levi, et si elle n'était pas si inquiète pour son frère, elle en aurait ri.

Elle se redressa, chassant la petite mouche d'un revers de bras, et s'enfuit en direction des murs. Elle perdit de vue le caporal, trop en colère contre son ancienne camarade. Elle avait pour habitude de soutenir les femmes autour d'elle. Elles étaient toutes dans le même bateau, ainsi, elles n'avaient pas besoin qu'une d'entre elles fasse un trou dans la coque. Mais Annie... Elle serait la seule qu'elle s'autoriserait à combattre. Cela dépassait l'éternel clivage entre hommes et femmes, l'éternelle guerre entre les sexes. On parlait de l'humanité contre les titans. En conséquence, Mikasa décida qu'elle mettrait de côté ses principes.

Elle allait s'élancer dans le vide quand elle aperçut Eren se relever. Le voir bouger la fit soupirer de soulagement, et il courut en direction d'Annie. Il avait l'air si effrayant, avec son visage à moitié arraché et ses membres découpés à quelques endroits. Il se jeta sur le titan féminin et commença à déchirer la peau de son dos avec ses dents, et elle entendit certains de ses camarades pousser quelques complaintes de dégoût. Le hurlement d'Annie lui fit presque ressentir de la pitié pour elle. La blonde réussit à le repousser et sauta vers le mur. Elle planta ses doigts dans la pierre et débuta son ascension.

Elle sortit ses lames et s'envola en direction des deux titans, ignorant les cris d'Hanji à son encontre. Eren pendait à présent dans le vide, accroché à la jambe de son ancienne amie. La brune vit le membre inférieur d'Annie se déchirer lentement, et tout ce liquide garance la paralysa dans les airs pendant quelques secondes. Alors qu'Eren s'écrasait au sol, elle croisa un regard gris sur le côté, abasourdi par l'action inconsidérée de la soldate.

_« Mikasa, n'y va pas ! »_

Elle se reprit et se posa sur l'épaule de son frère, un peu sonné par sa chute. Elle observa la hauteur du mur.

_« Eren, lance-moi en l'air ! Je n'ai pas assez de gaz pour l'atteindre ! »_

Son frère l'observa longtemps, puis se redressa avec difficulté. La jeune fille se posa dans le creux de sa main et s'accrocha à ses phalanges. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans les airs. Ses yeux pleuraient à cause du vent qui fouettait son visage. Elle s'approcha rapidement du titan féminin, trop rapidement. Elle planta ses grappins dans la main de son ancienne camarade. Son changement de direction fit craquer douloureusement son dos, et elle se retint de pousser un cri de douleur. Elle s'élança vers la main d'Annie et trancha ses doigts au niveau des premières phalanges, la faisant vaciller. Puis, elle trancha l'autre main. Elle réussit à se poser sur le nez de son ancienne amie, qui l'observait avec un œil écarquillé, alors que l'autre cicatrisait encore.

_« Désolée, Annie. Tombe. »_

À ces mots, l'autre femme jeta son avant-bras en direction de la soldate. L'asiatique sauta en l'air et planta son grappin dans le mur, mais celui-ci s'effondra avec la blonde et elle n'eut plus aucune prise. Elle ferma les yeux dans l'attente de l'impact. Cependant, elle sentit un corps chaud contre elle la tirer vers le côté, et elle reconnut son odeur. Elle n'osa pas redresser la tête et croiser ces yeux qu'elle aimait tant contempler. Ils se posèrent sur le mur Sina en silence, bercés par le son de la chute de leur ennemie et des bruits en contrebas.

_« Ackerman, je crois que je n'ai jamais croisé un soldat aussi con que toi._

_\- Je suppose que dans votre langue, ça veut dire que je vous ai inquiété ?_

_\- Eh, ne commence pas à vouloir traduire, idiote. Mes paroles n'ont jamais de sous-entendus._

_\- Mais bien sûr ! »_

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase et toussa difficilement. Une douleur aiguë la saisit au sein de son abdomen, et elle grimaça de souffrance. L'homme aux cheveux rasés fronça les sourcils. Il était en colère contre elle. Il lui avait dit de rester avec Hanji... Pourquoi n'écoutait-elle jamais personne ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi entêtée ?

_« Je te jure, si tu m'as menti et que tu as tes blessures ouvertes..._

_\- Cela aurait pu se passer après notre entrevue, caporal._

_\- J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?_

_\- Bah justement, oui. »_

Il grogna dans son coin alors qu'il soulevait délicatement sa chemise. Ce geste fit battre leurs cœurs un peu plus fort que d'habitude, les troubla davantage encore. Elle pria pour qu'il n'entende pas son myocarde, et il supplia une force inconnue qu'elle ne perçoive pas son expression. Elle pouvait voir déjà tant de choses chez lui. La vue de son ventre ensanglanté le fit déchanter. Les fils noirs qui transperçaient sa peau diaphane étaient couverts par du plasma, et un point avait sauté au niveau du diaphragme, en dessous de sa poitrine.

_« T'es tellement conne qu'un de tes points en a eu marre de toi, il a sauté dans le vide avec l'autre connasse._

_\- Quel langage fleuri, caporal. Avez-vous déjà songé à devenir poète ?_

_\- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule. En attendant j'ai aucun trou dans le bide. »_

Ce fut au tour de la noiraude de grogner face à ses remarques. Il reposa son haut sur sa peau et plongea son regard dans le sien. Toute la peur qu'il eût ressentie s'envola. Il ne songeait plus à sa vengeance, au bataillon, aux bas-fonds. Il ne pensait plus au titan féminin, à Erwin et ses sourcils trop épais et à l'autre tarée qu'il appréciait quand même. À cet instant, il ne fut préoccupé que d'elle et seulement d'elle.

_« Tu m'as fait peur. »_

Elle écarquilla ses yeux sombres lorsque sa main caressa sa joue. Sa voix était si différente de d'habitude, sans cette intonation froide. Elle était cassante, profonde, sincère ; et ça la troubla d'autant plus. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Levi puisse agir avec une telle tendresse. Sa main était froide, mais le contact était tout sauf désagréable. Avec son visage penché sur le côté, cet éclat nostalgique dans ses yeux et ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle le trouva plus beau que jamais. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, et vit passer un éclat dans ses prunelles grises.

_« Je suis désolée._

_\- Tu n'écoutes jamais._

_\- Toi non plus. »_

Le sourire qu'il lui fit la secoua dans tous les sens. Son visage prit la couleur du sang qui décorait son estomac, et ce trouble affiché sur ses traits lui donna envie de l'embrasser. Dieu, qu'il en avait envie. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle était si forte, mais si fragile à la fois ; si pure et si complexe en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Il glissa entre ses doigts et ne put faire face à son air interrogatif.

_« Nous ferions mieux de voir s'ils ont réussi à la capturer sans nous. »_

Il se pencha vers le vide et observa la foule en bas. Elle l'observa en silence, perdue par son inconstance. Elle se sentie soudain assaillie par ses doutes et ses hypothèses. À quoi jouait-il ? Il ne cessait de s'approcher et s'éloigner d'elle. Depuis quand faisait-il cela ? Avec combien d'autres femmes avait-il fait tout cela ? Une rage sourde se propagea dans son ventre, embrasant sa longue plaie.

_« Pendant combien de temps comptez-vous encore jouer avec moi ? »_

Il se retourna vers elle. La surprise déforma les traits de son visage, les rendant moins ridés, moins tendus. Elle cria à son cœur l'ordre mental de ralentir la cadence, de ne pas s'emballer par cet homme qui semblait la manipuler. Depuis quand faisait-elle confiance à n'importe qui ? Surtout en connaissant l'apanage des hommes. Ce privilège que certains avaient de manipuler, torturer, violer et tuer des femmes sans être inquiété par personne. Peut-être avait-il ce privilège, par le passé. Peut-être qu'il avait violé, tué, agressé, harcelé l'une de ses nombreuses sœurs féminines. Elle se sentit soudain acculée, manipulée, aveuglée comme une enfant. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas méfiée, comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi avait-elle baissé ses armes devant lui ?

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si attristée ?

_« De quoi tu parles ?_

_\- Cette manie de se rapprocher de moi pour s'éloigner davantage. Vos sous-entendus, vos regards, tout ça. Vous me croyez si naïve ? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce que les hommes comme vous font avec les femmes ?_

_\- Hein ? Mikasa, tu te montes la tête, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire quoique ce soit avec toi. »_

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une balle en pleine tête pour la jeune femme. Elle le fixa en silence, ses grands yeux noirs sondant sans relâche la moindre ride, la moindre expression, la moindre étincelle dans son regard. Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux ? S'était-elle fourvoyée ? Elle se sentit soudain ridicule, si ridicule. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle souhaitât qu'Annie l'eut balayée avec son moignon, tout à l'heure. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à son désarroi. Quelle ineptie avait-elle encore compris ?

_« Mikasa, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on veut parfois des choses qu'on ne peut pas avoir... C'est malheureusement mon cas avec toi._

_\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »_

Les lueurs d'espoir, d'angoisse et de tristesse qui dansaient dans ses yeux ténébreux, desquels il pouvait apercevoir du bleu, le troubla davantage. Elle semblait tant attendre de lui. Tous ses sentiments l'effrayaient davantage que ses cauchemars.

_« Je suis ton supérieur, Ackerman._

_\- Et ?_

_\- Je suis plus vieux que toi, aussi._

_\- D'accord._

_\- Je suis con, impoli, intolérant, maniaque..._

_\- Je suis loin de penser que tu es une personne agréable._

_\- La ferme, je n'ai pas fini._

_\- Tu penses sincèrement que je suis plus supportable que toi ?_

_\- Non, tu es la personne la plus insupportable que je connaisse, la plus têtue, la plus effrontée, indisciplinée, vulgaire... »_

À chaque adjectif la décrivant, la jeune femme se rapprochait. Ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, s'observant en silence. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était en colère, attristée, attendrie, angoissée, et tant d'autres choses à la fois. Comme si un ouragan dévastait chaque cellule qui la composait.

Il se sentit acculé. Il pourrait prendre ses yeux pour un océan tumultueux, s'il se sentait l'âme poète ; mais il avait peur de se retrouver seul au milieu de celui-ci. Il en avait envie, de se noyer dans ces eaux troubles ; mais le méritait-il ? La méritait-il ?

_« Si tu cherches à combler ta vie, Kirstein sera probablement un meilleur parti que le mien. »_

Son visage outré lui fit regretter sa remarque. Elle ravala sa salive, observant son visage devenir de plus en plus gêné.

_« Bien, je crois que j'ai compris. Je vous souhaite de trouver quelqu'un à votre hauteur. »_

Elle s'envola en direction du cadavre de titan d'Annie, laissant l'homme abasourdi à l'entente de ses adieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il l'avait trouvée elle. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie qu'elle lui offrait, sans elle.

Mais Levi se contenta de baisser les yeux vers le vide qui l'attirait et de se laisser tomber quelques instants. Il laissa le vent le décoiffer, lâchant prise pendant une poignée de secondes ; puis il actionna son gaz et rejoignit Hanji sur les toits de Stohess.

Il eut la dérangeante impression que quelqu'un observait cette farce avec une intention malsaine.


	13. Hund

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà le moment des réponses aux reviews ! **

**Anthales : évidemment que ce n'est jamais simple entre ces deux-là, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ! Merci à toi pour tes reviews et tes lectures ! :)**

**Hikari2309 : Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaît au fur et à mesure de son avancement ! Effectivement, j'essaie de rendre la trame imprévisible malgré le fait que je ne puisse pas m'éloigner totalement de l'histoire principale. Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mikasa commençait à étouffer, dans cette salle. Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle s'était enfermée, seule avec ses démons. La pièce était exsangue, nauséabonde, sombre. Les murs gris reflétaient quelques liquides qui coulaient le long des pierres. Une myriade de tâches rouges, marrons et noires décorait ceux-ci aléatoirement. Elle observait ses doigts fins avec attention, suivant les lignes de ses quelques cicatrices et celles de ses plaies récentes. Puis, elle redressa enfin la tête vers ce qu'elle était venue voir.

_« Désolée de ne pas être passée avant. Tu as dû te sentir bien seule, ici. Après tout, je sais ce que ça fait. »_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue ici pour lui parler. Néanmoins, l'océan dans laquelle elle nageait depuis plus de deux mois commençait à devenir beaucoup trop tumultueux. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ni Eren, ni Armin, ni Sasha. Elle se sentait proche de la blonde, similaire. Au début, cette impression l'avait dérangée. Elle s'était sentie comme une traîtresse, elle aussi. Cependant, elle avait appris à accepter ces similitudes ; et à les utiliser convenablement.

_« Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées depuis ce jour. Tu vois le religieux qui était présent lors de ton combat avec Eren ? Il a été tué par un type des brigades spéciales. Armin et Jean ont été kidnappés par Reiss, le vrai roi, sous le déguisement de Eren et Historia. On a attaqué les ravisseurs, la police militaire, et on a conclu un pacte avec un marchand qui bossait pour eux. Il nous a livrés deux types des brigades spéciales, qui nous ont révélés qu'Historia était la véritable héritière du trône. Là, on essaie de mettre la main sur Rhodes Reiss. Avais-tu prévu tout cela quand tu as décidé de te battre, Annie ? »_

Elle fixait le corps endormi d'Annie Leonhardt, figé dans son cristal de glace. Rien de ce qu'elle disait ne semblait l'affecter. La soldate se permit d'esquisser un petit sourire.

_« J'ai l'air ridicule. Je ne sais même pas si tu peux m'entendre. »_

Elle poussa un petit soupir. La brune n'était pas habituée aux monologues. Habituellement, c'était elle la muette.

_« Juste avant ces événements, une expédition s'est mal passée. Beaucoup de titans ont été actifs la nuit, et on a perdu beaucoup de camarades. On a aussi découvert qu'Ymir est un titan. Seul le bataillon d'exploration est au courant, et elle reste dans notre escouade pour protéger Historia. »_

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Mikasa tenta de refréner les battements précipités de son cœur, alors que son cerveau matérialisait son visage. Un second soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres roses.

_« En ce qui concerne Reiner et Berthold... On ne les a plus vus depuis leur disparition. »_

Son ventre fraîchement cicatrisé émit une légère décharge de douleur lorsqu'elle les mentionna. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était sur ses gardes. Mais ils ne se montraient jamais. Plus le temps passait, et plus son angoisse propageait ses tentacules dans son corps, la paralysant presque. L'angoissée poussa un petit rire lorsque son attention revint vers l'homme qu'elle tentait d'éviter depuis tant de temps.

_« Et il y a le caporal... Cet idiot de Levi. »_

Elle prononça cette phrase en un murmure, comme si plus personne ne pouvait l'entendre parler. Le miracle de l'humanité posa sa main sur son front, ses doigts passèrent entre ses mèches ébènes, décoiffant ses cheveux plus longs qu'il y a deux mois. Elle ne les coupait plus. À vrai dire, elle n'avait plus le temps de le faire.

_« Il a été accusé de la mort récente du marchand, tué par la police militaire. Il est recherché, ce petit con. »_

Elle fixa le cristal clair qui lui faisait face. Annie semblait figée, dans le temps et dans l'espace. Hors du temps, hors du champ. Toujours hors champ. Elle esquissa un petit rire à cette pensée.

_« Je me demande ce que tu as dû sacrifier pour prendre aussi peu de place dans la vie de tout le monde. Tu en avais une quand même, tu sais ? Malgré tes efforts pour te mettre à l'écart. »_

Ackerman aperçut son reflet se superposer aux traits de son ancienne amie, et son cœur loupa un battement. Si similaires. Elle aurait pu être à sa place, finalement. Elle aurait probablement fait tous les actes d'Annie, pour protéger les siens. Elle se sentait si inquiète pour le sort du brun qu'elle oubliait, parfois, que la police militaire souhaitait mettre la main sur Eren. Même si elle s'éloignait peu à peu de son frère, car sa présence la rendait exécrable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa sécurité. Le garçon-titan l'insupportait, mais elle sentait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle avait le devoir de le protéger. Ce sentiment l'énervait d'autant plus.

_« Qui souhaitais-tu protéger, Annie ? »_

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Armin pénétra dans la pièce étroite. Son visage habituellement candide était déformé par l'angoisse. Cela faisait tant de temps que la terreur marquait son visage... Si elle ne l'avait pas connu avant, la jeune femme n'aurait vu aucune différence. Depuis Annie, le blond avait fluctué, vacillé entre sa terreur et son envie de voir l'océan. La recrue était juste heureuse que ses rêves soient plus forts que sa peur.

_« Mikasa, on te cherche partout..._

_\- Je sais, le transfert._

_\- On va bientôt partir. »_

Son regard bleu se posa sur le cristal de la même couleur, en face de lui. Les deux amis se figèrent en silence. Ils allaient partir pour transporter Eren et Historia en sécurité. Après les morts de toutes ces personnes, la police militaire ne reculerait devant rien pour les capturer. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler ici, de lui parler à elle. Elle avait peur pour son frère, peur pour son caporal. Elle se sentait scindée en deux, entre ses sentiments et son devoir.

Ce fut Armin qui la sortit de sa léthargie.

_« Tu devrais reparler à Eren, il s'inquiète._

_\- Mais je lui parle._

_\- Pas comme avant, n'est-ce-pas ? »_

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, détournant le regard vers Annie.

_« Cela ne me regarde pas, mais si tu veux parler... Je peux te conseiller, contrairement à elle. »_

Elle s'autorisa à esquisser un sourire, alors que le blond posait sa main sur son épaule. Armin était vraiment sa personne préférée. Il était compréhensif, intelligent, prudent, stratège, gentil. Ses seuls défauts étaient son complexe d'infériorité et sa frayeur perpétuelle. La militaire posa sa main sur la sienne, lui qui n'avait jamais cessé de la soutenir à travers toutes ces années.

_« Allons-y. »_

Ils quittèrent la pièce exsangue sans un seul regard en arrière. Sans savoir comment, Mikasa se retrouva sur les toits de la ville, surplombant les maisons baignées par le soleil. Son écharpe écarlate sentait l'odeur de l'homme qu'elle avait dans la peau depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. La distance qu'ils avaient implicitement instaurée la pesait et lui plaisait en même temps. Il y avait toujours ces regards qu'elle adorait, ces entraînements au crépuscule, ces effleurements quand ils passaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler de tout ça.

Ses camarades étaient à ses côtés. Connie faisait un concours de pets avec Sasha, même si la jeune asiatique savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Après tout, elle avait toujours été imbattable à ces jeux. L'amie de la mangeuse de patates s'étonnait, parfois, d'être toujours vivante après les caisses qu'elle lâchait pendant la nuit. Jean l'observait en retrait, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire depuis leur discussion à la suite de sa blessure. Soudain, le visage de sa meilleure amie se décomposa devant elle.

_« Bah alors Sasha, tu t'es chiée dessus finalement ?_

_\- Non, des coups de feu, j'entends des coups de feu !_

_\- Hein ? Tu penses qu'il se passe quoi ? »_

Sasha fixait la direction qu'elle montrait du doigt, alors que Jean regardait la jeune femme aux yeux sombres. Celle-ci pesta intérieurement.

_« Préparez-vous à affronter des humains, les brigades spéciales sont là. »_

Elle sauta dans le vide, ignorant les exclamations de Jean ou les gloussements des autres. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La brune espérait que les deux hommes de sa vie en reviennent sains et saufs.

* * *

Sur les toits de la ville, Levi était perché à côté d'une cheminée. Il observait la calèche qui transportait les deux recrues s'éloigner, alors que la petite à côté de lui s'agitait. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait nauséeux. Quelques souvenirs s'agitaient dans son crâne, en particulier ceux concernant l'homme qui l'avait élevé. Pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus songé à lui. Il devait être mort, à présent. Le soldat reporta son attention sur la menace qu'était la police militaire. Dire qu'ils l'avaient accusé, lui, du meurtre de Reeves... Il poussa un soupir en scrutant l'horizon. Par où arriveraient-ils ? Il leur faudrait un point haut, pour scruter le moindre de leur mouvement...

Un bruit de froissement lui vint aux oreilles, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le caporal se retourna et tomba sur Kenny, cet homme qui l'avait élevé pour l'abandonner après. Il tenait deux pistolets, braqués sur sa camarade et lui. La panique se propagea en une seconde dans tout son petit corps. Ses muscles se contractèrent et ses sens s'agitèrent. Il hurla le prénom de la soldate à ses côtés et esquiva à la dernière seconde la balle qui s'écrasa dans la pierre. L'homme aux cheveux rasés se jeta derrière la cheminée, observant avec horreur les derniers soubresauts du cadavre à ses côtés. Le sang ruisselait déjà sur les tuiles du bâtiment. Il entendit un hurlement, en contrebas, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas cette fille morte trop tôt. Il se fit la réflexion que ça aurait pu être Mikasa, et son cœur se figea dans l'horreur.

_« Yo, Levi. Est-ce que tu as enfin grandi ? »_

Le concerné entendit ce bruit si familier des grappins qui s'élançaient pour accrocher les pierres, des fils qui crissaient sous le poids du pratiquant, des tissus qui se froissaient dans le vent. Il aperçut le visage austère de cet homme qui avait vieilli surgir au-dessus de sa tête, les deux pistolets encore braqués sur lui. Le soldat serra sa prise sur les poignées de ses lames, qu'il avait sorties quelques secondes auparavant.

_« Oh, on dirait que tu n'as pas changé du tout ! »_

Il frappa les deux balles qu'il avait tirées avec la lame de son arme, les déviant sur sa gauche. Dans son mouvement, il leva les yeux vers lui. Il oublia sa maîtrise perpétuelle, son calme outrancier, son indifférence sempiternelle. Il oublia ses promesses, ses erreurs, ses choix. Levi ne put se souvenir que de cet **homme**.

_« Kenny ! »_

Le plus petit hurla ce nom, comme si sa voix était une arme à elle seule. Ses traits étaient tirés par la haine et le ressentiment. Il lança une de ses lames en sa direction, que le plus vieux dévia avec ses pistolets. Ils semblait être faits de la même manière que son équipement tridimensionnel. Lorsqu'il aperçut son arme se braquer une fois encore vers sa tête, l'enfant des bas-fonds retira sa cape et se cacha derrière. La balle transperça le vêtement vert et s'écrasa contre une tuile qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Il tourna le dos à son agresseur, jetant un regard effaré en direction de la jeune fille qui respirait il y avait encore quelques minutes, et courut vers le vide. Les balles le suivaient dans sa course, et faisaient des étincelles lorsqu'elle heurtaient les tuiles rouges. Une fois dans le vide, il s'envola le plus rapidement possible et sortit de la ruelle.

Le fugitif aperçut la calèche qui transportait Eren et Historia, et se mit à les suivre. Néanmoins, trois ennemis surgirent d'une intersection au-dessus de lui. Ils étaient habillés de la même manière que Kenny, et il écarquilla les yeux face à leur maîtrise du terrain. Il planta ses grappins derrière lui pour les esquiver, et s'en suivit une course-poursuite à travers la ville entière. Il prenait appui sur les caisses, le sol, les murs, pour dévier au maximum ses trajectoires et optimiser ses chances de survivre. Cependant, un éclat se nicha au-dessus de son œil droit, et le soldat poussa un juron face à cette sensation de brûlure. Sa vision était maintenant tâchée de sang, et il détestait cette sensation pâteuse sur sa peau. Ces enflures avaient prédit tous les mouvements qu'il pouvait faire. Le brun sortit d'une ruelle et arriva sur une place.

Levi aperçut une ombre devant lui, et se tourna au moment où Kenny lui tirait dessus. Il dérapa sur la place et s'engagea dans une étroite ruelle, se demandant pourquoi diable ce con était dans la police militaire. Lui qui les égorgeait il y a quelques années... Son premier souvenir afflua à la surface. Cet homme grand, maigre, rasé, qui se tenait devant le lit de mort de sa mère. Il continua de virevolter dans l'air, usant de toutes les surfaces possibles pour bouger davantage, tourner davantage, vriller davantage. Le voltigeur planta finalement son grappin, à vingt mètres devant lui, dans la façade d'un bar. Il se posa précipitamment contre le comptoir, ses armes encore devant lui, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. L'homme essuya le sang qui troublait sa vision en pestant. Si ça continuait, il pourrait perdre Eren et Historia, et son escouade une seconde fois... Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la jeune asiatique, et il s'interdisait de penser à sa mort. Il entendit son nom dans ce bar. Il tourna la tête vers ces hommes qui avaient arrêté de manger pour le fixer avec ahurissement.

_« B-Bienvenue dans notre établissement ! »_

Le gérant avait l'air vieux, et encore plus petit que lui. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'en rire qu'il entendait déjà la voix caverneuse de son poursuivant. Il se redressa et se cacha derrière le comptoir pendant que le vieux tremblait à ses côtés.

_« Tiens donc, je sens l'odeur d'un rat sale dans ce bar... Sors donc de ta cachette, petit nain. Je t'ai trouvé ! _Scanda-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment_.La justice est venue exterminer la vermine ! »_

Il roula les yeux vers le ciel. Son tuteur n'avait pas changé, toujours à vouloir se donner en spectacle.

_« Hein ? Tu n'es pas là ?_

_\- Si, juste ici, Kenny. Ça fait un bail. Je croyais que t'étais déjà crevé. La police militaire t'a accepté après que tu aies égorgé la majorité d'entre eux ? Pourquoi donc es-tu l'un d'entre eux ?_

_\- Les adultes font plein de choses que les enfants comme toi ne peuvent pas comprendre. Oups ! Tu es si petit, c'est dur de croire que tu es plus âgé. »_

Il poussa un soupir alors qu'il saisissait le fusil à sa gauche, caché derrière le mur. Le fugitif vérifia qu'il était bien chargé tout en faisant parler le vieux. Lui non plus, n'avait pas changé. Il parlait toujours trop.

_« J'ai eu le temps de te voir à l'action, je n'aurais jamais pensé que les tours que je t'ai appris t'aideraient comme ça. T'ai-je déjà raconté l'histoire du chien galeux qui fuyait ses chasseurs ? Il puait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, il était toujours rattrapé par l'un d'entre eux. »_

Le bruit de la cartouche qui rentrait dans la chambre du fusil se fit entendre, mais Kenny n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer. Il supposa, à présent, que le bâtiment était encerclé. Il allait devoir compter sur sa chance. Le soldat entendit des crissements de bois, pendant que l'adulte l'appelait par son prénom, et il vit passer une chaise au-dessus de lui. L'alcool se rependit sur le sol et son odeur le fit frissonner de dégoût.

**S'ils le traitaient comme un chien, alors il serait le chien le plus féroce.**

_« Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu as rejoint le bataillon, et je pense savoir ce que c'est. On a dû survivre toutes ces années dans ces poubelles, on donnait tout ce qu'on avait pour survivre un jour de plus. Et découvrir à quel point le monde est immense et beau... Quelle claque. »_

Il parlait trop. Les liquides colorés commençaient à tâcher ses vêtements, et cette constatation l'énerva plus que de raison. Il allait devoir nettoyer tout ça au moins une journée pour faire partir l'odeur.

_« Mais quelque chose nous a sauvés... On a trouvé quelque chose qu'on souhaitait faire, simple non ? Ce sont nos hobbys qui donnent du sens à nos vies. »_

Il tourna une des bouteilles devant lui pour voir le reflet du maigrichon, derrière lui.

_« Des hobbys ? Exploser la tête de mes camarades est un de tes hobbys ?_

_\- Oui... Pour atteindre mes objectifs, je tuerai autant de gens qu'il le faudra. Mais ne te crois pas bien différent de moi. Tu tues dès que tu en retires un bénéfice, toi aussi !_

_\- Ouais... »_

Sur ces mots, il jeta le fusil sur le comptoir et tira vers l'arrière. Il entendit un petit cri de la part du plus vieux, alors qu'il était expulsé du bâtiment. Son poursuivant s'écrasa, dos au sol, son chapeau recouvrant son visage fatigué. Il remercia le vieux gérant pour le fusil, et défenestra une chaise à sa gauche. Il aperçut quelques balles soulever de la poussière depuis le sol, et sortit du bâtiment une seconde après. Le brun tomba nez-à-nez avec un soldat qui l'observa d'un air hagard. Avant qu'il ne puisse pointer son arme vers lui, Levi le transperça avec son grappin et s'envola dans la direction opposée, ramenant son cadavre vers lui. Il se servit du mort comme d'un bouclier pour éviter les balles des deux autres soldats. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus de balles, le militaire jeta le corps dans le vide, s'élança et trancha les deux hommes sans hésitation.

Il s'envola vers les rues plus grandes et tomba sur le chariot qu'il avait perdu de vue. Ses deux camarades semblaient endormis, l'un sur l'autre, et une femme de la police militaire les conduisait vers le mur Sina. Il pesta alors qu'un autre ennemi surgissait dans son dos. Il sentit une balle effleurer son flanc, le combattant se retourna et, d'un geste, le transperça de son grappin. Il aperçut son escouade, au-dessus de lui. La plupart l'observait comme s'il était un monstre. Le caporal se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tué d'humain. Mais il se fichait de leurs regards effarés ou de leurs mines effrayées. Il rebondit sur la tente blanche d'une boutique pour courser le chariot.

_« Kirstein, Arlert, sécurisez le chariot ! On vous couvre ! »_

Le haut gradé s'engagea dans les airs avec un autre ennemi derrière lui. Décidément, ils étaient plus pénibles que des moustiques. Il sentit son équipement toussoter ; et la peur commença à s'insinuer dans ses veines. Le fugitif était rentré dans ses réserves. Il y avait probablement plus de gaz dans le ventre de Braus que dans ses bonbonnes. Il pesta, comme à son habitude, alors que le type derrière lui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il prit appui sur un mur et sauta en arrière. Le brun put apercevoir les yeux sombres de son ennemi s'agrandir. Il avait compris que le chien allait le tuer. Il passa à quelques centimètres de son crâne, et son arme se dirigea vers lui. Mais Levi trancha en deux sa tête, et ses deux yeux, pourtant si semblables à ceux d'une certaine femme, se séparèrent définitivement. Du sang gicla sur ses vêtements, et il fit une grimace de dégoût.

Il redressa la tête et aperçut Kirstein, le cul sur le chariot, menacé par une gamine de la police secrète. Au-dessus d'eux, Ackerman fonçait vers l'ennemie en hurlant le nom de son ami, les lames prêtes à trancher n'importe quoi, tant que ça lui sauverait la vie. Une déflagration retentit, et il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas Jean qui tombait, mais son assaillante. Derrière elle, Arlert tenait un pistolet qui fumait encore, tremblant face à son geste. Son visage était imprégné d'une horreur implacable. Levi s'approcha du groupe et, dès qu'il aperçut deux autres ennemis foncer sur les deux soldats, il utilisa ses dernières réserves de gaz pour éjecter Kirstein du chariot, et aperçut Braus en faire autant avec Armin. Il ne put quitter des yeux le chariot qui s'éloignait, avec Eren et Historia dedans, pendant que leurs ennemis tiraient sur eux pour ne pas être suivis. La porte du mur de Sina coupa toute chance de les rattraper.

Il put apercevoir Mikasa foncer néanmoins sur la porte, et le soldat se jeta sur elle pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Son odeur de thym et de citron lui vint aux narines, et il fit tout son possible pour ne pas y songer. Elle se débattait, hurlait le nom de son frère. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce pincement au cœur ? Jamais l'asiatique ne se battrait comme ça pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eren. Jamais.

_« Ackerman, ils sont partis. On doit se replier, peut-être qu'ils sont encore là._

_\- Non ! Eren est avec eux, il faut aller les chercher ! »_

La panique semblait avoir pris possession de son corps. Elle tremblait, le cherchait du regard ; mais sa touffe brune n'était plus là. La jeune femme avait mal, elle avait peur, elle avait froid. Son cœur semblait s'être enfermé dans un étau de plus en plus serré, et seule sa présence pouvait le libérer. Cette dépendance l'énervait. Son frère l'énervait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en passer. Le caporal saisit son visage dans ses mains, et elle le vit enfin. Son visage était à moitié ensanglanté. L'odeur de sa transpiration était particulière et agréable, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver une autre similaire. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, en colère et heureux en même temps, mais dans cet océan de complexité, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

_« Ackerman, on retourne à l'abri. Les libérer sera notre priorité. Mais si on meurt ici, on ne le pourra plus. Je n'ai plus de gaz, et toi non plus. »_

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il saisit ses bonbonnes de gaz dans sa main pour appuyer ses dires, et elle y jeta un œil. Il ne lui restait, effectivement, plus grand-chose. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas combattu tant que ça. La soldate avait croisé une poignée d'ennemis, mais de là à utiliser tout son gaz... Elle trouvait cela bizarre, et se promit de vérifier si elle n'avait pas de fuite.

Il se détourna d'elle, le cœur serré et le souffle court. Mais cela devait être à cause de sa rencontre avec Kenny. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur repère en longeant les murs, sur leurs gardes. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut prendre des nouvelles de la tête de cheval, cela lui donna envie de finir le travail de l'autre tueuse. Le caporal détestait le fait de ressentir autant d'émotions à cause d'elle. Il la détestait pour cela. Sans elle, sa vie serait bien moins compliquée. Ses pensées vagabondèrent en direction des cadavres qu'il avait laissés, là-haut, et sa féroce rage s'éteignit face à cette mer de regrets.

Mikasa tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le mur qui la séparait de son frère. Elle croisa le regard gris du caporal, et elle se sentit oppressée. Son cœur tambourina dans l'étau qui l'enfermait. La combattante détestait le fait de ressentir autant d'émotions à cause de lui. Elle le détestait pour cela. Sans lui, sa vie serait bien moins compliquée. Ses pensées vagabondèrent en direction des deux soldats kidnappés, là-bas, et son inexorable fureur s'éteignit face à cet ouragan d'inquiétude.


	14. Tinnitus

**Notes de l'autrice : alors, ne vous moquez pas du nom du chapitre, "Tinnitus" signifie "acouphènes" en allemand. C'est ridicule, mais si je mets "acouphènes", il n'y aura plus aucune cohérence dans les noms des chapitres. Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Levi n'avait jamais été un enfant de cœur. Debout, entouré de tous ces hommes qui voulaient lui ôter la vie, le jeune homme d'une dizaine d'années maniait le couteau avec une dextérité sans pareille. Son arme était le prolongement de son bras, de son corps tout entier ; comme s'il était né avec. Un des hommes fonça sur lui, lame vers l'avant, mais l'enfant trancha d'un geste bref la main sale qu'il lui tendait. Un hurlement lui perça les tympans, pendant que l'un d'entre eux saisissait son cou par l'arrière. Le combat avait attiré une foule dense, entourant les combattants de leur curiosité morbide. Son œil chercha un visage dans la foule, celui de l'homme qui l'avait élevé ; et il aperçut son chapeau et sa silhouette gracile. Son regard indifférent lui donna la force de faire basculer l'homme vers l'avant, et il lui trancha la gorge avant de jeter le couteau dans le visage d'un autre, qui n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir. Pour survivre, il était devenu le plus fou dans ce monde où régnait la loi du plus fort.

_« Si on te traite comme un chien, Levi, alors deviens le chien le plus féroce. »_

Les mots de celui qu'il prenait pour modèle le galvanisèrent, et il sortit sa deuxième lame, toujours encerclé. Le gamin hurla de colère pendant que le sang de ses assaillants éclaboussait ses vêtements en lambeaux. Il découpait toute la chair qui avait le malheur de se trouver sous sa lame. Levi était le boucher des bas-fonds, le chien de chasse le plus enragé, l'assassin le plus redouté. Il était le Cerbères à une tête, non pas le gardien des enfers, mais le purificateur de ces enfers.

Néanmoins, son étoile avait disparu derrière les nuages.

Essoufflé, il parcourra la foule effrayée des yeux. Le petit brun put apercevoir quelques ivrognes au visage rouge, des filles de joie avec de la boue sur la peau, des drogués qui rigolaient. Il écarta quelques personnes de son chemin et tomba sur le dos de Kenny. Sa silhouette longiligne s'éloignait. La lumière qui le guidait dans cette obscurité l'avait fui. Le maître avait abandonné son chien dans les égouts.

Levi n'avait jamais été un enfant de cœur, mais les bas-fonds l'avaient transformé en monstre.

Le caporal ouvrit les yeux, soupirant. Cette rencontre faisait resurgir des souvenirs qu'il avait cru enterrés avec sa vie d'avant. Le visage calé contre la paume de sa main, les deux idiots n'avaient toujours pas fini leur réunion. Le bureau improvisé d'Erwin avait toujours une odeur sophistiquée, et il n'avait jamais su quel élément donnait à cette pièce cette ambiance charismatique. Probablement son propriétaire. Hanji tentait de convaincre le blond d'aller délivrer tout de suite les deux soldats disparus, alors que le major attendait que l'escouade qui était partie en filature revienne.

_« On ne peut pas délivrer quelqu'un si on ne sait pas où il est, Hanji._

_\- Mais c'est mon seul sujet d'expérience ! J'en ai déjà perdu trop..._

_\- Dès qu'ils reviennent, je te promets que je vais mobiliser tout ce qu'il me reste pour les délivrer._

_\- Ouais, en somme, pas grand-chose. »_

C'était la première fois depuis deux heures que le brun ouvrait la bouche. Les deux gradés se tournèrent vers lui en silence. Depuis les conflits entre les corps d'armée, le bataillon d'exploration n'était plus financé par quoique ce soit. Il n'avaient plus que quelques soldats et des chevaux.

_« Il nous reste les soldats les plus braves de l'humanité. »_

Le plus petit haussa les épaules. Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie inondait les trottoirs et lavait les tuiles encore ensanglantées. Ils avaient, une fois de plus, changé de planque. Peu importe où ils s'installaient, le caporal se sentait sale, mal à l'aise. Depuis Kenny, tout son corps le grattait comme une immense plaie béante. Le boucher des bas-fonds entendait les voix lointaines de ses amis qui avaient repris leur conversation. Par-dessus, la voix du grand maigre résonnait, avec son accent inimitable et ses mimiques insupportables. Il pouvait entendre les râles des souterrains, les hurlements des clochards, les gémissements des prostituées et les bruits des couteaux qui découpaient la peau. Par-dessus cette conversation, les acouphènes de sa vie d'avant retentissaient comme des cloches dans une église. Elles chuintaient, ces cloches, malgré sa volonté de les ignorer, malgré son vœu de les briser.

Il se leva et laissa les deux autres finir leur conversation. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Le brun déambula dans les couloirs de la petite maison, ignorant les cris des recrues qui s'amusaient. Il jeta tout de même un œil dans la chambre occupée, et ne put apercevoir qu'une poignée de garçons qui riaient trop fort. Elle n'était pas là. Levi continua sa route, en quête de quelque chose ; même s'il ignorait ce qu'il cherchait. L'enfant des bas-fonds eut soudain envie de frapper quelque chose jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges se brisent. La colère coula dans ses veines, et très rapidement, il sentit ses muscles se tendre. Il se dirigea à la hâte vers la cave, où le combattant savait qu'il serait tranquille pour enlever sa muselière. Il allait mordre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à mordre.

Sa main se dirigea vers la poignée sale, au sous-sol, mais quelques bruits l'interrompirent dans son mouvement. Quelqu'un était dans cette pièce. Quelqu'un osait être dans cette pièce. Sa colère redoubla d'intensité, et il ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas. Le caporal allait se dire qu'il allait défoncer cette personne lorsque son regard croisa les yeux ombrageux de Mikasa Ackerman. Elle le fixait, un poing devant elle, alors que sa cage thoracique s'élevait précipitamment. De la sueur coulait le long de ses épaules. La soldate n'était habillée que d'une brassière, et d'un short de sport. Il l'avait déjà vue dans cette tenue, mais la surprise de la voir ainsi le fit tout de même déglutir. Ses yeux furent attirés par la cicatrice béante qui décorait son ventre, et son cœur manqua un battement. Comme une lionne, elle s'approcha de celui qui l'avait dérangée dans son antre. Son visage était tiré par la colère. Des mèches de cheveux noirs collaient à son front.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »_

La haine grondait dans sa voix, comme le tonnerre avant la foudre. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce nain prétentieux. À cause de lui, elle n'avait pas pu récupérer son frère. Une fois encore, il était la cause de ses malheurs, de ses douleurs. Mikasa serra tellement fort les poings que ses mains devinrent presque translucides. Une migraine épouvantable l'avait prise depuis quelques heures, et elle avait tout fait pour la faire partir. La militaire avait tenté de dormir, de méditer, de s'étirer, de marcher dans les rues désertes ou de manger. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. C'était la même douleur que dans cette cellule, lorsqu'elle avait bien cru mourir. Cette impression qu'une longue aiguille rouillée grattait sa rétine, explosait ses yeux et répandait son venin dans sa tête. Elle frotta ses doigts contre ses tempes, excédée. Même l'exercice ne fonctionnait pas.

_« Barre-toi de là, gamine, je réquisitionne la pièce._

_\- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous n'aviez qu'à arriver avant. »_

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla frapper un sac de sable qu'elle avait accroché en hauteur, les lèvres pincées. La sportive laissa des traces de sang sur l'étoffe beige. Ses phalanges brûlaient, mais elle devait encore frapper, encore et encore. Si elle ne le faisait pas, la jeune femme allait exploser. De plus, la présence du nain avait ravivé sa colère. Mais plus elle s'énervait, plus elle avait mal, et plus elle avait envie de frapper.

Son interlocuteur n'en pouvait plus. Cette garce était irrespectueuse, insolente, hautaine. Il allait la faire redescendre de son piédestal. Le plus vieux s'approcha d'elle, le visage fermé, pendant que sa haine bouillonnait en lui. L'image de ces porcs des bas-fonds refirent surface, et il grogna de rage. Au moment où il allait la saisir pour la projeter au sol, elle jeta un regard vers lui et esquiva sa charge. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, en garde. Les deux bruns ressemblaient à deux chiens fous qui souhaitaient défendre leur territoire. Deux lions assoiffés de sang qui n'attendaient que ça.

_« Très mauvaise idée, caporal. Je risque de vous faire très mal dans cet état._

_\- Ferme ta gueule et viens te battre, sale gamine. Je vais t'envoyer chialer dans les jupes de ta mère. »_

Le visage de Mikasa se tordit en une grimace fielleuse, et elle souffla de manière vindicative. Comment avait-elle pu penser, un seul instant, qu'il était spécial pour elle ? Ce connard était spécialement agaçant, oui. Elle s'élança vers lui en un coup de pied fouetté qu'il esquiva sans mal. Juste avant qu'elle ne pose le pied au sol, il vint frapper l'arrière de sa jambe d'appui avec force, et elle cria de douleur. L'assaillante chuta vers l'avant, pendant qu'il saisissait ses cheveux et tirait sa tête en arrière. Voir Ackerman à genoux, le visage tordu de douleur, lui donna une légère satisfaction ; et il se permit de lui lancer un sourire sardonique. Réagissant à la provocation, la jeune femme envoya son poing dans les parties génitales du haut gradé, qui se tordit de douleur à ce contact. Un gémissement de souffrance passa la barrière de ses lèvres fermées. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, se lorgnant avec haine.

Ce fut Levi qui se jeta sur elle en premier. Il la fit basculer vers l'arrière, utilisant tout son poids pour la bloquer au sol et envoya ses poings vers son visage. Le crâne de la jeune femme cogna douloureusement le sol. Il la frappa une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Une douleur lancinante frappa sa tête et la dominée poussa une plainte aiguë en l'attaquant à son tour. Elle le retourna ; et ce fut elle qui se posa sur son ventre pour le maltraiter. Levi sentit, à travers les coups, son nez craquer ; et un liquide poisseux coula le long de sa peau. Le goût du sang le fit réagir. Il haïssait tant cette odeur, ce goût, cette couleur. Le haut gradé hurla en la poussant sur le côté. La voix rauque de l'homme fit tressaillir Mikasa. L'asiatique ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il perde autant ses moyens. Il saisit son cou entre ses deux mains, et serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait la tuer.

Le visage d'Ackerman se tordit face au manque d'oxygène, et elle devint vite rouge. Elle passa ses mains autour du bras droit de Levi, qui contractait ses muscles pour rendre toute échappatoire impossible. Cependant, il n'avait pas pris sa force en compte ; et la jeune femme brisa le coude du haut gradé. Un long craquement berça les deux combattants, pendant que le plus petit serrait les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur. Il relâcha sa prise, et elle en profita pour l'immobiliser au sol. Mikasa posa ses hanches sur son torse, appuyant de tout son poids sur la cage thoracique de l'homme ; et leva le poing en l'air. L'homme aux cheveux rasés ferma les yeux, dans l'attente d'un impact qui n'arriverait pas.

Elle s'immobilisa. Seules leurs respirations erratiques animaient la pièce sombre et renfermée. La jeune femme sentait le sang couler le long de son crâne, teintant ses cheveux d'une couleur pourpre. Sa joue était devenue bleutée, et son œil droit avait un peu gonflé. Ses mains étaient tâchées de son sang et du sien. Sur son cou, quelques traces de doigts commençaient à apparaître. L'homme n'était pas non plus indemne ; le liquide garance coulait le long de son menton, et sa lèvre supérieure était un peu gonflée. Son coude formait un angle bizarre, et sa respiration sifflait.

_« Si tu savais à quel point je te hais. »_

Elle lui cracha cette phrase à la gueule, et son poing tomba mollement sur l'épaule du caporal. Ses mots furent plus douloureux que son nez qu'elle avait cassé, ou que son coude qu'elle venait de briser. Son cœur se rétracta dans sa poitrine, et il peina à respirer. De son bras valide, le réceptacle de sa haine attrapa la nuque de la jeune femme qui l'observait avec colère. Levi serra son cou et ses joues, profitant malgré tout du contact de sa peau. Il détestait quand elle semblait si grande. Il détestait quand elle avait le dessus. Il détestait l'idée qu'elle puisse le battre.

_« Si tu savais à quel point je te hais. »_

Il se contenta de répéter ces mots qui, comme une claque, semblèrent assommer la brune. Il bascula la jeune femme sur le côté et prit sa place sur sa poitrine. Elle détestait quand il semblait si grand. Elle détestait quand il avait le dessus. Elle détestait l'idée qu'il puisse la battre. L'asiatique se débattit, tenta de frapper le membre qu'elle avait brisé, mais il contrôla ses gestes rien qu'en appuyant sur sa cage thoracique. L'enfant des bas-fonds attrapa sans douceur les cheveux de Mikasa, qui siffla de douleur lorsqu'il tira sa tête vers lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_« Tu sais ce que deviennent les sales gamines comme toi, là d'où je viens ? Les plus insolentes, on les tuait dans d'atroces souffrances. Tout le monde passait dessus avant qu'elles ne soupirent une dernière fois. Les autres, on les prostituait aux porcs des bas-fonds ; on laissait les clochards les baiser pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles. Chez moi, tu n'aurais été qu'un trou, Mikasa ; et non pas le miracle de l'humanité ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. Alors reste correcte avec ton supérieur si tu ne veux pas que ta vie devienne un enfer. »_

Son interlocutrice le fixa d'un air hagard, alors que ses prunelles d'acier la transperçaient. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur qu'elle retint avec difficulté. Mais ses paroles, au lieu de lui faire peur, ravivèrent le brasier qui la consumait. Elle mit un coup de tête à Levi qui hurla de douleur. Il tomba en arrière, et la jeune femme finit par le surplomber. Le sang dégoulinait de son nez, et ce liquide poisseux le mettait encore plus en rogne.

_« Est-ce une menace, caporal ? Vous semblez oublier que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle gamine. Je suis Mikasa Ackerman. Vos porcs des bas-fonds, je les aurais égorgés, un par un. Vos clochards, je les aurais plantés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Je n'aurais peut-être été qu'un trou ; mais vous, vous demeurez une vermine qui n'aurait pas dû voir la lumière du jour. »_

Sa main partit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il claqua la joue de la jeune femme si violemment que sa tête partit sur le côté. Le combattant cria de douleur dans son geste, il l'avait frappée de la mauvaise main. Malgré leurs deux yeux qui se lançaient des éclairs, il faisait sombre. L'ancien assassin essayait de la frapper, mais elle plaqua violemment ses poignets contre le sol. Le plus âgé ne put retenir son cri de douleur, alors que son bras faisait un angle improbable. Elle avait si mal au crâne. La soldate avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser dans sa boîte crânienne.

_« Je te jure, gamine, que si tu ne me lâches pas, je vais te faire regretter d'être encore en vie._

_\- Chaque seconde passée avec vous me fait regretter d'être en vie._

_\- C'est un ordre. Lâche._

_\- Non. »_

Elle le surplombait de toute sa taille et pouvait observer son visage se tordre sous la douleur, la haine, le ressentiment. Ackerman ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle se sentait privilégiée de voir ces expressions à la place de ce masque d'indifférence qu'il ne cessait d'arborer. Elle pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans les veines de ses bras, sa peau chaude dans le creux de ses mains, le détail de ses poils sur le bout de ses doigts. Sous ses hanches, le miracle de l'humanité sentait son corps essayer de la déséquilibrer, mais elle était trop haute sur son torse pour cela.

_« De toute façon, ton petit protégé doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu n'es plus rien, Mikasa, plus rien pour personne. »_

Son expression douloureuse fit place à un masque implacable. Son cœur semblait saigner, lui aussi, pourtant les seules plaies qu'elle avait étaient sur son crâne. Elle saisit la nuque de son supérieur et pressa sa pomme d'Adam entre ses doigts, alors que son visage se rapprochait de lui.

_« Peut-être, mais contrairement à vous, j'ai quelqu'un à protéger._

_\- Ne te crois pas unique, il y a aussi des personnes que je souhaite protéger._

_\- Vous parlez de votre escouade anéantie par Annie ? Je ne vous pensais pas vieux au point de radoter. »_

Il grogna d'une colère sourde, alors que son bras invalide se mouvait vers la main de la jeune femme. Pourquoi allait-il sortir une ineptie pareille ? Le soldat ne voulait pas protéger cette gamine, absolument pas. Son cerveau était allé trop vite. Hanji avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Levi ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il se sentait privilégié de voir ces expressions à la place de ce masque d'indifférence qu'elle ne cessait d'arborer.

_« Oh, ne me dites rien, je vais deviner. Vous étiez amoureux de Petra ? Dommage, elle ne sera plus jamais là, puisqu'elle est morte._

_\- Tu ne sais rien, Ackerman._

_\- Mais vous non plus, caporal._

_\- L'amour est incompatible avec notre métier. Je suis étonné que tu saches ce que c'est, vu le monstre froid que tu es._

_\- Toujours moins froid que vous._

_\- C'est pour ça que tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Kirstein a failli mourir sous tes yeux, sans que tu ne puisses faire quoique ce soit ? Ton grand amour est presque mort, et tu étais totalement inutile._

_\- Vous ne savez rien, caporal._

_\- Toi non plus, Ackerman. »_

Il saisit finalement son poignet et le tordit. Leurs deux visages étaient déformés par la douleur. La jeune femme serrait les dents pendant qu'il pressait son poignet dans le mauvais sens, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner, elle ne voulait pas lui céder cette victoire. Voyant qu'elle ne lâchait pas prise, le haut gradé brisa d'un coup sec son articulation, et elle hurla de douleur. Dans son mouvement, la récente recrue lui asséna un coup de coude dans la tête, et sa nuque craqua sinistrement. L'homme lui donna un coup de genou pour se dégager de son emprise et se releva d'un pas chancelant. Elle ne tarda pas à se remettre sur ses jambes, sa main valide tenant son poignet brisé. Son autre main pendait dans le vide, à la façon d'une marionnette désarticulée.

Ils s'observèrent en chien de faïence pendant de longues secondes. Leurs souffles, saccadés, semblaient s'accorder comme un vieil instrument inutilisé depuis longtemps. Le brun s'appuya contre le mur, le bras ballant contre son ventre. Des petits points noirs envahirent le champ de vision de Mikasa, et ses jambes se transformèrent en coton. Elle tenta de s'asseoir de manière naturelle, pour ne pas laisser apparaître ce moment de faiblesse. Elle pesta intérieurement. L'enragée avait probablement perdu trop de sang. Elle passa sa main derrière son crâne, et sa main fut rapidement couverte de ce liquide écarlate.

_« Si tu m'avais écouté, tu ne serais pas dans cet état._

_\- Si vous n'aviez pas évoqué ma mère, vous seriez encore en état de me mettre une gifle sans hurler._

_\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère pour que tu deviennes si enragée ?_

_\- Rien qui vous concerne. »_

Il essuya le sang qui coulait encore depuis son nez et gratta les croûtes qui se formaient déjà. La soldate lui avait mis une sacrée raclée. Il le méritait probablement, mais elle aussi, l'avait mérité. Le colérique ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir frappée ; et il avait même l'impression que ça l'avait calmé.

_« Je n'ai pas pu connaître la mienne comme je le souhaitais. Elle a donné sa vie pour que je survive quelques jours de plus, en bas. Elle est morte dans son lit, d'une maladie dont je ne me souviens plus du nom. C'était probablement une pute, comme la plupart des femmes du bas-fond, mais c'était ma mère avant tout. »_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la surprise de ses aveux. Ils se battaient, puis ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre ? Quel genre de comédie étaient-ils en train de jouer ? Néanmoins, Ackerman fit abstraction de ces incohérences et ressentit une pointe de compassion. Elle le haïssait, mais ils semblaient tellement similaires que cette haine n'en était peut-être pas une.

_« J'ai connu la mienne. Je tiens mon côté asiatique d'elle. C'était une femme de caractère, qui m'a appris plein de choses. Un jour, des hommes sont venus et l'ont tuée avec mon père. Elle est morte en tentant de me protéger, elle aussi. »_

Les deux soldats ensanglantés se lorgnèrent encore quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne détourne son regard. Il eut envie de cracher le relent de sang qui stagnait dans sa gorge, mais ça salirait le sol déjà pourri de la cave, et il ne voulait pas souiller davantage cette déchetterie.

_« Nos vies puent la tragédie._

_\- C'est vrai. Elle est souvent injuste, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être belle._

_\- Je te trouve bien optimiste._

_\- N'as-tu jamais été heureux d'être dans ce monde ? De pouvoir voir toutes ces choses, sentir toutes ces odeurs, ressentir autant de choses ?_

_\- Nous, ressentir ? Mikasa, on est de la même trempe. Nous ne sommes pas des personnes qui ressentent._

_\- Détrompe-toi, Levi, je crois que nous sommes ceux qui ressentent le plus. »_

Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes. Levi se sentait confus à cause de son affirmation. Lui, sensible ? Jamais, au grand jamais, on ne lui avait dit ça. Le soldat n'était pas sensible. Il était rustre, inconstant, exécrable, probablement. Mais sensible ? L'aube d'un sourire se leva sur son visage, mais s'évapora dès qu'Hanji passa la porte du sous-sol. La scientifique cria de surprise lorsqu'elle constata leur état.

_« Bon dieu ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait ?_

_\- On s'est juste battus, lunettes de merde. Rien qui te concerne._

_\- Pardon ?! Mais Levi, la patrouille est revenue, on sait où ils sont ! Bordel, mais on vous cherchait partout ! Vous ne pouvez pas venir dans cet état ! »_

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais se releva précipitamment et fut prise d'un vertige qui l'a fit chuter vers l'avant. Elle se rattrapa avec sa main en bon état, pestant à propos de ce stupide corps incapable de supporter une pauvre petite plaie. Hanji se rua sur elle, examinant ses contusions. L'amoureuse des titans passa ses doigts derrière ses cheveux ensanglantés et vociféra à l'encontre du caporal, qui l'ignorait royalement. Puis, elle manipula son poignet, et la jeune fille dû se mordre la joue pour ne pas crier de douleur. Elle entendit un craquement sinistre, et son poignet sembla être remis dans le bon sens.

_« Fais attention, il était déboîté. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un de tes os soit cassé, mais ça ira pour l'expédition. Cependant, tu vas serrer ce linge contre ta plaie sur le crâne, manquerait plus que tu ne meures d'hémorragie._

_\- Quoi ? Hanji, quelques gouttes de sang ne vont pas me tuer._

_\- Mikasa, ce ne sont pas quelques gouttes de sang. Tu es ouverte au moins sur huit centimètres. »_

La blessée plaqua le drap blanc contre sa plaie, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Huit centimètres ? Elle rencontra les pupilles grises de l'homme aux cheveux rasés, qui semblait très mal à l'aise. Alors qu'Hanji essayait de lui replacer le coude, il cherchait à ne pas croiser son regard. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? Le combattant ne savait plus ce qui l'avait rendu furieux au point de lui ouvrir le crâne. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, sur le moment. Le brun poussa un râle lorsque les os de son avant-bras s'emboîtèrent avec son humérus, et une pointe lancinante semblait s'être installée dans le creux de son coude.

_« Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, mais après le sauvetage d'Eren et Historia, immobilisation totale. »_

Il lui répondit en un grognement. Une tempête de colère faisait rage en son sein, mais pas contre Mikasa ou Hanji : contre lui-même. Il arrivait à se contenir, d'habitude. Levi arrivait à se retenir, à rendre ses coups moins puissants et moins précis. Pourquoi avait-il perdu le contrôle ? Il bouillonnait dans son coin, tandis que la scientifique relevait Mikasa pour l'emmener en haut. La doctoresse lui déclara qu'elle allait recoudre sa plaie avant la mission de sauvetage, mais il entendit ces mots comme un écho lointain. Avant qu'elles ne passent la porte, le blessé tourna les yeux vers la femme qui le rendait si erratique, et sa démarche vacillante lui tordit le cœur.

Il se retrouva seul avec ses démons, et la voix de Kenny sembla résonner à travers les ténèbres.

_« Tu tues tout ce que tu touches, Levi. C'est un art délicat, que les autres ne comprennent pas. Fais juste attention à ne pas tuer ce que tu aimes. »_

Il se retourna, et constata qu'il était bel et bien seul, dans cette obscurité. Le rêveur soupira en se dirigeant lui aussi vers la porte, le cœur lourd. L'avait-il vraiment mise en danger ? Il avait juste souhaité lui donner une leçon, au début. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Le gradé le plus petit du bataillon s'adossa au bois de la porte et soupira, une fois encore. Il n'avait pas eu de regrets après le passage à tabac d'Eren Jäger.

Par conséquent, pourquoi les regrets l'étouffaient dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle ?

* * *

**Notes de l'autrice : Oui, pour celles et ceux qui ont pris une règle pour vérifier, huit centimètres ça fait beaucoup x)**


	15. Rauch

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Hikari2309 : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai adoré écrire leur combat et leurs parallèles, je crois que c'est le chapitre que j'ai aimé le plus écrire ahah ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira. :)**

* * *

La pluie tombait encore sur les pavés humides de la ville. Les rues étaient désertes, si bien que personne ne voyait ces personnes encapuchonnées qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville. Quelques murmures accompagnaient le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre le sol. À cause des nuages, tout était sombre, et l'on se serait presque cru en pleine nuit si les nuages gris ne laissaient pas passer, parfois, quelques rayons de soleil. Tous les soldats se retrouvèrent dans la forêt, en amont de la ville, où le major Smith donnait ses ordres du jour, la répartition des escouades et leurs missions respectives. Les amis de Mikasa Ackerman étaient bien agités, mais pas par l'espoir de sauver leurs deux camarades.

_« Mikasa, c'est vrai que t'as pété le nez du caporal ? _S'écria Sasha, admirative de la force de son amie.

_\- Ehm, oui..._

_\- Il a osé te frapper... Si on n'avait pas besoin de lui pour sauver l'idiot suicidaire et Historia, je lui aurais fait regretter..._

_\- Jean, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... Et puis, Mikasa lui a aussi fait bien mal. Je suppose que c'est un match nul ?_

_\- Tu es trop diplomatique, Armin ! _Connie soupira, les yeux dans le vague. _Parfois, les gens ont besoin d'une bonne claque pour avancer. »_

Sa remarque plongea les environs dans une torpeur gênante. À la suite de la destruction de son village, l'homme aux cheveux rasés n'avait plus la même attitude qu'avant. Il était souvent absent, perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs. Sa mère était devenue l'un de ces monstres qu'il combattait. Depuis, le jeune homme oscillait entre déprime et explosion de colère.

_« Bordel mais pourquoi vous vous êtes battus, déjà ? Si ça se trouve, on ne pourra pas sauver Historia à cause de vos conneries. »_

Ymir fit irruption dans leur conversation, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Depuis le kidnapping de son amante, elle était à fleur de peau, et lançait des piques à qui voulait bien lui adresser la parole. Mikasa fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes, et posa sa main sur les points qui avaient refermé sa plaie. Pourquoi ? Elle se souvenait avoir eu si mal au crâne qu'elle avait cru mourir. Mais après leur combat, la douleur s'était estompée. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils battus ? En y repensant, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Il l'avait empêchée de poursuivre le chariot, mais l'avait probablement sauvée d'une embuscade ou autre incident. Ce n'était pas un motif valable pour se battre comme ils l'avaient fait. Son poignet lui lança une décharge de douleur, et elle retint une grimace.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Ymir. On la sauvera. »_

Les mots sortirent naturellement de sa bouche, éludant sa question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. La grande brune pesta dans son coin, les poings sur les hanches, avant de regarder de manière inquiète l'horizon vers lequel ils chevauchaient. L'escouade que le groupe de soldats formait débuta sa course vers l'inconnu. L'angoisse d'affronter des humains était bien différente de celle qu'ils ressentaient quand ils s'élançaient en direction des monstres terrestres. Le major leur avait expliqué son plan, qui était bon en soi, mais pas assez pour les rassurer. Hanji chevauchait devant eux, aux côtés d'un caporal grognon.

Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son dos. Levi n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'Hanji l'avait prise sous son aile pour la soigner. Pas un seul. Elle se sentait soudain ridicule. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu le contrôle ? Cette inconstance l'effrayait. La jeune femme n'était pas capable de se retenir lorsqu'il était là. Elle était incapable de refréner ses émotions. Comment pouvait-elle protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, si c'était elle le danger ? Pas qu'elle veuille le protéger. Après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas. Non, mais la soldate se sentait nauséeuse à l'idée de l'avoir blessé. Elle n'avait jamais songé au fait qu'il puisse être humain, lui aussi. Qu'il puisse être blessé. Finalement, il pouvait bien mourir lors de ce sauvetage, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle le haïssait. Ackerman fut assaillie par un tel sentiment de détresse, qu'elle faillit tomber de son cheval. Ymir lui lança un regard noir qu'elle préféra ignorer.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Son adversaire lui avait dit qu'il la haïssait, lui aussi. C'était peut-être ça, cette connexion qu'elle ressentait à ses côtés ? De la haine ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, elle ne le pensait pas. Mais alors, qu'était-ce ? Elle regrettait ses paroles et ses gestes. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière, avant la capture d'Annie... Si seulement elle pouvait revivre ces moments de complicité qu'ils avaient. L'asiatique secoua la tête et se concentra sur son environnement. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. Ils pouvaient se cacher n'importe où, à les attendre pour les tuer.

Il ruminait dans son coin. C'était la première fois qu'on lui avait autant tenu tête depuis les bas-fonds. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Le brun était bien plus fort qu'elle, non ? Ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup entraînés ensemble... Pourtant, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce combat-là. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? La propreté du lieu ? Son thé qu'il n'avait pas bu ? La colère dans ses iris noires ?

_« Si tu savais à quel point je te hais. »_

La voix de la jeune femme parvint une fois encore à ses oreilles, et il frissonna. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction, mais elle était trop loin pour qu'il n'entende quoique ce soit. Son regard croisa le sien, et le haut gradé détourna rapidement la tête. Merde, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette phrase l'avait tant bouleversé ? Cette haine... Avant, il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre, qu'on le haïsse ou non. Mais là... Pourquoi avait-il ce pincement au cœur ? Il pesta dans son coin, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hanji. Elle ne disait rien, elle non plus. Elle était peut-être déçue de lui ? Après tout, il s'était rabaissé à se battre avec une de ses subordonnées. L'une des plus efficaces, en plus. Son amie aurait de quoi être déçue.

_« Arrête de réfléchir comme ça Levi, ta tête va exploser._

_\- Mh._

_\- Si elle meurt aujourd'hui, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie._

_\- Quelles conneries tu me sors encore, toi ? Si elle est assez forte pour me casser le nez, elle vivra._

_\- Tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé avec Reiner et Berthold ? Elle reste humaine, Levi. Que tu le veuilles ou non. »_

L'image de son corps étalé dans son propre sang refit surface, et il déglutit face à cette vision pernicieuse. Il grogna en guise de réponse, et Hanji leva ses yeux sombres vers le ciel gris. Erwin, à côté de lui, l'observait d'un air circonspect.

_« Au lieu de te battre avec elle, tu ferais bien de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes ton souffle. »_

Il se retourna vivement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés. Le vétéran balbutia quelques syllabes avant de se reprendre. Le sourire sardonique de la brune le fit bouillir de rage.

_« Oh oh ! Mais quelle réaction savoureuse ! T'as vu ça, Erwin ?_

_\- Putain mais ferme ta gueule. La pluie t'a liquéfié le cerveau ou quoi ?_

_\- Mais mon chou, ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes !_

_\- Erk, pardon ? À quel moment t'as pu croire une telle connerie ?_

_\- Il est vrai que ta réaction était assez... parlante._

_\- Mais ça fait des mois que j'attends que vous fassiez des bébés ! J'avoue que votre technique a l'air très violente quand même..._

_\- Quoi ? Mais t'es totalement folle, ma parole. Un combat n'a rien à voir avec... ça. Et toi, Erwin, ne te mêle pas de ça._

_\- Moooh t'es mignon quand tu rougis ! »_

Il souffla bruyamment et tenta de se concentrer sur son environnement. Bordel, mais de quoi cette vieille chouette se mêlait ? Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité grognait dans son coin en tentant d'ignorer sa voix criarde. Soudain, il vit une brume opaline compléter les feuillages céladon ; les transformant en arbres de nuages. Ils débouchaient sur une clairière. Il arrêta le cortège d'un geste de la main. Tous les soldats se turent, y compris la binoclarde. S'il suffisait de ça pour la faire taire... Le vent souffla dans les feuilles verdoyantes, et quelques gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur son visage.

Ils étaient arrivés sur le lieu indiqué par l'équipe de reconnaissance. Le bâtiment dans lequel les ravisseurs étaient entrés ressemblait à une petite chapelle, perdue au milieu des bois et entourée de champs de blés. Erwin en profita pour rappeler les ordres qu'il avait donnés au début du voyage, et la compagnie se dispersa entre les bosquets. L'escouade de Levi, composée majoritairement des recrues de la 104e brigade d'entraînement, fila à travers les champs en silence. Il pouvait entendre les chevaux souffler depuis la forêt. Ils se postèrent autour du bâtiment, couverts par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait. Une petite douleur lui rappela que son coude n'était pas forcément en état de porter une lame, et il croisa à nouveau le regard de celle qui avait causé cette blessure.  
Le silence était oppressant. Bizarre, quand on devait chercher Eren. Il n'était jamais silencieux. Étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ? L'angoisse tordait ses intestins, et le regard de son supérieur n'arrangeait pas ces émotions qui se bousculaient en elle. Mikasa tenta de se concentrer sur le moindre indice qui pourrait traduire une présence humaine dans le bâtiment, mais la pluie couvrait les sons les plus minimes. Le caporal fit quelques signes, qui signifiaient qu'ils allaient entrer dans la chapelle, lui en premier.

Ils poussa soudainement la lourde porte en bois sombre et surgit dans la pièce. Le brun détailla les moindres recoins de celle-ci en quelques secondes, pendant que les autres rentraient à leur tour. Il n'y avait personne. En face d'eux, un hôtel siégeait au milieu de la pièce, représentant trois déesses aux ports de tête altiers. Le caporal pesta.

_« Tch, on est venus ici pour rien._

_\- Attendez, caporal. »_

Armin s'avança de quelques pas, observant chaque détail que renfermait la pièce. Les mosaïques reflétaient la faible lueur des torches, et propageaient leur éclat dans toute la salle.

_« Les torches sont allumées. Quelqu'un était ici. La réponse doit être ici. »_

À la suite des paroles du petit blond, chaque soldat commença à parcourir prudemment la pièce. Les bruits de pas étaient feutrés et secs. Ce n'était pas comme la rencontre entre la semelle des bottes en cuir et la terre, ou même avec les pavés. Ce bruit était nouveau. Cependant, Mikasa n'arrivait pas à déterminer la consistance du sol. Jamais elle n'avait marché sur quelque chose de similaire... Au même moment, elle entendit un son plus sourd, plus creux, et elle se retourna vers Jean.

_« Jean, tu peux faire marche arrière s'il-te-plaît ? »_

Le jeune homme rougit face à la demande soudaine de la brune, et il s'exécuta en silence. Ce son refit surface. Le bruit du bois. Elle rejoignit le plus grand en quelques foulées et souleva la moquette qui recouvrait sa découverte. Une trappe.

_« Bien joué, Ackerman. On ramène tout le matériel que l'escouade d'Hanji a stocké un peu plus loin, et on va sauver ces idiots. »_

Les félicitations de son supérieur ne changèrent rien au mauvais pressentiment qui l'assiégeait. Elle sentait que, derrière cette trappe, elle allait perdre quelque chose.

* * *

Des tonneaux roulaient le long des escaliers. On pouvait entendre les cliquetis des roues contre la matière lumineuse qui composait la pièce entière. Pas besoin de torche, ici-bas, la roche lumineuse projetait des rayons bleutés dans toutes les directions. Sasha fut en première ligne, arc à la main. Les flèches, enflammées, produisaient une odeur de soufre. Elle banda son arc et tira sur les tonneaux remplis de poudre, qui explosèrent au contact du feu. Une épaisse fumée envahit rapidement la grotte, pendant que Mikasa et Levi s'engouffraient dans ses profondeurs, côte à côte. Les autres soldats lancèrent leurs réserves de poudre verte en direction des piliers, pour boucher la vue des probables ennemis cachés derrière. La jeune femme se dissimulait dans la fumée, non loin de son homologue masculin, qui avait pour mission de compter combien ils étaient.

_« Trente-cinq ennemis ! Ils se réunissent derrière les piliers ! On suit le plan !_

_\- Dispersez-vous ! _Hurla une blonde_. Encerclez-les un par un ! »_

Jean, Connie, Moblit et Hanji s'envolèrent en leur direction, pendant que Sasha tirait sur tous les tonneaux qu'elle avait dans sa ligne de mire. Jean trancha la tête d'un moustachu, dans les airs ; et la jeune femme savait que ça le dégoûtait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais songé au fait de tuer d'autres humains. Dès qu'un de ses camarades était en danger, l'amoureuse des pommes de terre changeait de cible et tirait sur les ennemis trop menaçants. Moblit virevoltait entre les ennemis, appuyant Hanji sur ses attaques.

_« Connie ! Cache-toi dans la fumée et bats-toi ! »_

C'était la voix d'Armin. Quelque chose se passait mal ? Non, Mikasa devait se concentrer. Le blond s'occupait de briser la ligne de mire des ennemis en tirants les fumigènes verts qu'ils avaient en stock.

Le combat faisait rage. Elle volait de pilier en pilier, tranchant les corps qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Evidemment, elle ne tranchait que de la main droite, mais le miracle de l'humanité était trop rapide pour qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Elle enchaînait vrilles et saltos, prenant appui sur les cadavres qui tombaient. Cette danse macabre ne lui plaisait guère, même si elle était une incroyable danseuse. Derrière elle, un type pointait son arme dans son dos. La soldate prit appui contre un pilier, se renversa en arrière et fracassa sa tête sur la façade en pierre. Elle eut un léger vertige lorsque son pied entra en contact avec son visage, et elle s'engouffra dans les sillons noirs causés par la fumée.

Derrière elle, le caporal faisait des ravages. Il voyait bien que la blonde, qui semblait être la cheffe, allait fondre sur Ackerman pour tenter de supprimer l'une des plus grandes menaces du groupe. Il se demandait, depuis le début, où était le vieil homme. Il était persuadé que Kenny était là. Au moment où il allait atteindre sa cible, un cri enjoué atteint ses oreilles. Il jeta un regard en arrière et aperçut la silhouette longiligne de son ancien tuteur, qui pointait son arme en sa direction. Il eut le temps de se cacher derrière un des piliers bleus avant qu'il ne presse sur la détente.

_« Yo, Levi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Si vous passez, tous nos efforts n'auront servi à rien. »_

Il entendit l'arme de l'égorgeur se recharger, alors que l'odeur du gaz, de la poudre et du soufre se répandait partout.

_« Je suppose que je vais devoir jouer un peu. »_

Il entendit le bruit d'une impulsion liée au gaz, et il se laissa tomber un peu. Lorsque Kenny entra dans son champ de vision, un peu plus en hauteur que lui, le caporal s'élança dans les airs et tenta de le trancher de sa main gauche. Son bras droit était inutilisable pour une durée momentanée, et il priait le ciel pour qu'il n'en remarque rien. Il s'attendait à être paré. Après tout, c'était l'homme qui l'avait élevé et formé. Celui-ci pesta.

_« Tch, t'as toujours eu du cran, gamin. »_

Sur ces mots, le plus vieux tira en sa direction, et le caporal dévia la balle avec une de ses lames. Dans son envol, il aperçut un champ de mort qui gisait à ses pieds, ainsi qu'une silhouette qui s'envolait précipitamment. Mikasa surgit derrière la blonde, les lames vers l'avant. Elle avait du sang sur le front et des yeux de prédatrice. Elle projeta ses armes vers son ennemie, qui esquiva à la dernière minute son attaque. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés s'envolèrent vers la montagne de cadavres qu'elles survolaient, et les deux ennemies s'envolèrent dans deux directions opposées. Levi, de son côté, poursuivait le vieil homme en tentant de ne pas observer sa cadette. Il ne devait pas relâcher une seule seconde son attention, sinon l'autre cadavre ambulant allait lui faire payer cher. Le soldat jeta un regard à son ancien tuteur, qui l'observait longuement, un sourire sardonique déformant son visage légèrement ridé.

_« Pas encore lassé du jeu ? Dis donc, tu tires une sacrée gueule, mon cochon. »_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de pester qu'il perdit de vue son ennemi. Ses yeux parcoururent le champ de bataille souterrain, avant qu'une voix ne retentisse derrière lui.

_« Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ? Quand tu chasses un ennemi, ne reste pas devant lui ! »_

Une énième déflagration rejoignit le spectacle explosif que les êtres humains arboraient en ce lieu. Levi réussit à esquiver les débris sur lesquels Kenny avait tiré, et se posa sur un pilier un peu plus en hauteur. Il était mal. Le vieux menait la danse, et s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il garderait son avantage. De plus, il ne pouvait véritablement utiliser qu'une main... Quel idiot.

_« Par ici, petit con ! »_

L'homme à la silhouette longiligne surgit depuis la fumée, une lame vers l'avant, et il l'esquiva avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il sentit sa joue brûler, signe qu'il avait réussit à entailler sa chair. Les combattants se retournèrent tous deux au même moment. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Pendant que son ancien modèle pointait le canon de son arme en sa direction, le brun jeta vers lui un sac d'huile. L'idiot tira malgré tout, déclenchant un brasier virulent entre eux. Levi n'hésita pas à se jeter dedans, faisant abstraction de la chaleur des flammes, pour apparaître devant celui qu'il considérait comme un père. Il le heurta de tout son élan, lame contre couteau, et toute la rage qui sommeillait en lui s'en retrouva exacerbée, comme si les flammes avaient eu un effet sur elle. Ses entrailles se contractèrent sous le coup de la haine, et il réussit à passer la maigre défense du plus vieux. Son sang tâcha ses lames et vola dans les airs. Le plus petit entendit sa voix braillarde l'insulter, pendant qu'il s'éloignait de lui. Il vola vers le début de l'immense salle, bientôt désertée par les ennemis. Il n'en restait pas beaucoup. Son coude le faisait souffrir. Jean et Connie faisaient leur possible pour trancher de concert, attirant les ennemis pendant que l'autre se faufilait dans leur dos. Où était Mikasa ? Ce songe fut interrompu par le bruit d'un combat à sa gauche. Il n'eut le temps que de voir la cheffe blonde envoyer Hanji contre un des piliers scintillants, et son cri de douleur lui fit louper un des battements de son cœur. Pendant son vol, il eut le temps de suivre des yeux son corps qui chutait sur le sol, laissant sur les parois bleues des taches sanguinolentes. Cette folle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle était bien trop emmerdante pour ça. Puis, la grande blonde lui jeta un regard effrayé, et hurla d'une voix stridente de se rapatrier.

Il se laissa glisser le long du pilier avant d'atterrir à côté de l'amoureuse des titans. Le brun s'agenouilla devant son corps et grimaça devant les sillons d'hémoglobine qui l'avaient suivie dans sa chute. Sa chemise blanche était devenue écarlate autour de son épaule droite.

_« Hanji ? Tu m'entends ? »_

Il posa sa main sur son cou, et fut soulagé de sentir quelques pulsations. La binoclarde grogna, et il se permit de lâcher un soupir amusé.

_« Je le savais. T'es trop chiante pour la mort, ta place est avec nous._

_\- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais sentimental, mon petit._

_\- La ferme, tu peux te relever ? »_

Les deux autres soldats se posèrent au sol en criant le nom de leur supérieure, qui se servait du caporal pour se relever.

_« Vous en faites pas les gars, c'est qu'une égratignure._

_\- Tu remontes à la surface. On a besoin de ton cerveau de folle._

_\- C'est moi qui suis sensée donner les ordres, Levi..._

_\- Rien à foutre. Quelqu'un a vu Ackerman ? »_

Arlert et Braus descendirent de leur poste fixe, prenant avec eux les dernières flèches de la soldate patate. Une lumière surgit du fond de la grotte, projetant leurs ombres déformées sur les murs derrière eux. Un vent puissant les projeta vers l'arrière, et ils durent s'accrocher aux parois pour rester équilibrés. Il aperçut l'écharpe rouge d'Ackerman voler vers eux, et il la rattrapa à la volée. Le caporal fixa l'étoffe rouge avec stupeur, pendant que le cristal se fissurait.

_« Toute la grotte va s'effondrer !_

_\- Armin, Moblit, ramenez Hanji à la surface ! On avance ! »_

Les concernés s'envolèrent vers le plafond, pendant qu'ils tentaient d'avancer vers la source de l'ouragan. Allant de piliers en piliers pour faire barrage au vent, ils arrivèrent bien vite devant un filet qui bouchait l'entrée de la pièce principale. Levi aperçut une chevelure noire voler au gré de la tempête, et son cœur relâcha l'étau dans lequel il s'étouffait.

_« Caporal, la voie est libre ! Tous les ennemis ont fui !_

_\- Très bien, Ackerman ! Notre priorité est de sauver Eren et Historia, faites tout le nécessaire pour la réussite de la mission !_

_\- Reçu ! »_

Ils passèrent par les mailles du filet et avancèrent difficilement. Toute l'escouade se retrouva devant un titan gigantesque, à peine formé. La chaleur était insoutenable, si bien que Mikasa pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos. Derrière l'un de ses bras qui l'empêchaient d'être éblouie, elle aperçut Historia, penchée derrière Eren. Son frère était torse nu, attaché aux parois de la grotte. Son visage était couvert de son propre sang. Elle s'envola difficilement vers eux, corrigeant plusieurs fois sa trajectoire, et arriva au moment où le vent redoubla d'intensité. La blonde fut projetée vers l'arrière, et elle réussit à la rattraper au dernier moment.

_« Mikasa ! »_

Ses camarades étaient sur ses talons, et le caporal exigea à Historia de lui donner les clés. Jean, Levi et Connie retinrent le corps du jeune homme aux yeux émeraude, pendant que le haut gradé déverrouillait son poignet gauche. Il fit passer la clé au soldat rasé, qui s'occupait des chaînes du sol.

_« Laissez-moi, les gars ! Enfuyez-vous vite !_

_\- Ferme-là l'exhibitionniste ! _Hurla Jean_. Il n'y a pas que ce titan ! Il y a d'autres types armés qui veulent notre peau !_

_\- Je ne vaux pas la peine d'être sauvé !_

_\- Arrête tes conneries !_

_\- Je crois qu'il est plus grand que le colossal... _Murmura Sasha à côté des deux autres jeunes femmes_._

_\- Attention, ça va s'effondrer ! »_

L'homme-titan fut libéré juste avant qu'un rocher ne s'effondre sur l'endroit où il était attaché, et ils se collèrent tous contre la paroi lumineuse. Tous les soldats observaient la transformation de Reiss, hébétés par une telle taille. L'asiatique aperçut Eren se laisser glisser contre le mur, sanglotant.

« Je suis désolé, tout le monde... Je suis totalement inutile... Depuis le début, je n'ai jamais été l'espoir de l'humanité... »

Il s'interrompit, murmurant le mot « armure », alors que quelque chose de chaud venait entourer la main de la brune. Ackerman tourna les yeux vers sa droite et aperçut les yeux gris de l'homme contre lequel elle avait combattu quelques heures avant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais elle pouvait y lire une pléthore de regrets et de remords. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, pendant que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

_« Espèce de con, depuis quand as-tu accompli quelque chose par ta seule force ?_

_\- Bah ouais, on a connu pire que ça._

_\- Mais faut pas finir par être habitué non plus ! »_

Jean, Connie et Sasha observaient son frère avec un air mi-amusé, mi-angoissé. Ils tentaient de l'encourager du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Le caporal tentait de contrôler son cœur qui battait trop fort, et son bras qui tremblait trop. Était-ce lui ou Mikasa qui tremblait ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Il serrait sa main, comme si c'était la seule chose qui le gardait en vie. S'il devait mourir ici... Autant qu'elle sache.

_« OK, je peux prendre Eren sur mes épaules._

_\- Historia, accroche-toi bien, ça ne sera pas facile de monter là-haut ensemble._

_\- OK._

_\- Mais... On ne peut pas s'enfuir..._

_\- Alors ne faisons rien ?! _S'écria la petite blonde._ Tu veux rester assis ici et tenir des mains jusqu'à ce que nous soyons écrasés ou brûlés vifs ? Parce que nous sommes les ennemis de l'humanité ? »_

Il sentit la poigne de l'asiatique se resserrer sur la sienne. Levi ne savait pas de quoi Historia parlait, mais il se devait de dire quelque chose. C'était lui, le haut gradé.

_« Tu sais, je déteste te faire ça, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. Eren, tu vas devoir faire un choix. »_

Le visage du concerné se tordit sous les émotions. Soudain, il se précipita vers le géant en hurlant, pendant que Mikasa hurlait son nom. Une lumière les aveugla tous, et le titan de son frère s'imposa devant eux. Des piliers en cristal commencèrent à sortir du sol, alors que les autres s'effondraient les uns après les autres.

_« Vite ! Tous en dessous d'Eren ! »_

Le plus petit entraîna sa cadette par la main. Il se foutait de l'avis des autres. Il se foutait d'être vu ou d'être remarqué. Il se foutait de leur approbation. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, c'était qu'elle soit à l'abri.

Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là, c'était sa main dans la sienne.


	16. Aufdeckung

Comment tout ceci était arrivé ? Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle, depuis tout ce temps ? Armin fixa le caporal Levi, au loin, qui parlait avec l'homme qui avait dirigé la police militaire. La maigreur de sa silhouette le rendait mal à l'aise. Son regard taquin le rendait mal à l'aise. Son visage à moitié brûlé le rendait mal à l'aise. Le stratège détourna les yeux vers Mikasa, qui s'occupait de soigner Eren. Le temps jouait contre eux, mais le haut-gradé avait décidé d'attendre ici la section de soins, pour Hanji.

Le soldat blond se posa contre un tronc, observant les deux protagonistes bruns qui s'agitaient dans leur coin. D'abord, il y avait eu l'enfermement de Mikasa. Leurs regards et leurs piques amusées. Puis, lorsque le miracle de l'humanité fut presque évincé par leurs ennemis, il avait bien vu le regard du caporal. Il avait bien remarqué son air profondément désespéré.

Après qu'Annie fut tombée du mur, personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Il s'était tant inquiété. Arlert avait bien cru que son amie avait péri de la main du titan féminin, lorsqu'elle avait envoyé cette ultime gifle. Le petit génie aurait parié qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais ils semblèrent soudain si distants l'un de l'autre, qu'il avait pensé s'être trompé.

Alors pourquoi diable s'étaient-ils tenus la main comme cela ?

Deux de ses doigts tenaient son menton. Il entendait Jean parler à propos d'Eren, qui ne savait rien faire sans eux ; mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Armin était frustré de ne pas comprendre leur relation. Juste avant la mission, ils s'étaient presque battus à mort. Pourquoi cet élan de tendresse, de protection ? Après l'éboulement, ils s'étaient tous les deux regardés d'un air perdu, avant de se séparer. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité avait félicité Eren pour sa prise d'initiative, et ils étaient remontés à la surface.

_« Armin ? Armin, tu m'écoutes ?_

_\- Oh, désolé, Jean. Tu disais ?_

_\- Je me plains, parce que la section de soins n'arrive pas. On devrait être en train de trancher la nuque de cette enflure de Reiss, là._

_\- Tu as raison... Je vais voir le caporal, pour lui proposer de détacher deux ou trois soldats pour rester avec Hanji. Pas la peine qu'on soit tous présents, ça mobilise trop de ressources. »_

Le plus grand mit un petit coup dans son épaule droite, souriant à pleines dents. La pluie s'était arrêtée depuis qu'ils étaient remontés à la surface, mais le sol était encore humide, et ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la boue.

_« Bonne idée, Armin. Que ferait-on sans toi ? »_

Le soldat concerné sourit à son ami en rougissant, et il se dirigea vers la colline vers laquelle était parti le brun aux cheveux rasés, le cœur battant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à lui et Mikasa, malgré le doux sourire de son ami. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? S'ils s'aimaient, pourquoi se faisaient-ils tant de mal ? Le blond se fraya un chemin entre les feuillages épargnés par le passage du titan. Il aperçut le caporal, face au tronc d'un arbre, et il allait l'interpeller lorsque celui-ci cria.

_« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais ! Pourquoi le premier roi ne souhaitait pas que l'humanité survive ?!_

_\- Nous, les Ackerman, on s'est opposés à lui pour cette raison... »_

La voix du vieil homme était faible et chevrotante. Il vit son supérieur se tendre d'effroi, pendant que ses propres yeux s'écarquillaient. Nous, les Ackerman... ? L'espion se dissimula derrière un arbre pendant que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime.

_« Mon nom de famille... Est Ackerman ? »_

Le silence ponctua sa phrase. Le soldat pouvait déceler, dans le ton du caporal, une angoisse incontrôlable.

_« Qui étais-tu pour ma mère ?_

_\- Ahah, espèce d'idiot. J'étais juste son frère. »_

Les voix s'interrompirent pour laisser place à une toux sanguinolente. Armin se sentait mal, derrière cet arbre. Il violait délibérément l'intimité de son supérieur, et voulait partir, mais l'information qu'il venait d'entendre l'ébranlait. Le nom de famille du caporal était Ackerman ? Comme Mikasa ?

_« Ce jour-là... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_

_\- Parce que... Je ne suis pas fait pour être le père de quelqu'un... »_

Une éternité sembla passer aux yeux du soldat. Il se sentait tiraillé par d'autant plus d'interrogations que précédemment. Peut-être que leurs noms avaient une orthographe différente ? Le visage inquiet de sa meilleure amie se dessina derrière ses paupières, et son cœur se tordit douloureusement. Comment réagirait-elle en sachant cela ? Ils étaient peut-être cousins... Voire pire. Armin frissonna d'effroi à cause d'un courant d'air froid qui caressait sa nuque.

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous derrière cet arbre, Arlert ? »_

Le concerné sursauta. Le caporal Levi était juste derrière lui, l'œil mauvais, avec du sang sur le visage. Il put apercevoir, durant une fraction de secondes, quelques démons danser dans ses yeux ; mais ils disparurent une fois qu'il y fit attention.

_« Je... Désolé caporal. Je venais vous proposer de rejoindre le major Erwin pour éliminer Reiss, et de laisser trois volontaires avec Hanji. Ce serait dommage de gâcher tant de ressources talentueuses, qui pourraient être mobilisées pour une tache bien plus urgente. »_

Son interlocuteur fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes, marmonnant des choses que le jeune homme ne put saisir.

_« Oui. Faisons ça. Je te laisse prévenir les autres, je te rejoins._

_\- Reçu, caporal. »_

Il ne le regarda même pas le saluer, et se dirigea vers le cadavre de l'homme, affalé contre l'arbre. Armin s'attarda sur son échine courbée, et il ressentit de la peine pour son supérieur. Puis, il rebroussa chemin, la tête perdue dans ses songes. Leur ennemi était donc l'oncle du caporal ? Était-il un parent de Mikasa ? Le blond arriva rapidement auprès de ses camarades. Lorsqu'il expliqua la situation à Jean et à Hanji, et qu'il prononça le nom de Levi, il aperçut l'asiatique se tendre et tourner la tête vers lui. Son regard attentif le tirailla. Lorsqu'elle croisa ses prunelles claires, la jeune femme détourna le regard et fit mine d'examiner encore son frère, qui lui répétait qu'il n'était plus un enfant.

Armin avait mal pour elle.

_« Bien, vous avez entendu Armin. Tous sur vos chevaux, on va tuer cette enflure. Moblit, tu restes avec Hanji. Ils ne vont pas tarder. »_

Le visage du haut gradé était beaucoup plus tendu que d'habitude. Tous les soldats exécutèrent ses ordres et partirent chercher leurs chevaux.

_« Tu vas bien, Armin ? Tu as l'air bouleversé._

_\- Hein ? Oh, ce n'est rien, Eren... Comment toi, tu te sens ?_

_\- Pour l'instant, ça va. On a une enflure à tuer, ça distrait. »_

Le plus petit esquissa un sourire. Il continua de converser avec son meilleur ami, mais il lui semblait distant. Dans la grotte, il avait été si résigné à propos de son sort, que cela inquiétait le stratège. Le silence s'installa au sein du groupe, pendant qu'ils chevauchaient en direction des effluves incandescentes que le géant traînait dans son sillage.

La route était longue, éreintante. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ; Levi était si distrait qu'il ne se rendait pas compte des kilomètres silencieux qu'ils avaient parcourus. L'angoisse semblait avoir atteint tout son corps, comme une maladie muette. Ackerman ? Levi Ackerman ? Pourquoi sa mère lui avait-elle caché une information si importante ? Il était un Ackerman... Comme Mikasa. Il jeta une œillade à sa subordonnée, à sa droite, et il plongea dans ses prunelles sombres. Ce contact visuel le rendit un peu plus serein, et relâcha l'étau dans lequel son cœur était enfermé. Puis, une dangereuse voix lui murmura qu'ils avaient peut-être le même génome. La même famille. Il détourna les yeux, horrifié, et fixa le vide devant lui.

Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais foulé les bas-fonds. Alors peut-être partageaient-ils seulement le même nom ? Il devait lui demander. Déjà que ses sentiments étaient assez compliqués... Si en plus... Non, il ne devait pas songer à ça. L'homme soupira en fixant l'horizon. Les nuages gris frôlaient les murs sombres, au loin. À leur gauche, le titan ne semblait pas leur accorder une quelconque attention. Face contre le sol, il avançait en rampant. Comment faisait-il ne serait-ce que pour se diriger ? Il devait avoir un instinct qui lui dictait où il y avait le maximum d'humains... Les arbres brûlaient à proximité de lui, et Levi eut l'impression que l'enfer se propageait au loin, avec pour origine le géant courbé. La fumée noire qui se dégageait de son échine possédait des effluves écœurantes. D'où venait cette odeur avariée ?

Il n'entendait les recrues parler que d'une oreille. Historia avait l'air déterminée pour dire adieu à son père. Le haut gradé lui fit comprendre qu'étant l'héritière légitime du trône, ce serait son devoir d'être la reine de ces murs. Elle opina, et un éclat de volonté emplissait ses pupilles. Il se replongea alors dans sa torpeur, ignorant les soldats qui s'étaient amassés devant le mur Sina. Il n'entendait pas leurs conversations sur les desseins du père d'Eren, ni leurs théories sur les titans ou la famille Reiss.

Si la femme qui hantait ses songes ne l'avait pas sorti de ses pensées, il aurait heurté Erwin et la garnison qu'il avait rassemblée.

_« Quel est ce titan ?_

_\- C'est Reiss. Nous avons récupéré Historia et Eren, comme tu peux le voir, mais cet abruti s'est transformé. »_

Le major fut interrompu par une grande femme qui se jeta au cou d'Historia. Ymir serra la blonde dans ses bras si fort qu'elle en devint rouge.

_« Mon dieu Historia, refais-moi ça encore une fois et je te jure que je te tue de mes propres mains. »_

La concernée n'eut le temps que d'échapper un petit rire avant que ses lèvres ne soient happées par celles de la brune. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ses frêles épaules, et le caporal eut un pincement au cœur en voyant cela. Il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers la nuque d'une certaine brune, et son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il prit connaissance de ses désirs.

_« Oh, _s'écria Jean d'un air mesquin_, c'est que ce serait presque mignon... »_

Les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, les joues rouges.

_« La ferme, tête de cheval. T'es juste jaloux de pas pouvoir faire de même avec Mikasa. »_

À ces mots, il observa le visage d'Ackerman se décomposer de gêne, pendant que le soldat rougissait de honte. Une immense douleur lui tordit les entrailles, et Levi eut une soudaine envie de balancer Kirstein dans la gueule du titan incandescent. Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule, et il pesta. Comment faisait-il pour entendre ses pensées ? Erwin toussa pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

_« Bien. Retournons à l'intérieur du mur. Eren, Ymir, je vous veux à part. Vous allez être nos atouts pour l'achever. Il nous faudra autant de poudre et d'explosifs que possible. »_

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, puis les soldats du bataillon d'exploration se dirigèrent vers les portes blindées. L'homme aux cheveux rasés tenta d'ignorer le regard de l'asiatique, bien qu'il fusse tenté de l'observer à son tour. Après tout, il avait cédé, face à la mort. Le caporal lui avait cédé une victoire, sur ses sentiments, sur ce que cela voulait dire. Et il ne comptait pas lui faire gagner cette guerre.

* * *

_« Erwin, qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ?! »_

Poussé dans cette salle de force, le caporal jetait des regards noirs à son supérieur. L'homme à la prestance inégalée lui bloquait le passage de la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_« Vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre, tous les deux. Il serait irresponsable de ma part de laisser mes deux meilleurs soldats combattre dans des conditions aussi déplorables. On gère cette mission. Reposez-vous._

_\- Mon cul oui ! Tu comptes sur ces gamins pour trucider Reiss ? Et si Historia changeait d'avis ?_

_\- Levi, nous avons deux titans de notre côté. Tout ira bien. Fin de la discussion. »_

Le plus grand claqua la porte, et le bruit de la clé s'imbriquant dans la serrure se fit entendre. En plus, il fermait à clé, l'enflure. Le brun se tourna vers Mikasa, assise sur une chaise. La jeune femme avait les lèvres pincées et le regard ailleurs. Il s'assit en face d'elle en un soupir.

_« Cela ne me plaît pas non plus d'être ici, caporal. »_

Il redressa la tête et capta son regard. Elle avait l'air énervée, triste, accablée. Depuis quand arrivait-il à discerner ses émotions, sur ce visage parfaitement las ? Bon, le positif dans cette histoire, c'était qu'il pouvait enfin lui parler.

_« Ecoute, Ackerman... »_

Dire son nom de famille lui provoqua une sensation désagréable, maintenant qu'il savait... Mikasa l'observa en silence, les sourcils froncés.

_« Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte..._

_\- Ne vous en faites pas, caporal. J'ai bien compris. Vous vouliez juste mettre vos soldats à l'abri. Après tout, vous m'avez dit juste avant la mission que vous me détestiez. Vous avez agi par devoir. »_

L'homme la fixa pendant de longues secondes, les yeux écarquillés. Son interlocutrice ne l'observait même pas. Les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre à sa droite, elle observait la ville qui s'éveillait.

_« Puis, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Eren est en danger, et je ne peux même pas le protéger. »_

Sa surprise fit place à sa sempiternelle décrépitude, et sa tête se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. Alors c'était ça, hein ? Il se faisait des idées depuis le début. Ce n'était qu'une sale gamine obsédée par son frère, qui était incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'enfant des bas-fonds serra les dents pendant qu'il se retenait de l'insulter. Ils allaient devoir patienter ensemble, alors autant récupérer les informations dont il avait besoin.

_« Que sais-tu des Ackerman ? »_

Elle daigna enfin plonger son regard dans le sien, et l'étonnement détendit momentanément ses traits.

_« Mon père était un chasseur. Je ne sais pas d'où il vient exactement. Il m'a toujours dit que le clan des Ackerman était persécuté dans les villes. Ma mère, qui était asiatique, n'était pas non plus la bienvenue dans celles-ci ; et ils se sont rencontrés alors qu'ils fuyaient dans les montagnes. Ils se sont mariés et ont demeuré à l'extérieur des villes. Mais mon père n'a jamais su pourquoi notre lignée était persécutée._

_\- Il était comment physiquement ?_

_\- Il était grand, blond avec des yeux dorés... Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt envers ma famille ? »_

Le caporal sentit sa gorge se serrer. Bien, il ne semblait pas avoir de traits similaires à son père... Sa mère, son oncle et lui-même avaient des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne partageaient que le même nom. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit, au loin, des canons retentir, et la jeune femme sauta vers la fenêtre.

_« Putain, dire que je suis enfermée là... »_

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Tu vas arrêter de chialer sur ton putain de sort ?_

_\- Oh, pardonnez-moi. Vous êtes si petit, je pensais que ça vous passerait au-dessus. »_

Elle esquissa un sourire sardonique en sa direction, et le caporal Ackerman prit quelques inspirations avant de reprendre. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Surtout pas.

_« Pourquoi es-tu toujours obligée d'être si chiante ?_

_\- Je suppose que vous êtes l'élément déclencheur de ma pénibilité._

_\- Pourquoi donc ? »_

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, et le haut gradé eut l'impression de faire face à une gamine irrespectueuse et bornée. Non, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une impression. Elle continuait de fixer l'environnement extérieur, et cela l'énervait. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, et non qu'elle essaie de voir si son abruti de frère avait encore la tête sur les épaules.

_« Hein, Ackerman ? Pourquoi donc ?_

_\- Tch, ça ne vous regarde pas._

_\- On parle de moi, il me semble. C'est un sujet que je maîtrise quand même assez bien._

_\- Mais vous êtes insupportable, ma parole ! »_

Son interlocutrice tourna enfin ses yeux assassins vers lui. La main tendue sur la surface en bois sombre, elle le fusillait du regard. Pourquoi était-elle si irascible ? Pourquoi sa colère se mouvait-elle soudain dans son ombre, se propageant dans les hadales de ses entrailles ?

_« Pardon ? Mais tu t'es bien vue, gamine ? J'essaie. J'essaie d'être moins désagréable. De parler avec toi comme quelqu'un de civilisé. Et t'as vu comment tu me renvoies chier ?_

_\- Civilisé ? Moins désagréable ? On ne change pas qui on est, Levi._

_\- Je suis un Ackerman. »_

Le silence vint ponctuer sa phrase, et ses yeux assassins se muèrent dans l'étonnement. Il vit danser, dans le creux de ses iris, les fantômes d'un passé bien trop lointain, bien trop regretté. La tristesse vint s'ajouter dans la chorégraphie, et elle tourbillonna avec le choc, comme un élégant ouragan.

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit... ?_

_\- Kenny Ackerman. Le type qui dirigeait la police militaire. C'était mon oncle. Je l'ai appris juste avant de revenir ici. »_

L'angoisse tirait ses traits impassibles en une vieille caricature, et il eut l'impression que ses poumons s'étaient bouchés. En effet, la respiration peinait à venir naturellement ; et l'homme devait se forcer à contrôler ses inspirations pour procéder au perpétuel échange entre oxygène et dioxyde de carbone.

Soudain, elle se redressa précipitamment. Sur son visage, il pouvait lire tout le trouble qui l'assiégeait sans pitié, et il ressentit un peu de peine pour elle. Mais Levi devait lui dire, il ne pouvait pas garder cette information pour lui. L'avoir dans sa famille, quelle plaie... Ou tout du moins, avoir le même nom que lui. Comme s'ils étaient mariés. Son cœur commença un long concert face à cette pensée, et il se concentra sur les traits fatigués de l'asiatique pour ne pas en être bouleversé.

_« C'est une blague ?_

_\- J'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un de drôle, Mikasa ?_

_\- Tu... Comment c'est possible ? Toi... Moi... Non, ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas juste... »_

Chacun de ses mots étaient ponctués d'un pas en arrière, comme une musique disgracieuse. Pourtant, le soldat n'avançait même pas vers elle. La jeune femme semblait reculer devant l'inéluctable, devant l'inimaginable, devant cette vérité hostile. Les sillons de l'horreur creusèrent ses joues en une grimace acerbe. Soudain, l'horrifiée mit un coup de coude à la vitre derrière elle, et le bruit du verre brisé fit remonter quelques souvenirs à l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Elle s'engouffra dans la cavité créée par sa frappe et sauta dans le vide.

Levi hurla son prénom et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Il eut l'impression que ses veines contenaient le Cocyte, torrent des lamentations, et que les âmes damnées des humains hurlaient à l'agonie au fond de lui. Débouchant dans ses artères et se versant dans l'Achéron, le fleuve du chagrin déversait dans ses organes les molécules de la terreur.

Il l'aperçut, quelques mètres plus loin. La cadette Ackerman le fixait avec un air épouvanté, épouvantable. Trois secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne brise ce contact visuel et ne s'engouffre dans la foule. Il n'avait fallu que trois secondes pour la perdre. L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité pesta et se laissa tomber vers la terre ferme. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas au troisième étage. Autour de lui, les gens le fixaient d'un air mauvais. Ah, c'est vrai qu'il était toujours recherché... Mais il n'y avait plus de police militaire. Il n'y avait plus de Kenny Ackerman. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus de Reiss. Ainsi, Levi jugea qu'il se fichait du regard de ces banales personnes, et s'enquit de poursuivre la seule dont le regard comptait.

Mikasa courait à en perdre l'haleine. Elle avait oublié Eren et le danger qu'il encourrait, le titan qui arrivait, le bruit des canons, la panique de la foule autour d'elle. Elle avait oublié la douleur de ses membres, sa blessure à la tête, son angoisse perpétuelle. Elle avait tout oublié, et ne pouvait se souvenir que de son visage. Lui, un Ackerman ? Elle pensait être la seule survivante. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si paniquée à cette idée ? Sa vraie famille, c'était lui ? Il était la seule famille qui lui restait ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal ?

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle, à l'écart de la foule. Elle posa sa main contre le mur en face d'elle, et se concentra sur cette sensation dure que les pierres lui offraient.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit de sa famille. Pas comme ça.

La brune grogna à cette pensée. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage. Elle put sentir l'acier froid d'une lame glisser contre sa peau diaphane, et son cœur tambourina face au danger. Une certaine odeur lui vint aux narines, et elle la reconnut entre mille. Elle eut l'impression que ses veines contenaient le Styx, affluent de la haine, et que les âmes damnées des humains hurlaient de colère au fond d'elle. Débouchant dans ses artères et se versant dans le Phlégéthon, la rivière de flammes déversait dans ses organes les molécules de la terreur.

_« Ne bouge pas, Mikasa. Si tu le fais, Berthold se transformera en titan. À l'heure actuelle, il suit de près le soldat qui était à ta poursuite. Comment ne pas reconnaître le caporal Levi ? Puis, un autre titan serait signer la mort de tous nos amis du bataillon. Il serait sage d'éviter ça. »_

La voix grave du traître fit bouillir son sang. Malgré sa colère, elle ne put bouger d'un pouce. L'acier froid contre sa gorge ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais l'homme qui la tenait ? C'était bien le seul qui arrivait à la terroriser comme cela.

_« Reiner Braun... »_


	17. Pakt

**Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et vos lectures ! Je suis désolée si j'oublie de vous répondre, c'est vraiment la course dans ma vie personnelle, heureusement que j'ai des chapitres d'avance ahah. Bonne lecture !**

Elle n'entendait plus les hurlements paniqués des passants, ni le bruit sourd des boulets de canon qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair du titan. Elle n'entendait plus les oiseaux qui chantaient, ni les cloches de l'église qui chuintaient à en donner des migraines. Elle n'entendait plus que sa respiration erratique, signe évident de sa propre panique.

_« Bien. On dirait que tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise. Je vais retirer doucement mon couteau, et on pourra parler, d'accord ? Ne fais rien de stupide. Aussi fort qu'il soit, le caporal ne survivra pas à la transformation du colossal. Tu es d'accord ? »_

L'odeur fugace du blond derrière Mikasa lui rappelait ces cauchemars qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de subir, depuis leur dernière rencontre. La soldate grogna en signe d'approbation, et elle fut libérée du poids de la lame contre sa gorge. Ackerman se retourna alors et plongea dans son regard certain. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux dorés semblaient à la fois sûrs d'eux et incroyablement nerveux. Dorés ? N'étaient-ils pas bleus, auparavant ? Elle avait peut-être rêvé.

_« Bien. Je te dois quelques explications. J'ai un marché à te proposer._

_\- Je ne fais aucun marché avec des traîtres. »_

Un silence ponctua sa remarque, et son ancien camarade sembla tiraillé par la douleur. Il baissa les yeux devant lui, et les traits de son visage furent déformés, pendant un temps, par la tristesse.

_« Je vais te le proposer quand même. Vois-tu, nous avons une mission, Berthold et moi. Mais nous devons récupérer Annie avant de l'accomplir. Cependant, on ne sait pas où vous l'avez enfermée... Je te propose ceci : tu me donnes son emplacement, et je te préviens, une heure à l'avance, de notre attaque. Une heure, c'est suffisant pour mettre à l'abri Eren, Armin et le caporal. Une heure, c'est suffisant pour éloigner tout le bataillon de la ville. »_

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, et la proposition de son ancien ami la laissa sans voix.

_« Si tu refuses, on sera obligés de mettre à sac toutes les villes au sein du mur Sina. On sera forcés, probablement, de tuer certains de nos anciens amis... »_

Elle aperçut, dans les prunelles dorés du soldat, quelques démons danser. Il semblait désespéré, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si paniqué à cette idée ?

_« Et je t'avoue que je ne suis pas encore prêt à vous tuer._

_\- Pas encore prêt ? Reiner, dois-je te rappeler que tu as failli me tuer, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ? »_

L'ancien soldat haussa les sourcils de surprise. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de l'asiatique et posa un doigt sur la longue cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite. À ce contact, la jeune recrue sentit tout son corps s'embraser sous le danger. Un long frisson parcourut tout son corps, mais elle resta brave, et continuait de fixer son ennemi. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle lourd sur son nez, mais malgré sa peur, elle ne tremblait pas.

_« Deux millimètres plus à gauche et je touchais le haut de ton estomac. Cinq millimètres plus à droite, et c'était le foie. Deux centimètres plus haut, je touchais ton cœur et tes poumons. Trois centimètres plus bas, et c'était ton pancréas. Je n'ai pas tenté de te tuer, Mikasa. Il était évident que tu allais survivre. »_

La jeune femme sentait le doigt de Reiner se décaler au fur et à mesure de son discours, appuyant sur les zones vitales qu'il avait volontairement évitées. Soudain, sa peur se mua en horreur. L'éclat désolé qui se reflétait dans ses pupilles lui faisait mal au cœur. La précision de son attaque la terrifiait, à présent. Comment avait-il eu connaissance de l'emplacement des organes humains, de manière si précise ?

_« Quoi, tu pensais vraiment que je t'avais loupée ? Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour tuer à la chaîne, mais je le suis assez pour ne pas tuer quand ça m'arrange. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures. On avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour fuir et s'éloigner suffisamment. »_

Il s'écarta, et le miracle de l'humanité put enfin respirer normalement. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur sa cicatrice, et se sentit presque reconnaissante envers lui. Son ennemi se gratta l'arrière de son crâne, et un grand bruit les interrompit. Ils levèrent tous les deux leurs regards vers la gauche, et aperçurent un immense titan qui surplombait le mur Sina. À la place de son visage, de gigantesques cavités laissaient entrevoir sa langue et quelques bouts de rétine. Ses organes s'écrasèrent sur les pierres qui protégeaient la cité, et une odeur fétide se répandit dans toute la ville. Le spectacle était écœurant, et lorsqu'elle vit le titan de son frère courir vers lui avec des explosifs, elle se sentit rassurée de le voir. L'explosion fit voler en éclats la chair du titan, et elle aperçut le titan d'Ymir découper avec une précision déconcertante les derniers morceaux du géant. Avec elle, la chevelure blonde d'Historia volait au gré du vent, pendant qu'elle lacérait la chair de son propre père.

_« Ce titan... »_

L'asiatique faillit oublier la présence de Reiner. Son visage était décomposé par la terreur et le choc, et elle se sentit interloquée par une telle réaction. Il fixait Ymir d'un air hagard, comme si sa vision faisait remonter en lui les affres de ses pires souffrances.

_« Bon, alors ce marché ?_

_\- Attends, c'est Christa avec le titan ?_

_\- Historia, son vrai prénom est Historia._

_\- Wow. Elle a l'air beaucoup plus heureuse, moins niaise. Je la préfère comme ça. »_

La jeune femme roula les yeux vers le ciel, pendant que le blond continuait de fixer le spectacle. Les deux jeunes femmes se posèrent sur le toit d'une maison, alors que le titan tombait derrière le mur. Le corps filiforme d'Ymir sortit du petit titan, et elle aperçut Reiner se tendre. Puis, il lui jeta un regard, et toute la tension qui bandait ses muscles s'évanouit.

_« Bon. Tu acceptes ?_

_\- Accepter quoi ?_

_\- Mon offre. L'emplacement d'Annie contre une heure pour protéger les personnes que tu aimes._

_\- Qui me dit que c'est utile ?_

_\- Mikasa, tu penses bien qu'il n'y a pas que Berthold et moi. Si je te propose ça, au lieu d'écraser toutes les villes que comporte cette enceinte, c'est pour une raison, non ?_

_\- Et comment puis-je te faire confiance ? Après tout, tu nous as déjà trahi une fois. »_

Ils entendaient la foule hurler le nom d'Historia, mais toute cette agitation n'arrivait pas à perturber les deux soldats. La jeune femme se sentait tiraillée. Pactiser avec l'ennemi... Elle n'avait jamais été très patriotique. Son seul but dans sa vie était de protéger les siens. Trahir l'armée et la race humaine, en échange de la certitude qu'ils survivent ? Elle se sentait tentée.

Le guerrier ne disait rien, et la fixait d'un air triste. Il semblait réfléchir à ses arguments. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait très bien ne pas la prévenir. S'il souhaitait vraiment détruire l'humanité, alors ce serait le deal idéal pour lui. Alors pourquoi semblait-il si peiné ? Jouait-il un rôle ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

_« Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je suis très attaché à vous tous. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas prêt pour vous tuer. Je ne le veux pas... Alors permets-moi de repousser ce moment où on sera les uns contre les autres. Juste un peu. »_

La tristesse dans son regard lui donnait presque envie de compatir. Mais compatir pourquoi ? La soldate ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils avaient détruit les murs. Pourquoi ils s'étaient infiltrés dans l'armée. Pourquoi ils avaient causé la mort de tant de gens...

_« Tu me donnes ta parole que tu me préviendras ?_

_\- Je le jure sur mon honneur._

_\- Quel honneur, Reiner ? Quel honneur, après toutes les morts que vous avez causées ? Quel honneur, après avoir détruit tant de vies ? »_

Ses sourcils s'affaissèrent, et elle eut la douloureuse impression qu'elle parlait à Atlas, et que Reiner portait le monde entier sur ses larges épaules. Son échine courbée lui donnait une allure tragique, et ce regard lointain... Elle avait la sensation qu'il voyait bien au-delà de cette ville, de ce monde. L'ennemi de l'humanité lui semblait perdu entre deux mondes, sans n'avoir aucune idée de comment rentrer chez lui, sans savoir quel monde était le sien.

_« Ce qu'il en reste, alors. Je te promets que je te préviendrai. »_

Elle le jaugea pendant de longues secondes, pendant que le bruit de la foule s'évaporait. Mikasa songea à son imbécile de frère et à son impulsivité. S'il voyait Reiner ou Berthold, il se précipiterait vers eux pour en découdre... La brune pensa à Armin et à sa perpétuelle inquiétude. Elle imagina le visage de Levi, et son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

_« D'accord. Annie est restée à Stohess. Elle est enfermée au sous-sol d'un bâtiment qui appartient aux brigades spéciales, dans un cristal. C'est l'un des seuls bâtiments avec des tuiles rouges._

_\- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Mikasa. J'ignore encore la date de l'attaque, mais tiens-toi quand même prête à bouger à tout moment. _

_\- Attends. Pourquoi tu fais ça, Reiner ? _

_\- Je suis un guerrier, Mikasa. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

Il jeta un dernier regard en direction d'Ymir et Historia, puis il sortit de la ruelle. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se retrouva également dans la rue principale, mais l'asiatique le perdit de vue dans la foule. À la place de sa chevelure blonde, elle tomba devant le visage austère de l'homme qui portait le même nom qu'elle.

_« Bordel, Mikasa ! T'imagines pas comment tu m'as inquiété ! T'étais passée où ? »_

Elle ignora son supérieur et observa autour d'eux la moindre silhouette un peu grande, le moindre cheveux brun, le moindre indice que Berthold fusse encore dans les parages. Après un examen silencieux de son environnement, la jeune femme fut libérée d'une tension invisible. Elle ne vit plus la fumée que dégageait le cadavre du titan au-delà des murs, elle ne vit plus l'agitation de la ville et les pleurs soulagés des passants, elle ne vit plus que les yeux inquiets du brun, et ses sourcils froncés.

Silencieusement, elle se rapprocha de son semblable et le prit doucement contre elle. Mikasa décida d'ignorer les battements irréguliers de son cœur et les tremblements légers de ses doigts. Mikasa décida d'ignorer l'odeur poivrée du plus petit qu'elle humait et la douceur de ses cheveux courts contre sa joue. Mikasa décida d'ignorer le regard des autres et la panique des personnes autour d'eux, qui s'estompait lentement. En effet, la jeune femme se concentrait sur une seule chose : la chaleur de ce petit corps contre elle, son torse contre sa poitrine, la courbe de son épaule dans la paume de sa main. Et à cet instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle oublia leurs éternelles disputes et la complexité de leur relation. Elle ne savait toujours pas où ils en étaient, ce qu'elle ressentait et pourquoi.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, le visage du petit homme était dénué de toute tension. Il arborait toujours son air neutre, mais sa perpétuelle rage semblait s'être envolée. La combattante ne savait pas bien ce que ses yeux reflétaient, et cela l'effrayait un peu. Elle avait peut-être pris trop d'initiatives ? Sa subordonnée se sentit soudain ridicule, d'enlacer son supérieur. Ainsi, elle passa à côté de lui, le laissant face au vide qui avait envahi les rues.

_« On devrait les rejoindre. »_

Ackerman se dirigea vers le point central de l'agitation de la ville, au bord des murs. Elle entendit les pas feutrés de sa principale source d'inquiétude, ces dernières minutes. Néanmoins, elle avait toujours l'impression d'avoir la lame de Reiner Braun sous sa gorge. La grande sœur cherchait, sur les toits, la silhouette de deux anciens camarades ; et se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle faisait confiance à celui qui avait détruit son quotidien, des années auparavant. Mais la brune se fichait des rois et des reines, du gouvernement, et même de l'humanité dans son ensemble. Elle défiait tous ceux qui lui dictaient comment vivre, et quel était son devoir. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de voir les personnes qu'elle aimait en sécurité. Au diable les trahisons à sa patrie. Au diable Historia et son nouveau trône. Au diable ses supérieurs et leur dévotion sans faille dans leurs rêves. Tant qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

Elle pourrait le piéger, quand il viendrait la prévenir. Mais est-ce que cela annulerait l'attaque ? Reiner lui avait dit qu'ils avaient d'autres ressources. Avait-elle été idiote de lui dire l'emplacement d'Annie ? Valait-il mieux refuser, et déclarer une guerre inutile ? Laisser les villes du dernier rempart de l'humanité être repeintes du sang de leurs habitants ? Risquer la perte d'autres camarades ? La jeune femme aperçut les silhouettes de ses amis à quelques mètres d'eux. Sasha se battait gentiment avec Connie. Jean les observait en riant, pendant qu'Armin l'observait avec un sourire. Le major discutait avec Historia et Ymir, qui se tenaient la main. Quelques traits autour de ses yeux prouvaient la présence des muscles autour d'elle, dû à sa transformation. Enfin, elle chercha des yeux les cheveux bruns de son frère, et Eren arriva dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci portait les dernières traces de sa métamorphose, soulignant ses yeux émeraudes de sillons fatigués. Il croisa son regard, et dévia sur le visage de celui qui l'accompagnait. Il fronça les sourcils, posant sur la brune un regard méprisant, et s'en alla quérir son meilleur ami. Cette attitude tordit le cœur de la jeune femme, mais l'énerva en même temps ; et une certaine douleur commençait à naître derrière ses paupières.

_« Tiens, Levi, Ackerman ! Vous avez réussi à sortir. »_

Le major leur jeta un sourire charismatique, qui fit grogner le soldat à ses côtés.

_« Tss, évidemment. Personne n'est blessé ?_

_\- Négatif. L'opération s'est superbement bien passée. »_

Le caporal pesta, et laissa couler son regard sur les traits de sa cadette. Celle-ci tentait de conserver son masque d'impassibilité, malgré les aiguilles qui commençaient à gratter sa rétine. La douleur montait au fur et à mesure qu'elle songeait à son frère. Son regard altier continuait de tourner dans sa tête, amplifiant de plus en plus sa rancœur, provoquant une pléthore de questions sur la raison pour laquelle elle s'accrochait à lui. Ses traits prirent une tension taciturne, et l'asiatique fut accostée par les autres soldats malgré cela.

_« Mikasa ! T'as loupé quelque chose ! Tous ses organes se sont déversés sur le mur, c'était écœurant !_

_\- La ferme, Connie ! T'es le seul qui a failli vomir._

_\- T'es d'accord avec moi, Mikasa, c'était dangereux de laisser Historia participer ?_

_\- Mais elle était avec Ymir, au moindre problème elle pouvait agir ! »_

Elle pouvait sentir l'intérieur de son crâne bouillir. Les trois comiques du bataillon se disputaient gentiment. Mikasa opina devant l'insistance de Jean qui défendait son point de vue, alors que Sasha taquinait le chauve sur son dégoût évident pour l'ennemi qu'ils avaient achevé.

_« Tu vas mieux ? Ta tête, elle ne saigne plus ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une grosse migraine là..._

_\- Ah, tu vois Connie ! Tu donnes mal au crâne à Mikasa avec tes conneries ! »_

La soldate passionnée par les tubercules s'approcha de son amie. Elle la tira à l'écart de l'agitation du bataillon.

_« Tu as parlé au caporal ? »_

Son interlocutrice lui jeta un regard interrogatif. La mangeuse de patates observa le concerné d'un air angoissé, anxieuse à l'idée qu'il ne les entende.

_« Tu sais. Vis-à-vis de ce que tu ressens quand il est là. On en a un peu parlé, tu te souviens ?_

_\- Oui, je me souviens, mais que veux-tu que je lui dise ? En plus, je viens d'apprendre un truc assez troublant..._

_\- Quoi, il est marié ? Il est aussi à fond sur toi ?_

_\- Dis pas de bêtises, il m'a dit qu'il me détestait..._

_\- C'était peut-être ironique ?_

_\- Non, écoute-moi. Il m'a dit que son nom de famille était Ackerman. »_

Cette information cloua le bec à la chasseuse, qui observait avec une curiosité intense le plus haut gradé. Puis, elle posa le regard sur le visage de Mikasa.

_« Ackerman ? Genre comme toi ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit..._

_\- Si, je pensais être la seule survivante. Mon père n'avait pas de famille, non plus. Je sais pas du tout pourquoi il se nomme comme moi... Et ça me fait un peu peur._

_\- Tu as peur d'être tombée amoureuse d'un membre de ta famille. »_

Les paroles de la brune eurent l'effet de renforcer la migraine de la jeune femme, écarquillant douloureusement ses yeux.

_« Hein ?_

_\- Bah oui. C'est évident. Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. Beaucoup de gens ont le même nom de famille, sans pour autant être liés._

_\- Non, ce que tu as dit avant. Amoureuse ? »_

Les sourcils froncés, l'archère fixait son amie d'un air agacé.

_« Bah oui, patate._

_\- C'est toi, la patate._

_\- Non, si t'as toujours pas remarqué ce que tu ressentais pour lui, c'est que t'es une vraie patate. Genre aveugle, sous terre. Mais quand même sacrément bonne. »_

Ses prunelles sombres glissèrent, sans qu'elle ne le veuille, vers le sujet principal de leur conversation. L'angoisse balaya soudain sa migraine, la remplaçant par une douloureuse anxiété. Amoureuse ? Elle aimait son supérieur ?

_« Mais. Pourquoi il m'énerve autant ? Pourquoi parfois je le déteste autant ? Si je l'aime, pourquoi j'ai si envie de le frapper ?_

_\- Vous êtes tous les deux très semblables. Tu retrouves peut-être en lui ce que qui t'énerve chez toi. Puis, tu es vachement compliquée. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui qui t'énerve, mais tes sentiments. »_

Les dires de Sasha lui semblèrent si évidents qu'elle en fut effrayée. Elle s'en retrouva presque essoufflée, pendant que la jeune femme posait sur son épaule une main rassurante.

_« Ne t'en fais pas. C'est humain d'aimer, Mika. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours là, de ton côté, d'accord ?_

_\- Bordel, mais je dois faire quoi ?_

_\- Que veux-tu faire ? »_

Mikasa fixa longtemps le vide devant elle. Elle tenta de sonder son être, de trouver quels désirs l'agitaient, mais elle ne fit face qu'à un vide. Cette incertitude renforçait son angoisse. Elle croisa les deux iris gris qui l'obsédaient, et elle fut gênée de sa précédente étreinte. La femme ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle souhaitait, mais tant qu'elle pouvait croiser ce regard... Alors tout irait bien.

_« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je veux juste... Rester à ses côtés, j'imagine. Continuer de me moquer de sa taille._

_\- Et ça ne te plairait pas, de te réveiller à ses côtés ? »_

Elle croisa les prunelles amusées de son amie, et la battante ne put empêcher le rouge de s'emparer de ses joues, l'accordant avec son éternelle écharpe.

_« Hein ?_

_\- Laisse, je te taquine. Tu devrais peut-être lui dire. Après tout, on ne sait jamais quand les personnes qu'on aime vont partir, dans ce monde. »_

Son cœur accéléra la cadence à cette pensée. Lui dire ? Alors qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'insulter, à se haïr ? Il se moquerait sûrement d'elle.

_« Ah non. Ne commence pas à te trouver des excuses. Je connais cet air._

_\- Mais il me déteste, Sasha..._

_\- C'est peut-être bon signe. Vous êtes pareils. Il a peut-être peur de ce qu'il ressent, lui aussi. »_

Elle poussa un grognement. Levi, dos à elle, parlait à part avec le major Erwin. Le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui offrait l'interrogea sur leur sujet de conversation. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais l'observait s'agiter. Puis, il se tourna vers elle et, comme habituellement, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les paroles de son amie tournaient dans sa tête, renforçant ces émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa poitrine. La brune fut soudain convaincue de ses sentiments, de son désir de demeurer dans ses bras, de combattre à ses côtés. Les questions qui la torturaient s'envolèrent. Elle décida de mettre de côtés ses interrogations sur leurs liens, sur son âge et sa position hiérarchique. Mikasa entendit Sasha ricaner à ses côtés. Puis, elle fut rassurée d'avoir fait ce choix ; celui de le protéger. Elle suivrait le plan de Reiner, quitte à devenir l'ennemie de l'humanité.

Sa migraine revint lentement. La douleur rompit leur contact visuel, et son regard dévia vers les yeux tempétueux d'Eren. Il l'observait d'une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez lui, et la souffrance redoubla d'intensité. Sa protectrice posa deux doigts contre ses tempes et se massa lentement, tentant de se soulager. Si, elle avait fait le bon choix. Protéger Levi. Et ses camarades, aussi. Et Eren. Depuis quand était-il passé au second plan ?

L'inflammation de ses nerfs derrière ses paupières se calma lorsque la lune fit de ce monde son royaume temporaire. L'angoisse fut remplacée par l'inextinguible attente. Mikasa ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle attendait. Reiner ? Son message ? La mort ? Celle de ses amis ? Observant l'horizon devant elle, la jeune femme se demanda si la noirceur du ciel présageait les menaces futures. Puis, la brise fraîche vint faire virevolter ses mèches noires, transportant à ses oreilles les murmures amusés des Parques.


	18. Kosten

**Waaaw premier chapitre de l'année 2020 ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année et en profite pour tous et toutes vous remercier de vos lectures, votes, commentaires ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai la motivation pour continuer cette histoire ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, à bientôt !**

**Réponse à Hikari2309 : Joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi ! Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews et remarques qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ! Vu que tu as aimé la discussion de Sasha et Mikasa ainsi que sa prise de conscience, ce chapitre devrait également te plaire ! :D Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La foule éparse clamait le nom d'Historia. Celle-ci, agenouillée devant le généralissime Daris Zackley, avait la main sur son cœur lorsque la couronne fut déposée au-dessus de sa chevelure blonde. Les discussions allaient de bon train, et ses camarades du bataillon entendaient tous les commentaires du peuple. Certains hurlaient avec joie qu'elle avait mis fin à la tyrannie exercée par son père, d'autres s'étonnaient de voir qu'elle avait exterminé un titan plus grand que le mur lui-même. De son côté, le caporal Levi observait son ami du coin de l'œil, souriant face à la réussite de son plan. Erwin devait être sacrément fier. Sur son piédestal, la jeune reine salua son peuple d'un air solennel, renforçant l'allégresse exacerbée des habitants venus assister au couronnement.

_« C'est ma reine ! Regardez à quel point elle est belle !_

_\- Oui, Ymir, elle rayonne. »_

La détentrice du titan mâchoire se tourna vers Mikasa d'un air méfiant. Depuis son combat contre le caporal, sa camarade était froide avec elle. La soldate comprenait ses raisons ; après tout, leurs blessures auraient pu mettre à mal le sauvetage de son amour. À présent, elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti...

_« Mmh. Je ne te pardonne toujours pas._

_\- Je me fiche de ton pardon. Si tu ne comptais pas autant sur moi et ma force, tu ne serais même pas énervée. Arrête d'attendre autant des autres et fais-toi confiance, un peu. »_

Son interlocutrice écarquilla les yeux à la suite de ses remarques, et poussa un petit grognement. Le miracle de l'humanité s'était déjà éclipsé en direction d'Eren, et bientôt, tous les anciens de la 104e brigade se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs sinueux du grand bâtiment. Historia avait ôté son grand manteau rouge et sa couronne. Ses cheveux étaient défaits, et elle ne portait qu'une longue robe blanche.

Une pensée lui vint avec amusement. Alors qu'ils discutaient avec entrain, l'asiatique s'approcha de la jeune femme au sang royal.

_« J'y pense. Tu es la reine, maintenant. Tu pourrais frapper Levi sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. »_

Un silence ponctua la fin de sa phrase.

_« Mais... C'est une merveilleuse idée, Mikasa !_

_\- Hein ? Historia, tu ne vas pas le faire... Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger ! _Tempêta Ymir, qui jetait un regard noir à la brune_._

_\- Je suis la Reine ! Je fais ce que je veux !_

_\- Eheh, si ça ce n'est pas un privilège... _Ricana Jean_.»_

Ainsi, le petit groupe arpenta le château à la recherche du terrifiant ténébreux. Eren et Connie tentaient de dissuader la reine, alors que son amour avait décidé d'y renoncer. Au contraire, Jean l'encourageait, et Sasha déglutissait déjà. Armin tira doucement sur la manche de Mikasa, l'entraînant ainsi à l'écart de toute cette agitation. Elle remarqua l'indiscret regard que le blond jeta à Jean, et fronça les sourcils.

_« Mikasa. Sais-tu pour le caporal ?_

_\- Savoir quoi ? »_

Sa réponse hâtive la fit pester. Elle se renfrogna lorsqu'elle remarqua à quel point son cœur avait accéléré à la simple mention de son grade. Son meilleur ami l'observait d'un air suspicieux, guettant chaque ride qui laisserait entrevoir ses émotions.

_« J'ai assisté à une de ses conversations avec Kenny l'égorgeur... »_

La soldate laissa tomber sa grimace agacée pour laisser place à sa curiosité. Le blond aux yeux bleus inspecta les alentours. Ils pouvaient entendre, au loin, le rire gras de Connie.

_« Notre ennemi était son oncle. Il lui a révélé que son vrai nom est Ackerman. »_

Le soldat était très attentif à la réaction de Mikasa, mais celle-ci cligna simplement des yeux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et elle se sentit obligée de répliquer ; au risque de froncer davantage ses sourcils clairs.

_« Je le sais, Armin._

_\- Il t'en a parlé ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Et vous avez parlé de votre relation ? »_

Ce fut au tour de la combattante de froncer les sourcils. Soudain, le regard amusé de Sasha prit place derrière ses paupières, et elle dû respirer fort pour ne pas laisser apparaître quelques rougeurs sur ses joues.

_« Comment ça, de notre relation ? »_

Elle maudit tous les dieux et rois qu'elle connaissait, lorsqu'elle entendit les tons chevrotants de sa voix. Armin lui lança un regard exaspéré.

_« Tu sais que je ne suis pas aveugle... Mais si tu continues de l'appeler « Levi » et non pas « caporal », les autres s'en rendront compte aussi. Fais attention à ton langage, aussi, tu utilises les mêmes expressions. Tu soupires presque comme lui. Ah, et tes lames. Parfois, tu les tiens comme lui. Tu sais à quel point Eren est possessif. »_

Le discours de son ami la laissa sans voix. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout ce qu'il avait influencé, chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle ressentait un agacement profond, une panique sourde, ou un amusement sans pareil en voyant l'analyse de son meilleur ami. La mention de son frère lui faisait mal, et la brune détourna le regard.

_« Vu ses réactions à mon égard, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit jaloux._

_\- Il tient tout de même à toi, tu le sais... Malgré ses actions._

_\- Maintenant, on est comme des inconnus. Il parle davantage à Jean qu'à moi. »_

Elle observa attentivement l'expression de son ami d'enfance changer. En effet, Mikasa ne l'avait pas mentionné par hasard... Le visage infantile du blond prit une couleur rosée, pendant que ses sourcils se retroussaient. Un sourire invisible teinta sa propre expression d'une bienveillance maternelle. Pas besoin d'en parler. Elle savait, à présent. Les mots étaient inutiles pour décrire de telles émotions. Ils seraient vagues, flous, insipides.

_« Merci pour tes conseils, Armin._

_\- Tu vas lui en parler ? Au caporal ?_

_\- Je... Je ne sais pas._

_\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans le domaine... Et même si vous êtes les deux soldats les plus forts de l'humanité, le monde est cruel... Tu pourrais ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de lui dire._

_\- Rejoignons les autres. »_

La jeune femme commença à marcher, dos à son ami. Non, elle ne voulait pas en parler à ce nain. C'était couru d'avance. L'homme qui hantait ses songes avait l'intelligence émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Il ne l'aimait pas.

_« Mais, Mikasa... Si ce sujet te dérange, je n'en parlerai plus..._

_\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais juste que ce serait inutile._

_\- Pourquoi donc ? »_

En chemin, la cadette Ackerman étouffa un rire.

_« Il ne ressent pas la même chose._

_\- Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_\- Il m'a dit qu'il me haïssait. »_

Arrivé à son niveau, le blond baissa la tête de gêne à la suite de ses paroles. Elle aperçut leur petit groupe, au fond du couloir, et pressa le pas pour les rattraper.

_« Je suis désolé... Peut-être qu'il pense le contraire ? Vous êtes les mêmes, tous les deux. Il ne te déteste peut-être pas toi, mais les émotions que tu lui fais subir ?_

_\- Sasha me l'a déjà dit._

_\- Tu en as parlé à Sasha, et pas à moi... ?_

_\- C'est elle qui m'en a parlé, à vrai dire..._

_\- Mmh... Bref. Qu'est-ce-que ça peut te coûter de lui dire, de toute manière ?_

_\- Oh, Armin ! Viens raisonner Historia avec moi ! »_

Le frère de la brune croisa le regard de sa sœur, et le détourna naturellement d'elle, comme si la jeune femme n'existait pas. Le cœur de la concernée se contracta sous la peine de cette constatation, et même la main rassurante d'Armin sur son épaule ne suffisait pas à contenir sa tristesse. Pour se distraire, Mikasa tenta de savoir ce que ça lui coûterait, d'avouer ses sentiments au caporal. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ignora les complaintes de Sasha et Connie, les soupirs d'Ymir et la démarche royale de la petite blonde.

Lui avouer lui coûterait tout. Sa fierté, son image, son devoir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'adonner à de tels sentiments, dans ce monde. Car même si Eren la rejetait, elle devait s'accrocher à lui. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la cause à cette nécessité, et ne cherchait plus à connaître son origine. Elle était une femme d'action, après tout.

_« Attends, tu vas vraiment le faire, Historia ?_

_\- Oui, Eren._

_\- Mais Mikasa rigolait ! Hein, Mikasa ?_

_\- Après que tu l'aies frappé, dis-lui « ose me frapper en retour, sale nain »._

_\- T'étais pas sensée dire ça... Oublie ça, Historia..._

_\- Si je ne peux pas faire cela, comment pourrais-je me proclamer comme reine ?_

_\- Tu serais toujours celle de mon cœur... »_

Les deux amoureuses se jetèrent un regard doux, alors que Connie mimait un vomissement. Jean lui jeta un regard, et la combattante regretta d'être l'objet de ses œillades. L'intervention d'Ymir n'atténua pas pour autant la volonté de l'héritière des Reiss. Soudain, une petite silhouette se refléta à travers la lumière du jour. Dos à la fenêtre, le visage du caporal était caché par l'ombre. Celui-ci s'avança au milieu du couloir, faisant face au petit groupe, et le cœur de la jeune femme continua de jouer son éternel concert. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas une douce mélodie qu'il jouait, mais une violente aubade.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant lui, et pendant que la reine des murs s'avançait d'un air effrayé, le regard gris de l'homme aux cheveux rasés croisa le sien. Mikasa se sentit tant oppressée par toutes ses émotions qu'elle retint son souffle. Puis, la soldate sortit de sa transe par le cri de guerre de la blonde, qui courut en direction de Levi. Celui-ci, surpris, l'observa venir vers lui, les sourcils retroussés. Puis, l'ancienne combattante lui asséna un léger uppercut dans le bras, créant la stupéfaction auprès de ses camarades.

_« Ahahahah ! Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Je suis la reine ! Si tu as un problème... »_

Elle fut interrompue par le rire discret de celui qu'elle venait de frapper. Lorsqu'elle entendit ses notes amusées, la cadette Ackerman perdit le rictus que lui avait provoqué cette scène. Un sourire décora ce visage habituellement impassible, et elle crut que son cœur venait de s'arrêter.

_« Merci à tous. »_

Les recrues étaient tellement interloquées qu'un grand silence s'installa dans le couloir. Le haut gradé plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de sa cadette, avec ce putain de sourire toujours accroché à son fichu visage, et la jeune fille crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place. Son cœur battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Pourquoi la regardait-il ? Elle voulait qu'il détourne le regard, ou qu'il l'observe pour l'éternité, elle ne savait pas très bien. Cet air angélique qui décorait ses traits démoniaques avaient failli lui faire oublier l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait depuis deux jours. À cette pensée, son visage se rembrunit.

L'asiatique se perdit tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône inconsciemment, dans laquelle les soldats devaient jurer allégeance à sa majesté. Elle détestait cette terreur qui l'assiégeait la nuit, lorsqu'elle songeait aux paroles de Reiner. Elle haïssait cette peur qui la suivait comme son ombre la journée, pendant que la jeune femme détaillait les traits de ces personnes qu'elle souhaitait protéger.

Le silence noyait la salle lumineuse. Des étendards arboraient fièrement le nouvel écusson de la reine. Tous les soldats étaient vêtus de leurs uniformes de défilé, portant fièrement leurs médailles. Tout le bataillon était agenouillé devant la blonde, qui tendait sa main diaphane afin d'y apposer un baiser. La main sur son cœur, Mikasa se sentait mal. Elle allait jurer allégeance à sa camarade, alors qu'elle avait pactisé avec l'ennemi quelques jours avant. Mais c'était pour mettre à l'abri Eren, n'est-ce-pas ? Ainsi qu'Armin, Levi, Sasha, Jean... Malgré cette conviction, la militaire se sentait nauséeuse. Comprendraient-ils ses actions ? La pardonneraient-ils ?

En embrassant la main infantile d'Historia, la brune croisa son regard bleu et eut l'impression de voir Annie. Serait-elle traitée comme elle l'eusse été ? Elle n'avait malheureusement aucun pouvoir qui lui assurait un isolement éternel. Elle eut envie de se plonger dans les yeux gris de son homologue masculin, mais il était à côté d'Eren, et la vision de son frère l'empêchait d'accéder à sa contemplation silencieuse.

Ainsi, elle assista à une scène qui resta à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Le visage de son frère se tordit en une grimace effarée, serrant dans sa propre paume la main glabre de la reine. Sous ses yeux, elle observa les sillons de la culpabilité, de la peur et de la haine, se creuser en un spasme douloureux.

_« Eren ? »_

Il redressa ses yeux vers la blonde, surpris dans sa torpeur effrayante, et déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Historia lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet, avant de tendre la main vers Levi. Mikasa fixa le détenteur du titan assaillant. Celui-ci, les yeux dans le vide, semblait apercevoir les hadales même de la souffrance humaine. Il semblait perdu dans la nuit noire, abandonné dans un océan sans fond, seul, terriblement seul. La jeune femme prit délicatement la main de Jäger, qui la serra dans la sienne sans une seule seconde d'hésitation. Elle se sentit heureuse de voir qu'il acceptait encore son contact et sa présence à ses côtés, malgré la froideur qui s'était installée dans leur relation.

Elle ignorait ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais le tremblement de ses doigts contre le dos de sa main l'inquiétait.

* * *

_« Tu voulais me voir ? »_

Levi referma la porte en bois de chêne derrière lui, provoquant un bruit sec. Devant lui, Erwin arborait un sourire vaguement doux, et son visage serein adoucit légèrement la rancœur qui l'étreignait.

_« Oui. Pourquoi as-tu bousculé Jäger comme cela, en sortant de la salle du trône ? Je suis sûr que malgré ton grand âge, ta vue n'a pas baissé._

_\- Tss, ce gamin ne devrait pas exister._

_\- Pourquoi ? C'est l'espoir de l'humanité, avec Ymir. Son titan est capable de beaucoup de choses utiles. Est-ce vraiment lui qui t'énerve ? Ou... Y aurait-il autre chose ? »_

L'enfant des bas-fonds pesta de nouveau en entendant la voix prévenante de son ami. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il lui aurait fait bouffer son putain de bureau... Mais c'était Erwin.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Je n'ai absolument pas à répondre à de telles conneries. Si c'était ça l'urgence, je retourne nettoyer cette putain de chambre. Ce sont des putains d'incapables, ici._

_\- Oh, tant de vulgarité. Un sujet dont tu ne veux pas parler. C'est Ackerman ? »_

Cette fois, un grognement retentit dans la petite salle. Pourquoi ça l'énervait tant ? Elle avait juste tenu la main à cette enflure. Il l'avait juste touchée. Le brun devrait lui couper la main. Puis, cela n'aurait pas d'incidence, vu qu'elle repousserait. Eren Jäger était une mauvaise herbe qui empoisonnait son entourage. Et il était pressé de déraciner ce parasite.

_« Allons allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Assieds-toi. Je te sers une tasse de ton thé préféré ? »_

Pour appuyer ses dires, le major sortit une théière de sous son bureau, et la déposa sur le bois sombre du meuble. Agacé par l'attitude de son supérieur, l'homme aux cheveux rasés ne résista cependant pas, lorsque la flagrance du thé noir vint caresser ses narines. Il tira violemment la chaise devant lui, s'assit précipitamment, et plaça un dessous de verre en dentelle sous la théière. À ce geste, le plus grand émit un petit rire.

_« Alors ? Ce thé ne va pas se servir tout seul. »_

Levant les yeux au ciel, le commandant du bataillon d'exploration sortit deux tasses, qu'il déposa avec soin sous les étoffes blanches, et versa dans leur contenu le liquide sombre. Une vapeur chaude s'éleva dans l'atmosphère. Le caporal Ackerman observa longtemps cette danse intangible, et pourtant si visible.

_« Il me casse les couilles._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Ils se tenaient la main._

_\- Oh. Pourquoi cela t'énerve ? C'est son frère._

_\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai envie de couper sa foutue main, ça lui passerait l'envie de le faire._

_\- As-tu déjà songé que cela t'énervait, car tu souhaitais être à sa place ? »_

La tasse de thé contre sa lèvre inférieure, le soldat crut qu'il allait cracher dans sa boisson. Il planta son regard horripilé dans les pupilles bienveillantes du major, qui lui souriait d'un air taquin.

_« Tu m'as bien regardé, Erwin ? Moi, vouloir être à la place de ce putain d'Eren Jäger ?_

_\- Oui. Tout du moins, tu aurais aimé tenir sa main._

_\- Tss. Arrête tes conneries._

_\- Tu penses que je ne vois pas comment tu la regardes ?_

_\- Quatre yeux te monte la tête. Je ne la regarde pas._

_\- De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?_

_\- Pourquoi cette putain de question ?_

_\- Réponds._

_\- Ils sont noirs. Beaucoup trop noirs. »_

Sa réponse étendit le sourire qui déformait son visage serein, et il avala une gorgée de thé pour ne pas avoir à contrôler son rictus de gêne. Cette conversation l'emmerdait. En quoi ça concernait Erwin, de toute manière ?

_« Je me doute que cette situation est compliquée pour toi. Mais tu le sais... Le monde est cruel. Et même si vous êtes les deux meilleurs soldats du bataillon, voire de l'armée dans son ensemble... Le destin est une chose impalpable._

_\- Où veux-tu en venir ?_

_\- Tu sais où je veux en venir. Dis-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

Habituellement, Levi ne recevait d'ordres de personne. Aucun individu sur cette terre ne pouvait lui imposer comment vivre sa vie. Alors pourquoi diable ce type était-il toujours vivant ? Il ne savait pas trop. Erwin était la seule personne qu'il tolérait vraiment. Et même s'il lui donnait des ordres, le conseillait avec ses bons sentiments... L'ancien assassin le suivait. Il continuait d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et jamais auparavant il n'avait fait preuve d'autant de retenue envers quelqu'un.

_« Pour qu'elle aille se foutre de ma gueule avec son putain de cheval ? Non merci._

_\- Cheval ? Mikasa parle aux chevaux ?_

_\- Non, idiot. Je parle de Kirstein._

_\- Ce n'est pas très professionnel, de la part d'un haut gradé, de se moquer de l'apparence de ses soldats._

_\- Tu sais que je n'en ai rien à foutre._

_\- C'est vrai. Mais, Levi. As-tu déjà considéré la possibilité que ce soit réciproque ? »_

Sa question l'interrompit dans sa déglutition, et le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité s'étouffa avec sa boisson. Levi toussa difficilement, et le liquide sombre remonta légèrement dans ses narines. Il émit une grimace de dégoût, et vit son ami le regarder d'un air inquiet.

_« C'est donc ça, ton point faible... Seul le thé peut te tuer._

_\- Très drôle, Erwin. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est réciproque ? On s'est battus presque à mort, tu ne te souviens pas ?_

_\- C'est justement ça qui m'interpelle._

_\- Tss, t'es vraiment une brêle dans les relations humaines. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me haïssait._

_\- Levi, vous êtes pareils. Je suis certain qu'elle déteste ce que tu provoques, en elle. Tout comme toi. »_

Le brun essuya les dernières gouttes de thé qui avaient fui sa cavité buccale. Il n'aimait pas cette conversation. Il se releva, faisant grincer la chaise sur le plancher en bois.

_« Merci pour le thé._

_\- Levi. N'aimerais-tu pas davantage que des coups ? »_

Son interrogation l'interrompit dans sa marche. Son souffle s'accéléra soudain, conscient de ce que cette phrase signifiait. Tenir sa main. Prendre possession de ses lèvres roses. Caresser ses cheveux longs. Le concerné grogna, conscient de ce que son ami tentait de faire.

_« La ferme, Erwin._

_\- Penses-y. Tu mérites de recevoir et de donner un peu d'amour, toi aussi._

_\- C'est une gamine. Je suis son supérieur. Et en plus, on a le même nom de famille._

_\- Est-ce que ça change tes sentiments ?_

_\- Non._

_\- Où est le mal, si elle ressent la même chose ?_

_\- Ces sentiments sont justement mauvais, Erwin !_

_\- Levi. Ce monde est suffisamment démoniaque pour t'arracher tous ceux à qui tu tiens. Ta mère, Isabel, Farlan... Moi aussi, probablement. Permets-toi ceci, au moins. Avant qu'elle ne te soit arrachée, elle aussi. »_

L'homme aux cheveux rasés renversa la chaise lorsqu'il se retourna. La haine dansait dans ses prunelles d'acier, comme les flammes d'un brasier inextinguible. Il plaqua ses mains contre le bois sombre du bureau, créant une secousse qui renversa un peu de thé sur le meuble.

_« Elle ne m'aime pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ?!_

_\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir, si tu ne lui demandes pas ? Après tout, ça te coûterait quoi, de le lui dire ?_

_\- Tout, Erwin. Ça me coûterait tout. »_

Sur ces mots, l'enragé fit marche arrière et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il oublia le thé qu'il avait renversé malgré lui, la chaise qui était encore au sol, et le bruit du craquement de la porte en bois. Il longea les couloirs, tel le chien féroce qu'il était. Il ne croisa personne sur sa route, et s'enferma dans la chambre mal entretenue qu'on lui avait attribuée.

_« Putain d'Erwin de merde... »_

Le colérique s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Lui avouer tout, au risque qu'elle ne se moque de lui ? Elle allait le prendre pour un faible. Levi n'était pas faible. Une migraine prit soudain place derrière ses paupières closes, et il étouffa une plainte de douleur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il maudissait son supérieur, la douleur augmentait et engloutissait tout ce qu'il avait en lui : le goût âpre du thé encore présent dans son palais, l'odeur du produit ménager que le brun avait sorti pour nettoyer cette fichue pièce, les yeux sombres d'Ackerman qui ne cessaient de le hanter.

Lui avouer lui coûterait tout. Sa fierté, son image, son devoir. Il ne pouvait pas s'adonner à de tels sentiments, dans ce monde. Soudain, sa migraine laissa place à un souvenir inconfortable : celui du corps de cette femme, baignant dans son propre sang, dans ce couloir froid et insipide. L'ancien boucher des bas-fonds frissonna. Le nettoyage de cette scène avait pris une éternité... Il ne se permettrait pas de la perdre, ça non.

Résigné, le caporal Ackerman fixa le vide devant lui. L'angoisse enserrait son cœur en une danse insidieuse, berçant ses peurs au sein des affres de ses chimères. Avait-il enfin fait le bon choix ?


	19. Spannung

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Ahahahah heureuse de voir que cette histoire te fascine autant ! J'espère que les événements prochains seront aussi surprenants qu'agréables à lire en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, sur cette fanfiction comme sur "élégie" ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Mikasa pouvait entendre le bruit de la pluie qui s'écrasait contre les tuiles de la maison. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée apportait une ambiance chaleureuse dans le foyer de la brune. En face d'elle, Levi épluchait des pommes de terre, et les projections de lumière provenant des flammes lui donnaient un air serein. L'asiatique admira ses traits glabres avec attention, pendant que son cœur entamait une aubade amoureuse.

_« Maman, j'ai fini ! Tu en penses quoi ? C'est bien ? »_

À ses côtés, une petite fille aux cheveux de jais lui tendait une broderie. L'enfant avait ses cheveux lisses, et des prunelles d'acier. Cette scène avait un goût de déjà-vu pour la plus jeune Ackerman, mais elle mit ce songe de côté pour se concentrer sur les lignes qu'avaient formé les fils colorés.

_« C'est superbe, ma chérie. Tu sais, cette technique est transmise de génération en génération... Lorsque tu auras des enfants, tu pourras leur apprendre aussi._

_\- Hein ? Mais, je ne comprends pas, comment pourrais-je avoir des enfants ? »_

Gênée, Ackerman dévia son regard vers l'ancien soldat, qui semblait absorbé par les pelures de pommes de terre. Malgré son éternel air blasé, elle aperçut dans les traits de son visage, les traces amusées de la moquerie.

_« Levi, pourquoi ne lui expliques-tu pas ?_

_\- Oui, papa, s'il-te-plaît ! Je veux savoir ! »_

Le brun s'arrêta et lança un regard profondément agacé au miracle de l'humanité, qui lui adressait un rictus rieur. Il posa le couteau avec lequel il épluchait les légumes, et fit un léger sourire à la petite fille.

_« Je ne suis pas vraiment un expert sur le sujet. Mais tu sais quoi ? Le docteur Jäger doit nous rendre visite, aujourd'hui. Tu pourras lui demander. »_

La femme rigolait de la gêne de son mari, et ils se regardèrent tous les deux en souriant pendant que leur fille opinait. Le bonheur recouvrait totalement son cœur, et Mikasa continuait de donner des conseils à sa fille, sous l'œil attentif de son ancien supérieur. Soudain, quelques coups retentirent contre la porte en bois.

_« En parlant du loup. »_

L'ancien militaire se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sereine, la brune continuait de parler à sa fille, d'une manière si douce qu'elle se surprenait elle-même. Le crépitement du feu était toujours aussi rassurant, à côté d'elles.

_« Vous tombez bien, on parlait justement de -_ »

Elle entendit la voix d'Ackerman défaillir, et une plainte rauque passa ses lèvres sèches. Mikasa jeta un coup d'œil vers l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut sa petite silhouette défaillir. Un vide abyssal prit la place du bonheur dans lequel elle baignait depuis bien trop longtemps. Le corps de Levi s'effondra contre le plancher. Son sang s'étalait déjà sur le bois clair, et l'ancienne soldate se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait détesté ces taches.

_« Désolé pour l'interruption. »_

Elle leva les yeux vers l'assaillant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et fut paralysée sur place lorsqu'elle croisa les deux prunelles émeraude de son frère. Dans sa main, il pointait en sa direction un couteau ensanglanté. La femme aux cheveux de jais n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, ni comment. Elle saisit le ciseau posé sur la table en face d'elle, et le serra dans cette main qui n'avait pas versé de sang depuis bien longtemps.

_« Allez, faisons tout ça de manière calme. J'imagine que personne ne veut avoir le crâne scindé en deux, hein ? »_

À ses côtés, un barbu brandit une hache vers le plafond. Dans les verres de ses lunettes, le feu prenait une dimension hasardeuse, menaçante, terrifiante. Les flammes se reflétaient dans l'acier transparent, et la jeune femme sentit tout son corps trembler sous l'adrénaline.

_« Cours ! »_

Elle se jeta sur le grand blond en hurlant. Celui-ci retint son poignet avec difficulté. Mikasa oublia le regard si clair de son frère, le cadavre de son amant sur le sol, le brasier qui la consumait. L'asiatique oublia ce pour quoi elle s'était battue depuis qu'elle fut née, et ne vit que la survie de sa fille.

_« Maman, tu me fais peur !_

_\- Je veux que tu aies peur ! Cours ! »_

Soudain, elle vit l'arme de son assaillant se lever au-dessus de sa tête, et une vive douleur explosa dans son épaule droite. L'ancienne soldate aperçut son sang jaillir devant elle, et la blessée se retourna une dernière fois vers sa progéniture effrayée. Mikasa tendit la main vers ses yeux terrifiés, si semblables à ceux de Levi, et elle s'effondra contre le sol.

_« Putain, Sieg ! On avait dit qu'on tuait juste le père ! »_

Son propre sang rejoignit celui de son époux, à quelques mètres d'elle, et dans le mélange des deux liquides garance bouillonnait les affres de ses angoisses.

Mikasa se réveilla en sursautant. Son épaule droite la faisait souffrir, et elle dû toucher son membre endolori pour s'assurer qu'il était en bon état. À ses côtés, Sasha ronflait, et l'aube venait éclairer sa silhouette endormie.

La soldate passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Sa peau diaphane était recouverte d'un voile de sueur, et ses doigts tremblaient encore un peu. Elle avait souvent rêvé de la mort inéluctable de ses parents... Mais être à leur place, avec Levi... Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rosée à ce songe. Avoir une fille avec lui... Tout semblait si logique. Si évident. Quelle idiote ! Ce cauchemar mettait probablement en scène ce qu'elle souhaitait, au fond... Et reflétait ses peurs les plus atroces. Avoir un foyer avec ce sale nain ? Tss, n'importe quoi.

Ackerman s'habilla en vitesse, enfila ses chaussures, et s'éclipsa de la petite pièce en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses camarades. La combattante se retrouva bien vite dehors, et la température fraîche l'aida à se remettre de ce foutu rêve.

Elle préférait les paysages verdoyants plutôt que l'agitation perpétuelle de la ville. Les rayons du soleil arrivaient à passer à travers les toits des maisons et des chapelles. Néanmoins, le mur qui les entourait empêchait l'asiatique de se retrouver éblouie. Ainsi, quelques nuages recouvraient encore les ruelles, et cette brume opaque donnait une apparence mystique à la ville en éveil.

La jeune femme arpenta la place principale. Quelques enfants, déjà réveillés, couraient le long des étalages que les marchands peinaient à monter. Le miracle de l'humanité pouvait déjà sentir les effluves des épices, et le parfum des légumes de la fin de la saison.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de flâner dans la ville, qu'un gamin la tira par la manche. Celui-ci avait un visage rond, et deux yeux bleus fixaient son écharpe rouge. Il était petit, frêle, délicat. Au-dessus de ses traits, ceux d'une petite brune aux yeux gris se superposa, et la rêveuse dû ravaler les dernières traces de ses relents d'angoisse.

_« Vous êtes madame Mikasa ?_

_\- Oui, c'est moi._

_\- Un grand monsieur blond m'a demandé de venir vous trouver. Il m'a donné ça et m'a dit de sortir de la ville juste après. Il m'a dit que vous sauriez ce que cela signifie. »_

L'enfant tordait entre ses doigts une petite pomme rouge. Alors ainsi, le grand jour était arrivé. La jeune femme dû prendre de grandes inspirations avant de pouvoir répondre à son petit interlocuteur.

_« Merci pour le message. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hein ? Va jouer en dehors de la ville, avec tes parents et tes amis. Joue longtemps._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Sinon tu ne pourras plus jamais jouer avec eux. Alors, fais-le, hein ?_

_\- D'accord, madame Mikasa. Bonne journée. »_

À la suite de ces mots, le garçonnet tourna le dos à son interlocutrice et s'éloigna vers une myriade de maisons. Elle observa pendant quelques secondes cette courte silhouette secouée par des foulées imprécises, puis la jeune militaire se hâta de se rendre dans le bâtiment où ses camarades dormaient. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour les faire sortir de la ville ? Elle avait moins d'une heure... Depuis combien de temps ce gamin longeait les rues à sa recherche ?

Mikasa entra dans le large bâtiment avec le souffle court. Quel était le meilleur moyen de déplacer tout le monde sans avoir à s'expliquer ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver une excuse pour chacun de ses amis... Soudain, une idée fusa dans son esprit vif. Qui de mieux que le major Erwin ? Et puis, elle n'avait pas à dire toute la vérité... Elle avait bel et bien reçu un message de Reiner Braun. Comment le tourner de manière à déplacer tout le bataillon ?

Ce qu'il y avait dans la cave du docteur Jäger. Le major était obnubilé par cela... Leur faire croire qu'ils les avaient... Vouloir les échanger contre Eren. La jeune femme se félicita mentalement de son plan de dernière minute, et frappa à la porte en bois sombre du bureau du major. Elle entendit sa voix grave l'autoriser à rentrer.

_« Oh, Ackerman ? Bonjour. Tu es bien matinale._

_\- On n'a pas le temps pour les politesses, major. Un gamin vient de me transmettre un message de Reiner Braun. »_

L'homme au charisme inébranlable perdit son sourire bienveillant. L'angoisse de mentir à son supérieur l'étouffait, mais sa détermination à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait lui permettait de parler, sans l'hésitation qui caractérisait habituellement ses mensonges. Ses sourcils froncés montraient toute l'attention qu'il portait à sa soldate.

_« Il m'a dit qu'il avait en sa possession ce que cachait la cave du docteur Jäger. Il nous propose de l'échanger contre Eren ; et si on n'est pas au lieu de rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure, il va le détruire._

_\- Hein ?! Où est le lieu de rendez-vous ?_

_\- Au sud de notre position ! Ils nous attendent sur le mur Sina, entre le district de Stohess et de Hermiha._

_\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »_

Le haut gradé se précipita en dehors de la pièce étroite, et l'informatrice se sentit mal de manipuler le major comme cela. Mais si ça lui permettait d'épargner Levi, ses amis, et Eren... En quelques minutes, tout le bataillon était réveillé et réuni dans une salle trop étroite pour leur réunion. Le blond hurlait les informations données préalablement par la brune, et ordonna de s'équiper le plus rapidement possible. Le bâtiment devint une fourmilière grouillante. Chaque soldat courait dans tous les sens pour se procurer lames, sangles, équipement tridimensionnel. Elle entendit les plaintes de Sasha, sur le fait qu'il fallait se presser sans avoir mangé, et son amie maudit Reiner Braun pour l'avoir réveillée si tôt.

L'empressement et l'angoisse firent enchaîner ses actions. La soldate s'équipait avec hâte, le cœur et les poumons enserrés dans les griffes crochues de la peur. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Arriveraient-ils à quitter la ville dans le délai accordé par son ennemi ?

_« Mikasa ? Tu es vraiment pâle... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

Son regard anxieux croisa les prunelles de son frère, et sa crainte en fut décuplée. Quelques images se superposèrent sur la réalité, et pendant un instant, la rêveuse s'était encore retrouvée dans la maison de sa jeunesse, avec sa descendance à protéger. Ce fut la main d'Eren sur son épaule qui la fit sortir de sa léthargie, et elle eut un mouvement de recul que le brun remarqua avec tristesse.

_« Ecoute, je sais qu'en ce moment, c'est compliqué entre nous deux... Mais pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi ? Je ne comprends pas tes réactions. Tu sembles... avoir peur. »_

Un mélange de colère et de tristesse baignait dans l'émeraude de ses prunelles, et la jeune femme ne put répondre à ses questions, que déjà l'homme-titan criait.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Mikasa ? C'était pendant que tu m'as tenu la main, c'est ça ? Dis-moi tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! »_

Le brun s'était mis à la secouer par les épaules, et la militaire ne comprenait pas pourquoi il hurlait. Elle sentait les regards de tous ses camarades sur eux, et Ackerman était nerveuse à l'idée d'être le centre de l'attention. Néanmoins, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves agrippa le poignet de Jäger, et ses prunelles acier transpercèrent le garçon d'une implacable rancœur.

_« Lâche-la, Jäger. Si une femme ne veut pas te répondre, n'insiste pas. Ta mère ne t'a donc rien appris ? »_

Le regard haineux de l'impulsif se posa sur la rachitique silhouette de son supérieur, et le cœur de Mikasa fut comprimé par cette sensation de déjà-vu. Les images du couteau ensanglanté saisit son esprit durant une fraction de seconde, et elle posa la main sur le torse de son frère pour le faire reculer.

_« Eren. »_

Sa voix avait des intonations de mise en garde, et le regard interloqué du seul vestige de sa famille lui fit mal. La brune ignorait pour quelle raison elle s'était interposée entre les deux hommes, protégeant le caporal contre son assassin onirique. Le colérique recula et s'écarta des deux Ackerman en pestant, lançant une dernière œillade haineuse à sa sœur.

_« T'es affreuse quand tu tires cette gueule, Ackerman. Oublie cet idiot et concentre-toi, l'ennemi n'est pas loin. »_

Elle croisa les yeux inquiets de celui qui partageait son nom, et son cœur fut embourbé par son rêve et le sourire de ses songes. L'asiatique détourna les yeux et partit rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, ne prenant guère la peine de lui répondre. Elle était trop préoccupée par Reiner, par la réaction d'Eren, et par les conséquences de sa récente action. Elle n'avait pas donné une position trop éloignée de Stohess, ainsi, le major avait décidé de progresser sur le mur, afin de ne pas avoir le désavantage d'être repéré de loin. Monter les chevaux sur la muraille était trop long et compliqué, et c'est ainsi qu'ils progressaient en courant. La ville s'éloignait petit à petit. Mikasa pouvait sentir ses doigts trembler au rythme de ses foulées. À chaque expiration, elle priait les murs et les titans pour qu'ils se soient éloignés suffisamment. Il ne fallait pas les mettre en danger...

Néanmoins, elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec elle-même. La soldate venait de livrer un otage à l'ennemi, tout ça pour protéger un frère indigne, un amour à sens unique, et des amis simplets. L'échange ne semblait pas vraiment équitable, mais peu lui importait. Elle suivait toujours cette mission personnelle de protection sans relâche. Tant pis pour les habitants qui allaient mourir, tant pis pour l'humanité.

Elle aurait laissé le monde périr, pour continuer de veiller sur eux.

Quelque chose clochait. L'homme aux cheveux rasés sentait, dans l'atmosphère, une tension inhabituelle. Pourquoi un message de Reiner Braun surgissait maintenant ? Cela faisait des mois que ce traître faisait le mort... Levi ne croyait pas en cette histoire de trouvaille dans la cave de Jäger. Néanmoins, il connaissait suffisamment Erwin pour savoir que rien ne le détournerait de cette obsession. Lui faire une remarque n'aurait mené à rien d'autre qu'une querelle inutile. L'attitude de sa cadette l'inquiétait également. Elle paraissait exsangue, angoissée. Un fantôme de ce qu'elle était véritablement. Son frère était-il la cause de son état mental ? Toujours et encore ce maudit Eren Jäger, hein ? Un pleurnichard inutile la plupart du temps. Trop occupé à observer sa petite bite qu'à se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait, d'avoir de telles personnes à ses côtés.

Levi haïssait ce gamin insolent et ingrat.

Soudain, un éclair fendit l'horizon. L'environnement devint froid et sombre pendant une fraction de secondes, et son souffle se coupa sous la surprise de la déflagration. Tout le bataillon s'arrêta en même temps, et les soldats tournèrent leurs regards vers la ville qu'ils venaient de quitter. Levi aperçut un singe géant au milieu des maisons et des chapelles lointaines. Son cœur loupa un battement, et le cauchemar qui l'avait hanté pendant plusieurs jours revint à la surface. Le brun aperçut ce même titan qui lui parlait, dans son rêve.

_« Tiens donc, Levi. Ton enfer ressemble donc à cela ? Après tout, on dit qu'il est pavé de bonnes intentions. »_

Il put sentir, effrayé, le sang chaud de Mikasa Ackerman dégouliner sur son corps paralysé, et l'horreur saisit ses tripes. Pourquoi était-ce le singe de ses hantises ? Le monde semblait s'être arrêté, observant avec attention les faits et gestes de la bête. Le bras gigantesque de celle-ci souleva quelque chose de translucide. Le gorille humanoïde se rétracta un peu sur lui-même, collant sa trouvaille contre sa nuque, et projeta le contenu de sa main dans les airs. Un éclat bleuté saisit son attention, et il eut peur de deviner ce qu'il était venu chercher. Le hurlement du titan bestial le fit sortir de sa léthargie, et deux autres éclairs vinrent interrompre la vie sur ces terres. Le singe avait disparu. Le cristal d'Annie Leonhardt volait à travers les nuages.

Ils s'étaient fait baiser.

_« Soldats, oubliez Reiner Braun ! Retournez vite à Stohess ! »_

À la suite de son ordre, le caporal croisa les pupilles inquiètes d'Erwin Smith, qui venait de se rendre compte de sa fatale erreur. Levi Ackerman pouvait entendre, dans le creux de son oreille, le rire amusé d'un macaque.


	20. Panzer

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Ohlala, que de compliments abffjzenvzoej ! Merci beaucoup ahahah ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que l'intrigue te plaît tant ! Je ne suis pas un génie, même si ta remarque m'a vraiment fait plaisir xD J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et on se retrouvera pour le dernier chapitre de élégie la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

Reiner Braun entendit le hurlement de son capitaine, et trancha la paume de sa main avec un couteau. Deux éclairs surgirent en même temps de la terre, frappant les nuages gris qui s'amassaient au-dessus de l'Île du Paradis. Une immense chaleur vint entourer son corps, et il se sentit comme enlacé par des tonnes de couvertures. Son corps fut soudain beaucoup plus lourd, et le titan cuirassé observait, au loin, sa cible arriver. La précision des lancers de Sieg était impressionnante : le cristal d'Annie volait dans les airs, approchant rapidement de sa position. Le guerrier doré ancra ses pieds dans le sol, causant quelques tremblements des pins immenses derrière lui, et se prépara à réceptionner sa camarade. Derrière lui, Berthold attendait sur la branche d'un arbre, observant le sauvetage de la blonde de loin. Son titan n'était pas très utile pour cette mission, néanmoins, le brun se tenait prêt à intervenir si le plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

Le détenteur du colossal aperçut, sur le mur, le titan charrette qui revenait. À priori, tout s'était passé comme ils l'avaient planifié. Devant lui, le cristal heurta de plein fouet le titan cuirassé, qui recula de quelques dizaines de mètres sous la force du lancer. Entre ses bras, Annie avait toujours les yeux fermés, et la roche scintillante ne s'était toujours pas fissurée. Le plus grand aperçut son ami souffler face à l'effort qu'il venait d'effectuer. Ils attendaient le retour de Peak et Sieg, qui étaient sur le chemin.

_« Genre, tout s'est bien passé ? Il fout quoi, le bataillon ? Depuis que je suis partie, ils ne foutent rien ou quoi ? »_

À ses côtés, l'ancien soldat du bataillon d'exploration tourna la tête vers Ymir, qui était perchée sur la branche à ses côtés. Ses yeux fixaient l'horizon d'un air inquiet, et le guerrier pouvait deviner qu'elle s'interrogeait sur son choix.

_« Il faut croire que le plan de Reiner a fonctionné. Tu te sens prête à tout traverser ?_

_\- Non, mais je vous dois bien ça, à toi et au gorille... »_

Le visage de la jeune femme se teinta d'une douloureuse tristesse, et son interlocuteur en fut quelque peu ému.

_« Tu ne regrettes pas de laisser Historia derrière toi ?_

_\- Je lui ai écrit une lettre. Il fallait bien que ce rêve se termine un jour... Surtout avec vos menaces._

_\- Ymir... Je pense que ce ne sont pas nos menaces qui t'ont convaincue. C'est ton devoir de faire ça._

_\- Ma parole, tu parles comme ton pote ! Vous vous touchez la nouille ensemble ou quoi ? »_

Les joues de Berthold prirent une teinte rosée, et il bégaya quelques mots pendant que la soldate ricanait.

_« Après tout, Reiner n'a pas l'air franchement attiré par les femmes. En ce qui concerne tes positions étranges lors de tes nuits, je suppose qu'il n'y est pas pour rien ?_

_\- T-tais-toi ! C'est absolument faux ! Et puis, t'as pas l'air franchement attirée par les hommes non plus !_

_\- Bah t'es con toi, tu sais que j'étais avec Historia._

_\- O-ouais, je sais. Bref. »_

L'arrivée des deux guerriers de Mahr interrompit leur discussion. Sans un mot, Reiner déposa le cristal d'Annie sur le dos du titan charrette, et l'attacha avec des sangles présentes sur l'étalage monté sur celui-ci.

_« Tout s'est passé comme prévu ! Ymir, tu es prête ?_

_\- Oui, capitaine._

_\- Oh, ici tu peux m'appeler Sieg. De toute façon, ton sort sera le même. »_

La brune aux taches de rousseurs se renfrogna, et sauta dans la paume de main que le titan cuirassé leur tendait. Reiner déposa ses deux camarades sur le sol et sortit de son titan. Ses cheveux blonds volaient au gré du vent, et ses yeux d'or se posèrent sur ceux de son ami d'enfance.

_« On devrait se hâter. Le bataillon d'exploration pourrait être plus rapide que prévu. »_

À ces mots, l'héritière du titan mâchoire entailla la paume de sa main et se transforma à son tour. Reiner et Berthold vinrent s'accrocher à sa chevelure, tandis que Sieg demeurait avec Annie sur le dos de Peak. Ainsi, ils s'éloignèrent progressivement de la muraille de Sina. Le guerrier doré se retourna, pensif, vers la ville de Stohess, et Berthold pouvait lire quelques regrets qui dansaient dans ses prunelles d'ambre.

_« Tout va bien, Reiner ?_

_\- Oui... Je me demande s'il y a eu des morts, avec la transformation de Sieg..._

_\- Je suis certain que non. On a réussi à récupérer Annie sans un bain de sang. C'est grâce à toi._

_\- Dis pas de bêtises, nous avons fait ça tous ensemble. »_

Malgré ses paroles, l'ancien soldat semblait toujours aussi triste. Berthold se demanda, soudain, s'il était le soldat ou le guerrier. Il venait de se transformer, et ils étaient sur Ymir, avec Sieg et Peak à leurs côtés... Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il oscille de l'autre côté, n'est-ce-pas ?

_« Comment peux-tu être prêt à les affronter ? »_

Alors c'était ça. Le regard sombre du colossal se fit un peu plus doux, et il continua d'observer les traits torturés de son ami.

_« Reiner, je ne suis pas prêt, moi non plus. Mais c'est notre devoir de guerrier. On va protéger Gaby, tous ces gamins, nos parents, et notre patrie. On rentrera ensemble à la maison... C'est la seule chose qui compte pour moi. »_

Enfin, le concerné tourna ses yeux vers lui, et le léger sourire qui décorait ses lèvres lui fit oublier la prochaine étape. Il était tout, sauf prêt. Mais contrairement à Reiner, il n'avait pas réellement cru en leur amitié. Leur trahison était restée tout ce temps dans un coin de son cerveau, malgré leurs amitiés forgées. Il savait à quel point cela avait été dur pour son ami... Après leur fuite, à la suite de leur altercation avec Mikasa Ackerman, le brun avait dû convaincre le soldat pendant de longues heures avant de le faire revenir à la réalité. Avant de lui faire comprendre que tout cela était fini. Qu'il était un guerrier, et pas un soldat. Il se souvenait de ses belles prunelles dorées écarquillées, de ses mains tremblantes. Il se souvenait de ses mots.

_« Tout cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge de plus... »_

Ainsi, Reiner tourna son regard vers l'horizon, et Berthold se contenta de l'observer en silence.

* * *

Mikasa ne pouvait pas avancer correctement au sein de Stohess. Les habitants couraient dans tous les sens, bousculant le peu de soldats qui voulaient se rendre sur place. Ils s'étaient tous séparés à la suite de l'ordre du caporal, tentant de rejoindre l'endroit où ce titan était apparu, mais les bousculades les ralentissaient. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer dans cette foule. La combattante activa son équipement tridimensionnel et se posa sur un toit, non loin du bâtiment qu'elle avait indiqué à Reiner Braun. Les maisons étaient détruites, et certains cadavres des soldats de la garnison reposaient sur les ardoises colorées. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas pu contrôler ce titan...

Comment avait-il fait pour s'enfuir ? La jeune femme observait autour d'elle, mais rien ne lui paraissait étrange. Il était apparu et s'était envolé instantanément... Avait-elle loupé un détail dans sa précipitation ? La culpabilité l'étouffait. Avait-elle réellement fait le bon choix ? L'asiatique se rapprocha de l'endroit fatidique avec une boule au ventre, et atterrit au milieu des ruines. L'ancienne prison de la blonde était à présent à ciel ouvert. Les pierres avaient écrasé quelques soldats des brigades spéciales également, tachant les rochers de traces écarlates. La jeune femme tourna la tête, et tomba sur le visage blafard du petit garçon qui l'avait prévenue quelques temps auparavant de l'attaque.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle resta là, à contempler ce petit corps sans vie. Un gamin qui n'avait rien demandé, qui avait été là par pur hasard, malgré ses ordres. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de partir. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement, et une lourde angoisse s'abattit sur son cœur, oppressant ses organes. Elle n'entendait plus l'agitation des rues, ni même les hurlements de certains soldats. Elle ne voyait plus ses camarades qui peinaient à chercher le coupable, ni même ceux qui venaient dans son secteur. Mikasa ne voyait plus que cette petite vie qui s'était envolée, par la faute de son choix.

Une voix fusa dans l'air, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. La soldate avait l'impression d'être immergée dans un océan de détresse, sans pouvoir rien faire pour revenir à la surface. Elle se noyait, suffoquait ; seule dans sa culpabilité invisible. Une main sur son épaule la fit sortir de sa léthargie, et la rêveuse croisa deux prunelles d'acier. Levi la traîna dans une ruelle, hors de ces ruines causées par sa main indirecte. La jeune femme se laissa guider en silence, encore sourde face à la réalité. Une fois à l'abri des regards, le caporal se tourna vers elle. Ses sourcils froncés apportaient une certaine dureté à son visage, mais l'inquiétude qui trahissait son regard froid provoquait un contraste agréable entre rigueur et bienveillance.

_« Tu peux m'expliquer ?_

_\- De quoi vous parlez, caporal ? »_

Plus de Levi, plus de tutoiement. La voix de la jeune femme s'était fait chevrotante, et celle-ci se maudit d'avoir laissé échapper quelque chose.

_« Tu es dans la merde, tu le sais ? »_

Cette réplique, bien que prononcée d'un ton doux, lui fit l'effet d'une claque en pleine tête. La culpabilité qui appuyait sur son cœur redoubla sa pression, et elle eut l'impression que celui-ci allait exploser sous tous ces sentiments. Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler, et sa respiration se fit lourde, saccadée.

_« Pourquoi ? Je sais depuis longtemps que tu n'es pas le titan féminin... Je sais depuis longtemps que tu es de notre côté. Alors comment cela se fait-il que tu aies éloigné le bataillon au moment même d'une attaque ennemie ? »_

La vision du visage infantile, dont le corps était déjà enterré sous les débris de ses erreurs, revint devant ses prunelles, et elle sentit en elle monter quelques larmes de regret. Mais elle ne devait pas les laisser couler. Elle ne pouvait pas... Elle était Mikasa Ackerman. Une soldate valant cent hommes. Le miracle de l'humanité. Elle était l'une des armes les plus efficaces de l'humanité... Elle ne pouvait pas déborder d'émotions.

Mais pourquoi ces maudites larmes continuaient-elles de monter ?

_« Pendant l'attaque de Reiss, j'ai croisé Reiner Braun. »_

Cette révélation rendit l'homme abasourdi. Alors c'était ça, la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas trouvée ? Elle était aux mains de l'ennemi ? Une sourde inquiétude commença à l'étreindre, et il retint sa respiration inconsciemment. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Cet enflure lui avait-il fait quelque chose ? Il aperçut ces prunelles sombres se voiler sous quelques millimètres d'eau, et son cœur se tordit sous cette constatation glaciale.

Mikasa Ackerman était au bord des larmes.

_« Il m'a prévenu d'une attaque... Il voulait éviter un bain de sang. Alors il m'a dit qu'en échange de l'emplacement d'Annie, il me donnerait une heure... Une heure pour éloigner ceux que je voulais protéger. »_

La jeune femme lui tourna le dos, et son visage grimaça sous la souffrance. Elle ne voulait pas voir la déception dans ses yeux... Peut-être allait-elle être exécutée pour ça. Finalement, la brune était véritablement proche d'Annie, hein ? Puisqu'à présent, elle était également une traîtresse. Ses épaules tremblèrent légèrement, et sa bouche se tordit sous ses regrets.

_« Je vais probablement avoir la tête coupée pour ça, hein ? Mais je voulais juste mettre Eren et Armin à l'abri... Je savais qu'il se serait emporté, s'il avait revu Reiner et Berthold... Je savais que vous auriez perdu le contrôle, vous aussi. Je voulais juste vous épargner ça... »_

Maudite voix étranglée. Maudites larmes qui souhaitaient se libérer. Maudits frissons. Mikasa s'interrompit en fermant les yeux. Ne pas craquer. Elle ne devait pas craquer... Elle avait continué sa mission. Protéger les siens. Peu lui importait si elle devait fuir et les veiller de loin... Peu lui importait que le monde la haïsse... Tant qu'ils allaient tous bien.

Derrière elle, le brun fixait sa silhouette tremblotante d'un œil écarquillé. Quel piètre supérieur faisait-il. L'homme n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait été troublée. Il n'avait pas non plus songé une seule seconde qu'elle aurait pu aller jusque-là. Néanmoins, seules ses dernières phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait souhaité le préserver. Soudain, Levi ressentit une certaine pitié pour son homologue féminine. Elle devait se sentir si seule, à porter le poids de ce secret, à résister face à cet impératif de protection... Malgré son inconscient qui lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il fit quelques pas et prit la soldate contre lui. Il la sentit se contracter dans ses bras, et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait le rassura quant à l'avenir qu'ils auraient, dans ce monde cruel. Une odeur de thym et de citron chatouilla ses narines alertes, et son odeur recouvrit durant un temps ses inquiétudes.

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as évité un véritable massacre au sein du mur Sina... Et même s'il y a eu quelques morts... Imagine si le bataillon avait été là. Nous n'aurions pas eu que ce singe... On aurait eu affaire au colossal, et au cuirassé. On ne pouvait pas les gérer avec tous ces civils... Cela aurait été suicidaire. Tu nous as sauvés, Mikasa. »_

Une plainte amère passa les barrières de ses lèvres, et il la sentit trembler contre son torse. Ainsi, le soldat la serra davantage, appuyant ses bras contre elle, pressant ses doigts contre son ventre et son épaule.

_« Je te promets que tu ne mourras pas... Je ne le permettrai pas. Peu importe si le monde entier te déteste... Peu importe s'ils veulent tous t'éliminer... Je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Je serai toujours de ton côté. »_

À ces mots, il posa sa main sur sa tête et commença à caresser ses cheveux de jais. La jeune femme continuait de trembler contre son cœur, et l'homme ferma les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment. Ce n'était pas le lieu, ni l'heure. Ce n'était pas la bonne personne, pour lui, pour elle. Néanmoins, Levi se permit enfin ce moment de relâche où le corps abandonne et où l'esprit danse librement.

Un bruit sec attira l'attention du haut gradé, et il croisa des prunelles émeraudes emplies de choc et d'incompréhension. Eren Jäger se tenait là, le souffle court, les doigts tremblants. Il semblait à la recherche d'une chose tacite, tue, invisible à leurs yeux.

_« Mikasa ? »_

La concernée, à l'attente de la voix de son frère, s'éloigna d'un coup de son semblable aux yeux si froids. Ses joues étaient humides, tout autant que ses iris sombres, et quelques rougeurs vinrent teinter son visage blafard de quelques couleurs.

_« Sérieusement ? On a un connard qui a délivré notre seule otage et vous vous faites un câlin ? »_

Au-delà de son regard furieux, son frère semblait voir quelque chose par-dessus sa silhouette. Inquiète, la protectrice se sentit nauséeuse quant à l'ignorance des pensées du brun. Pourquoi semblait-il soudain si éloigné d'elle ? Si loin de leur monde ? Après quelques secondes d'un silence honteux, le soldat se tourna vers l'aîné Ackerman, qui le fixait d'un air agacé.

_« Vous me décevez, caporal. »_

Sur ces mots, l'homme-titan détourna les yeux et rebroussa chemin. La jeune femme tendit la main devant elle, criant son nom, le suppliant d'un regard muet de ne pas la laisser derrière lui. Néanmoins, le garçon ne se retourna jamais, et sa supplique fut emportée par le vent. Mikasa se rendit compte de sa main tremblante avec horreur. Sa carapace craquait petit à petit, laissant échapper les effluves de ses émotions tourbillonnantes, agrandissant en conséquence les fêlures qui tapissaient son armure. Le débit de ce torrent inextricable ne pouvait être contenu, et elle se sentait déborder, encore et encore, sans que rien ne puisse endiguer la tempête.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit quitter des yeux l'endroit où son frère s'était tenu.

_« Mikasa. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Si tu veux, on peut en parler à Erwin... Il ne fera jamais rien contre toi, tu es trop précieuse pour moi. Enfin, pour nous. Pour le bataillon. Pour l'humanité. Je suis certain qu'il saura tourner cette situation à notre avantage... »_

Un voile éperdu se répandit devant ses prunelles, et la brune se sentit égarée, si égarée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Celui qu'elle souhaitait protéger plus que tout au monde la rejetait. Celui qui la soutenait depuis toujours lui semblait ailleurs. Celui qu'elle avait tant haït lui paraissait si important.

_« Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir..._

_\- Alors fais-moi confiance. Permets-moi de t'aider... Tout cela est trop lourd. Tu es très forte, mais malgré tout, tu restes humaine._

_\- Comment ça, c'est trop lourd ? Je suis parfaitement capable de tout porter toute seule._

_\- À quel prix ? Te délester ne te fera qu'avancer plus vite. S'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi faire un bout de chemin avec toi. »_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battait si vite. Mmh, en fait, le caporal connaissait la raison ; mais ne souhaitait pas s'épancher dessus maintenant. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ces émotions qu'il refusait de ressentir, ni sur les conséquences de celles-ci. Son léger sourire effaça ses craintes, et sa main se dirigea d'elle-même vers la peau laiteuse de sa joue, l'effleurant de la pulpe de ses doigts. Une grimace vint déformer ses propres traits, mais il n'essaya pas de la réprimer ; et le soldat laissa se dessiner sur son visage l'aube d'un sourire.

_« Merci. »_

Mikasa avait si peur qu'il n'entende tout ce que son cœur lui hurlait, dans sa poitrine. Sa main froide sur son visage semblait brûler au contact de sa peau. Néanmoins, son contact n'était pas la chose qui l'avait fait craquer. Son sourire y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Ce rictus lui plaisait. Mais ce qui lui avait fait oublier son frère, ce cadavre sous les ruines et son inique trahison, ce n'était pas ce doux sourire. C'était ce regard d'acier, dans lequel le désir et l'attirance dansaient de manière sensuelle. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été sondée de cette manière... Ou plutôt, jamais la brune n'avait autant apprécié ce type de regard.

Ses yeux sombres balayèrent ces prunelles bienveillantes, et s'arrêtèrent sur ces lèvres retroussées. Cette vision était unique, et la soldate était la seule à pouvoir l'apprécier.

_« Eh merde._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Je vais faire une connerie. »_

Les sourcils du caporal se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit la mine angoissée de sa cadette. Quelques gouttes de sueur longèrent les lignes de sa tempe, et s'échouèrent à la naissance de sa mâchoire. Puis, quelque chose de froid écrasa ses lèvres, de manière précipitée et maladroite. Une odeur de citron et de thym paralysa ses sens. Deux grand yeux marrons le fixaient, si proches de son visage qu'ils n'en formaient plus qu'un. Ses lèvres contre les siennes ne bougeaient pas : elles étaient figées dans leur contact, pressées contre celles de l'autre sans oser se mouvoir.

Juste avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Mikasa Ackerman s'écarta de lui, le visage rouge et déformé par la gêne. Elle-même semblait ébahie par son geste. Levi observa longtemps ses yeux interrogatifs, suppliants et ahuris. Le silence qui les berçait ne calmait pas les battements précipités de son cœur.

_« Je crois que je commence à aimer tes conneries. »_

Au milieu d'une ville en ruines, ignorant l'agitation des habitants et des soldats, quelques murmures volèrent au gré du vent. Deux êtres, si similaires et si différents, se reflétèrent dans les yeux amoureux de leur semblable.

Leurs lèvres scellèrent en leur sein une promesse muette.


	21. Meteor

**Par manque de temps, je vais répondre à toutes les reviews ici !**

**Suu-kuni pour ta review sur cette histoire : Ohlala je suis heureuse de voir que ça te plaît tant ahah ! Effectivement, Eren est plutôt insupportable dans cette histoire, le fait qu'on soit du point de vue de Mikasa y joue beaucoup ! Et je suis très contente que cette scène de baiser te paraisse bien ! Pareil pour l'intrigue : je avis faire de mon mieux pour que tu attendes encore et encore les prochains chapitres avec hâte ! **

**Pour ta review sur la fin de élégie : Tu peux interpréter différemment la fin. Soit tu peux considérer que Reiner n'est véritablement plus, soit qu'il est mort ; ou tu peux considérer qu'il n'est ni guerrier ni soldat, mais qu'il s'est réconcilié entre ses deux faces pour n'être que lui. J'adore faire des fins à plusieurs interprétations possibles, je trouve cela génial ahah ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à te transmettre toutes ces émotions au cours des huit chapitres !**

**Nevermind555 : Désolée de te répondre ici, comme tu le sais je cours partout cette année ! :( Je suis trop contente de voir que le dialogue entre Ymir et Berthold t'ait tant fait rire ahah ! Patience pour le patin monumental ! La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre ;) Le temps est une denrée rare, en pleine crise ! **

* * *

Précipitation était le maître-mot du bataillon. À la suite du signal de repli, tous les soldats s'étaient regroupés afin d'écouter les mots d'Erwin. Ferveur, motivation, dévouement. Ils récupéreraient Annie. Le haut gradé était clair là-dessus : l'humanité ne pouvait essuyer une telle défaite, s'ils voulaient en ressortir gagnants. Une bataille décisive se déroulait, et ils avaient besoin de la marquer du sceau de la victoire.

Les chevaux avaient l'air aussi paniqués que les soldats qui les chevauchaient. Leurs hennissements accompagnaient les bruits de leurs sabots contre la terre aride. L'organisation avait été formée à la hâte. Les hauts gradés avaient repris leurs escouades et s'enfonçaient derrière le mur Sina.

Mikasa était trop ailleurs pour se préoccuper de cette soudaine mission. Malgré la perte de leur seule otage, la soldate ne pouvait penser qu'à un seul être : celui qui ouvrait l'aile gauche de la formation. Sa nuque rasée était devenue son point de repère, et elle mourrait d'envie de glisser ses doigts dessus. Malgré ses vindicatives pensées à propos de son attitude, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle avait embrassé Levi Ackerman, au bout milieu de ruines causées par sa faute, et il l'avait embrassée en retour. Un baiser aussi doux qu'une caresse.

Elle avait encore la sensation de sa bouche chaude contre la sienne.

Avant de rougir dans son coin, elle interrompit ses pensées et tourna son visage vers celui de son frère. Les lèvres d'Eren étaient retroussées en une grimace haineuse. Celui-ci fixait l'horizon, d'une manière à la fois onirique et inquiète. Personne ne semblait remarquer à quel point il avait l'air d'être ailleurs. Littéralement. Néanmoins, l'asiatique ne pouvait pas l'apostropher. Pas avec ce qu'il avait vu...

Face à cette pensée, elle se sentait honteuse. La jeune femme ne souhaitait pas qu'Eren sache... Levi était une partie de sa vie qu'elle aurait souhaité préserver du regard extérieur. Son petit secret, bien gardé au fond de son cœur. Malgré cela, Ackerman se sentait presque coupable d'avoir de tels sentiments. Trahissait-elle Eren par ce simple fait ? C'était la sensation qu'elle avait.

Les pins défilaient. Les ramures des arbres sombres s'étiraient jusqu'à toucher le ciel bleu. Le caporal fixait l'horizon, concentré. Il n'oubliait pas le moment chaleureux qu'il avait partagé avec son homologue féminine, mais le brun pouvait y songer sans faire vaciller son attention.

L'enfant des bas-fonds plissa des yeux et aperçut, au loin, une masse bondir. Son sang sembla se figer dans ses veines, comme si son organisme avait momentanément cessé de fonctionner. Il jeta un œil vers le centre de la formation, et discerna la silhouette massive de son ami, à l'avant. Le caporal Ackerman se demanda si Erwin avait vu la bête. Sa main serra le pistolet de couleur entre ses doigts, puis il le haussa au-dessus de sa tête. À la suite de la déflagration, une traînée noire déchira le bleu éternel du ciel. La poudre sombre tacha celui-ci d'une ligne indélébile. Le projectile attira l'attention des deux petits titans, qui s'arrêtèrent pour observer derrière eux. Où était le singe ? Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra entre les couches d'une roche azur, et cet éclat leur révéla la présence de l'ancienne soldate des brigades spéciales.

Galvanisé, le major sortit une de ses lames, tendant l'arme en direction de leurs ennemis.

_« Soldats ! Il est l'heure de dévouer vos cœurs à l'humanité ! »_

Sa voix imposante fit trembler quelques recrues, qui hurlèrent à leur tour. Ce cri de motivation retentissait pour convaincre les troupes, et non pas pour effrayer les titans. Une œillade à Hanji, et celle-ci se détacha de la foule avec son escouade. Le bataillon chevaucha jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Les deux titans ne s'arrêtaient pas, malgré l'assaut imminent. Armin était anxieux. Il jeta un œil à Mikasa, qui semblait dans les nuages, à Eren qui semblait aussi agacé que stressé, à Jean qui parlait avec Sasha.

La situation était anormale. Le blond sentait, dans l'air, que quelque chose arrivait. Sur ce terrain, ils avaient l'avantage d'être dans le mur Rose. Il ne devait pas y avoir d'autres titans, ainsi, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Malgré cela, il ne reconnaissait pas ces deux spécimens. Le premier était très proche du sol, avec un dispositif humain attaché sur le dos. Il devait probablement porter Annie... Mais alors, était-ce un titan comme Eren, Reiner et Berthold ? Combien étaient-ils ? Son regard dévia sur la seconde silhouette, et son cœur loupa un battement.

_« Impossible. »_

Sa meilleure amie se tourna vers lui, et son œil sombre le fixait avec incompréhension. Les rênes entre ses mains tremblaient en même temps que ses doigts. Pourquoi Ymir était-elle avec eux ? Le stratège ne comprenait pas. Il était déjà compliqué d'affronter Annie, Reiner et Berthold, qui avaient été leurs camarades... Mais Ymir ? Le soldat nageait en plein cauchemar, et se noyait sous les liquides poisseux de l'angoisse.

_« Pourquoi Ymir est avec eux ?_

_\- Hein ? »_

Mikasa détourna son regard vers l'horizon, et frissonna d'horreur en constatant qu'Arlert avait raison. Elle tira sur les brides de sa jument, et rejoignit le caporal Ackerman en quelques foulées.

_« Levi. Ils ont Ymir !_

_\- Hein ?_

_\- Regarde le titan de droite. C'est Ymir. »_

L'homme de ses songes fixa l'horizon, et quelques rides transformèrent l'éternel portrait d'indifférence qu'il arborait. Le haut gradé se tourna vers elle, l'air grave.

_« Tu peux aller rapporter l'information à Erwin ?_

_\- Décidément, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe._

_\- Tâche de ne pas te faire prendre pour un titan féminin._

_\- Tâche de n'accuser personne. »_

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et Mikasa se retourna afin de débuter sa course. Elle encouragea mentalement sa jument à se dépêcher. Il était difficile de passer entre les montures au galop, d'autant plus que leur cible se rapprochait de plus en plus. Cependant, elle réussissait à passer entre les soldats, s'excusant parfois des frôlements qu'elle causait.

Soudain, le ciel devint noir, et un éclair frappa la terre devant eux. La luminosité agressa ses pupilles, et l'asiatique ferma ses yeux avant qu'un choc ne la propulse sur le côté. Sa jument percuta un autre cheval, entremêlant leurs pattes dans un hennissement de douleur. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, la formation était totalement désorganisée. Le soldat qu'elle avait heurté hurlait de douleur, à quelques mètres d'elle. La brune faisait de son mieux pour éviter les sabots des équidés, roulant dans la terre avec difficulté.

Enfin, elle réussit à se relever, observant le bataillon s'éloigner devant elle de manière éparpillée. À côté de Mikasa, le soldat à terre n'était pas beau à voir. Il avait été écrasé par le reste de la troupe, ses articulations se tordant dans tous les sens. Avant de songer à courir après le major, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle la pétrifia d'effroi. Le titan-singe se tenait au loin, seul. À la lisière de la forêt, les arbres furent dépassés par des silhouettes anthropomorphes. Son sang se glaça. Ils étaient au sein de mur Rose. Comment était-ce possible ? Y avait-il une brèche dans le mur ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers le cheval qui l'avait percutée. Celui-ci s'était redressé, contrairement à sa jument. Ackerman murmura quelques excuses à celle qui l'avait portée jusqu'alors, avant de monter sur sa croupe et de trottiner afin de rattraper les autres. Elle devait se rapprocher. Bordel, ils arrivaient par la gauche ! La brune fut inquiète pour Levi, Eren, Armin et les autres. Mais elle ne pouvait revenir sans communiquer au major cette information... Sa monture, blessée, avançait lentement pendant l'attaque des titans.

_« C'est un putain d'enfer ! »_

Jean venait de trancher la nuque d'un second titan. Avec Armin, ils s'occupaient des plus petits pendant que Connie et Eren exterminaient ceux de moyenne taille.

_« Ils sortent d'où putain ? On est dans le mur Rose !_

_\- Je ne sais pas Jean, je ne sais pas ! »_

Soudain, le singe au loin s'agita.

_« Tuez-les tous. »_

Levi se figea dans l'air. Dans ses yeux gris, l'horreur dansait un ballet endiablé. Cette même voix sifflante de ses rêves. Ce même visage de macaque. Cette même attitude nonchalante. Pourquoi ce putain de singe parlait-il, et pourquoi en avait-il rêvé ? Il fut soudain terrifié par la possibilité que son rêve ne devienne réalité. Quel idiot ! Il avait éloigné Mikasa ! Mais où était-elle ? Le brun s'accrocha à un tronc d'arbre, observant les titans se déchaîner contre ses soldats. Le sang giclait. Les tripes dégoulinaient sur l'herbe verte, les teintant d'une couleur écarlate. Les organes encore palpitants étaient écrasés sous les pieds des géants, ou sous les sabots des chevaux paniqués.

Où diable était-elle ?

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Mikasa. Devant elle, l'élégie du champ de bataille résonnait. Le singe-titan, à l'horizon, se positionna d'une étrange manière. Son coude se retrouva au-dessus de sa tête, et il semblait tenir quelque chose. Puis, il fit un mouvement de lancer en leur direction. Une pluie de roches arrivait sur eux, comme des météores façonnant la Terre. Elle fouetta ses pieds contre les flancs du cheval, espérant accélérer, mais l'asiatique fut témoin de l'implacable destin du bataillon. Le ciel de mitrailles s'acharna sur ses camarades. Quelques pierres teintées de sang s'envolèrent dans son sillage, roulant dans la mousse opaline. Elle vit des bras arrachés, des têtes envolées, des corps mutilés. Le miracle de l'humanité entendit les hurlements et les bruits des os qui craquent et se brisent.

Où était Eren ?

Face à la salve ennemie, le major se retenait d'improviser. Hanji devait faire le tour, avec son escouade, pour rattraper Annie et ses alliés. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu ce titan et ses attaques à distance. Le blond espérait secrètement que son amie décide d'attaquer cette immense menace, quitte à laisser partir la traîtresse... Un regard sur le côté, et il aperçut des filets de poudre noirs et rouges déchirer le ciel. Des titans venaient depuis la forêt en groupes saccadés, et cette vision étreignit son cœur d'une horreur impalpable.

D'où venaient-ils ?

Il usa de sa voix bourrue afin de s'adresser aux soldats qui n'étaient pas tombés face aux météores. Son bras se tendit en direction de ses camarades attaqués, sur sa gauche. La pointe de sa lame menaçait un titan qui arrachait les jambes d'un soldat, hurlant avec l'agonie du désespoir.

_« Soldats ! Que mon escouade aille aider les autres ! Le reste, essayez de faire tomber le titan devant nous ! Le destin de l'humanité est en train d'être décidé en ce moment même ! »_

Dos au titan aux allures animales, l'homme usait de tous ses discours passés afin de motiver ses troupes une dernière fois. Il avait toujours eu peur que ses belles paroles ne soient balayées par la terreur, mais étonnamment, elles étaient la principale raison de vivre des soldats. Ainsi, par extension, ces mots d'espoir et remplis de promesses étaient leur principale raison de mourir.

_« Il n'y a aucun futur où l'humanité pourra retrouver ses terres si Eren meurt ! Nous allons sauver nos soldats et battre en retraite ! Nous récupérerons Annie plus tard ! »_

Devant lui, certains soldats peinaient à ne pas se chier dessus. D'autres avaient les visages ensanglantés. Certains rampaient, sans jambes, vers l'aura rassurante de leur leader. Devant ses soldats qui l'observaient, sans un mot, et buvaient ses paroles pour s'accrocher à une once d'espoir, son poing vint s'écraser contre son torse.

_« Dévouez vos cœurs ! »_

Il pointa sa lame vers les titans qui arrivaient en masse, et élança son cheval en leur direction. À sa suite, les soldats galopèrent derrière lui, hurlant des encouragements désespérés les uns envers les autres. Certains avançaient vers le singe, avec cette éternelle expression mortuaire sur leurs visages. Dans son mouvement, une pierre vint faucher le bras du major, et il perdit la sensation d'avoir une lame au creux de sa main. Son cheval, fauché par les météorites, s'écrasa contre le sol, et il fut projeté sur le côté. Voyant ses soldats terrifiés sans leur leader, il leur hurla :

_« Avancez ! La cible est juste devant ! »_

Où était donc Hanji ?

Un second éclair illumina le ciel de mitrailles. Un long hurlement interrompit les plaintes lointaines des cadavres. Au milieu de la tumulte, le titan d'Eren Jäger vint frapper le visage d'un géant, explosant sa maxillaire en un cri haineux. Cette chaleur autour de son corps était à la fois réconfortante et étouffante. Du haut de ses quinze mètres, le garçon avait une vue beaucoup plus globale du cimetière à ciel ouvert. Il entendit, parmi son souffle saccadé et le son de la chair tranchée, un ricanement. Ses yeux émeraudes fixèrent l'horizon, et le titan capable de parole eut un rictus qui déformait sa monstrueuse face.

_« Intéressant... »_

Où était donc Erwin ?

Le caporal usait beaucoup trop de gaz. Trop d'informations devaient être traitées, trop d'inconnues venaient l'embrouiller. Il ne connaissait pas la situation actuelle globale. L'escouade d'Hanji avait-elle changé d'objectif en les voyant dans cette situation ? Erwin allait-il bien ? Mikasa était-elle en train de trancher la chair de ses ennemis ? Eren s'était transformé après avoir utilisé ses dernières réserves de gaz. Les autres soldats n'avaient pas cette chance... Certains s'étaient déjà réfugiés en haut des pins, sachant pertinemment quel serait leur destin s'ils redescendaient.

Il se sentait étrange. Son cœur se comprimait en de virulentes contractions, comme si l'on venait de lui arracher une partie de lui-même. Ainsi, il tranchait les nuques avec cette douleur dans sa poitrine, sans jamais savoir d'où elle venait. Plus le soldat s'inquiétait pour son ami aux yeux bleus, plus elle s'étalait au sein de sa cage thoracique. C'était une sensation horrible, et les titans venaient toujours plus nombreux.

Il ne comprenait pas cette souffrance. Il ne comprenait pas cette présence. Il ne comprenait pas ces absences.

Où était donc Levi ?

La jeune soldate était arrivée au centre du champ de bataille. Mikasa quitta avec joie sa monture blessée et s'envola enfin en direction de ce ciel déchiré. Les bouts de chair volaient dans son sillage, laissant derrière elle une myriade de gouttes écarlates. On aurait pu la prendre pour la déesse des pluies sanguinolentes, s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'assez sot pour s'aventurer dans ce champ de mort.

Elle aperçut, derrière la forêt de géants dénudés, la silhouette imposante de son frère, et le soulagement vint étreindre son cœur. Néanmoins, une question ne cessait de tapisser les recoins de son crâne. Où était passé le caporal ? Elle espérait, de manière étouffée, l'apercevoir parmi les battants. Ainsi, elle n'osait aventurer son regard vers les cadavres déjà grouillants de mouches.

Une troisième salve de pierre la désorienta dans sa voltige aérienne. Elle aperçut, derrière ses jambes athlétiques, la terre être retournée par les météores. Les corps furent d'autant plus ravagés. Certains titans perdirent un membre, d'autres avaient un trou dans le thorax, mais continuaient malgré tout de progresser vers les soldats. Son myocarde devenait lourd dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette souffrance. Elle ne comprenait pas cette présence. Elle ne comprenait pas ces absences.

Où était Armin ?

Jean avait perdu la trace de son partenaire. Paniqué, il se posa contre le tronc d'un arbre, cherchant la silhouette discrète parmi les cadavres. Les restes des géants s'évaporaient déjà. Merde, il ne savait plus où il était. Depuis combien de temps combattait-il seul ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il disparu ? Une boule d'angoisse se forma au sein de sa poitrine, et le soldat peina à respirer convenablement.

Dès qu'il avait l'occasion, il retournait les corps malmenés de ses camarades, en quête d'un visage glabre aux traits infantiles. Pourquoi était-il si paniqué à cette idée ? Le blond était un de ses frères d'arme. Il était normal qu'il s'inquiète autant, n'est-ce-pas ?

Où était Annie ?

Hanji progressait dans les fourrés, son escouade derrière elle. Le titan avec le dispositif sur son dos était encore dans son champ de vision, mais elle avait perdu de vue le second titan. Malheureusement, la soldate constatait que la bataille semblait perdue, et elle hésitait à revenir en support. Plongée dans ses réflexions, Moblit arriva à son niveau.

_« Hanji. Peu importe ta décision, nous te suivrons._

_\- Rah... Je pense qu'on peut gérer ce titan qui la transporte... Mais il peut ne pas être seul._

_\- Tu fais référence à Reiner Braun et Berthold Hoover ? Cela fait un bout de temps qu'on ne les a pas croisés..._

_\- Ils peuvent très bien être avec elle... Ou être avec ce singe... Raaaaah pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?!_

_\- Pourquoi resteraient-ils à l'écart ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Après tout, on ne les a jamais vraiment vus se transformer... »_

Un silence ponctua sa phrase. Ses sourcils froncés procuraient une dimension sévère à son visage. Lorsque la troisième salve de pierres arriva, la stratège se tourna vers son groupe.

_« Nous allons profiter de notre position pour attaquer le titan qui jette des pierres. Soyez aussi discrets que possible. Je doute qu'il nous ait vus, et dans son dos, on peut passer inaperçus. »_

Où était Jean ?

Armin se sentait désemparé. Au pied d'un arbre, le jeune homme peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Entre les pierres à éviter et les mains des titans à découper, il avait utilisé beaucoup trop de gaz que prévu. Le jeune homme tentait de trouver une solution à cette situation, et il observait le champ de bataille tout en prenant garde à son environnement.

Il fallait agir vite. Ils allaient finir par être tous à court de gaz. Alors ils se feraient dévorer vivants, ou écraser par des pierres. Le plus gros problème, c'était ce titan... Mais depuis la transformation d'Eren, celui-ci fixait ses faits et gestes avec un intérêt non-dissimulé. Comme s'il s'amusait à découvrir les gestes d'un autre espèce. Peut-être pouvaient-ils utiliser cette attention à leur avantage ? Il fallait qu'il en parle au caporal.

Où était-il ?

Levi avançait de manière aléatoire. Il ne se préoccupait plus tellement des titans qu'il découpait, de leurs mains tendues vers lui, et de leurs mâchoires qui claquaient en l'observant. Ses lames semblaient lourdes dans ses mains moites. Son cœur était lourd entre ses côtes. Tout était trop lourd. Au milieu du champ de bataille, son cœur se glaça lorsqu'il aperçut une tignasse blonde au sol. Celui-ci tendait une lame vers la gueule d'un petit titan. L'anthropomorphe, à genoux au sol, devait faire dans les cinq mètres.

Il s'élança, hurlant son prénom dans une rage inconditionnelle. Ackerman tournoyait dans l'air, se propulsant à l'aide d'un peu plus de gaz, et il trancha la nuque du carnivore d'un seul coup. La tête du titan s'écrasa devant le corps fatigué du major, tandis que son corps s'affaissait. Son unique bras baissa sa lame, pendant qu'un sourire exténué décorait son visage. La souffrance dans son corps disparut. Tout devient léger. C'était comme si un océan avait entravé ses précédents mouvements, et qu'il venait de se hisser à sa surface.

_« Levi. Je suis heureux de te voir._

_\- Bordel mais t'es un vrai boulet ! Comment t'as fait ?_

_\- Un projectile habilement visé._

_\- Ne le flatte pas trop non plus. »_

Il s'agenouilla devant son ami, retirant sa ceinture d'un geste vif. Rapidement, il serra la lanière de cuir autour de ce qu'il restait de son bras. Il dû réaliser un trou à l'improviste dans cette matière, avec la pointe de son épée. Une fois la ceinture nouée autour de son bras, l'afflux de sang s'estompa. Concentré sur sa tâche, Levi ne remarqua pas l'escouade qui s'approchait derrière le macaque. Il ne remarqua pas non plus que celui-ci s'était bien rapproché d'Eren Jäger, qui s'épuisait à force de frapper les géants autour de lui.

_« Il faut nous sortir de là, Levi. Je ne suis pas très utile, et je ne sais pas où est Hanji..._

_\- Commence pas à dire des conneries ! Avec le garrot, tu vas vivre. Je vais te poser dans un endroit haut. Et on reviendra te chercher._

_\- Je ne veux pas être un boulet. Donne-moi un cheval et je continuerai._

_\- Avec un bras en moins ? T'étais inutile contre un cinq mètres._

_\- Quel genre de supérieur ferais-je, si je reculais pendant que mes soldats meurent pour mes idées ? »_

Frustré, le brun lui tendit sa main couverte de sang poisseux. Le major prit sa main dans la sienne et se releva difficilement. Un courant d'air lui fit tourner la tête, et Levi eut l'impression qu'une paire d'iris sombres l'observait.

_« Tu as croisé Mikasa ?_

_\- Non. N'était-elle pas avec toi ? »_

Où était-elle ?

Mikasa essuyait le sang qui coulait de son front. Elle n'était généralement pas gênée par tout ce sang sur son corps : seulement par cette teinte écarlate. Il s'évaporerait bientôt. Si celui-ci coulait dans ses yeux, cela pouvait lui porter préjudice. Seule, la jeune femme progressait dans cette forêt de cadavres. Les corps désabusés gisaient. L'herbe auparavant verte avait la même couleur que son écharpe qui flottait au gré de ses mouvements.

Elle était seule sur cette montagne de cadavres, et elle ne se sentait pas mal. Ackerman ne se sentait pas bien non plus. Disons que la jeune femme était si concentrée dans sa tâche qu'elle en oubliait ses émotions et son être entier. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec sa lame, plus qu'un avec la mort. Le vent fit virevolter ses cheveux de jais, qui flottaient dans son dos.

Les cris, les bruits des pas lourds, les sons des respirations titanesques. Tout semblait lointain. Un courant d'air lui fit tourner la tête, et elle eut l'impression qu'une paire d'iris acier l'observait. Cependant, ses yeux se figèrent sur la silhouette de son frère. À trois cents mètres d'elle, son titan tomba au sol, et certains géants se précipitèrent vers sa nuque dégagée. Une sourde panique la sortit de sa léthargie.

Une main sale enserra sa silhouette gracile, et la jeune femme fut emprisonnée dans l'étau de ses hantises.

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Juste pour vous dire que le prochain chapitre risque d'avoir du retard : du 29 au 05 mars, je suis en Islande pour mes vacances, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster le chapitre 22 le jeudi 05 ! Ainsi, il sera probablement en ligne exceptionnellement le lendemain, soit le vendredi dans deux semaines. Merci de votre compréhension !**


	22. Pandemonium

Un hurlement brisa la bulle dans laquelle ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Tout était si lointain. Cette pression sur ses côtes lui fit pousser un cri de douleur, et Mikasa se figea lorsqu'elle vit ce visage atroce. Ses yeux, d'un vert globuleux, fixaient sa prise d'un air excité. Son immense nez faisait deux fois sa taille, pendant que son énorme gueule s'ouvrait. Elle découvrit une rangée de dents mal alignées et pourries. L'odeur fétide qui émana de sa gorge lui donnait envie de vomir.

_« Mikasa ! Espèce d'enflure de titan ! »_

La prisonnière commença à se débattre malgré la pression faite sur son thorax. Quand la voix de Jean fut portée à ses oreilles, elle se sentit soulagée de constater qu'il vivait encore. En un éclair, son ami trancha la nuque de son assaillant, et la jeune femme tomba au sol, encore entourée des doigts du géant.

_« Tout va bien, Mikasa ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »_

Extraite de cette main meurtrière, la brune tomba sur le visage inquiet de son camarade. La douleur se propageait, comme une onde légère sur une flaque d'eau, dans tout son corps. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance.

_« Je crois... Merci, Jean. Décidément, tu me sauves toujours la mise. »_

Les joues de son interlocuteur prirent une teinte rosée. Il gratta les mèches claires qui tombaient le long de ses tempes.

_« Pas de soucis. Je serai toujours là._

_\- Merci. Il se passe quoi là-bas ?_

_\- J'ai perdu la trace d'Armin. Je ne sais pas où il est... Le caporal a disparu soudainement aussi. On a presque plus de gaz, donc Eren s'est transformé pour tuer un maximum de titans... Je crois que leur nombre commence à diminuer, mais il reste le gros singe. »_

La combattante commença à paniquer et à marcher en direction de la bataille. Chaque pas la faisait vaciller, et les contractions de ses muscles posturaux lui provoquaient une pléthore de souffrances. Son ami passa son bras dans son dos, la soutenant dans sa marche, et son odeur prononcée la troubla pendant quelques secondes.

_« Je vais t'aider. On va y aller et les sauver ensemble._

_\- Oui. On les sauvera. »_

Les deux soldats traversèrent le champ de bataille côte à côte. La main de la brune s'accrocha au veston de son camarade. Dès qu'elle vit les titans se ruer sur le titan d'Eren, au loin, elle accéléra leur cadence, angoissée.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Connie et Sasha s'occupent de protéger Eren... Je m'en suis chargé en partant._

_\- Il leur en reste assez pour le tirer de là ?_

_\- J'en sais rien... »_

Une boule d'angoisse s'agitait dans sa poitrine. Sa cage thoracique n'en était que davantage écrasée par l'horrible poids de l'ignorance. Où était Levi ? Eren allait-il bien ? Malgré les récents événements, son attitude étrange et son rêve dans lequel il tuait son amour, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'en soucier. Mikasa vit, devant elle, les cheveux auburn de sa meilleure amie virevolter dans l'air. Sa lame émoussée se brisa, et resta dans la nuque d'un titan qui s'était penché vers l'homme-titan. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'éliminer. Ackerman aperçut son visage se tordre de frustration, alors que Connie tranchait la dernière partie.

Eren semblait encore être dans son titan. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi était-il immobile ? Ils arrivèrent au pied de celui-ci. Elle aperçut deux monstres marcher parmi les arbres, observant ses camarades d'un air gourmand. Ils en voyaient enfin le bout. Son regard se posa sur la nuque du titan devant eux, et la peau de son cou se mouvait en des formes déplaisantes.

Enfin, les cheveux humides de son frère se firent apercevoir. Il s'extirpa des fibres musculaires qui l'encerclaient, et se laissa glisser contre sa peau. Le brun ralentissait sa chute par l'utilisation d'une de ses lames dans sa propre chair. Eren arriva au niveau de sa sœur, et ses yeux émeraude reflétèrent ses sibyllines pensées.

_« J'ai aperçu Armin ! Tout ira bien, Mikasa ?_

_\- Oui, merci Jean. »_

Celui-ci la lâcha et courut en direction des deux derniers titans. L'un des deux géants chuta, une expression désinvolte sur son visage mort. De courts cheveux blonds volèrent au gré du vent. Lorsqu'elle vit son camarade courir en sa direction, elle eut de l'espoir pour son meilleur ami.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mikasa ?_

_\- Hein ? C'est évident, non ? Je m'inquiétais..._

_\- Oh. Je pensais que tu seras plus inquiète pour le caporal. »_

Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur conversation. À côté d'eux, Connie les observait d'un air paniqué.

_« Vous vous engueulerez plus tard. Le singe arrive... »_

En effet, celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Son corps était totalement recouvert de poils bruns. Sur son visage, un sourire sardonique semblait s'être figé, et ses yeux n'étaient que deux trous noirs.

Plus de gaz. Plus de côtes. Plus de titan. Mikasa jeta un œil sur le champ de bataille et paniqua. C'était un cimetière à ciel ouvert. Les cadavres de chevaux et d'humains gorgeaient la terre de sang. Les restes des titans s'évaporaient, créant des spirales de brouillard sur certaines zones.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait l'enfer.

_« Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça... Rien de tout ça... Putain, on va crever... »_

La soldate se tourna vers son frère. Il fixait avec hargne le titan qui arrivait, tranquillement, vers eux. À leur droite, Jean et Armin avaient achevé le dernier titan. Sasha observait, perchée sur un arbre, s'il restait des survivants. L'asiatique, face à la mort qui approchait doucement, se tourna vers celui qu'elle avait toujours juré de protéger.

_« Eren... »_

Son interlocuteur daigna plonger son regard humide dans le sien. Mikasa sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines, pendant que ses doigts frôlaient le tissu rouge qui enroulait son cou.

_« Ecoute... J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. Pour avoir toujours été à mes côtés... Merci. Pour m'avoir montré comment vivre avec un objectif... Merci. Et pour avoir enroulé cette écharpe autour de mon cou... Merci. »_

Sa vision fut soudain trouble, et la jeune femme défit lentement son écharpe. Le temps s'était arrêté. Elle ne voyait plus le regard horrifié de Connie ou le géant qui avançait. Elle ne voyait pas Jean et Armin se soutenir mutuellement ni les cadavres empilés dans son sillage. Non, Mikasa ne voyait plus que les rayons du soleil perçant les rares fleurs teintées de sang. Elle enroula d'une manière tendre l'étoffe écarlate autour de la nuque de son unique famille, et malgré la mort qui rôdait, son sourire ne disparaissait pas.

Les pupilles opalines étaient démesurément écartées. Il saisit ses doigts fins dans sa main, et son visage prit une allure assurée.

_« Je te couvrirai avec ça autant de fois que tu le voudras. »_

Puis, il se leva, faisant face à la bestiole qui s'était arrêtée devant eux. Enfin, Eren lui tourna le dos, faisant face à leur ennemi accroupi.

_« Maintenant et pour toujours... Autant de fois que tu le voudras ! »_

Le titan se gratta l'oreille, un air dubitatif inscrit sur son visage.

_« Bonjour Eren. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais tu vas devoir venir avec moi. De toute façon, rien ne pourra m'en empêcher. Venez, les gars. Ne soyez pas timides. »_

Derrière lui, trois titans surgirent depuis l'autre versant de la forêt. Arrivés dans leur champ de vision, ils demeuraient immobiles, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'ils attendaient un quelconque ordre. Eren fronça les sourcils, et ses poings étaient si serrés que ses phalanges devinrent blanches. Mikasa, elle, fixait la bête d'un œil abasourdi. Venait-il vraiment de parler ou avait-elle rêvé ?

_« Espèce d'enflure ! Lâchez-nous la grappe et rendez-nous Annie !_

_\- Je vois que ton père t'a mal élevé. Allez, viens sans faire d'histoires et on ne tuera pas ta petite copine. »_

Le titan tendait sa main vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses ongles étaient si longs qu'ils auraient pu trancher la gorge du jeune homme en un éclair. Ackerman était pétrifiée. Elle se fustigeait pour réagir, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à passer outre cette information. Ce titan parlait. Il connaissait leurs coutumes. Comment était-ce possible ?

Un hurlement scinda l'air en deux. Levi se retourna après avoir marché aux côtés de son ami, qui devenait de plus en plus exsangue. La brume causée par la décomposition des prédateurs ne lui permettait pas d'y voir très clair.

_« Tss. C'est un véritable enfer._

_\- Ne m'as-tu pas toujours dit que ton enfer était les bas-fonds ?_

_\- Je ne lis pas autant de livres que toi, et pourtant, tu devrais savoir que l'enfer est composé de plusieurs parties. »_

Le blond sourit tristement face à sa remarque. Son interlocuteur le remarqua et lui lança une œillade agacée.

_« Vas-y, explique._

_\- Je n'aurais pas dû suivre Ackerman. Enfin, Mikasa. Si je n'étais pas tombé dans un piège aussi débile... Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Regarde où mon obsession nous a mené. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. C'est ma faute. Ils sont tous morts pour rien. »_

À ces mots, le caporal se sentit coupable de partager le secret de la brune. Il savait ce qui l'avait amenée à faire cela. Il savait. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bon endroit pour en parler...

_« Arrête tes conneries. On fera le bilan une fois rentrés. Fais juste en sorte de survivre jusque-là. »_

Le brouillard se dissipa. Le macaque était accroupi en face des restes du titan d'Eren. Devant lui, Jäger le fusillait du regard alors que Mikasa était plus en arrière. Le singe tendit sa main vers eux, et le sang du soldat se glaça dans ses veines. Il s'accrocha à tout ce qui se présentait devant lui : cadavre de chevaux, de titans, d'humains. Le brun plantait ses grappins dans tout ce qui le séparait de cette scène et s'élançait, ne se préoccupant plus d'Erwin qui était désormais en sécurité.

Il n'eut jamais été aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Les images de son cauchemar tournaient en boucle au sein de son crâne, et il priait pour que cette main écœurante ne touche jamais l'asiatique. Eren frappa cette main en hurlant, et quelque chose changea dans l'air.

_« Je vais te tuer ! »_

Les trois titans immobiles posèrent leurs yeux sur la nuque du babouin. Celui-ci se figea, et son rictus s'évanouit. Ses yeux noirs prirent un éclat écarlate, et il se tourna vers ses congénères, surpris. Ceux-ci commencèrent à bouger de manière saccadée, un peu comme des marionnettes tirées dans des directions contraires. Levi put entendre, dans sa précipitation, un lourd grognement.

Eren restait abasourdi. Un petit mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, puis il sortit de sa torpeur.

_« Mikasa. Monte sur mon dos. Tu n'es pas en état de courir. »_

La jeune femme, n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt, se colla contre son dos. Dès que la blessée eut les pieds dans le vide, Jäger s'éloigna en courant, profitant de l'accalmie pour s'éloigner. Les titans s'agitaient vers le singe. Un liquide poisseux coulait de leur bouche, et leurs mâchoires claquaient. Enfin, ils se jetèrent vers leur leader.

_« Pourquoi les titans agissent comme ça ?_

_\- Je pense que ça le retiendra un peu, mais il risque de reprendre le contrôle._

_\- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas, Eren..._

_\- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. »_

Finalement, après quelques mouvements désorientés, les trois titans s'affaissèrent dans la boue avant d'avoir pu atteindre le macaque. Quelques soldats se posèrent sur leurs cadavres agonisants, dont une stratège au sourire effrayant.

_« Oh. Vous aviez des gens derrière moi. Je n'avais pas prévu ça... »_

À la suite de ces mots, le titan poussa un cri soudain. Sa voix fit trembler les ramures des arbres, ainsi que les soldats encore perchés en haut. Les derniers oiseaux s'envolèrent pour laisser place au silence.

_« Nous nous reverrons, Eren, sois-en certain ! »_

Alors que Levi s'accrochait à la jambe du monstre, de la fumée s'échappa depuis sa nuque. Soudain, un petit titan surgit de nulle part, bondissant depuis le tronc d'un arbre, et arracha la nuque du singe. Mikasa aperçut la gueule de son ancienne camarade, dont une touffe blonde dépassait. Ymir était bien trop rapide pour la rattraper avec si peu de gaz.

Leurs espoirs disparurent au fur et à mesure que cette silhouette se voilait à l'horizon.

* * *

Le champ de bataille était un véritable pandémonium. Bien qu'Erwin, avant la bataille, eusse envoyé un soldat prévenir la garnison du mur Rose que les ennemis approchaient, il se doutait qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à temps. Le blond espérait, néanmoins, qu'ils choisiraient la discrétion au bain de sang.

La garnison du mur Sina les aidait à ramasser les cadavres, et à enterrer les chevaux. La moitié des soldats mobilisés avait été perdue. Pour quelle avancée ? Le major se le demandait. Assis sur la selle d'un cheval, les muscles de ses bras encore à vif, voir les vestiges de sa défaite lui permettait de penser.

Tout était parti de Mikasa Ackerman. Avait-elle été fourvoyée par son ancien camarade ? Ou lui, avait-il été dupé par une gamine ? Peut-être Levi avait-il eu raison tout ce temps ? Il ne voulait pas croire cela.

_« Ai-je eu tort de revenir ? »_

Hanji arriva à son niveau. Son visage, habituellement souriant et insouciant, reflétait ses amères pensées.

_« Non. Je priais pour que tu le fasses._

_\- Nous sommes quand même arrivés trop tard._

_\- Nous sommes tous arrivés trop tard. »_

Il jeta un œil à son ami, resté en retrait pour récupérer les écussons des cadavres. Erwin avait aperçu le visage du caporal. Il avait vu sa frustration face à la fuite du singe. Il semblait très impliqué dans son affrontement, et ne saisissait pas vraiment pour quelle raison le brun était si dévoué à cela. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas que ça. Le major n'avait pas loupé ce regard désespéré qu'il avait lancé à sa cadette. Si Eren n'avait pas été là... Voilà ce qui devait occuper son esprit. Sans ce gamin qui le débectait, la jeune femme...

_« Depuis quand tu peux contrôler les titans, l'idiot suicidaire ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'en saurais, hein ? Comme si j'étais prophète !_

_\- Wow ça use de grands mots pour palier son petit quotient intellectuel ! Et pourquoi tu portes l'écharpe de Mikasa ?_

_\- C'est pas tes oignons ! »_

Armin supposait que là était la seule manière pour Eren et Jean de relâcher toute cette pression. Lui aussi, après tout, avait été bien trop tendu et stressé. Malgré le soutien de son ami et son cœur qui battait trop vite – aussi bien à cause de l'adrénaline que de sa présence, il se sentait épuisé et découragé. Les corps qui s'étendaient à l'horizon, décor macabre d'une sibylline destinée, formaient un tableau qui s'imprégnait derrière ses pupilles. Une image sempiternelle qui le hanterait dans ses nuits les plus noires.

Mais le cimetière de ses souvenirs n'était pas la chose qui le préoccupait le plus. La tournure de la bataille contenait des non-dits et de mystérieux éléments qu'il n'arrivait pas à élucider. Il se questionnait sur l'origine du titan aux capacités linguistiques. Le stratège savait déjà que certains humains pouvaient se transformer en titan et se contrôler, comme Eren, Annie, Ymir, Reiner ou Berthold... Mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu le don de la parole.

Qu'est-ce qui le différenciait des autres ?

Ymir, qui avait surgit sans qu'il ne s'y attende, avait emporté son probable détenteur. Il était donc humain, lui aussi. Avaient-ils forcé leur camarade à venir ? Ou était-elle partie de son plein gré ? Si elle avait été manipulée, elle aurait très bien pu retourner sa veste pour se battre avec ses anciens camarades...

Qu'est-ce qui faisait qu'il arrivait à parler, et pas les autres ? Il y avait également ces titans, dénués de conscience. Les géants semblaient s'agiter que sous ses paroles, mais pour une raison que le blond ignorait, ils avaient perdu la tête lorsqu'Eren avait hurlé. Ils avaient même tenté de dévorer ce qui semblait être leur leader.

Un regard azur s'attarda sur la mine agacée de son ami d'enfance. Il était vrai que le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Enfin, surtout ces derniers temps. Il lui semblait que, depuis son sauvetage dans la cave des Reiss, il s'était peu à peu transformé en un autre homme. Il s'était éloigné de lui, de Mikasa. Le brun demeurait énigmatique, sur ce qu'il pensait et ce qu'il comptait faire. Armin avait bien remarqué ses cernes et ses regards dans le vide, lorsqu'il songeait que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Il comptait lui en toucher quelques mots, lorsque l'enfer ne serait qu'un amer souvenir.

_« T'as vraiment une gueule horrible quand tu t'inquiètes, tu sais ? »_

Assise à l'écart des regroupements, deux prunelles acier rencontrèrent des yeux ténébreux. Levi se posa à côté de la brune, et le rocher sur lequel ils étaient assis surplombait les gorges de l'enfer. Le jeune femme demeura silencieuse. Ses bras entouraient ses genoux en une étreinte voulue rassurante, tandis que son regard s'attardait sur les corps que l'on enterrait ou enveloppait d'un drap funèbre.

_« À notre retour, il faudrait que l'on parle à Erwin. Il commence à se poser des questions. »_

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, et une pointe d'énervement naquit dans la poitrine du plus vieux. Mais le temps du deuil était venu, et non pas celui des disputes. Ainsi, le boucher des bas-fonds laissa ses lèvres closes, accompagnant Mikasa dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Ils aperçurent Armin s'interposer entre Jean et Eren, retenant ce dernier d'une main sur son torse, et le visage de son ami prit une grimace blessée durant une seconde. Puis, il s'éloigna, et cette scène donnait à la jeune soldate une impression de déjà-vu.

_« Je suis désolée._

_\- Pour ?_

_\- Je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre Erwin à temps. Et pendant l'action... Je t'ai cherché. Mais, même si mes pensées étaient pour toi, j'ai choisi d'aller vers Eren. »_

Mikasa se tut, toujours ce regard incertain dans le vague. L'homme s'attarda sur son nez en trompette, sur ses cils qui se courbaient dans le vide, sur sa peau si blanche. Il détailla chaque trait de ce profil agréable.

_« Moi aussi. Mon esprit ne cherchait que toi, mais j'ai choisi d'aller vers Erwin. Je suppose que c'est ce que l'on est, Mikasa... Nous avons des personnes que nous avons juré de protéger. Peu importe nos autres attaches... J'ai aucune putain d'idée de pourquoi nous sommes comme ça. »_

Son interlocutrice daigna rencontrer son regard blasé. Elle se sentait à la fois heureuse du moment qu'elle avait passé avec Eren, mais elle en était ressortie pleine d'interrogations. Ses phrases avaient été très étranges. Néanmoins, elle se permit d'espérer que tout redevienne comme avant.

_« Allez, rentrons. La nuit va bientôt tomber. »_

Il effleura sa main en se redressant, et cet éternel chant cardiaque débuta entre leurs deux êtres. Tandis que leurs deux silhouettes s'éloignaient face à l'horizon sombre, un courant d'air vint murmurer quelques mots à ceux qui avaient traversé l'enfer.

_« Ce pouvoir n'aurait jamais dû tomber entre tes mains, Eren Jäger. »_

Mikasa se retourna, fébrile. La combattante aurait juré entendre une voix mesquine murmurer derrière elle. Cependant, voyant que la clairière était déserte, elle tourna le dos aux chuchotements du vent et décida d'ignorer les Parques qui riaient en coupant un fil.


	23. Meer

La mer murmurait aux guerriers les louanges de la victoire. Les vagues bleues s'écrasaient contre le sable doré. Le parfum du sel se mélangeait avec les arômes de leurs origines. Cet océan était la seule chose qui les séparait de leur foyer, et pourtant, l'heure de la traversée n'était pas arrivée.

_« Vous en avez mis du temps. »_

Porco Galliard observait ses camarades, allongé nonchalamment sur la plage. Au loin, un bateau allié attendait l'éternel retour des combattants. Pendant des années, le jeune homme avait attendu à Revelio, leur ville natale. Il s'était entraîné, priait pour que son frère soit sauf, pour que la mission réussisse. Pour que Mahr soit victorieuse. Le roux se redressa, et son regard azur daigna se poser sur la silhouette de Reiner Braun. Cette enflure qui lui avait volé le Cuirassé.

_« J'espérais que t'en reviendrais pas, toi. »_

Le blond se contenta de l'ignorer, ne souhaitant pas user d'énergie à répondre à son éternel rival. Depuis l'enfance, les deux garçons s'étaient écorchés, luttant pour être le meilleur. Le cadet Galliard avait appris, peu de temps avant, que son frère avait succombé lors de cette mission. Malgré les ravages de la tristesse sur son visage, son éternelle colère le faisait paraître en forme.

_« L'opération s'est bien passée, mais Sieg a voulu s'amuser un peu, _débuta une voix féminine_. Le mâchoire est avec lui, au cas où. »_

Une chevelure de nuit virevoltait dans l'air marin, et le regard fatigué de Peak se posa sur ceux qui furent, jadis, ses amis. La jeune femme s'extirpa de son titan aux allures rachitiques et observa le cristal qui renfermait la blonde.

_« Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le retour de Sieg et Ymir, et nous pourrons la libérer... »_

Le silence accompagnait le bruit des assauts maritimes sur le sable. Les quatre guerriers se retrouvaient enfin, et chacun observait son voisin afin de remarquer les changements opérés sur lui. Ils sentaient la guerre. L'odeur des batailles s'échappait de leurs peaux. À chaque expiration, le son des canons retentissait. Et dans leurs regards tantôt dorés, sombres ou bleus, dansait l'inexorable art du sang qui s'envole.

Les deux paires avaient passé tant d'années, à essuyer leurs peines et leurs gloires sur l'épaule de leur acolyte. Revoir ainsi les vestiges du passé secouait bien des êtres. Berthold se sentait nerveux. Ils devaient tous les deux penser qu'ils avaient échoué... Et c'était le cas. Ils avaient perdu Annie, et durant des années, leur quête avait abouti sur du néant. Mais ils avaient tous senti, lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient de la bataille, cette électricité qui s'agitait dans leur poitrine, descendant jusqu'à leurs orteils. Cet ordre désespéré, meurtrier. Les détenteurs des titans l'avaient ressenti dans leur chair et leurs os fragilisés.

Ils avaient enfin une piste.

Avant que le brun ne puisse formuler ces pensées qu'ils partageaient tous, le titan mâchoire surgit de nulle part. Dans sa gueule, les membres de Sieg Jäger émettaient une vapeur blanche.

_« Bordel, elle m'a arraché de ma nuque avant que je puisse me détacher de mon titan ! Votre camarade est une brute !_

_\- Si t'avais pas été aussi con je l'aurais pas fait ! »_

Ymir sortit de la nuque du petit titan, un air profondément agacé sur son visage.

_« Vous savez ce que ce macaque a fait ? Au lieu de continuer ses putains de lancers, il est allé voir Eren et compagnie ! _Bougonna la brune_. Le caporal Levi allait le lacérer juste avant que je n'intervienne !_

_\- Roh mais c'est qu'un soldat comme les autres ! Et arrête de crier, j'ai voulu prendre Eren pour une bonne raison !_

_\- Je sais, mais c'était pas une raison pour être si imprudent ! »_

Les deux anciens soldats s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, et Reiner prit la parole. Le détenteur du titan bestial s'extirpa de la bouche de la géante, retombant au sol tandis que son mollet droit se reformait.

_« Sieg. C'était le soldat dont je t'ai parlé. C'est un Ackerman, et ils sont très dangereux... »_

Le capitaine des guerriers de l'empire Mahr hocha la tête silencieusement. De la buée recouvrait ses lunettes rondes. Le cadet Galliard ne tarda pas à s'imposer dans le petit groupe, délaissant la retenue dont il avait fait preuve pendant quelques secondes. Ainsi, ses yeux froids se posèrent sur le visage austère d'Ymir, et un rictus haineux fit trembler sa lèvre supérieure.

_« C'est ce truc qui a tué mon frère ?_

_\- Ce truc a un prénom, face de porc._

_\- Toi je vais te-_

_\- Galliard, murmura Berthold, calme-toi. »_

Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, mais son geste amical fut bientôt balayé par le mépris du jeune homme. Le roux repoussa son ami, une grimace vindicative déformant ses traits glabres.

_« Vous l'avez senti, vous aussi ? »_

La guerrière aux yeux sombres observait les visages préoccupés de ses alliés. Peak ressentait encore, par cascades saccadées, quelques décharges dans sa moelle épinière.

_« Que s'est-il passé, Sieg ? _Continua-t-elle_. Tu es entré en contact avec l'originel ?_

_\- Quelle sagacité, Peak ! Je crois que c'est exactement cela. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'Eren Jäger, en plus d'avoir l'assaillant, détenait en réalité l'originel. »_

Les visages de Reiner et de Berthold s'étirèrent sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Ymir, de son côté, arborait une mine sombre. Si elle avait su que l'idiot suicidaire avait de telles capacités... Elle serait peut-être restée. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, même entre ces murs immenses...

_« Oh, vous ne saviez pas ?_

_\- Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de telles capacités, _expliqua le guerrier doré._ Tu es certain que c'est lui ?_

_\- J'en suis sûr et certain. »_

Le plus vieux se tut avant d'en dire trop. S'il avait bien compris, c'est son contact avec son demi-frère qui lui avait donné accès à l'Axe, durant quelques instants... Personne ne devait le savoir, étant donné que son statut royal avait été dissimulé. Ainsi, il se tourna vers l'étrangère du groupe, le point noir de cette mission, l'éternelle erreur d'enfants.

_« Ymir, tu te sens prête à te retransformer, pour Annie ?_

_\- Il me faut encore quelques minutes de repos._

_\- Tss, j'espère que j'aurai pas ton endurance de fiotte,_ cracha le cadet Galliard.

_\- Si t'as de la chance, t'auras peut-être mon charisme. »_

Les deux héritiers du mâchoire – l'actuelle et le futur, se dévisageaient. Les quatre autres guerriers sentaient la tension monter entre eux, et cela n'aurait pas étonné Reiner de voir son rival se jeter sur la jeune femme. Néanmoins, avant que ses jambes ne s'enfoncent dans le sable et que son impulsion ne déclenche un poing vengeur, Peak adressa un sourire énigmatique à la nouvelle arrivante.

_« Laissons-la se reposer. On peut bien lui accorder ça. »_

Après un geste affirmatif du premier fils de Grisha Jäger, le groupe se scinda. L'éternel colérique s'allongea à nouveau sur les grains fins, fixant la houle qui accompagnait ses songes dans sa danse redondante. La détentrice du titan charrette se démenait pour défaire les sangles qui enserraient son ancienne camarade. Sieg attendait que certains membres ne repoussent, alors qu'il essuyait ses lunettes comme il le pouvait. Cette vision maladroite de leur capitaine, tentant d'essuyer les verres d'une main, arracha un sourire à Reiner. Enfin, les trois anciens soldats s'éloignèrent vers la plage, profitant de leur dernier instant de répit.

Le silence était leur quatrième compagnon. Assis devant le rivage qui laissait onduler les vagues azurées, Ymir fixait l'étendue d'eau d'un air rêveur. C'était le dernier coucher de soleil qu'elle voyait, après tout.

_« Ymir, _l'interpella Reiner._ Je sais que tu vas te foutre de ma gueule, mais je tenais quand même à te dire qu'on sera là. Jusqu'à la fin._

_\- Quel privilège. Avoir le gorille et l'asperge avec moi pendant que je me fais bouffer. Je pouvais pas rêver mieux, comme compagnie funèbre. »_

Un éternel sourire sarcastique était affiché sur son visage, mais quelques éclats de détresse trahissaient ses prunelles sombres. La main large de Braun se posa sur son épaule, telle un soutien muet devant un désespoir sourd. Malgré sa sempiternelle fierté et sa tendance à rejeter l'aide d'autrui, la femme se contenta d'enserrer la main de son ami dans la sienne.

_« Merci, les gars._

_\- Wow. T'as entendu ça, Berthold ?_

_\- Incroyable._

_\- Inimaginable._

_\- Vos gueules. »_

Les commentaires des deux guerriers la fit ricaner malgré la situation. Lorsque le silence revint, seules les vagues s'écrasant sur le sable émettaient un quelconque bruit. Le vent se leva, faisant chanter dans les feuilles opalines un éloge funèbre.

_« Tu voudras qu'on fasse quelque chose en particulier, pour Historia ?_

_\- J'ai déjà laissé une lettre dans sa chambre. Elle a déjà dû la lire, d'ailleurs._

_\- Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ?_

_\- Si tu insistes... Ma dernière volonté sera celle de l'amour._

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? _Demanda Berthold_. »_

Ses deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard interrogatif devant son sourire entendu. Dans ses prunelles, le brun pouvait apercevoir la malice faire tournoyer le sarcasme, qui riait aux éclats dans sa danse impavide.

_« Vous. Ça crève les yeux. Je veux que vous oubliiez un peu votre devoir et que vous vous concentriez l'un sur l'autre, pour une fois. On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, surtout en temps de guerre. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà, hein ? »_

Les deux visages rugueux prirent des teintes écarlates, et le ricanement de la brune s'envola avec l'air marin. Puis, Ymir se leva, fière d'avoir imposé son souhait à ces deux idiots qui rataient une belle histoire pour un devoir à la con.

_« Si vous n'en faites rien, je vous maudirais depuis l'au-delà. »_

La future morte débuta sa marche sur le sentier sinueux de sa vie, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était arrivée au bout de celui-ci. À la fin de son chemin se tenait sagement l'échafaud, avec son regard océan et sa grimace altière. Les deux anciens soldats n'osèrent pas s'observer, trop gênés par le vœu de leur amie, trop honteux de leurs sentiments indéfectibles. Ils se contentèrent de la suivre, observant sa dernière transformation. De dos, Reiner crut apercevoir les vestiges de son ami décédé, et la silhouette de Marcel Galliard se délita lorsque les griffes du titan tranchèrent le cristal.

La soldate faisait son possible pour éviter de blesser Annie Leonhardt. Malgré tout, la roche était difficile à entailler, et l'utilisation de ses dents était délicate sans sacrifier quelques membres. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles Ymir se débattait pour sortir la blonde de sa prison aux barreaux bleus, Peak put enfin récupérer la carcasse endormie de la guerrière. Quelques bouts de cristal s'accrochaient encore à sa peau froide, et certaines parties du corps de la jeune femme étaient restées dans la roche scintillante.

Épuisée, l'amante de la reine de l'île s'extirpa de son titan, rattrapée de justesse par son ami aux larges épaules.

_« Bien. Merci de ta coopération, Ymir. Peak s'occupe de soigner et de réveiller Annie. Tu peux descendre en bas du mur, _lui ordonna le capitaine Jäger. _»_

Bien que l'envie flagrante de jeter un regard implorant à Reiner la frappa, la concernée se contenta de baisser la tête. Elle profita de cette dernière chaleur corporelle, de ces derniers mots qu'on lui adressait, de ces derniers regards chaleureux. Le soutien de ses deux anciens camarades lui transmit le courage de faire face à son devoir et de payer sa dette. Ainsi, la brune glissa d'entre les bras du blond et s'approcha de l'escalier donnant accès à la plaine en contre-bas. Son regard froid accrocha les œillades haineuses de Porco, dont les doigts tremblotaient.

_« J'espère que tu me feras pas honte, _soupira-t-elle_. Évite de chialer comme une merde à l'avenir, j'ai pas envie que mon assassin soit un fragile._

_\- Ferme ta gueule et descends. »_

Ymir haussa les épaules et dévala une par une les marches. Elle avait l'impression de descendre jusqu'à la potence. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune corde qui l'attendait. Son bourreau ne portait pas une hache aiguisée, ni un manteau noir comme la mort. Lorsque la jeune femme s'immobilisa devant la muraille, une pensée la saisit. Elle pouvait toujours fuir. Cet idiot resterait un titan dénué de conscience, si elle arrivait à s'échapper d'entre ses griffes... Même épuisée, elle pouvait tenter de se hisser en haut d'un arbre, attendant de recouvrer ses forces pour utiliser à nouveau ses pouvoirs.

Le visage d'Historia se superposa aux roches insipides devant elle, et Ymir eut envie de pleurer.

Le regard doré de Reiner surplombait l'expression abattue de son amie. À côté de lui, Porco Galliard tenait une seringue dans sa main droite. Son uniforme blanc mettait en valeur le galbe de ses épaules et la peau nue de son avant-bras. Malgré sa haine viscérale pour la meurtrière de son grand-frère, ses doigts tremblaient. La respiration du guerrier était lourde et craintive. Il se tenait à présent là où Marcel s'était tenu. Avait-il eu tant redouté ce moment, comme lui ? Cet instant où sa conscience s'évanouirait, pour laisser place au sang et aux atrocités ? Et s'il n'arrivait pas à dévorer cette femme ?

La large paume de Reiner secoua de manière rassurante l'épaule du futur titan. À ce contact, le roux sursauta et frappa le bras du blond pour l'écarter. Des rides rancunières se creusèrent sur son visage.

_« Ne me touche pas ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton putain de soutien ! Va te faire foutre, Braun ! »_

Le concerné n'était pas surpris du tout par sa réaction. Néanmoins, il reposa sa main au même endroit. Il savait que Galliard avait besoin de son soutien, même s'il était trop fier pour l'avouer. Il sentit son corps trembler, à la fois à cause de la colère que de l'angoisse.

_« Comme tu veux, tocard... »_

Un léger sourire de victoire se dessina sur les lèvres du cuirassé, et Berthold les observa du coin de l'œil. Le support indéfectible, c'était le fier soldat du bataillon qui ne cessait de tendre vers cet idéal. Le guerrier était plus prudent, calculateur, et dévouait son cœur et son corps à son devoir. Le brun espéra, en une promesse silencieuse, que ces deux aspects étaient en train de muer et de se mélanger. Peut-être que Reiner commençait enfin à guérir de tous ces mensonges qui avaient guidé sa vie. Peut-être que ses blessures se résorbaient enfin.

Un sifflement douloureux l'interrompit dans sa contemplation. Le roux avait enfoncé l'aiguille dans sa chair, et s'injecta le produit en serrant les dents. Le contenant en verre s'écrasa contre les pierres, et une myriade de brisures s'éparpilla sur les dalles froides. Les yeux et la bouche de Galliard s'illuminèrent d'une lumière aveuglante, et avant sa chute vers le vide, il serra les doigts du guerrier en une poigne assurée.

Au sol, un anthropomorphe difforme s'éleva vers le ciel. Il devait mesurer un peu plus de dix mètres. Sa chevelure de feu contrastait avec les yeux vides qui fixaient sa proie d'un air absent. Devant lui, Ymir était assise sur la mousse opaline. Sa posture décontractée contrastait avec sa triste expression. Le titan ordinaire se saisit de sa taille et hissa la brune au niveau de son visage. Un rictus désespéré déforma ses traits sarcastiques, et la jeune femme mit une pichenette sur le nez du géant.

_« Tu penseras à te brosser les dents, il est hors de question que mon héritier pue de la gueule. »_

Reiner sourit tristement face aux dernières paroles de sa camarade, et observa jusqu'au bout la mastication maladroite du nouveau titan mâchoire. De la jeune femme, il ne restait à présent plus que Porco, que Sieg accueillait avec une mine désintéressée. Le capitaine tranchait les derniers tissus musculaires qui renfermaient le corps comateux du jeune homme.

_« Elle ne sera jamais vraiment morte, _lui murmura Berthold d'un air rassurant_, tant que le mâchoire vivra. »_

Le sourire chaleureux de Reiner fit chavirer pendant quelques instants le cœur de son compagnon sempiternel.

_« Merci, Berthold. Tu as raison. Elle sera toujours là._

_\- Venez surtout pas m'aider, vous deux. Il est plus lourd qu'il en a l'air et je n'ai plus 20 ans. »_

Les deux guerriers vinrent soutenir le corps endormi de leur camarade, libérant le poids conséquent des bras du plus vieux. Ils le soutinrent jusqu'à l'endroit où Peak avait installé Annie. Les endroits sectionnés de son corps produisaient une vapeur diaphane. Quelques morceaux de cristal recouvraient certaines parcelles de sa peau. Les deux hommes allongèrent Galliard aux côtés de la blonde, et recouvrèrent leurs camarades de plusieurs couvertures.

Le soleil épousa la surface maritime à l'horizon, et ses reflets orange et rouge teintèrent la mer d'une étendue sanglante. Le feu de bois crépitait au centre du cercle formé par les guerriers de l'empire Mahr. Même quelques heures après, les deux endormis ramaient encore au milieu des fleuves oniriques. Les rescapés du réel, eux, observaient avec attention les flammes qui dansaient, ou l'eau qui se changeait en sang.

_« Vivement que cette satanée mission ne se termine. On n'a plus qu'à capturer Eren Jäger, et ce sera fini._

_\- Oui, capitaine. D'ailleurs, les gars, ça fait un bail que vous n'êtes pas revenus à Revelio, _constata Peak_. Vous allez faire quoi, une fois rentrés ? »_

Des prunelles sombres accrochèrent des iris d'or, et le rêve d'un retour arracha aux deux anciens soldats un sourire attachant.

_« C'est évident. On va se marier. »_

Quelques rires s'élevèrent avec les braises virevoltant vers les étoiles naissantes. Les joues de Berthold prirent une teinte rosée devant le regard amusé de son éternel compagnon, dont le sourire reflétait clairement les avances. Du quatuor, seule Peak semblait voir ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux hommes que le destin malmenait. Une œillade attendrie, et la jeune femme se tourna vers Annie. La brune se demanda quand ses yeux bleus se poseraient enfin sur elle. Dans ce monde d'hommes, elle avait bien besoin d'un soutien féminin.

_« Comme si quelqu'un voulait de toi, Braun. »_

La course éternelle du soleil fut avalée par les abysses maritimes. Le regard azur de Porco fut la dernière couleur à scintiller avant que la nuit ne revêtisse son manteau sombre. Le guerrier se redressa difficilement, tirant un peu la couverture en laine qu'il partageait avec la blonde.

_« Comment te sens-tu, Galliard ? _Demanda Sieg.

_\- Je ne me souviens de rien depuis le moment où je me suis piqué._

_\- C'est normal._

_\- Quand vais-je pouvoir voir les souvenirs de mon frère ? J'ai hâte de voir ce tocard de Reiner se pisser dessus et l'abandonner. Juste pour confirmer le fait que tu es une belle merde. »_

Un silence lourd interrompit les festivités éphémères, et la mine du cuirassé devint beaucoup plus renfrognée. Sieg ignora totalement la tension qui s'était installée dès le réveil du nouveau titan mâchoire.

_« Cela viendra avec le temps, Galliard. Tu risques de voir davantage de souvenirs d'Ymir que de Marcel, mais étant donné vos liens de sang, je pense que tu pourras quand même en apercevoir. »_

Le concerné cessa de fixer de manière assassine le blond. Malgré ses regards compatissants, Berthold voyait bien que le guerrier doré venait de replonger dans la mer de ses hantises. Il voulut le prendre par la main, puis dans ses bras également. Hoover voulait le bercer et que ses murmures ne recouvrent les insultes de Galliard. Ce n'était pas la faute de Reiner. Marcel avait choisi de le sauver, par culpabilité. Malgré cette logique, Reiner n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'en vouloir. Le blond n'avait jamais pu se sentir légitime du poids que les responsabilités pesait sur ses larges épaules.

Au-dessus d'une mer de regrets et d'amertume, le ciel étoilé s'étirait comme une toile parsemée d'étincelles. Parmi les astres lointains, quelques murmures mortuaires planifiaient les triomphes et les déchéances des guerriers égarés.


	24. Ausländer

**Bonjouuur ! J'espère que le confinement se passe bien pour vous, et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

**Réponse à Suu-kuni : Je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre dédié aux guerriers t'ait plu ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, ainsi que leurs interactions avec Ymir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant eheheh !**

* * *

L'agitation contrôlait le bataillon depuis quelques semaines. La perte de leur seul otage avait laissé à l'humanité un amer goût de défaite. Les soldats s'observaient d'un air morne. Les entraînements, habituellement pleins d'entrains et de bonne volonté, étaient réalisés par dépit et habitude. Pourtant, le major Smith avait tenté d'insuffler dans les esprits du bataillon la motivation nécessaire pour continuer. Le blond avait annoncé l'opération de reconquête de Shiganshina quelques jours auparavant, mais la morosité semblait toujours mener ses soldats par le bout du nez. Ils avaient une pléthore de temps avant de retourner au front, puisqu'il fallait recruter de nouveaux soldats et laisser les minutes panser les plaies.

Le Bataillon d'exploration n'était pas le seul à demeurer apathique. La reine Historia, ces dernières semaines, avait dépensé une fortune afin d'envoyer en mission tous les soldats capables à la recherche d'Ymir. Tous revinrent les mains vides. La détentrice du titan mâchoire semblait s'être envolée en même temps qu'Annie, et son amante tentait de se raccrocher à l'espoir futile de la trouver. Elle ignorait le sentiment diffus qui la rongeait. Elle ignorait cette sensation de vide et ses larmes dans la nuit. Elle ignorait cette certitude qui lui murmurait que, plus jamais, elle ne verrait son visage.

Cette attitude était le sujet principal des conversations de ses anciens amis, lorsqu'ils étaient attablés pour manger. Certains critiquaient le fait qu'elle gaspille tant de ressources « juste pour une fille ». D'autres la défendaient au nom de l'amour.

L'amour. Cela leur faisait faire n'importe quoi. Armin jeta un regard à la dérobée à Jean. Il défendait son amie quitte à hurler dans tout le réfectoire, Sasha à ses côtés. Ces deux-là étaient de grands romantiques, songea le blond.

_« Je comprends totalement Historia ! De mon vivant, jamais je n'aurais arrêté de chercher celle que j'aime ! Jamais ! _Bougonna le soldat_. Elle a les ressources pour le faire, et je suis totalement de son côté !_

_\- Historia est reine, _l'interpella Eren._ C'est son devoir de faire passer les intérêts du peuple avant le sien._

_\- Ymir est un titan ! C'est l'intérêt du peuple de la récupérer !_

_\- L'intérêt du peuple est de reconquérir les murs ! Et de toute façon, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'identifies à Historia... Mikasa ne risque pas de disparaître, vu qu'elle me colle toujours aux basques. »_

Un long silence suivit sa remarque acerbe, et tous les regards convergèrent vers la jeune femme. Désintéressée par les tirades de ses amis, elle fixait d'un œil étrange sa soupe, jouant avec sa cuillère à faire onduler l'épais liquide. Elle n'avait même pas entendu les mots durs de son frère, trop perdue dans ses songes. Ce fut Sasha qui, rieuse, répondit pour son amie.

_« Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place, Eren... Le petit oiseau va bientôt quitter son nid !_

_\- Pff, n'importe quoi... Je sais que ça ne changera pas. Jamais, _murmura Jäger_._

_\- Enflure, je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça de Mikasa ! »_

Et la dispute était repartie. Au lieu de s'interroger sur ce que souhaitait dire Sasha, le stratège se perdit également dans ses pensées. Ses yeux faisaient les contours du visage de son ami bagarreur, et il se souvint malgré lui de cette fois où il avait compris. Il avait compris, au moment où ses doigts avaient pressé la queue de détente de son arme, que sa vie s'était accrochée à la sienne de manière inextricable. Il ne voyait que Mikasa, mais Armin ne voyait que lui. Il n'en voulait pas à son amie, ni même à Jean... Mais la douleur était bien là. Réelle, abrupte, inévitable. Le regard effrayé de son ami, le corps de leur ennemie qui chutait, et la souffrance. Cette souffrance d'avoir arraché une vie de ses petites mains. Cette certitude qu'il n'était qu'un assassin, et que plus jamais, il ne pourrait revenir en arrière... Arlert soupira et détourna le regard vers la taciturne, interrompant son examen de conscience en silence.

_« Tout va bien, Mika ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. »_

La concernée releva enfin les yeux, et observa son ami d'enfance d'un regard interrogatif.

_« Oui... Oui, tout va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, Armin ?_

_\- Tu as vraiment l'air préoccupée ! À quoi tu penses ? »_

À ces mots, le cœur de la cadette Ackerman accéléra légèrement, et elle s'efforça de garder ce masque d'impassibilité sur son visage. Elle fit une pause, observant Jean et Eren se battre avec hargne, s'attardant sur le regard entendu de Sasha, dérivant vers la silhouette de Levi, dans le fond de la salle.

_« Pas à grand-chose en particulier... Juste à l'opération._

_\- Tu n'as jamais été aussi silencieuse juste avant une expédition._

_\- Si tu le dis... »_

Ce regard furtif n'échappa pas à mon ami d'enfance, qui émit un petit rire. Il comptait bien se tenir au courant de cette petite histoire... Mais pas maintenant, pas devant tout le monde. Au moment où ses yeux allaient encore être attirés par son camarade aux yeux rieurs, il tomba sur Eren. La colère déformait ses traits juvéniles, et dans ses yeux émeraudes dansaient les affres de l'incompréhension. Le colérique se planta devant sa frangine, qui observait éternellement sa soupe. Elle semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Eren.

_« Mikasa. J'ai à te parler. »_

L'asiatique sortit de sa léthargie à l'entente de son prénom. Elle planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son frère, calme.

_« Eh bien, parle._

_\- Pas ici. »_

Ce fut la jeune femme qui soupira en premier, excédée par son interlocuteur. Puis, elle se leva lentement, croisant le regard de celui qui ne cessait d'habiter ses rêves et ses songes.

_« Je te suis. Sasha, pas touche à ma soupe._

_\- Rooooooh... Mais elle va être froide !_

_\- J'aime les soupes froides. »_

Les deux bruns s'éloignèrent du mess en silence, pendant que Sasha s'attristait dans son coin. Armin, attentif au supérieur qui semblait si proche de sa meilleure amie, eut un sourire attendri lorsqu'il l'observa la suivre des yeux. Puis, Hanji sembla lui murmurer quelque chose d'indécent, et son visage détendu se transforma en une grimace agacée.

_« Tss. Mikasa devrait le renvoyer chier une bonne fois pour toutes,_ grogna Jean. _Elle ne voit que lui... J'aimerais qu'elle me voie, moi !_ »

Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés, et Armin ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort. Puis, désolé de sa situation, il admira avec tristesse les sourcils froncés de son camarade. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Et il souhaitait tant qu'il commence enfin à le voir, lui...

* * *

Mikasa se sentait nerveuse. Ils avaient longé les couloirs, frôlé les murs froids, en silence. Les deux enfants innocents s'étaient évaporés pour donner place à deux jeunes adultes renfrognés et éloignés. Elle n'avait jamais voulu cela... Mais à présent, ils semblaient être comme deux lignes incapables de se rencontrer à nouveau. La douce chaleur du foyer des Jäger s'était évaporée.

Ce n'étaient plus des frères et sœurs. C'étaient deux inconnus.

L'étranger s'arrêta à la limite du campement. Devant eux, une forêt de conifères s'étirait jusqu'à la ville. D'épais nuages gris cachaient le ciel clair et empêchaient les rayons du soleil de rebondir sur les ramures des arbres.

_« J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe avec le caporal. »_

Sa voix agacée donna naissance à une pointe de colère dans sa poitrine. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent face à l'air implacable de son interlocuteur. En même temps que sa colère, une aiguille se forma derrière sa rétine, et commença lentement à gratter l'intérieur de son crâne.

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde._

_\- T'es conne ou quoi ? Tu es ma sœur, évidemment que ça me regarde ! Si tu crois que je vais le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de toi, tu te trompes ! »_

Sa phrase décupla sa colère et sa migraine. Le visage de la brune se tordit en une grimace vindicative. Plus elle songeait à lui négativement, plus l'aiguille s'agitait, dessinant dans ses os la trace indélébile de la souffrance.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous vous enlaciez, sur le champ de bataille ? Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça ! Sieg ne devait pas se montrer maintenant ! Et on a perdu Annie... Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à comprendre... »_

L'air perdu de son frère adoucit légèrement ses émotions, et le miracle de l'humanité vit enfin dans son regard cette détresse sans pareille. Néanmoins, l'asiatique ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il disait.

_« Qui est Sieg ?_

_\- Peu importe... Mais je crois que j'ai peur, Mika... J'ignore ce qui a changé... Mais tout est perturbé, rien ne se passe comme je l'ai vu... »_

Son interlocutrice fronça les sourcils, et songea un instant qu'Eren était bel et bien perturbé. Malgré ses insultes et remarques incessantes, elle ne pouvait laisser son frère dans la peur... Elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, et ses maux de crâne s'envolèrent.

_« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur... Je suis là, tu sais. Et tu es devenu fort, Eren. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour lutter contre les monstres qui te font peur, la nuit. »_

Le visage de Mikasa se tordit en un sourire, pendant qu'elle se rappelait les fois où ils se rassuraient, lorsque l'un d'eux faisait un cauchemar. Eren avait besoin de longs câlins, pendant que Mikasa n'avait besoin que de sa main dans la sienne... Ces enfants s'étaient envolés. L'ombre des monstres dans la nuit était devenue réelle, et ils la combattaient.

_« Je n'ai pas peur des monstres, Mika... J'ai peur de l'avenir... L'ordre des choses est bouleversé, j'ignore par quoi... Ce qui doit arriver doit correspondre à ce que je sais ! Sinon, on va tous mourir... Et je ne veux pas tous vous perdre... »_

Il serra sa main dans la sienne, et Mikasa eut l'impression de faire face au petit garçon d'avant. Elle était troublée par ses dires étranges, ne comprenait même pas de quoi il voulait parler... Malgré cela, elle lui rendit son étreinte lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère dans cet état...

_« Calme-toi, il ne nous arrivera rien... L'opération se passera bien... Tu ne nous perdras pas... Je suis là, d'accord ? »_

Ses doigts effleurèrent les mèches hirsutes de ses cheveux, et elle les fit glisser pour détendre celui qu'elle avait juré de protéger. Eren s'accrocha à sa chemise, pressant ses mains contre les muscles de son dos, posant son front dans son cou.

_« Je dois trouver ce qui cloche avant... Alors je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec le caporal. Je dois savoir, pour notre survie... Pour la survie de l'humanité. »_

Elle fronça les sourcils et se raidit lorsqu'elle croisa ses prunelles froides. Où était passé son Eren ? L'inconnu en face d'elle n'était pas lui. La cadette Ackerman recula d'un pas, mais le jeune homme serra tant sa main que cet écart ne suffit pas à la séparer de lui.

_« En quoi cela pourrait nous faire survivre ? Il ne se passe rien avec le caporal... Ce que tu as vu n'était qu'un accident._

_\- Tu me prends pour un demeuré ? »_

Elle resta silencieuse face à sa remarque, et le garçon qui était autrefois sa famille soupira bruyamment. Puis, il lâcha sa main et posa la sienne sur son épaule.

_« Mikasa. Je vois qu'il se passe un truc. Cet homme... A au moins dix ans de plus que toi, si ce n'est pas plus. C'est ton supérieur, bon sang ! Rien ne peut arriver, rien ne doit arriver ! »_

Agacée, elle rejeta sa main et s'éloigna de manière furibonde. Toute sa vie était rythmée par les désirs d'Eren, par ses décisions, ses aspirations. Elle avait passé sa vie à le suivre, à faire en sorte que sa vie soit agréable. Pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait été que son ombre.

Mikasa Ackerman avait décidé de ne plus être dans l'ombre d'aucun homme.

_« Ferme-la. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi, Eren. Je t'ai soutenu assez longtemps..._

_\- Non. Ce n'est jamais assez... Mikasa, pourquoi est-ce que tu te soucies autant de moi ? »_

Sa sibylline colère s'estompa soudainement. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se rapprocha de celle qui avait partagé son enfance, et cette proximité la fit soudain rougir. Néanmoins, le visage de Levi Ackerman se superposa à celui d'Eren Jäger, et la soldate se sentit nauséeuse.

_« C'est parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie quand on était gamin ? Ou bien parce que je suis ta « famille » ?_

_\- Hein... ? Je... Hein ? »_

Elle ne put empêcher quelques rougeurs de décorer son visage. Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche. Pourquoi faisait-elle d'Eren sa priorité ? Même elle l'ignorait...

_« Que suis-je pour toi, Mikasa ?_

_\- Hein ? Tu es... Ma famille... »_

Un sourire fendit son visage en un rictus amusé, et il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

_« Bien... Au moins, ta réplique n'a pas changé..._

_\- Hein ?_

_\- Rien... Je vérifiais juste... »_

Mikasa se sentait confuse. Jean avait-il frappé trop fort son frère ? Lorsqu'il observait l'horizon, Eren ne semblait pas voir la même chose qu'elle. Et cette impression l'effrayait. Où était passé celui qu'elle connaissait ? Depuis quelques temps, il semblait avoir disparu. Le petit garçon qui jadis marchait à ses côtés semblait hésiter à prendre le même chemin.

* * *

Sasha observait, de loin, son amie se défouler sur le sac de frappe. La séance était terminée depuis quelques minutes à présent, et leur combat avait laissé à la mangeuse de patates quelques hématomes douloureux. Dans ces cas-là, la rousse ressentait une frustration sans pareille, lorsqu'elle n'arrivait même pas à frôler le miracle de l'humanité. Comment faisait-elle pour anticiper chacune de ses frappes ? Soupirant face aux fouettés qui mouvaient le sac, elle ignorait les borborygmes de Connie qui pansait ses foulures. Combattre devenait un véritable art entre les poings de Mikasa.

L'effrayant caporal entra dans la salle d'entraînement, et l'archère sentit tout son corps se raidir à sa vue. Chaque cellule de son être lui hurlait de s'enfuir loin. Elle s'attendait à trembler au premier contact visuel, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Aussitôt entré, les yeux gris de l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité s'étaient posés sur la silhouette de la combattante qui soufflait à chaque coup, pour ne plus jamais voir autre chose.

Une sensation de satisfaction étreignit le cœur de l'amoureuse de la nourriture. Elle fixa, amusée, ce regard qui détaillait chaque mouvement, et elle imaginait bien que ce n'était pas pour la corriger. Alors il agissait comme cela, lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser, et la terreur de ses nuits la remarqua. Pris sur le fait, son visage se tordit en une grimace vindicative. Elle regretta tout de suite cette malheureuse incartade, et ne put que déglutir devant l'aura malfaisante du caporal.

_« Braus, tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. »_

Effrayée par ce ton glacial, elle tira Connie avec elle en dehors de la salle d'entraînement. Sasha réussit à capter le regard de la combattante, et cet air troublé qu'elle affichait lui donna envie de crier de joie pour son amie. Leur relation avait l'air d'avancer, et la rousse se sentait si heureuse pour Mikasa !

_« Mais Sasha arrête de me tirer-_

_\- Oh pardon ! Mais tu es super lent en même temps, faut pas trois plombes pour faire un bandage !_

_\- Ça va, ça va ! »_

Le soldat se redressa, époussetant ses vêtements qui avaient traîné dans la poussière à cause de miss patate. Un dernier regard derrière lui, et une idée lui vint en tête.

_« Tu les trouves pas bizarres, Mikasa et le caporal ? »_

La jeune femme se retint de rire, alors que le duo comique déambulait dans les couloirs. Elle prit une expression faussement neutre, comme si elle souhaitait imiter parfaitement la face de marbre du caporal – n'en faisant qu'une vague satire.

_« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »_

Connie s'arrêta, et fronça les sourcils en fixant la grimace de l'éternelle affamée. Puis, son visage se tordit en une grimace éberluée.

_« Putain, t'es au courant et tu veux pas me le dire ! Espèce de pince !_

_\- Quoi ?! Moi, une pince ?!_

_\- Parfaitement ! On s'échange nos infos normalement, et toi, tu gardes un truc si important pour toi ?! Ils sont en couple ?!_

_\- Que- Mais- Hein ! Oh. Pas du tout. C'est juste que..._

_\- Putain non ! Le caporal et Mikasa ? J'y crois pas ! Moi qui pensais qu'elle aimait Eren !_

_\- Eren est comme son frère, espèce de crâne d'œuf débile !_

_\- Et toi, espèce de pince ultime !_

_\- Moi, la pince ultime ?! Oh tu vas goûter de ma serpillière toi !_

_\- Quel rapport avec le ménage ?_

_\- Bah le caporal !_

_\- Aaaah j'avais pas tout suivi !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? »_

Jean arriva au niveau des deux énergumènes, qui faisaient des positions de garde extravagantes. Sasha, se tenant sur un pied, avait levé ses bras vers le ciel. Son acolyte avait les genoux fléchis, avec ses deux mains vers l'arrière, faisant semblant de tenir quelque chose d'invisible.

_« Oh Jean ! Tu sais pas la nouvelle ! Mikasa- »_

La jeune femme bondit sur le malheureux, faisant tomber le combattant sur les pavés froids. Dans son mouvement, elle tenta de lui couvrir la bouche, mais les dents du comique mordirent précipitamment cette main qui souhaitait le faire taire. Sasha cria de douleur, frappant le crâne de son ami pour qu'il relâche sa peau endolorie.

_« Espèce de con ! Faut pas lui dire-_

_\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Mikasa ? »_

Les deux militaires arrêtèrent leur combat. Les prunelles du jeune homme reflétaient les affres de sa profonde inquiétude, et la meilleure amie du miracle de l'humanité eut le cœur serré. Une enclume la traînait dans les profondeurs, mais elle ne pouvait s'en détacher au risque de blesser son amie. Tout le monde savait à quel point Kirschtein était fou de Mikasa. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Comment pouvait-elle briser ainsi le cœur de son camarade ?

_« Espèce de folle !_

_\- Mikasa... Est juste triste par rapport à Eren. Mais elle ne voulait pas que tu le saches, car elle pensait que tu provoquerais encore un conflit-_

_\- Ce petit bâtard ! Je vais lui latter le cul bordel ! »_

Furibond, l'éternel amoureux passa à côté d'eux, déblatérant des injures à l'égard de l'idiot suicidaire. Connie l'observa, encore à terre à côté d'elle.

_« Pourquoi tu lui as menti ?_

_\- L'apprendre va lui faire mal ! Et en plus s'ils ne le montrent pas, c'est pour une bonne raison, crétin ! »_

Parmi les soupirs éreintés des deux clowns du bataillon, un troisième regard détailla avec froideur le duo des blagues nulles. L'éternel chant des condamnés retentissait dans ses tympans fatigués. Eren Jäger longea les couloirs vides, la tête pleine de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Il voyait une ville avec des bâtiments étranges, des visages qu'il n'avait jamais vus, des regards froids et dégoûtés. L'espoir de l'humanité posa sa main sur son crâne, soufflant face aux maux de crâne qui l'assaillaient.

Cette situation était trop pour lui. Entre ses visions et la réalité, tout semblait se mélanger. Certains événements étaient sensés se produire beaucoup plus tard... Le soldat se demandait pourquoi tout était bouleversé. Ce chaos le faisait penser, jour et nuit, à ce qu'il devait faire et comment l'adapter aux nouvelles variables.

Tout était parti de Mikasa, il le savait. En premier lieu, jamais elle n'aurait dû être soupçonnée d'être le titan féminin. Peut-être avait-il trouvé la variable qui perturbait ainsi l'univers ? Est-ce que tout cela avait un rapport avec le caporal ? Sasha et Connie disaient-ils vrais ? Elle n'avait pas voulu lui répondre, et commençait à se détacher inexorablement de lui. Dans la bataille, elle avait même abandonné son écharpe pour la lui donner... Il sortit de sa poche droite un morceau de l'étoffe rouge, et la fixa avec nostalgie. Sa propre voix couvrit ses songes, et son regard glacial fixa son reflet dans la vitre.

_« Les choses vont se précipiter. Il faut agir plus vite que prévu. Éliminer les variables ne sera pas suffisant. »_

Dans l'ombre de l'héritier de l'assaillant, une silhouette caligineuse semblait maudire le monde.


	25. Jemand

**Notes de l'autrice : Bonjour ! Je tenais d'abord à vous souhaiter bon courage en cette période compliquée de confinement, j'espère que vous, et vos proches, vous portez bien. Je vous propose, au lieu d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines ; d'un chapitre par semaine. En effet, j'ai fini la rédaction du chapitre 31 hier, et je pense être suffisamment avancée pour pouvoir faire cela ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**"À mon signal, déchaîne les enfers" a bientôt un an, et je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos lectures, votes, commentaires. Merci aux lecteurs qui commentent et votent, merci aux lecteurs fantômes, j'espère vraiment que vous passez un bon moment en lisant mes lignes ! **

**Réponse à la review de Suu-kuni : Ahahah, je suis heureuse que l'ambivalence d'Eren titille ton imagination ! Désolée pour le stress que je te cause, et merci énormément pour tes reviews systématiques et tes bonnes vibes, elles m'encouragent beaucoup !**

* * *

La sueur coulait le long de son front. Essoufflée, la combattante essuya le liquide salé qui perlait sur son menton. De sa main droite, elle immobilisa le sac de frappe qui oscillait toujours de gauche à droite. Les deux Ackerman étaient seuls, dans la pièce. Le caporal se racla la gorge, ce qui interrompit leur longue contemplation.

_« J'ai à te parler._

_\- Est-ce que ça peut attendre que je prenne une douche ?_

_\- Tu pues la transpiration, mais je crois que je m'en fous. Viens. »_

Tout en tournant le dos à Mikasa, l'homme tarda à décrocher son regard de son visage rougi par l'effort. Ces prunelles grises qui la détaillaient, priant pour qu'elle marche à ses côtés, n'arrangeaient en rien sa fréquence cardiaque précipitée. Durant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre. La soldate se demandait où il se rendait, car son itinéraire semblait s'être basé sur le hasard plutôt que sur son éternel pragmatisme. Enfin, Levi fit face à un arbre fruitier à l'orée de la forêt. Il posa son pied sur le tronc imposant, et débuta son ascension vers une branche épaisse.

_« Bah alors ? Viens poser ton cul là._

_\- C'est si gentiment demandé. »_

À son tour, la jeune femme posa son pied sur l'écorce brune et se hissa vers le siège naturel. Depuis la branche, ils pouvaient voir la forêt s'étirer jusqu'au ciel bleu. Les nuages, parfois, entamaient une course avec le soleil qui se cachait derrière les ramures de certains pins. L'asiatique pouvait entendre le chant guilleret de quelques oiseaux. Elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde, avec lui à ses côtés. Malgré ce sentiment, Mikasa se sentait terriblement nerveuse.

_« De quoi tu veux parler ?_

_\- N'est-ce pas évident ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire._

_\- Tirons ça au clair avant d'aller voir Erwin. »_

Il s'en voulait de remettre sur le tapis cette affaire muette, couverte du voile amer d'une trahison dévouée. Quelques années auparavant, pour Farlan et Isabel, il aurait fait la même chose. Il comprenait parfaitement Ackerman, comme si le reflet de ses yeux sombres n'était qu'un écho de lui-même. Si ces deux êtres miroitaient du même éclat, ne devaient-ils pas ressentir la même chose ? Cette lueur vulnérable dans ses prunelles, la partageait-il ?

_« Je ne te considère pas comme une simple soldate._

_\- Je ne suis pas une simple soldate après tout._

_\- Roh mais laisse-moi essayer... De te dire ça. »_

Il prit son temps pour souffler, comme si expirer allait faire s'envoler les affres qui le rendaient muet. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Ces baisers qu'ils avaient partagé, étaient-ils révélateurs de ces émotions altières qui le gardaient éveillé jours et nuits ?

_« Quand je suis avec toi, tu m'agaces d'une manière assez agréable._

_\- Tu es vraiment nul à ça, hein ?_

_\- La ferme ! Tu n'as qu'à faire mieux, gamine. »_

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer pour laisser s'échapper ce qui tordait ses organes. Mais peu importe ses expirations ; ces mains assassines s'amusaient à tirer son cœur, à désagréger son foie, à effiler ses tissus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien.

_« Je suppose que, tant que je peux combattre à tes côtés, j'aurais eu une belle vie._

_\- Bordel, tu es aussi nulle que moi. »_

L'aube d'un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages, et de manière spontanée, les doigts de Levi s'accrochèrent à ceux de sa cadette. Sa main était chaude, si chaude qu'elle pouvait réchauffer toutes ces nuits glaciales dans lesquelles se glissaient les démons d'autrefois. Leurs deux cœurs battaient d'une manière à sourdre leurs cages thoraciques. Le vent dans les feuillages se joignaient aux percussions cardiaques, créant la mélodie d'une promesse amoureuse.

_« Je suppose qu'entre nuls, on se correspond bien. »_

Il souffla d'amusement, et vint embrasser sa tempe en la décoiffant. Une odeur de citron et de thym vint caresser ses narines, et Levi se sentit si léger qu'il crut qu'il pouvait s'envoler. Puis, Mikasa passa le bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs côtes dont la chaleur rassurait et pansait les plaies des batailles d'autrefois.

_« Soyons nuls ensemble, alors._

_\- Tu deviens niais._

_\- C'est toi la niaise. »_

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne purent se défaire l'un de l'autre, comme lorsqu'on fixe notre reflet dans le miroir : plongez votre regard dans le miroitement d'une flaque d'eau, et la surface scintillante plongera en vous. Le temps n'effectuait plus sa folle course. Le soleil s'immobilisa dans son éternelle chute. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. Mikasa sentait son cœur s'affoler, au fur et à mesure que sa main s'approchait de ce visage diaphane.

Sa joue froide était étonnement douce. De la part du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, elle s'était attendue aux rugosités des cicatrices, ou à la rudesse des marques de la vie. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir, la première fois que son prénom était parvenu à ses oreilles, que cet homme prendrait une telle place dans sa vie ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir, lorsque leurs regards haineux s'accrochèrent pour la première fois, qu'il compterait autant pour elle ?

Un instinct poussa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quelque chose d'animal, de précipité, qui hurlait des choses innommables, des choses incompréhensibles. Ces cris ne contenaient aucune langue qu'elle parlait, et pourtant, Mikasa comprenait cette clameur de manière limpide. Elle voulait davantage, toujours plus. Elle voulait tout.

Leurs lèvres se mouvaient et s'écartaient, reprenant un assaut abandonné en cours de route. Comme une vague de soldats s'écrasant sur un mur de boucliers, elle revenait toujours à la charge, cherchant à faire basculer l'autre. Mais où ? Où devait-il basculer, sur cette branche instable d'un petit arbre ? Où devaient-ils s'échouer pour continuer cette guerre ? Les mains se cramponnaient aux membres qu'ils trouvaient : des épaules, des hanches, des bras, des jambes. La bataille devint un naufrage, et pendant que leur raison coulait dans l'océan de leur hâte, les rescapés s'accrochaient à la seule bouée qui pouvait les sauver.

Ces gestes voulaient dire bien plus de choses que quelques mots timides. Cette langue chaude qui s'enroulait autour de la sienne, il aurait voulu la faire danser éternellement. Il ne pouvait plus penser à leur devoir, à leur situation ou à l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Levi ne pensait qu'à ce corps chaud qui s'écrasait contre le sien, qu'aux bouffées de chaleur qui s'agitaient dans son ventre. Comment avait-il pu survivre sans ses lèvres contre les siennes ? Comment avait-il pu être, sans elle ?

Un tremblement les interrompit dans leur valse erratique. Levi entendit un craquement du bois, et avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'ils feraient mieux de partir, la branche craqua. Les deux amants, dans l'air, s'accrochèrent à l'autre avant de tomber au sol. Le caporal écrasa la jambe de Mikasa, qui grogna de douleur.

_« Pour un petit homme, tu es bien lourd. »_

Puis, sous son regard agacé, la jeune femme ricana d'amusement. Ce n'était pas un éclat de rire comme Levi pouvait en voir au réfectoire. Ce n'était pas un fou rire comme Mikasa pouvait en observer dans son groupe d'amis. Et les deux riaient de manière si imparfaite, si grotesque, que ce moment paraissait absolument parfait à leurs yeux. La nuit recouvrit de son manteau sombre les éclats d'allégresse des deux Ackermans, rendant leurs soupirs invisibles aux yeux des autres soldats.

Mais quelqu'un ne pouvait pas être aveugle. Dans ce monde fait de tornades d'étoiles qui dansaient dans un cycle éternel, quelqu'un observait. Elle avait été réveillée trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Qu'est-ce qui avait bouleversé l'univers ?

La petite fille ne pouvait pas poser de telles questions. À celle que l'on n'avait jamais écoutée, on l'avait privée de parole. À celle qui avait aimé fouler la terre aride, on lui avait coupé les pieds. À celle qui avait prié la fin d'un calvaire indéfectible, on l'avait condamnée à veiller sur son peuple. Quelqu'un voyait les affres d'un jeune homme, les amours de deux soldats, les peines d'un stratège. Quelqu'un observait les tiraillements d'un guerrier, les hésitations d'un guerrier, le réveil d'une guerrière. Quelqu'un constatait que le monde n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû être, et dessina quelques formes dans le sable froid.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle était spectatrice du monde. Assez longtemps pour arrêter de compter les décennies. Elle avait vu guerres et amours, soupirs et hurlements. Elle avait écouté chaque prière, mais privée de voix, n'avait jamais pu y répondre. Que pouvait-elle répondre, de toute manière ? Elle n'était que le témoin impuissant d'un monde qui hurle et qui pleure.

Quelqu'un savait que tout allait basculer. Que la lumière deviendrait ténèbres, que la nuit engloutirait le jour, que la lune avalerait le soleil. Quelqu'un savait que ce moment arrivait, bien plus vite que prévu. Elle s'impatientait. Quels étaient les éléments qui avaient précipité l'ordre ? La jalousie ? L'amour ? Les regrets ? Quelqu'un n'avait pas la réponse.

Devait-elle agir ? Ses dessins sur le sable se précisaient. Peut-être, oui. Envoyer un signe. Précipiter un événement. Lequel ? La mort d'un ami ? Un amour interdit ? La haine d'un frère ? La rencontre de deux ennemis ? Que choisirait-elle ? Quelqu'un ne savait pas encore. Le combat de deux rivaux ? Le dernier soupir d'une soldate ? L'arrivée d'un autre Mal ?

Une forme de marteau se distinguait parmi toutes les esquisses sableuses. Elle l'avait délaissée. Cela pourrait être intéressant. Quelqu'un voulait que le marteau du jugement dernier s'abatte sur le monde. Ce monde qui l'avait privée de tant de choses. Sa colère n'avait fait que grandir, d'année en année, pour devenir aussi tumultueuse que l'ouragan d'astres qui tourbillonnait derrière elle.

Quelqu'un n'avait jamais voulu être le témoin d'un monde en sang.

Quelqu'un voulait juste être libre.

* * *

_« Ton état s'améliore. Les tissus auraient pu s'infecter. L'inflammation s'est stoppée avec mes soins, et par chance, il n'y a eu aucun abcès localisé, ni de nécrose..._

_\- J'avais pleinement confiance en tes capacités, Hanji._

_\- Tu n'avais pas trop le choix non plus ! »_

La doctoresse rangeait les bandages stériles dans une boîte, qu'elle utilisait bien trop souvent à son goût. Dans cette petite chambre donnant sur le camp militaire, Erwin pouvait observer le ciel s'obscurcir depuis son lit de convalescence. Autour de son épaule, les bandes molles enserraient sa blessure afin qu'elle se renferme. Il faisait tout son possible pour guérir rapidement. Le major sentait que l'opération de reconquête de Shiganshina devait être menée rapidement. Plus ils attendaient, plus ils risquaient de voir cette mission refusée par le gouvernement.

_« Tu m'as l'air beaucoup plus préoccupé que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas la perte de ton bras qui te rend si pensif, je me trompe ?_

_\- Toujours aussi perspicace. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pendant la bataille. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la cause de notre défaite._

_\- Il faut dire qu'ils étaient sacrément organisés... Nous ne savions pas qu'ils avaient Ymir avec eux. Et ces deux autres titans, celui près du sol et le singe... Déjà trois inconnues qui expliquent cela._

_\- Non. Il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ennemi qui a réussi à me manipuler via Ackerman, ou si c'est Ackerman qui m'a manipulé. »_

La soldate interrompit son rangement, pour poser son regard ambré sur le visage austère du haut gradé. Elle savait que Mikasa était à l'origine de l'information qui les avait guidés en dehors de Stohess... Mais jamais elle n'avait douté de sa bonne foi. Après réflexion, la jeune femme aurait-elle vraiment pu être à côté de Reiner Braun sans le lacérer ? Auraient-ils vraiment pu parler ?

_« Mikasa n'aurait pas d'intérêt à nous trahir, n'est-ce-pas ? Eren est avec nous... Et elle ne voit que lui, hein ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Depuis la dernière bataille, elle ne porte plus son écharpe._

_\- Tu penses qu'ils sont en froid ? Mais même si c'était le cas... Elle ne peut pas être alliée aux autres._

_\- Je ne sais pas, Hanji. »_

Deux coups contre la porte retentirent. Sans attendre l'autorisation du major, Levi entra en inspectant les environs. Il prit une chaise en silence, la retourna et s'assit en laissant tomber ses bras contre le dossier. Derrière lui, Mikasa Ackerman s'adossa à la porte de l'infirmerie de fortune, fixant d'un œil désintéressé la blessure de son supérieur.

_« Tu as l'air en forme, constata Levi._

_\- Je guéris vite. Tu voulais me parler ?_

_\- Elle voulait vous parler. »_

La concernée tressaillit de manière imperceptible en entendant le ton froid, et pourtant plein de chaleur, de son partenaire. En voyant le membre absent du major, la culpabilité était revenue l'étreindre de ses bras mortels. Toute sa vie, elle se demanderait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Mais pour le moment, il s'agissait de convaincre ses supérieurs que c'était bel et bien le cas.

_« Lors de l'attaque de Reiss, j'ai été menacée par Reiner Braun. »_

Sa phrase eut pour effet de couper la respiration des deux hauts gradés. Toute l'attention était portée sur son visage fermé, derrière lequel Levi pouvait voir les affres de ses doutes.

_« Il voulait faire un marché avec moi. Il voulait que je lui donne la localisation d'Annie, en échange de quoi j'aurais une heure pour éloigner ceux à qui je tiens. Aucun bain de sang, aucune perte civile, rien. J'ignore si la meilleure chose à faire était de l'ignorer ou accepter. J'ignore si j'ai fait le bon choix. Mais lorsque j'ai imaginé toutes ces personnes qui se seraient précipitées pour leur donner la mort... Lorsque j'ai imaginé toutes les horreurs qui auraient pu en découler... J'ai préféré repousser la confrontation. »_

La jeune femme reprit son souffle. Dans les yeux ambrés de Hanji, elle pouvait voir un mélange de pitié et de compassion danser. Mais dans les prunelles mystérieuses d'Erwin Smith, Mikasa ne pouvait lire qu'un profond intérêt. Comme si elle racontait une histoire dont il voulait absolument savoir la suite.

_« Le jour J, c'est un enfant qui est venu me dire qu'ils arrivaient. Dites-moi, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Si vous aviez moins d'une heure pour éviter un massacre, ou faire une embuscade ? »_

Le regard orageux de la combattante plongea dans deux iris gris, et ce contact visuel relâcha l'étau d'angoisse dans lequel elle s'étouffait. Néanmoins, le caporal prit la parole, et tourna les yeux vers les prunelles amusées de son ami.

_« On ne saura jamais quel choix aura fait le moins de victimes. Entre une confrontation avec Ymir, le macaque, les titans cuirassés et colossaux, dans une ville qui a déjà souffert avec les titans ; et une bataille extra-muros sanglante qui nous a offerte de précieuses informations, malgré nos pertes ? Mikasa a fait le choix de ne pas se battre, ce qui est une décision courageuse. _

_\- Je suis d'accord avec Levi. C'était courageux de ta part de prendre cette décision seule. Peu de soldats auraient pu supporter une telle responsabilité. »_

Le poids de sa culpabilité s'échoua à ses pieds. Elle se sentit beaucoup plus légère avec Hanji à ses côtés. Puis, lorsqu'elle croisa les iris sibyllins du major, elle ne put respirer davantage face à la tension qui tiraillait ses muscles. La brune avait l'impression que son cœur allait casser ses côtes et faire jaillir ses poumons, là, dans cette petite salle.

_« Merci pour ton honnêteté, Ackerman. Il est vrai que je ne sais pas, moi non plus, ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été ta place. Tu as pris une décision difficile, en tentant de rester lucide, et ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde..._

_\- Tu penses la sanctionner ? »_

La question pleine d'inquiétude de Levi fit battre un peu son cœur. Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à ce qu'il se montre si expressif quand il s'agissait d'elle. Hanji, quant à elle, alternait ses regards sur les deux Ackerman, la bouche grande ouverte.

_« Non. Je ne pense pas devoir sanctionner une soldate qui a tenté de faire de son mieux, si les autres ne sont pas au courant._

_\- Dis donc, vous deux... »_

Un sourire effrayant déformait les traits joyeux de la cheffe d'escouade. Mikasa sentit les muscles de ses épaules se relâcher face à la parole d'Erwin, mais ses deltoïdes se tendirent à nouveau sous l'assaut de la scientifique. Elle prit leurs deux bras dans ses mains moites, des étoiles plein les yeux.

_« Vous êtes ensemble, pas vrai ? _Demanda l'éternelle curieuse.

_\- Tss, si ça sort d'entre ces quatre murs, je t'explose la gueule._

_\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu entends ça, Erwin ?! Shorty en couple !_

_\- J'ai entendu, Hanji. Félicitations à vous deux, je suis heureux pour vous. »_

D'un air gêné, la soldate se contenta d'hausser la tête en direction de son supérieur, en guise de remerciement. Elle se sentait affreusement mal à l'aise à l'idée que les hauts gradés soient au courant de cette relation. Levi, quant à lui, observait la femme extatique d'un œil terrifiant.

_« Quatre-yeux, laisse ce bras ou je te le coupe._

_\- Le mien ou celui de ta dulcinée ?_

_\- Les deux, grognasse._

_\- Oh mais je suis si heureuse ! »_

La scientifique commençait à déblatérer ses plans pour leur avenir commun, dressant déjà la liste des invités à leur mariage. Elle prenait les mesures de Mikasa pour la robe, sous les grognements et injures de Levi, et cette scène fit sourire Erwin. Il se sentait soulagé que son ami ait décidé de laisser place aux émotions. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il les refrénait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Jusqu'à ce que les autres partent, le laissant seul, survivant misérable aux sentiments échoués sur le rivage.

Par-delà la fenêtre, le major vit une silhouette s'éloigner. Eren Jäger avançait dans le camp militaire, de manière hasardeuse. Il marchait pour pouvoir penser plus clairement. Le crépuscule scindait le ciel en quelques couleurs lumineuses, propageant un camaïeu bigarré. Il se sentait à l'écart. Trop à l'écart. Il savait que cela était prévu, mais aussi tôt ? Mikasa l'avait éloigné pour Levi. Armin l'avait éloigné pour Jean.

Le titan assaillant était seul avec ces souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Mais malgré ça, il restait déterminé. Le brun aimait ces personnes avec lesquelles il combattait. Et pour elles, il ferait n'importe quoi... Pour qu'elles soient enfin libres. Il songea tristement à celle qui l'appelait, autrefois, son frère. Le brun allait devoir lui faire mal. Lui faire très mal. Mais si cela pouvait lui permettre d'être enfin libre...

Le détenteur d'un pouvoir trop grand pour lui observa quelques oiseaux voler dans le ciel. Il se mit à songer, tristement, à ces ailes que tout le monde cherchait à obtenir. Sa détermination n'en était que plus forte.

Peu lui importait si ces ailes seraient faites des lambeaux de chair de ses ennemis, tant qu'ils pouvaient voler librement.


	26. Entdeckung

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Très heureuse que tu préfères chaque chapitre qui sort ! Oui, Eren s'enfonce encore et encore dans sa propre solitude eheheh... Merci encore pour tes encouragements, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le cerveau de Connie était encore paralysé par la brume du sommeil. Ses rêves étranges, à base de patates qui faisaient des tours de terrain avec le chef-instructeur Shadis à leurs trousses, tournoyaient encore derrière ses prunelles. Il se souvenait encore de leurs cris épouvantés, quand l'effrayant chauve avait chevauché un couteau pour les rattraper... Elles avaient fini en frites.

Le soldat eut un frisson d'horreur en nettoyant les toilettes du premier étage. C'était son tour de récurer les horribles plaques que formaient les saletés. La veille, il s'était disputé avec Jean à propos de Mikasa. Le jeune homme avait vu que les deux idiots de la bande avaient menti, et voulait faire cracher le morceau au plus insouciant de la bande... Résultat, il avait mangé autant qu'il le pouvait, et s'était fait une joie de tapisser les toilettes des traces amères de sa colère. Quelle journée de merde !

Si cela ne suffisait pas encore, le caporal Levi semblait faire une fixette sur son travail, lui reprochant toutes les zones sales qui s'étaient incrustées avec le temps. Avec la brosse effilée, jamais il ne pourrait faire partir des taches millénaires ! Springer poussa un soupir, grognant face à ces travaux ingrats. Sasha avait de la chance, et nettoyait les dortoirs... Quelle peste ! Dire qu'il gardait le secret, juste pour elle...

Il entendit un petit cri, et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Il vit Eren jeter le balais contre le sol et frapper le plancher avec son pied. Connie connaissait les excès de colère du brun. Après tout, qui n'avait jamais côtoyé son côté impulsif ?

_« Putain de germes ! Je vais tous vous exterminer bande de taches !_

_\- Courage mon pote, je me bats contre la même vermine ! »_

Il envoya un geste valeureux vers son camarade, qui le remercia en pointant son pouce vers le haut. Puis, le militaire reprit cette punition divine, ouvrant la fenêtre pour libérer l'odeur démoniaque.

_« Oï, Springer, si tu passes ton temps à glander, ce sont les taches de ton sang que tu devras nettoyer sur ce sol. »_

Il frissonna à l'entente de la voix glaciale du caporal, et se redressa de manière exagérément droite. Le soldat songea à ce qu'il savait, à propos de Mikasa et de ce supérieur si effrayant. Comment faisait-elle pour aimer quelqu'un de si terrible ? Il faisait grave peur. Quoique, elle aussi... Ils allaient bien ensemble : deux glaçons incapables d'être aimables ! Pouvait-il utiliser cette information pour abréger son nettoyage... ? Cela était tentant. Mais Connie choisit la sagesse qu'il tentait d'obtenir, et continua sa pénitence. Provoquer un dragon, c'était le meilleur moyen de finir dévoré... Et hors de question de finir en frite !

_« Arghhhh mais la serpillière ne répond plus à mes prières !_ S'écria Sasha. »

Pourquoi Mikasa était-elle toujours avec son amie pour le nettoyage ? C'était une énigme à laquelle la soldate n'avait aucune réponse. Frottant les vitres avec ferveur, elle faisait attention à ne pas laisser une seule trace sur le verre translucide.

_« Je suis maudite !_

_\- Sasha, qu'as-tu fait pour t'attirer les foudres de ta... serpillière ?_

_\- Déjà, on dit serpillière originelle, respecte un peu cette divinité ! Et je crois que... »_

Son interlocutrice cessa ses mouvements. Son visage se tordit en une grimace pleine de culpabilité, ce qui attira l'attention de la brune. Le tissu, imprégné d'eau et de savon, provoquait une flaque propre sur le sol au fur et à mesure de son immobilisme.

_« Connie est au courant... Pour toi et le caporal. J'ai essayé de lui mentir, mais il a deviné par rapport à sa visite pendant l'entraînement... »_

La concernée interrompit son nettoyage. Quelques relents d'angoisse commencèrent à embrouiller ses songes déjà trop tournés vers Levi. Et si Eren l'apprenait ? Il ne fallait pas. Absolument pas... Ackerman ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette certitude, mais elle **savait** que son frère ne devait pas le savoir.

_« Il l'a dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_\- Il a souhaité le dire à Jean, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce n'était rien. Il m'a juré qu'il ne dirait rien... »_

Elle se sentit si soulagée que son chiffon tomba au sol. Mikasa savait que les rares rumeurs qui amusaient les troupes se déformaient bien vite. Les soldats se délectaient des affaires des autres, afin de dévier leur attention de cette guerre incessante. L'asiatique savait. Si le bataillon entier connaissait l'existence de cette relation, plus personne ne la respecterait pour sa force. On dirait qu'elle avait été entraînée par Levi, que c'était injuste. Que ses réussites n'étaient dues qu'à cette relation, et non pas grâce à son travail. Ainsi était la destinée des femmes : dès qu'elles entretenaient une relation, elles plongeaient dans l'ombre de l'homme. Elle ne serait plus « Mikasa », mais « la compagne de Levi Ackerman ». Elle ne serait plus « le miracle de l'humanité », mais « la copine du soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ». Être reléguée au second plan était inacceptable à ses yeux.

_« Merci, Sasha. Maintenant, tu devrais étaler l'eau que tu as mis partout._

_\- Oh mon dieu, j'ai tout inondé !_

_\- Cela te donne l'occasion de te concentrer au lieu de dire des bêtises. »_

La brune entendit la soldate soupirer, et elle commença à agiter l'outil démoniaque pour humidifier le sol. L'archère frottait les taches de terre qui recouvraient le couloir, râlant à propos de ses camarades qui ne savaient pas essuyer leurs pieds avant de rentrer dans les bâtiments. Mikasa acheva son nettoyage de vitres et comptait aider son amie, quand un poids inattendu s'écrasa sur son épaule. Elle sentit quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur son épaule, et jeta un coup d'œil à la serpillière posée sur son épaule.

_« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?_

_\- Je n'y peux rien ! C'est la serpillière originelle qui voulait t'attaquer ! »_

La jeune femme demeura silencieuse devant le petit sourire de son amie. Rapidement, la victime de cette étrange divinité saisit le manche de l'outil démoniaque, le retournant en un mouvement vigoureux, et écrasa le tissu mouillé contre le visage de la mangeuse de patates. Celle-ci recula de manière précipitée, une mine déconfite affichée sur son visage.

_« Oups. La serpillière originelle voulait que tu te taises._

_\- Tu es si méchante ! Ton karma va être négatif Mika, fais attention à toi ! »_

Le rire de deux amies retentit dans les couloirs aux odeurs aseptisées. Mais, à quelques lieux de là, quelqu'un ne riait pas. Un bout de papier demeurait dans ses mains aux doigts graciles. L'écriture d'Ymir était affirmée, précise, mais d'une rudesse à la rendre presque illisible. Dans la précipitation liée à la disparition de son amante, Historia n'avait pas de suite trouvé la lettre de celle-ci.

Elle se sentait si nerveuse. Était-ce tout ce qu'il restait d'elle ? Un bout de papier qui pouvait s'envoler au moindre coup de vent, se déliter à la moindre goutte d'eau, se consumer à la moindre braise ? La reine avait presque peur que sa lecture ne fasse disparaître ce vestige de son amour.

Assise à côté de cette fenêtre, le ciel bleu était déchiré par quelques nuages blancs qui volaient au-dessus de la capitale. La blonde prit une grande inspiration et lut les premiers mots, et surtout, les derniers mots qu'Ymir lui avait adressés.

_Ma chère Historia,_

_Reiner se tient à côté de moi en ce moment. Je t'écris cette petite lettre d'amour sous son regard indiscret. Ce sale voyeur n'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ! Mais il m'a promis de faire tout son possible pour que je puisse te laisser cette lettre. Ce gorille est beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne le laisse apparaître, hein ?_

_De plus, je suis désolée d'avoir choisi de te laisser pour leur prêter main forte. Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi je les ai choisis eux plutôt que toi... Il me faudrait davantage que cinq minutes pour t'exposer mes raisons._

_Je marche en direction d'une mort certaine, mais je n'ai pas de regrets. Enfin, pas vraiment... Je n'ai qu'un regret : celui de n'avoir pas pu t'épouser._

_Ymir._

La dernière phrase retentit en elle comme un triste écho. Cela aurait pu être possible... C'était un regret qu'elle partageait également, et que jamais, elle ne pourrait changer. Sa figure royale prit une expression attristée, et lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ces derniers mots d'amour, sa vision se troubla.

Des visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas défilaient devant ses yeux. Des enfants, des gens habillés en blanc, des visages menaçants, du sang, une chute, une incroyable et longue chute parsemée d'éclairs jaunes. Un titan qui courait à perdre haleine, qui se roulait en boule sur le sol, qui dévorait un enfant, avec quelqu'un qui fuyait. Enfin, un ciel qui se déchirait face à un océan d'étoiles. Une voix, qui lui disait que tous les chemins étaient organisés autour d'un axe : celui du titan originel. Elle voyait le corps nu et musclé de son amante, baignée dans une lueur céleste.

Enfin, Historia vit une étendue d'eau immense, un champ de sable doré, un regard azur agacé. Elle aperçut les bras de Reiner soutenir le corps chancelant d'Ymir, et celle-ci en bas d'un mur, surplombée par une silhouette à la chevelure de feu. Enfin, elle aperçut son amour prisonnière d'une main gigantesque, et la blonde revint à la réalité.

_« Qu'est-ce-que... ? »_

Elle se sentait confuse. La reine examina les bouts de papier, comme s'ils avaient encore quelque chose à lui révéler, mais rien ne se passa. Venait-elle de voir les souvenirs d'Ymir ? Elle avait aperçu Reiner et un autre homme... Étaient-ce ses derniers moments ? Elle soupira.

_« Ymir, espèce d'idiote... C'est tout toi, ça. Dissimuler ton embarras derrière ton sarcasme... »_

Les larmes montèrent jusqu'à ses paupières, et son regard se perdit vers l'horizon. Si elle avait su ce qu'elle tramait, leur histoire aurait-elle pu continuer ? Peut-être s'était-elle trop concentrée sur son devoir, délaissant Ymir... ? Alors qu'elle songeait aux possibilités d'une autre vie, un oiseau s'envola vers l'horizon. L'ancienne soldate se mit à imaginer que la jeune femme aux taches de rousseur était libre, maintenant, aussi libre que ce volatile gracile.

Historia n'aurait jamais de réponse à ses questions. Elle pria les nuages de prendre cette douleur qui faisait flancher son cœur, mais ceux-ci ne répondirent pas à sa supplication. Personne ne répondait jamais.

* * *

Le bureau d'Hanji était parsemé d'un myriade de rapports manuscrits. On pouvait croire, à première vue, qu'il était impossible d'y retrouver quoique ce soit, tant le désordre semblait être une loi incontournable dans cette pièce. Néanmoins, la scientifique savait précisément où était chaque document, quel était leur contenu et leur auteur.

Les verres de ses lunettes reflétaient la faible lueur du soleil, qui tranchait l'atmosphère de quelques rayons blancs. Les sourcils froncés, la soldate remettait en ordre les événements, les découvertes. Son instinct lui hurlait qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose d'important, mais quoi ? Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tournait en rond, dans son bureau.

Devant elle, les titres de rapports s'enchaînaient. L'apparition de titans au sein des murs, sans brèche, à deux reprises. Ragako, ce village détruit où il n'y avait aucun cadavre, aucune trace de sang, et tous les chevaux encore dans les étables. Où étaient passés les habitants ? Sans oublier ce titan immobile, qui semblait correspondre en tout point à la mère de Spinger...

Il y avait également ce village au sein du mur Rose, à quelques lieux de Stohess : Erèbe. Du jour au lendemain, le village avait été détruit, et les habitants semblaient s'être volatilisés. Un soldat, Floch Foster d'après le nom écrit sur le document taché de sang, avait réussi à compter le nombre de titans apparus pendant la dernière bataille. Hanji se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant la bataille, mais ces informations étaient précieuses pour elle.

Ses yeux ambrés s'attardèrent sur le rapport de la bataille d'Utgard. Puis, ceux-ci naviguèrent le long de la description du village de Ragako. Elle mit également, côte à côte, le rapport détaillé qu'elle avait demandé sur le village d'Erèbe, et le rapport de la dernière bataille. Elle sentait qu'elle s'approchait de la vérité, mais voulait-elle vraiment la connaître ? L'angoisse lui coupait la respiration. Peu à peu, son cerveau tissait les fils de sa théorie.

Elle relâcha ses épaules tendues lorsqu'elle remarqua que le nombre de titans apparus à Utgard n'était pas le même que le nombre d'habitants de Ragako. Puis, comme pour infirmer cette constatation, le dessin du titan paralysé sur une maison du village accrocha son regard, et elle sut.

Si l'on enlevait ce qu'il restait de la mère de Connie, alors on arrivait au même nombre. Elle arrivait à la même constatation : le nombre de titans apparus pendant l'opération de récupération d'Annie Leonhardt correspondait au nombre d'habitants disparus.

_« Impossible. »_

Ses doigts commencèrent à trembler, tant face à l'horreur de cette découverte, qu'à son excitation. Les titans étaient-ils des humains ? Mais alors, quelle était la différence entre Eren et les titans de Ragako, ceux d'Erèbe ? Quelle était la particularité du jeune homme, d'Annie, de Reiner et Berthold ? Un village, cela pouvait être une coïncidence. Mais deux...

Comment des humains pouvaient-ils se transformer ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'avait-on pas eu de cas auparavant ? Elle réunit précipitamment ses documents, un sourire fou accroché à ses lèvres. La passionnée voulait savoir. Il était impossible que ce soit en se blessant, comme Eren le faisait : sinon, les membres du Bataillon blessés se seraient transformés, pour le plus grand cauchemar de leurs camarades. Ainsi, les humains devenaient cannibales ? Pour quelle raison, à travers quel mécanisme ?

L'œil brillant, ses pensées s'échappaient de manière chaotique dans son crâne. La théoricienne se retrouva bien vite devant le bureau d'Erwin, dans lequel elle entra sans même frapper à la porte. Le major sursauta en voyant la femme se précipiter devant lui, et son regard lui provoqua quelques frissons, qui remontèrent le long de son échine.

_« Que se passe-t-il, Hanji ? Tu es aussi extatique que lors de la découverte des capacités d'Eren..._

_\- Erwin, je crois que les titans sont humains._

_\- Hein ?_

_\- Les titans ! Ce sont des humains transformés !_

_\- Comment es-tu parvenue à cette conclusion ? »_

Le bras droit du haut gradé plaqua les documents devant les yeux intéressés du blond, froissant au passage le papier abîmé.

_« Lors des deux apparitions des vagues titanesques, deux villages ont été détruits : Ragako, et Erèbe. Hors, lors des deux batailles qui se sont déroulées simultanément à ces disparitions, le nombre de titans était égal à celui du nombre des habitants..._

_\- Intéressant... Mais ça ne semble pas être le cas pour Ragako, il en manque un. »_

Elle tira du tas de paperasse le dessin du titan échoué sur le domicile de Connie Springer.

_« Tu oublies ce titan. Springer est persuadé que c'est sa mère. Ce titan lui aurait dit « bienvenue à la maison » lorsqu'il lui a fait face._

_\- Si cette théorie est vraie, cela bouleverserait nos connaissances sur les titans... Ainsi que la vie entre les murs. Il faut que j'en parle avec Dot Pixis..._

_\- Tu imagines ?! Comment ils se transforment ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu parler de choses similaires par le passé ? D'où viennent les titans au-delà du mur Maria ? Ont-ils conscience de ce qu'ils font ?_

_\- Ce sont des questions auxquelles on va chercher des réponses. Et on les trouvera. »_

Le cri surexcité de la scientifique l'amusa. Il appréciait son esprit ingénieux et curieux, et était heureux d'avoir un tel cerveau à ses côtés. Erwin était pragmatique, stratège et calculateur. Hanji était astucieuse, surprenante et sagace. À eux deux, la pratique et la théorie s'entremêlaient pour donner naissance à des thèses, explications, raisonnements et stratégies.

_« Bravo pour ta découverte. Je suis certain qu'elle va permettre la victoire de l'humanité._

_\- Ohlala, la victoire de l'humanité sur l'humanité ! C'est pas drôle, ça ? »_

Elle sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'une tornade. Sa joie aurait pu paraître déplacée devant une telle horreur, mais Erwin était au-dessus de ces considérations morales. Après tout, qui était-il, pour parler de valeurs éthiques ? C'était lui, qui sacrifiait pléthore de vies humaines pour savoir. L'égoïste ultime de l'humanité, c'était lui. Si les titans étaient des humains transformés, alors il devait exister d'autres civilisations, hors des murs...

Le major du bataillon d'exploration se tenait, depuis des années, sur une montagne de cadavres qu'il avait empilée de ses propres mains. Cette montagne, composée de ses amis d'antan, de ses camarades, de ses soldats. De personnes qui avaient cru en lui, et qui croyaient s'être sacrifiées pour l'humanité.

La vérité était bien plus cruelle. Ces personnes étaient mortes pour ses ambitions, pour sa curiosité, pour se convaincre que son père n'était pas mort pour rien. Pas mort pour des mensonges.

Erwin soupira, tirant une feuille vierge au-dessus des documents qu'avaient laissé Hanji. Il se mit à écrire, le cœur lourd et les poumons serrés face à l'angoisse. Son écriture, presque italique et gracieuse, réalisait un contraste étonnant avec son visage brut. Il détailla son ordre d'approvisionnement avec le détail de ce qu'il avait prévu pour l'opération de Shiganshina, usant de ses arguments habituels. La survie de l'humanité. La reconquête du mur Maria. La première étape de la victoire. Après le mur Maria, découvrir l'horizon, connaître l'au-delà.

Ils avaient besoin de chevaux. D'autres soldats des autres garnisons, volontaires si possible- car les déserteurs étaient inutiles aux batailles. Ils avaient besoin de transporter quelques caisses de fumigènes. Il posa son stylo, et serra son épaule dont le bras manquait, laissant flotter dans le vide une manche vide.

Erwin avait longtemps réfléchi à un moyen de contrer les attaques à distance de ce titan aux allures animales. Les recherches concernant les équipements des forces spéciales n'avaient mis en lumière qu'un moyen de disloquer l'armure du titan cuirassé, mais les fusées n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour attaquer quelqu'un à distance, et avec précision. Les utiliser pour ce titan était risqué, trop risqué.

Lui boucher la vue avait été la solution la plus simple et économique. Même s'il songeait encore à une stratégie, les informations dont il disposait étaient insuffisantes. Contrôlait-il vraiment les autres titans ? Son observation perpétuelle pouvait-elle louper une ombre qui se glisserait derrière sa nuque ?

Au cas où, il quémanda des armes suffisamment puissantes pour tirer à distance, ainsi que le matériel nécessaire pour les transporter. Il allait devoir miser sur sa bonne étoile, une fois de plus.

Néanmoins, Erwin oublia que les sibyllins rires sombres de ses rêves caligineux avaient remplacé le ciel étoilé depuis bien longtemps.


	27. HP 1 - La malédiction de la serpillière

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais un Two Shot écrit par anais_bgrl sur Wattpad au sujet de la serpillière originelle ! Elle me l'a envoyée et je l'ai juste trouvé excellent, c'était mon devoir de vous le partager eheh. Ainsi, ce hors-post et le suivant (qui paraîtra lundi) ne sont pas écrits par moi, mais par cette fabuleuse amie eheh. Elle écrit aussi une fanfiction RivaMika, intitulée "Danse macabre", je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil ! **

**Merci encore Anaïs **

* * *

_"Ce monde est cruel"_

_Effectivement, ce monde est cruel._

_Cruel, froid, sanguinaire._

_Et l'extérieur de ce monde l'est tout autant._

_Les titans nous ont fait prisonniers de nos propres boucliers, mais ils ne sont pas la seule menace._

_Car à l'intérieur de ces murs, une autre abomination fait sa loi._

_De manière sournoise, elle étend son contrôle à tous nos foyers._

_Mais seuls quelques soldats du bataillon la connaissent._

_Je fais partie de ceux qui ont vu toute l'étendue de son pouvoir._

_Alors moi, Sasha Braus, je jure un jour, de réduire à néant la domination de la serpillière originelle !_

* * *

**\- Braus, la voix du caporal la rappela brutalement à l'ordre. Si dans deux minutes t'es toujours à nettoyer la même planche de ce putain de parquet, c'est dans les chiottes que tu vas passer la reste de la journée.**

**\- Ou... Oui Caporal !** s'exclama cette dernière en effectuant son salut avant que son supérieur ne s'éloigne.

**\- Levi a raison, ça fait au moins quinze minutes que tu es au même endroit,** intervint Mikasa. **J'ai eu le temps de finir toutes les fenêtres du couloir...**

**\- Mais c'est pas de ma faute, Mika,** répondit son amie sur un ton larmoyant. **C'est celui de la serpillière originelle ! Elle vient de s'emparer de mon esprit...**

L'asiatique soupira.

**\- Je vais t'aider à finir.**

Comme pour appuyer ses propres, la brune s'empara de la deuxième serpillière.

**\- Non Mika, attends !** s'exclama la rousse en se ruant vers son amie pour lui ôter l'objet des mains.** Tu ne lui as pas fait d'offrande !**

Mais dans sa précipitation, elle renversa le sceau, et l'eau savonneuse se répandit copieusement sur le sol.

**\- Sasha !** pesta Mikasa. **Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Rends-moi cette serpillière !**

-** Non,** protesta son amie.** Tu ne peux pas la prendre comme ça, sinon la serpillière originelle te maudira. Il faut que tu lui fasses une offrande !**

**\- Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui avais la serpillière originelle !** rétorqua la brune en tentant d'attraper le manche de l'objet.

**\- La serpillière originelle voit tout, entend tout, est partout !** répliqua la rousse en évitant de justesse son amie.

**\- Sasha, arrête tes conneries et rends-moi cette foutue serpillière maintenant !**

**\- Non,** objecta de nouveau la jeune femme.

Puis en croisant le regard algide que lui lança l'Ackerman, Braus eut soudainement peur pour sa vie. Ainsi, poussée par l'instinct de survie, elle se mit précipitamment à courir.

**\- Sasha, reviens ici !** cria Mikasa avant de la suivre.

Mais la rousse intensifia ses foulées.

* * *

-** Foutue Sasha,** pesta Connie qui avait écopé du nettoyage des toilettes. **Jean n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte,**continua-t-il avant d'être assailli de violents haut-le-cœur**. Et dire que c'est juste pour garder ce secret de mer...**

Le chauve se stoppa en sentant le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Il sortit alors dans le couloir et aperçut Sasha arriver à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Elle venait sûrement de faire une connerie et tentait de fuir pour sa vie.

**\- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma patate ?** s'écria-t-il en rigolant de l'air affolé de son amie.

Mais en remarquant qui était l'assaillante de la rousse, Connie sentit ses entrailles se broyer, et il se mit précipitamment à courir lui aussi.

**\- Il lui arrive quoi ?!** demanda-t-il à Sasha. **Elle fait encore plus flipper que lorsqu'Eren est en danger !**

**\- Elle est possédée par la serpillière originelle !** lui répondit son amie.

**\- Hein ?! Comment est-ce arrivé ?**

**\- Elle l'a prit sans lui faire d'offrande et j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.**

**\- Oh merde !** s'exclama Springer. **Attends, prends à gauche,** continua-t-il. **On va essayer de la semer dehors.**

Malheureusement pour eux, l'Asiatique les rattrapait de plus en plus.

En passant devant les écuries, ils aperçurent Kirschtein qui leur lança un regard interdit devant leur mine essoufflée.

-** Jean !** s'écria Sasha. **Il faut que tu nous aides à nous cacher...**

**\- Mikasa...** Connie se stoppa pour reprendre son souffle. **Mikasa est...**

Jean sentit son sang se glacer en écoutant le prénom de sa dulcinée.

\- **Mikasa est quoi ?!** gueula-t-il en attrapant le chauve par les épaules.

Mais au même moment, Braus aperçut la soldate qui arrivait. Alors sans réfléchir, elle empoigna les mains des deux garçons et se remit à courir.

-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais patate girl ? Lâche-moi** ! protesta le châtain.

**\- Cours, si tu veux pas mourir,** lui intima Springer.

**\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!**

**\- Mikasa est possédée et veut tuer tout le bataillon**, s'exclama la seule femme du trio.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?!** pesta Jean.

Mais en se retournant, il aperçut l'aura noire qui entourait Mikasa, et sa course redoubla d'intensité.

**\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!** lâcha-t-il l'estomac noué.

**\- Regardez**, intervint soudain Connie en pointant du doigts Armin et Eren qui sortaient du gymnase.

Les deux garçons portaient chacun un gros seau d'eau.

**\- Eren, Armin !** s'écria le trio en les rejoignant.

Le blond et le brun aux yeux verts leur lancèrent un regard interrogatif.

**\- Il faut que vous nous aidiez !** continua la rousse.

**\- À faire quoi ? **demanda Eren sur un ton agacé.

\- **À calmer Mikasa !** répondit Connie.

**\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Elle a été possédée !** s'écria le trio dans un élan désespéré.

**\- Possédée vous dites ?** fit Armin, la mine horrifiée.

**\- Oui,** acquiesça Sasha.

**\- Par la serpillière originelle ! **ajouta son meilleur ami.

**\- Exactem... Attendez, quoi ?!** s'étrangla Jean en réalisant ce que venait de dire le duo de comiques.

-** J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'écouter vos conneries,** pesta Eren.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, il se stoppa en apercevant sa sœur se précipiter vers eux dans une fureur sans nom.

Jamais il n'avait vu la jeune femme dans cet état et il en resta pétrifié.

Le trio, interpellé par l'arrêt soudain du brun, se retourna.

En remarquant que Mikasa avait fini par les rattraper, ils se cachèrent précipitamment derrière le frère et le meilleur ami de l'asiatique, dans un dernière espoir de protection.

La brune s'était stoppée devant le petit groupe et un sourire sadique s'étirait désormais sur ses lèvres.

**\- Mikasa !** s'écria Armin. **Calme toi,** continua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il appuya ses propos en tendant une main devant lui pour intimer son amie de ne pas bouger.

Les lèvres de Méduse s'étirèrent un peu plus, et avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, elle lui arracha le seau de ses mains.

**\- Mika, attends !** s'exclama Sasha. **Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, reprends-toi. Ne laisse pas le pouvoir de la serpillière originelle t'atteindre !**

**\- Mais c'est vraiment sérieux ce truc ?!** lâcha Jean, de plus en plus tétanisé par le regard du miracle de l'humanité.

**\- On ne peut plus sérieux**, rétorqua sa dulcinée d'une voix à la fois calme et terrifiante.

Elle fit un pas en direction du petit groupe, toujours armée de son seau et, en ignorant les jérémiades suppliantes de ses camarades, elle lança le contenu sale du récipient en leur direction.

Cependant, dans un réflexe poussé par une dernière impulsion de survie, tout le groupe se baissa et l'eau arriva directement sur la personne qui venait d'arriver derrière eux : _le caporal Levi_.

En s'en apercevant, Mikasa ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir et ses yeux de s'écarquiller.

Le petit brun resta stoïque, bien que la fureur faisait briller ses opales bleu-grise.

-** Ackerman,** lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.** Dans mon bureau. Maintenant.**

Une fois que l'asiatique eut emboîté le pas de son supérieur, le reste du groupe se releva.

Tout en la regardant s'éloigner, Sasha déclara en pleurnichant :

**\- Elle va me manquer...**

**\- Elle se sera bien battue,** renchérit Connie afin de consoler sa patate.

-** Paix à son âme,** intervint Jean d'un ton solennel. **Ce fût une brave soldate...**

* * *

_Ce jour-là, l'humanité s'en est souvenue. La terreur d'être dominés par elle. L'humiliation d'être emprisonnés dans le cage savonneuse de la serpillière originelle._


	28. HP 2 - La vengeance de la serpillière

**Voilà la suite du two-shot écrit par anais_bgrl sur wattpad ! Encore merci à elle pour tout ça, c'est vraiment génial Je vous dis à jeudi pour la suite de l'histoire !**

* * *

\- **Tch, c'est vraiment dégueulasse,** pesta Levi en sortant de la douche. **Fallait que ça soit de l'eau crade en plus.**

Après l'acte innommable de Mikasa, teinté d'une trahison aussi trouble que sale, il n'avait eut le temps que de changer de haut.

Effectivement, Erwin l'avait demandé d'urgence dans son bureau et le petit brun avait dû attendre le soir pour pouvoir prendre une douche.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt, juste après l'incident._

_-** Oh mon dieu, excuse-moi, Levi !** s'exclama son amante._

_\- **La ferme**, pesta-t-il. **Je te jure que, là, je peine à me contenir pour ne pas t'en foutre une. Alors ne me tente pas.**_

_\- **Je suis vraiment désolée,** se répéta-t-elle. **C'est juste que c'est Sasha, avec son histoire de serpillière originelle et...**_

_**\- De quoi ?** s'insurgea le caporal en se stoppant._

_Mikasa entreprit alors de raconter, non sans se sentir idiote de s'être ainsi prise au jeu, l'histoire de la mystérieuse serpillière originelle._

_\- **Donc t'es en train de me dire que si je pue le rat crevé, c'est de la faute d'une putain de serpillière qui serait ensorcelée ?!**_

_**\- Sasha a une imagination débordante...** répondit Ackerman en baissant les yeux._

_Levi soupira en planquant une main sur son visage._

_-** Cours,** lâcha-t-il._

_-** Hein ?**_

_De la main qui couvrait préalablement son visage, il pointa l'horizon._

_\- **Cours,** reprit-il de sa voix algide. **Cours avant que je ne t'étripe. Et fais en sorte que je ne revoie pas ta face de marbre de la journée.**_

_L'asiatique ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et prit ses jambes à son cou._

* * *

Une fois habillé, Levi se dirigea vers le réfectoire.

La réunion dans le bureau d'Erwin s'était tellement éternisée, qu'elle n'avait pris fin qu'après le couvre-feu. Il se prépara une tasse de thé et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises présentes autour de la table des vétérans.

**\- Tch, _la malédiction de la serpillière originelle_. Et puis quoi encore.**

Il porta sa boisson fumante à ses lèvres.

Oh oui, ça, une malédiction, il y allait en avoir une. Mais ce n'était pas de sa serpillière que Braus devrait avoir peur durant les prochains jours. Très rancunier, le caporal comptait bien faire vivre un enfer aux recrues de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement, et plus précisément à la mangeuse de patate. En portant une nouvelle fois sa tasse à ses lèvres, il fut étonné de siroter les dernières gouttes de son infusion.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de boire aussi rapidement pourtant.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud se répandre sur sa cuisse. En baissant les yeux, il remarqua avec horreur qu'en réalité, sa tasse était percée et que liquide avait fui.

**\- Bordel, c'est vraiment pas ma journée !**

Il fit claquer sa langue d'agacement avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine, afin d'y emprunter un torchon. Mais en arrivant près de la porte, il remarqua une serpillière posée juste à côté.

Tiens, elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Tout du moins, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Haussant les épaules, il attrapa le manche et entreprit de nettoyer la flaque créée par son thé.

_"Avant de prendre la serpillière, il faut faire une offrande sinon ça nous porte malheur..."_

Ce que lui avait raconté Mikasa sur la malédiction de la serpillière originelle lui revint en mémoire.

Il secoua la tête.

Ridicule.

Une fois l'incident réparé, il reposa le mystérieux objet soi-disant maléfique près de la porte, et décida de se préparer un nouveau thé. Mais une fois dans la cuisine, un bruit sourd attira son attention.

Levi se précipita dans le réfectoire pour en trouver la cause et remarqua alors que la serpillière était tombée.

_"Et c'est pour ça que Sasha n'avançait pas dans son ménage, sa serpillière était soi-disant en train de lui sauter à la gorge..."_

**\- Putain, cette histoire est ridicule, Levi ! **pesta-t-il contre lui-même, alors que son esprit s'amusait à lui rappeler l'histoire de la malédiction.

Happé par ses pensées, il ne prêta attention à l'eau en train de chauffer, qu'une fois qu'elle eut débordé de la casserole.

Il se dépêcha alors d'éteindre le feu et fulmina :

**\- Merde !**

Il avait vraiment un karma nul à chier en ce moment.

_"Mais c'est quand j'ai pris la deuxième serpillière, que Sasha, tellement obnubilée par la malédiction, n'a pas fait attention et elle a renversé le seau d'eau. Et ensuite je lui ai couru après..."_

Tout en repensant à cette nouvelle bribe de l'histoire, Levi se dirigea vers la serpillière pour nettoyer, de nouveau, les traces de son inattention.

Cependant, il était si absorbé pas ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas garde au seau qui se trouvait par terre. Il se prit alors les pieds dans l'anse et, dans sa chute, ramena la serpillière contre sa tête.

_"C'est quand j'ai pris la deuxième serpillière... obnubilée par la malédiction... elle a renversé le seau..."_

Lorsque l'objet démoniaque rentra en contact avec son visage, Levi sentit soudain son pouls s'accélérer. Il se mit alors à se débattre tout en criant, animé de la même folie meurtrière que face à un titan.

* * *

Apeurée par ces cris inhumains, Hanji se précipita vers le réfectoire.

Sans attendre, elle ouvrit en grand les portes du mess et son cœur rata un battement, de stupeur, en apercevant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Levi, couché au sol, se débattait avec une hargne impressionnante.

**\- Shorty,** s'exclama-t-elle. **Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu cries comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette... Euh... Serpillière... ?**

En écoutant la voix de la cheffe d'escouade, le petit brun s'écria :

**\- Cette saloperie m'a attaqué !**

Hanji écarquilla les yeux. Au même moment, Levi reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se releva précipitamment, se racla la gorge, et lâcha d'une voix ferme :

**\- Oublie. Je vais dormir.**

Mais la rousse ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Cette situation inédite était beaucoup trop drôle pour être ignorée.

**\- Attends, tu viens sérieusement de dire que cette serpillière venait de t'attaquer ? Et après c'est moi la folle...**

Elle pouffa de rire.

**\- La ferme, lunettes de merde,** pesta le petit brun en passant devant elle pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Les rires d'Hanji redoublèrent d'intensité.

Mais une fois seule, la femme arrêta brutalement de rigoler.

Elle s'avança d'un pas lent vers l'assaillante et se baissa pour attraper l'objet démoniaque. En se relevant, un sourire sadique naquit sur ses lèvres.

**\- À nous deux, serpillière originelle**, lâcha-t-elle.

* * *

_De nouveau, l'humanité se souvint de la terreur d'être dominés par elle. L'humiliation d'être emprisonnés dans la cage savonneuse de la serpillière originelle._

_Et dans la brise de la nuit, on pouvait entendre les sibyllins rires sombres des Parques souffler que ce n'était que le début de cette sournoise domination._


	29. HP 3 - L'annihilation de la serpillière

**Troisième partie non prévue du volet sur la serpillière originelle, toujours de la plume de anais_bgrl ! Merci à elle d'écrire tout ça, et je suis contente que son oeuvre vous plaise ! Bonne lecture, et à demain pour la suite d'à mon signal ! **

Hanji entra toute excitée dans son laboratoire. Voilà le dernier élément qui lui manquait.

Un objet ensorcelé.

Cette serpillière ne payait pas de mine, mais si les gamins de la 104ème brigade disaient vrai, elle allait lui permettre de lancer un sort.

Un sort interdit.

_Un sort d'incantation._

Elle lâcha un rire diabolique en ouvrant le vieux grimoire posé sur son bureau. Elle l'avait trouvé, par hasard, à la bibliothèque de la capitale. Bon, en réalité elle l'avait plutôt emprunté de manière plus ou moins légale, mais si son sort fonctionnait, cela lui permettrait d'obtenir des réponses. Des réponses que le pasteur Nick aurait dû lui révéler si ces saletés de brigades spéciales ne l'avaient pas assassiné.

Elle jeta un œil sur les ingrédients requis.

_De la bave d'escargot mélangé à de l'acide nitrique._

**\- J'ai !** s'exclama la femme en déposant une fiole à côté du grimoire.

_Quatre poils d'un chat angora._

Fièrement, elle prit une boîte pour la poser près de la première fiole.

Pour cet ingrédient, elle avait peiné. Si les escargots étaient facilement trouvables, les chats angora étaient plus compliqués à dénicher et surtout à attraper. Sans parler du fait de leur arracher des poils, où les félins se montraient très peu coopératifs.

Elle avait bien demandé de l'aide à Levi, en cachant évidement ses véritables raisons, comme ce dernier avait un don avec les animaux ; mais il avait refusé.

La cheffe d'escouade soupira en repensant à toutes ces journées passées dans les égouts à poser des pièges en espérant capturer un chat.

Elle recentra son attention sur la liste.

_Vingt millilitres d'acétone._

Elle avait écumé le marché noir durant des jours pour en trouver à bon prix. Etant prisé par les demoiselles de la bourgeoisie, ce produit atteignait des prix exorbitants sur le marché légal.

_Cinq feuilles de thé noir._

À bien y repenser, c'était peut-être cet ingrédient qui lui avait donné le plus de fil à retordre. Voler dans les réserves de Levi, c'était comme faire une croix sur sa propre vie...

_Un objet du défunt._

Hanji jeta un œil au lourd collier d'or reposant sur son bureau. Elle avait réussi à le subtiliser discrètement avant que les brigades spéciales ne s'en emparent.

Elle soupira. Si la scientifique avait réussi à subtiliser le corps de Nick, elle aurait carrément pu tenter un sort de réincarnation.

_Et enfin, un objet ensorcelé._

Elle posa fièrement la serpillière sur la table.

**\- Bon,** lâcha-t-elle. **Maintenant, il me faut un chaudron.**

Elle se leva pour aller chercher une marmite sur une de ses étagères. Puis, la sorcière improvisée alluma un feu dans la cheminée, et la posa dessus.

**\- Alors,** fit-elle, pensive, captivée par la recette du grimoire qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

_Commencez par déposer au fond d'un chaudron, l'objet du défunt. Puis, par dessus, versez un demi-litre d'eau._

Hanji s'exécuta.

_Par la suite, plongez les feuilles de thé et attendez quelques minutes._

Après l'ajout des vingt millilitres d'acétone, remuez en répétant trois fois "Gimini, Gimina, Giminoc *Nom du défunt* je t'invoque"

**\- Gimini, Gimina, Giminoc, Nick je t'invoque ! **s'écria hardiment Hanji, tout en touillant sa préparation.

_Renversez le contenu de la fiole escargot-acide sur l'objet ensorcelé, et plongez-le dans la marmite._

Tout en chantonnant, excitée comme une enfant à l'approche de son anniversaire, l'amoureuse des titans suivit la dernière étape de la recette. Avant de plonger la serpillière dans le chaudron, un sourire sadique anima ses lèvres et des étincelles d'excitation firent pétiller ses prunelles.

**\- Haha, à nous deux, Nick !** fit-elle, accompagnée de son rire diabolique.

Mais à peine Hanji avait plongé l'objet, qu'une violente explosion se produisit. Sans plus attendre, le bruit ayant réveillé tout le bataillon, les soldats et les vétérans se précipitèrent dans son laboratoire.

**\- Capitaine Hanji !** s'écria Moblit en se précipitant vers la cheffe l'escouade.

La femme, couchée au sol, était tout étourdie par l'explosion.

À son tour, Levi pénétra dans la pièce. Furieux, il attrapa la folle par le col de sa chemise et gueula :

**\- Putain, t'as foutu quoi encore, quatre yeux ?!**

Secouée ainsi, Hanji reprit ses esprits et se dégagea des mains de Levi pour se précipiter vers son chaudron.

**-Non, le collier !** s'exclama-t-elle. **Et la serpillière, qu'est-elle devenue ?!**

**-Hein ?!** pesta le petit brun. **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme merde ?**

Après quelques secondes, la femme aperçut enfin une partie du manche de la serpillière. Le reste était parti en fumée.

**\- Non ! **s'écria-t-elle. **Non, non, non, c'était ma seule chance. Je comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai pourtant tout fait comme il fallait...**

**\- Bordel,** la coupa Levi, **mais tu vas nous expliquer à la fin, lunettes de merde ?!**

**\- Hanji,** résonna la voix autoritaire du Major.

Alors la femme se leva, complément dépitée, et finit par lâcher :

**\- Je voulais invoquer le fantôme du pasteur Nick.**

Un silence de mort envahit les lieux. Le caporal eut une soudaine envie d'égorger sa camarade, mais la voix d'Erwin l'arrêta.

**\- C'est-à-dire ?** demanda le blond, désireux d'en savoir plus sur cette sombre affaire. **Comment ça, "invoquer le fantôme du pasteur Nick" ?**

La cheffe d'escouade se racla la gorge, avant d'avouer :

**\- Il se peut que... Durant notre voyage à la capitale, je sois tombée sur un grimoire pas très autorisé. Et dedans, j'ai trouvé une formule permettant d'invoquer les morts... expliqua-t-elle. L'assassinat de Nick, alors qu'il aurait pu nous apporter tellement de réponses, m'a mise hors de moi. Donc j'ai voulu tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais pour réussir l'invocation, il me manquait un ingrédient important. Un objet ensorcelé. Alors, quand Levi m'a parlé de cette soi-disant serpillière originelle, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.**

**\- Tu vas crever, lunettes de merde,** lâcha froidement Levi en sautant au cou de la folle.

La prononciation du nom de l'objet démoniaque attira l'attention de Sasha. Alors, la serpillière originelle avait été anéantie ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au laboratoire de la scientifique.

Non, c'était impossible. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour périr si facilement. Elle avait dû s'enfuir.

La rousse profita de l'agitation provoquée par une Hanji voulant désespérément défendre sa cause, face à un caporal sur les nerfs, pour fouiller un peu plus la pièce.

Mais aucune trace de l'objet. Sasha sentit alors son cœur se réjouir. Ils en étaient visiblement bel et bien débarrassés.

* * *

_Ce jour-là, l'humanité venait de remporter une victoire. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple bataille et non la guerre, qu'ils venaient de gagner._

_Car la mangeuse de patate le savait. Cet exil n'était qu'une simple trêve dans la malédiction de la serpillière originelle. La terreur d'être dominés par elle, l'humiliation d'être emprisonnés dans sa cage savonneuse, planaient encore au-dessus d'eux._

_Elle reviendrait._

_Et les furies qu'on entendait crier dans la nuit, hurlaient que sa vengeance serait terrible._


	30. Sternen

Les nuages noirs déchiraient le ciel de mitraille. À l'horizon, le mur Sina était recouvert d'un tableau sanguinolent. Le district de Stohess semblait désert. Une ville fantôme. Les ruines semblaient sourdre la terre humide, sur laquelle ondulaient lascivement des flaques écarlates. Le silence semblait avoir paralysé l'humanité entière dans une torpeur mortelle.

Elle avait beau crier, elle n'entendait pas l'écho de sa voix. Elle avait beau marcher, elle ne trouvait pas une âme qui vive. Mikasa se sentait vulnérable et menacée, dans cet endroit vide. Son errance saccadée s'acheva sur un énième tas de ruines aux tuiles rouges. De manière instinctive, la soldate se dirigea vers celui-ci. Elle sentait qu'elle était reliée à ces vestiges en particulier. Elle aperçut un bras infantile dépasser des débris rocailleux, et la brune put presque entendre son cœur battre au creux de ses oreilles. Celles-ci bourdonnaient. À chaque pas vers ce membre diaphane, ses poumons s'enserraient.

Une main invisible vint l'étrangler, et dès lors, la jeune femme ne put respirer. Malgré ses pas titubants, elle s'effondra devant l'enfant mort par sa faute. Mort pour sauver ses camarades. Son visage livide semblait murmurer, à travers les insectes grouillants dans ses cavités dévorées : _« pourquoi ? »_.

Sa vision devint progressivement floue, et elle sentit quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser, à cause de la culpabilité qui l'étranglait. Elle avait tant besoin d'air. Devant son visage devenu rouge, celui du gamin prit les traits de Carla Jäger, et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

Mikasa Ackerman se réveilla en sursaut. La sueur coulait encore sur son front pâle, et ses doigts graciles étaient douloureusement accrochés à ses draps. Elle sursauta encore, lorsqu'elle entendit Sasha ronfler. Néanmoins, la soldate fut rassurée de ne pas avoir réveillé son amie. Discrètement, elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la veille, et s'éclipsa avec la nuit.

L'aube l'accompagna jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Elle profita de l'air frais qui fouettait son visage pour se remettre de ses émotions. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'événement de Stohess s'était passé, mais les séquelles de sa culpabilité venaient toujours hanter ses rêves. Ainsi, elle grimpa à l'arbre qui donnait une vue splendide sur la plaine en contrebas, et se mit à songer au visage rieur de Levi. La branche était toujours au sol, mais les souvenirs demeuraient là. Ainsi, l'asiatique admira en silence le lever du soleil, et détaillait avec attention les rayons qui caressaient les cimes des arbres. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle pensait à la reconquête du mur. À la dangereuse mission d'Eren. Au plan. Elle maîtrisait à merveille les nouveaux équipements, mais avait peur que ses amis ne soient pas assez familiarisés avec...

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Armin pénétra dans son champ de vision. Depuis combien de temps était-elle restée sur cette branche ? Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il avait l'air préoccupé. En effet, Arlert avait toujours l'air angoissé avant les opérations. Peut-être était-ce normal. Peut-être était-ce juste humain.

_« Mikasa, il faut que tu ailles manger... Le mess va fermer._

_\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer._

_\- On va bientôt partir. »_

Les deux amis se figèrent en silence. Ils allaient partir pour Shingashina. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler ici. Ils allaient retourner à la scène d'exposition de cette vulgaire tragédie, au commencement de cette grotesque farce, à la ligne de départ de cette course contre la mort.

Elle se souvint de ce jour. De l'apparition du titan colossal, alors qu'elle était dans cette rue avec ses deux amis. Des débris de pierre qui volaient dans le ciel. Mikasa ferma les yeux et se souvint de tout. De l'odeur du sang qui se mélangeait avec celles des excréments et du vomi, de la couleur garance qui colorait les ruines des bâtiments, des hurlements, de la terreur. Elle se souvint de son impuissance à soulever ces pierres qui retenaient Carla prisonnière. Son cerveau rejoua la scène comme si elle s'était passée la veille, et les images de son rêve se superposaient à ses souvenirs. Carla qui pleurait, seule, alors qu'Hannes les emmenait loin de ce titan. Le souvenir de son visage écartelé, décoré d'un énorme sourire, lui fit froid dans le dos.

Ce fut Armin qui la sortit de sa léthargie.

_« J'ai l'impression que je ne repartirai pas de là-bas._

_\- Pourquoi ça ?_

_\- Juste un sentiment. »_

Elle se tourna vers son ami de toujours. Mikasa était heureuse de voir que ses sentiments pour Jean n'avaient pas fait naître en lui un quelconque ressentiment. Elle tenait énormément au blond, et cela l'attristait d'apercevoir le doute en lui. Il n'avait aucune foi en lui, et en ses capacités. Et pourtant, Mikasa confierait sa vie à Armin, les yeux fermés. Car elle savait, elle était convaincue au plus profond de son être qu'il était capable de réaliser de grandes choses.

_« Armin, si ce n'est pas ta force qui te sortira de la merde, c'est ton intelligence qui le fera. Tu es le meilleur stratège que le bataillon ait connu._

_\- Tu oublies le major Erwin..._

_\- Je t'assure qu'il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Et si tu es inquiet, n'oublies pas que je couvre tes arrières. Peut-être plus encore que celles d'Eren._

_\- En parlant de lui, vous m'inquiétez, tous les deux..._

_\- C'est lui qui m'inquiète._

_\- Tu m'avais dit qu'il était étrange, c'est ça ? »_

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, détournant le regard vers l'horizon.

_« Cela ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais si tu veux parler... Je suis là. »_

Elle s'autorisa à esquisser un sourire, alors que le blond s'appuyait sur le tronc de l'arbre. Ackerman eut l'horrible impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son ami. Dans ses veines, son sang palpitait, traçait des caractères dans les muqueuses dont elle ne comprenait pas la langue. La combattante redescendit sur terre, et ce contact avec le sol lui fit perdre ses dernières inanités rêveuses. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule. C'était à son tour de le soutenir, à présent.

_« Allons-y. »_

* * *

Ils partirent au crépuscule, après une journée à rassembler matériel et chevaux, une journée de procédures ennuyantes. Après avoir hissé leurs montures et équipements, une partie de la population était venue leur hurler leur soutien. Voir tant d'engouement, malgré l'échec cuisant de la bataille pour récupérer Annie, était presque étonnant. Malgré tout, le major Erwin avait levé son poing vers le ciel et avait hurlé sa ferveur en retour, avec un sourire intimidant.

Les derniers rayons du soleil se reflétaient à travers les nuages devenus sombres. Un vent frais faisait voler les mèches hirsutes de ses cheveux. Levi les observait onduler en dessous de ses épaules. Il s'allouait quelques moments d'admiration, comme le spectateur d'une scène mirobolante. Après tout, Mikasa l'était bel et bien. Son cœur lui chantait tout ce que ses rêves lui permettaient de frôler. Il s'imagina l'odeur de citron et de thym que dégageaient ses cheveux, la texture si douce de la peau de ses mains, ou son regard amusé face à ses inepties. Peut-être, après cette mission, peut-être que le combat serait terminé ? Bien qu'il la trouve irrésistible, dans cette attitude puissante et implacable, les risques qu'elle prenait étaient démesurés. Le moindre risque l'était.

Peut-être, lorsque le dernier cri de guerre serait poussé, peut-être pourraient-ils essayer ?

Il se concentra davantage sur son environnement. Même s'ils se déplaçaient la nuit, ils savaient à présent que certains titans pouvaient être déviants. Ils l'avaient su, au grand dam de Mike... Encore un camarade qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois champêtres. Chaque bruissement des feuilles les mettait en alerte. La jeune femme pouvait apercevoir Eren trembler, à côté d'elle. Leurs derniers échanges avaient plongé Mikasa dans un étau d'incompréhension. Parfois, elle l'aimait démesurément et se jurait de le protéger quoiqu'il lui en coûte. D'autres fois, elle s'énervait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Depuis quand était-elle devenue si irritée par l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie ? Elle l'adorait toujours autant, tenait toujours à lui, souhaitait toujours le protéger. Mais il l'insupportait, comme un frère. Il l'énervait, comme un frère. Il l'exaspérait, comme un frère. Elle avait décidé seule de s'éloigner un peu, de lui laisser plus d'espace. Étrangement, c'était lui qui venait l'étouffer, à présent.

_« Tu étais où ce matin ?_ Lui murmura sa seule famille. »

Elle soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Il était vrai qu'avec Armin, ils étaient arrivés en retard au mess. Les deux amis n'avaient pas mangé avec le brun.

_« J'avais besoin d'espace, Eren._

_\- Bah là on est plutôt espacés, je trouve._

_\- Il y a trente centimètres entre nous._

_\- Tu préférerais quarante ? »_

Elle souhaita une seconde que des titans débarquent pour mettre fin à cette discussion qui ne menait nulle part. À cet instant, un hurlement fusa dans la nuit. Toute la formation se décala sur la gauche, et la militaire posa les mains sur les poignées de ses lames. Elle aperçut, à la lumière de ses lampes, le visage figé d'un géant. Elle retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte, attendant qu'il ne bouge pour sortir ses lames et l'achever avant qu'il ne puisse bailler. Mais le titan resta immobile, pétrifié dans cette torpeur qu'elle lui enviait. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un tel sommeil.

_« Je crois qu'on peut passer, il n'a pas l'air déviant. »_

Le groupe avança prudemment, tout en gardant un œil sur la bête endormie. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion que, la prochaine fois, elle éviterait de souhaiter une telle chose. Si seulement cela pouvait marcher autre part que sur le champ de bataille... La soldate fit couler son regard sur la foule devant elle, cherchant inconsciemment le dos de l'homme qu'elle ne cessait de voir en rêve. Dans un futur sans bataille. Il était probablement trop petit pour qu'elle ne l'aperçoive.

_« Dire qu'on ne l'a pas remarqué... C'est terrifiant de voir à quel point ils peuvent nous atteindre sans qu'on le sache... »_

Elle jeta un œil au blond qui venait de parler. Armin respirait fort, et tremblait comme s'il venait de faire face à une mort imminente. Mikasa se sentit peinée de voir qu'elle n'était pas une présence suffisante pour effacer cette terreur qui semblait l'assaillir. La brune posa sa main sur son épaule tremblotante.

_« Tout va bien, Armin. Avec le major, vous avez réfléchi à notre stratégie. C'est eux qui devraient avoir peur de nous. »_

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête. Ses yeux de cristal reflétaient toute son innocence, sa terreur, ses pensées concernant son futur ; et elle eut envie de le prendre contre elle. La combattante détestait quand il se sentait mal. Elle ressentait un véritable sentiment d'adelphité envers lui. Il était le frère qu'elle n'avait pas, celui qui se comportait véritablement comme tel.

_« Tu as peur, Eren ?_ Demanda le blond d'une voix chevrotante. »

Le concerné sursauta. La jeune femme détourna les yeux vers lui et aperçut ses mains trembler, elles aussi. Serait-elle toujours la seule à ne pas être terrifiée ? Le miracle de l'humanité appréhendait cette mission, comme toutes les autres auparavant. Elle avait davantage peur de l'issue des expéditions que des monstres qu'ils devaient combattre.

_« Non, je n'ai pas peur. J'ignore pourquoi mes mains tremblent. »_

Les deux amis se turent face au regard perdu du brun. Mikasa leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla la myriade d'étoiles qui les surplombait. Ô qu'elle adorait les étoiles. Cette vision soulagea un peu l'ouragan qui faisait rage en son sein. Cela lui rappelait ces nuits qu'elle passait avec son père, à reconnaître les constellations qu'il inventait. Elle retrouva la constellation du pain aux châtaignes, près de celle de l'écureuil. Elle esquissa un sourire face à ces souvenirs heureux. Elle souhaitait parler de ces constellations à quelqu'un d'autre, avant de mourir, pour que l'imagination de son père ne se transforme pas en poussières avec elle. Peut-être dans un avenir sans titans ? Dans le ciel sombre, elle crut apercevoir le visage du caporal, et la rêveuse détourna les yeux vers le sentier sinueux qui la menait à l'échafaud. Les feuillages dessinaient des contours irréguliers sur l'horizon, et les ombres qu'ils créaient faisaient parfois sursauter Sasha, devant elle.

Levi commençait à voir la lumière qui se faufilait entre les ramures des arbres. L'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et avec elle, les titans le feraient. Il ne savait pas vraiment où était le bâtiment dans lequel toute la compagnie devait se réfugier, et priait pour que le sens d'orientation d'Erwin ne leur fasse pas défaut. Auparavant, c'était Mike qui l'aiguillait... Il était certain que sa mort avait un rapport avec le macaque et son groupe de clowns. Après tout, avec l'information qu'Hanji lui avait transmise... S'il avait été présent, cela ne serait peut-être pas arrivé... Allait-il un jour être libéré de ses remords ? Probablement après son dernier souffle.

Au bout du chemin boueux, les arbres disparurent et laissèrent place à une clairière. Mikasa entendit Sasha pousser un petit cri de surprise.

_« Mais je reconnais cet endroit ! On allait chercher du gibier dans les parages ! »_

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Le village de son amie n'était pas à l'opposé du sien, mais suffisamment éloigné pour qu'elle ne se soient jamais croisées. S'étaient-ils perdus dans la forêt ? Ils arrivèrent tous dans la clairière, d'où ils pouvaient apercevoir le soleil se lever derrière la brume qui se formait au-dessus des arbres et des collines. Le major Erwin se retourna vers le bataillon, qui avait formé des lignes égales devant lui, sans avoir besoin d'un ordre pour le faire.

_« Bien, nous sommes arrivés à notre destination._

_\- Major, si je puis me permettre, ce n'est pas Shiganshina..._

_\- Nous le savons. Nous allons passer la journée dans une base souterraine qui se trouve sous nos pieds, à l'abri des titans. Puis, nous repartirons vers Shiganshina. »_

Toutes les recrues se sondèrent mutuellement. Armin semblait encore plus paniqué. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour que le major change d'itinéraire. Ils suivirent néanmoins l'homme au charisme inégalé, qui s'enfonçait dans la clairière. Il y avait effectivement une trappe, dissimulée aux yeux de tous par des feuillages et des faux pâturages.

Cela sentait le renfermé. Le caporal se sentait à l'étroit, dans ce couloir étriqué. Mais une fois descendu suffisamment bas, il pénétra dans une pièce immense, qui semblait remplie d'insectes et d'animaux. Levi frissonna de dégoût lorsqu'une goutte d'eau souillée de terre coula sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée entière dans cet endroit insoluble, ça lui faisait trop penser aux bas-fonds.

_« C'est quoi ce merdier, Erwin ? Et c'est quoi, cette grotte ?_

_\- Dot Pixis m'a confié l'existence de cette grotte, que les garnisons utilisaient pour camoufler des choses à la population. Pour la raison de notre présence ici... J'ai aperçu un titan tout à l'heure._

_\- Et alors ? J'aurais juste pu le découper._

_\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Le titan nous a vus et est parti en direction de Shiganshina. Il avait de l'équipement humain sur le dos. C'était celui qui transportait Annie. »_

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il aperçut Ackerman entrer dans son champ de vision, et il dut se concentrer sur les sourcils épais de son ami pour ne pas suivre sa silhouette longiligne des yeux.

_« Je pense qu'ils nous attendaient. Espérons qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'idée de nous suivre. Je veux voir ce qu'ils comptent faire... Peut-être qu'ils vont s'impatienter._

_\- Nous pourrions organiser une embuscade._

_\- Le terrain est fragile, ici. C'est une grotte qui était probablement là avant les titans. Avant nous aussi. Je doute qu'un combat soit une bonne chose pour nous dans cet environnement._

_\- Génial, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se tourner les pouces toute la journée dans un endroit aussi sale ?_

_\- Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper à faire le ménage. »_

Le plus petit grogna d'insatisfaction. Il détourna les yeux et aperçut la femme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, dans un coin de la grotte. Son frère la collait plus que d'habitude, et cela commençait à l'agacer. Ce débile venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était indispensable, et cherchait désespérément à rattraper ses erreurs. Il ne savait même pas si leur relation s'était améliorée, ou si elle s'était dégradée. Parfois, ils semblaient assez proches pour que Mikasa monte sur son dos. D'autres fois, ils étaient assez en froid pour qu'Eren l'insulte en plein réfectoire.

Le regard émeraude de Jäger le sonda pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant eux. Le gamin fit tout de suite un salut militaire, même si la grimace qu'il faisait relevait plus du défi que du respect qu'on devait à son supérieur.

_« Un problème, Jäger ? T'as du mal à chier en ce moment ?_

_\- Euh non, caporal..._

_\- Alors enlève-moi cette tête de con, et va te reposer de l'autre côté de la grotte. On aura besoin de toi. »_

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Depuis quelque temps, la lueur infantile qui dansait dans ses prunelles émeraude n'existait plus. Elle semblait avoir été remplacée par quelque chose de plus sombre. Eren se contenta d'effleurer la main de sa sœur, accrochant son regard pendant quelques secondes. Le caporal s'en retrouva d'autant plus énervé, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait aucun droit. Était-ce grave s'il coupait cette main ? Après tout, elle repousserait...

_« Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, caporal ? »_

Mikasa le fixait de manière étrange, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle tâchait de ne pas se montrer trop proche ou trop tendre à ses côtés, mais le savoir à ses côtés apaisait cette petite voix qui murmurait les prophéties des Parques au creux de son oreille.

Le silence de la grotte avait fait place à un grondement lointain. Il avait froid, et le regard de la belle brune ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, fouillant dans son sac l'objet de ses convoitises, et sortit une couverture en laine. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand le brun l'enroula avec lui.

_« Viens là, il ne faudrait pas que tu ne meures de froid avant que ça ne commence._

_\- Mais je n'ai pas froid._

_\- Dis pas de bêtise, tu trembles. »_

Elle sentait les épaules de l'homme à ses côtés trembloter, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. La militaire faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir alors qu'il était contre elle. Toutes les personnes enfermées à proximité d'eux les fixaient d'un air étrange. La jeune femme aperçut Sasha lui faire un clin d'œil, et se serrer dans son duvet avec Connie, Jean et Armin. Le fait qu'elle les imite donnait une dimension moins extraordinaire à ces gestes, et elle remercia mentalement son amie.

Le corps chaud de la soldate le mettait dans tous ses états. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et pourtant, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir sa chaleur à chaque contact. Il eut la pensée que sa couverture allait être crade, avec toutes ces saletés dans cette grotte. L'enfant des bas-fonds fit une grimace de dégoût que la brune observa avec amusement.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore au fait qu'il faille nettoyer cet endroit ?_

_\- Tu fais flipper quand tu lis dans les pensées, Mikasa._

_\- Tu as peu de préoccupations, c'est facile avec toi._

_\- Si seulement tu savais ce qui me préoccupe. »_

Sa cadette l'observa, interloquée. L'odeur de l'homme lui vint aux narines, et elle huma celle-ci de manière avide. Elle tentait de se convaincre du fait qu'elle ne l'adorait pas tant que ça, même si elle savait que c'était là un beau mensonge.

_« Et qu'est-ce qui peut être plus préoccupant que le ménage ?_

_\- Une certaine idiote à qui les cheveux longs vont bien. »_

Le sourire qui se dessina spontanément sur ses lèvres le détendit un peu. Elle effleura les mèches de ses cheveux lisses, et les trouva soudain dignes d'intérêt. La soldate sentit sa main se poser dans le bas de son dos et agripper sa hanche, cachée derrière les couvertures, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à ce contact. Sa prise la collait encore plus à lui, et l'amoureuse se sentit soudain fiévreuse.

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, _lui murmura le brun_. Ils sont forts. Aie confiance. »_

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers ses vêtements, et Levi eut envie de les lui ôter sur le champ. Mais c'était un champ de bataille ; il n'avait pas vraiment le champ libre. Son cerveau retombait sur les mêmes mots, comme s'il ne tournait pas rond, comme s'il avait disjoncté au contact de la jeune femme. Son odeur de citron et de thym chatouillait doucereusement ses narines, et le soldat dût se retenir de ne pas enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour la humer davantage.

_« Merci... Mais on est jamais à l'abri d'une connerie._

_\- Tiens donc, tu commences à parler comme moi. Fais attention gamine, tu pourrais devenir aussi insupportable que moi._

_\- Je pense avoir de la marge encore, il faut dire que tu es particulièrement doué dans ce domaine. »_

Mikasa passa sa main dans son dos avec nervosité, et la posa sur la hanche de l'homme. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, tant elle était anxieuse. Mais lorsqu'il la serra davantage contre lui, elle se sentit heureuse d'avoir pu lui rendre ce geste. La combattante bougea légèrement ses doigts et commença à faire des cercles dans le bas de son dos, lui provoquant un léger sursaut. Face à sa réaction, elle n'arriva guère à contenir son petit rire, et il lui jeta un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

_« Oï, je te fais rire gamine ?_

_\- Je ne te pensais pas si sensible._

_\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, crois-moi. »_

Ils s'admirèrent pendant de longues secondes en silence. Quelques flammes de désir dansaient dans leurs prunelles, alors que leurs pupilles se dilataient. Leurs mains étaient toujours désespérément accrochées à leurs corps, comme si lâcher l'autre était synonyme de chute.

Un soldat mobilisé par les brigades spéciales interrompit cette léthargie partagée, essoufflé. Il s'appelait Freudenberg, si la mémoire de Mikasa était bonne. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé à la 104e brigade, étant donné qu'il était dans la section Nord. Il pointa un doigt tremblant vers le fond de la grotte, et un fantôme sembla transpercer ses iris bruns.

_« Venez vite voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »_

Ainsi, devant l'engouement du bataillon face à la découverte du garçon à la coupe au bol, Mikasa se trouva obligée de s'engouffrer dans les boyaux de la Terre. Heureusement pour elle, la main de Levi dans la sienne semblait lui servir autant de guide que de lumière.

Ainsi s'enfonçaient-ils dans un labyrinthe, sans savoir que Dédale les observait, souriant, s'égarer dans la plus belle de ses œuvres : celle du passé.


	31. Wandmalerei

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, Marlowe Freudenberg existe dans le manga, mais il n'a peut-être pas marqué tes esprits x) Merci mille fois pour ton soutien et tes reviews systématiques, elles m'encouragent énormément !**

**Neverming555 : par faute de temps je te réponds ici ! La serpillière originelle est vraiment mon délire favori sur cette fanfic x) Contente que ces révélations te plaisent, et j'espère que la suite le fera tout autant !**

* * *

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les boyaux terrestres, plus Mikasa avait de mal à inspirer. La faible lueur émise par la torche, devant elle, n'était pas suffisante pour rassurer son instinct. La roche humide frôlait parfois ses bras diaphanes, et l'on pouvait entendre l'écho des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant contre le sol. Marlowe, le prénom du type qui les avait menés dans ce qui semblait être le chemin vers l'enfer, interrompit son avancée. Les soldats derrière lui levèrent alors la tête, auparavant concentrés sur l'endroit où ils mettaient les pieds. Les flammes des torches éclairaient faiblement les parois.

Armin laissa s'échapper une exclamation. Devant eux, des dessins recouvraient l'impasse que formait la grotte. Sur le mur rocailleux, une sorte de monstre était accroupi devant une femme blonde. Celui-ci possédait deux cornes animales, et une chevelure dorée ondulait derrière ses oreilles velues. Silencieusement, Eren parcourra la seconde fresque avec horreur. Une femme immense semblait sourdre une étendue d'eau éternelle. Les éclairs et les nuages frôlaient ses épaules, tandis qu'elle faisait face à des soldats impuissants. Effrayé par cette vérité qui correspondait à ses visions, le jeune homme suivit les couleurs bigarrées avec attention, appréhendant quelle serait la suite.

Jean ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la troisième fresque. Trois jeunes filles se trouvaient au milieu de la peinture murale, avec derrière elles, le corps d'un homme plus vieux. Tous les quatre possédaient des vêtements aux éclats bleus, signe probable d'un statut noble. Les enfants pleuraient des larmes de sang, pendant qu'elles semblaient manger quelque chose. Enfin, devant elles, un squelette reposait sur une table. Il possédait encore un vêtement sur son torse, et de longs cheveux blonds étaient accrochés à son crâne sanguinolent. Il avait envie de vomir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Les dessins avaient l'air vieux, assez vieux pour que les couleurs n'en soient presque plus, et pour que quelques bouts ne manquent aux œuvres.

Enfin, Erwin et Hanji, côte à côte, détaillaient la dernière fresque avec attention. On y voyait une multitude de titans qui marchaient en direction de l'horizon. Dans leur sillage, tout avait été détruit. Il ne restait rien. Pas même de vestiges humains. Pas même de ruines à ciel ouvert.

Dans la grotte, les soldats naviguaient entre les quatre fresques, admirant avec horreur les dessins anciens. Les théories fusaient entre eux, et Connie écoutait avec attention les réflexions intenses d'Armin.

_« Ce n'est pas impossible que ces fresques soient très anciennes... Probablement avant que l'humanité ne se réfugie dans les murs, puisque c'était il y a cent ans... Mais alors, l'apparition des titans était peut-être plus vieille ? Les informations qu'on nous apprend depuis gamins sont-elles fausses... ? Puis c'est quoi, ce démon ? L'union d'un démon et de cette femme a-t-elle provoqué la naissance d'humains capables de se transformer ? »_

Le blond fit une œillade à la scientifique, pour qu'elle infirme ou confirme sa théorie. Quelques jours auparavant, la théorie des humains se transformant en titans avait fait le tour du bataillon. Certains, en apprenant cette cruelle possibilité, avaient souhaité abandonner leur vie militaire. Ils ne souhaitaient pas se battre contre des êtres humains. Mais, lorsque l'information fut digérée, ils se rendirent compte de la nécessité de continuer le combat, tant pour regagner leur territoire que pour libérer ces pauvres humains de l'enfer qu'ils devaient vivre. Hanji hocha la tête face aux dires du stratège, et les compléta.

_« Je ne vois pas le lien logique entre les fresques... Un démon pactisant avec une femme, une femme-titan qui se bat contre des soldats, des enfants qui semblent manger un être humain, des titans qui marchent... Est-ce que c'est une représentation de l'histoire ? Est-ce chronologique ?_

_\- Du cannibalisme... C'est peut-être là que le besoin de dévorer des humains a commencé ? Par ces gamines ? _Questionna Levi d'un œil attentif_. »_

Mikasa frissonna. Elle avait l'impression que leur découverte allait être d'une conséquence inimaginable. La brune oublia les yeux d'acier du caporal, et la froideur de la grotte. Elle oublia cette foule qui s'attardait sur les peintures murales, et alla retrouver Eren, qui s'était éloigné vers les étroits couloirs vides. Son frère était assis sur une pierre humide, et son regard émeraude semblait s'être perdu au-delà des roches sombres, pour aventurer sa curiosité vers les hadales de l'enfer.

_« Eren ? Tout va bien ? »_

Il sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et ses prunelles s'ancrèrent dans les iris sibyllins d'Ackerman.

_« Oui. Je pense juste beaucoup... À la suite._

_\- Je suis certaine qu'on arrivera au bout. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. »_

Elle lui offrit l'ébauche d'un sourire, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, Eren ne le lui rendit pas. Sa bienveillance sembla s'écraser à ses pieds et être absorbée par cette terre vorace. Des lueurs implacables et dures, dans ces yeux qu'elle avait presque toujours connu, transpercèrent la jeune femme.

_« Tu ne sais rien, Mikasa. Alors ne fais pas comme si tu pouvais connaître l'avenir..._

_\- Je ne suis pas voyante. Mais je ferais tout, pour que tout se passe bien... On mérite tous que cela se termine bien._

_\- Tu as raison sur le point que tout se terminera. Bien, en revanche... »_

Malgré lui, il tourna la tête vers le visage radieux de Sasha. Cette œillade provoqua une myriade de questions chez son interlocutrice. Eren était décidément de plus en plus étrange. Elle sentait que quelque chose se passait, mais devait-elle essayer de creuser, au risque d'être rejetée ?

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Comme une intuition. »_

Un voile de tristesse interrompit sa contemplation de l'amoureuse des patates. La jeune femme se sentait inquiète, pour son frère, pour sa meilleure amie. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, comme ils le faisaient autrefois pour consoler l'autre après un cauchemar trop violent. Mais les deux soldats n'étaient plus des enfants, et quelque chose d'inconnu semblait les séparer.

Lorsque la foule se dispersa vers l'entrée principale de la caverne, ils suivirent le mouvement pour s'installer dans la grande cavité. Jean prit place aux côtés de la jeune brune, et celle-ci fut surprise de voir ses prunelles déterminées. Ils n'avaient pas eu de discussion sérieuse depuis bien longtemps. Après tout, Mikasa n'était pas le genre de femme à discuter. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne prononça aucun mot. Il se contenta d'être à côté de l'asiatique, pendant que la plupart des soldats s'endormaient les uns contre les autres. La combattante aperçut Levi discuter à voix basse avec Erwin, et son visage préoccupé accéléra les battements erratiques de son cœur.

_« Tu peux dormir. Je veille sur toi. »_

Puis, elle se retourna vers l'air bienveillant de son ami, et elle se sentit reconnaissante pour sa présence à ses côtés. Elle sentit le corps de Sasha reposer sur son épaule, et ce fut difficile pour Mikasa de ne pas soupirer de tendresse.

_« Merci, Jean. Pense à te reposer aussi._

_\- Promis. »_

L'homme au regard sémillant recouvrit le corps des deux jeunes femmes de son duvet, et Ackerman posa sa joue sur le crâne de son amie en hésitant. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait était rassurante, et elle se mit à songer, les yeux fermés. Elle ferait tout son possible pour que ces personnes vivent le plus longtemps possible. Pour que Sasha mange autant que possible, pour que Jean puisse aimer quelqu'un et être aimé en retour, pour qu'Armin puisse voir l'océan, pour qu'Eren... Pour qu'Eren soit heureux. Pour que Levi continue d'être si délicieusement insupportable. Pour que Connie étoffe ses blagues les plus nulles. Pour qu'Historia se remette du départ d'Ymir.

Ackerman fut bercée ainsi par ses espoirs, plongeant petit à petit dans un monde où les titans n'écrasaient plus le monde sous leurs pas lourds.

Jean laissa ses yeux observer le visage détendu du miracle de l'humanité, et il ne put empêcher son cœur de s'amollir devant cette vision. Il interrompit de lui-même son admiration, tant pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux amies, que pour accrocher le regard azur d'Armin. Ce contact visuel poussa le stratège à rejoindre le soldat qui hantait ses pensées. Il débuta la conversation à voix basse.

_« C'est incroyable, hein ? Ces vestiges. C'est la preuve qu'on est sur la bonne voie... Si on accède à la cave d'Eren, on aura probablement la réponse à nos questions..._

_\- Tu penses que ça s'est vraiment passé ?_

_\- Il y a des éléments qu'on connait... Genre des sortes de soldats, les titans. Les rois. Tu crois que c'est une fiction ?_

_\- Je ne crois plus en rien... Déjà qu'on combat des humains débiles et bien trop grands... Si j'avais su ça avant... Dire que Marco a été dévoré par une chose qui avait tout d'humain... »_

Le regard du brun fut voilé de tristes lueurs. Penser à son ami mort à Trost était toujours une déchirure. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus attendre qu'il n'apparaisse entre les rangs. À ne plus prendre un morceau de pain supplémentaire pour le partager avec lui. Il s'était habitué, pendant leurs derniers jours à la brigade, à ce lit qui demeurait vide chaque nuit. Ce jour-là, aurait-il pu le sauver ? S'il lui avait demandé de le suivre, s'il s'était comporté en vrai leader- comme le mort le lui avait dit, aurait-il été à ses côtés aujourd'hui ?

La main d'Arlert se posa sur son épaule.

_« Jean. Je suis certain que Marco nous encourage, de là où il est. Je suis certain qu'il est fier de ton courage, de tes décisions. Je suis sûr que tu es devenu le leader qu'il voyait en toi. »_

Les paroles du blond brisèrent le cœur de son camarade, qui retint les larmes qui semblèrent déborder de cette blessure éternelle. Il baissa la tête et attendit que le déluge ne s'apaise au sein de sa cage thoracique. Kirschtein se contenta alors de recouvrir la main de son ami avec ses doigts, serrant sa paume glacée dans la sienne.

Voir ses deux camarades être aussi proches fit mal à Eren. En retrait, ses yeux émeraude détaillèrent sa sœur qui dormait contre Sasha, et son visage détendu apaisa presque sa colère, son ressentiment, et son immense tristesse. Il était seul. Après tout, le détenteur du titan assaillant avait tout fait pour... Mais il savait que son isolement s'était fait trop tôt, tout comme ses maudites visions.

Dieu, qu'il aimerait que quelqu'un le guide sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le brun savait vers quoi il devait se diriger... Mais il avait la terrible impression que le navire était à la dérive, et qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu de ce qui était prévu.

Il devait maintenir le cap, en tant que capitaine du bateau. Mais ces fresques l'inquiétaient... Il ne savait pas tout. Certaines zones d'ombres, gigantesques, le terrifiaient. Comme lorsqu'enfant, ses cauchemars le réveillaient, et qu'il tremblait face aux ombres qui se découpaient dans sa chambre. Mais les monstres derrière les meubles n'avaient jamais existé... Contrairement à ceux qui hantaient ses rêves actuels.

La couverture qui recouvrait le corps de Mikasa s'était un peu enlevée, et il eut envie d'aller recouvrir sa sœur d'un peu de chaleur. Mais quelque chose retint son élan fraternel, une sensation inconnue et innommable qui paralysa sa main déjà tendue. Le regard acéré du caporal Levi n'y était pour rien : cet arrêt venait du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Finalement, Eren décida de s'entourer de son propre duvet et demeura dans le coin de cette grotte. Ses paupières privèrent ses iris opalins de ces visions pleines d'amour, d'amitié et de cohésion, qui contrastaient si bien avec sa récente solitude.

* * *

À quelques lieux de là, cinq tasses s'entrechoquèrent. Un liquide noir ondulait dans les contenants en céramique, alors que le feu crépitait.

_« Mes chers guerriers, il est temps de régler ça ici et de terminer notre mission une bonne fois pour toutes. »_

Le rituel de Sieg se passa dans le silence le plus total. Tous les guerriers respectaient cette tradition, et le goût amer du café vint faire grimacer Annie. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle buvait depuis des mois, et elle n'aimait même pas cela. Ses deux compagnons d'infortune avaient l'air si heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle avait loupé énormément de choses- malgré les rapports que lui faisaient Hitch, Armin, et même Mikasa. La blonde ignora les piques incessantes de Galliard envers Reiner. Même s'il en avait pris la responsabilité, la mort de Marcel n'était pas totalement de sa faute, et elle trouvait injuste de lui cracher perpétuellement ses erreurs au visage. Néanmoins, leurs conflits ne la regardaient pas.

Bien vite, ils firent leurs derniers préparatifs, en attendant le signal de Peak indiquant leur arrivée imminente, mais ce serait probablement pour demain. Voyager de jour serait idiot de leur part. La guerrière aperçut ses deux amis s'éloigner d'un air complice, et elle ne saisissait pas ce qui rendait leur amitié si étrange.

Ils marchèrent longtemps sur le mur, parlèrent peu. Leurs regards se perdirent dans les rayons de l'astre solaire, et ses ondes colorées qui définissaient si bien le crépuscule. Berthold s'assit aux côtés du blond, sans un mot, et leurs doigts vinrent s'entremêler comme d'une commune volonté.

_« Je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit... Mais je ne serai pas avec toi, cette fois. Il faudra agir et réfléchir par toi-même._

_\- Je sais. »_

Une légère pression se fit sur le dos de sa main, et le brun tourna son regard vers son camarade. Il ne cessait d'observer la première ville qu'ils avaient détruite. Le point de départ de leur enfer.

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_\- Tu ne me perdras pas, Berthold... Nous sommes six guerriers contre eux. Si quelqu'un est en difficulté, c'est le rôle de Galliard de l'épauler... Tout ira bien. »_

Le sourire que lui adressa Braun réchauffa un peu les froides angoisses qui glaçaient son cœur. Son pouce vint caresser le dos de sa main avec tendresse.

_« Moi aussi, je suis inquiet pour toi... Mais tout ira bien, d'accord ? On va rentrer à Revelio, ensemble. Quand Eren sera avec nous, on n'aura plus jamais à retourner ici... On prendra soin de ma cousine. J'imagine même pas à quel point elle a grandi ! Et on pourra refaire des cookies pour ta mère._

_\- Oh, tout ça me manque... _Murmura Hoover d'un air nostalgique.

_\- À moi aussi. »_

Le blond posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grand, et les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent sous la mer des nuages. Le moment était arrivé. Ensemble, ils se relevèrent sur l'édifice de pierre. Une dernière fois, le brun se pencha vers le visage de Reiner. Les mains du blond saisirent doucement son visage, et ils s'embrassèrent avec le désespoir des condamnés à la potence. Un dernier baiser plein de promesses et de non-dits, une dernière étreinte camouflant les expressions attristées.

Puis, les deux guerriers se tournèrent le dos. Le poing du détenteur du titan cuirassé émit une légère frappe sur l'omoplate de son amant.

_« Allez. Je compte sur toi, mon amour. »_

Rougissant, Berthold réitéra ce même geste. Le contact du corps du guerrier doré lui donna envie de se retourner et de l'embrasser encore une fois. Néanmoins, il résista à cette tentation.

_« Tu peux. On va rentrer chez nous, ensemble. »_

Les deux anciens soldats, reliques d'un amour trop lacéré par les mensonges, partirent sans se retourner l'un vers l'autre. Berthold entendit les promesses victorieuses de Niké, déesse de la victoire, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Achlys qui recouvrait déjà Shiganshina du brouillard de la mort.

* * *

Un bruit sourd réveilla Mikasa. Elle se redressa légèrement, ce qui fit grogner Sasha dans son sommeil. Elle détailla la grotte maintenant silencieuse. Tout le bataillon d'exploration semblait être bercé par les murmures de Morphée. Tout d'abord, elle aperçut Eren qui était emmitouflé dans son duvet, seul contre un mur, et cette vision la rendit triste. Son regard dériva vers Connie qui ronflait à côté d'un type aux cheveux roux, avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Elle vit Jean affalé sur les cuisses d'Armin, qui lui, dormait à poings fermés sur le dos du soldat. Cette vue apaisa la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie précédemment. La brune était heureuse que son ami d'enfance soit aussi proche de lui, et espérait qu'il obtiendrait les sentiments qu'il désirait tant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que sa meilleure amie bavait dans son sommeil, et elle fut heureuse d'avoir dormi avec le duvet de Jean. Elle aurait été dégoûtée que le sien soit taché par ce filet translucide. La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn devait probablement rêver de pommes de terre.

Son regard sombre tomba sur le visage détendu de Levi. Celui-ci dormait assis, la joue dans la paume de sa main. Il avait presque l'air éveillé. Elle permit à ses lèvres d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, alors que ses yeux détaillaient ses traits endormis avec attention. Un grognement brusque la fit sursauter, et elle vit Hanji, affalée sur le sol dans une position étrange. La cheffe d'escouade semblait dormir, elle aussi. Dans son champ de vision, l'asiatique croisa le regard perçant du major Erwin, qui semblait assez amusé de son examen silencieux.

Mikasa se sentit soudain honteuse. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant qui venait d'être surprise à faire une bêtise. Surtout, le petit sourire qui illuminait son visage fatigué lui paraissait à la fois cynique et bienveillant. La soldate n'eut pas à se noyer dans sa gêne plus longtemps, puisque la secousse revint, plus forte. D'autres soldats s'éveillèrent. Beaucoup qu'elle ne connaissait pas, venus des brigades spéciales, ou certains dont elle ignorait simplement les noms.

_« Qu'est-ce-que heiiiiin ? »_

Mikasa tourna les yeux vers Sasha, qui regardait Jean et Armin d'un air abasourdi. Elle n'avait même pas essuyé son filet de bave, qui pendait à présent dans l'air.

_« Sasha. Tu baves, c'est écœurant._

_\- Oh pardon ! »_

Soudain, quelques pierres tombèrent sur le sol mouillé. Tous les endormis se relevèrent en sursautant. Des bruits sourds se répercutaient contre les murs humides, réguliers et répétés. Les yeux de tous les soldats se dirigèrent vers le plafond d'argile, puis s'accrochèrent encore une fois, inquiets. Les pas des titans, au-dessus de leurs têtes, faisaient tomber de la terre sur leurs visages.

Le silence était rythmé par la marche funèbre des mangeurs d'humains. Aucun soldat n'émettait le moindre son, ni ne faisait le moindre mouvement, de peur d'alerter les monstres de leur présence. Ackerman eut l'impression d'être de retour à Shiganshina. Quand les foulées des titans se dirigeaient entre les maisons, écrasant ses voisins, dévorant les marchands, terrifiant les autres enfants. Elle se revoyait, gamine, observer ces monstres si immenses qui faisaient trembler les pavés.

Le regard d'ambre de sa mère adoptive refit surface. Mikasa se sentit à nouveau impuissante face aux décombres qui coinçaient Carla, impuissante face à ce sourire figé et à ces mains sanglantes. Elle était à nouveau sous le bras d'Hannes, détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir, encore, une mère ensanglantée.

La rêveuse n'aperçut pas Jean et Armin s'observer avec gêne, ni même Connie qui s'étira – frappant au passage le soldat à la coiffure fantaisiste. Levi avait encore la bouche pâteuse, dû à son bref sommeil. Il s'enquit de rejoindre le major, dont le regard sibyllin détaillait le plafond d'argile.

_« Erwin ?_

_\- Le sol tiendra. Heureusement, on a réussi à faire rentrer les charrettes et les chevaux..._

_\- Tu penses pas que ces enflures nous sentent ? »_

Hanji les rejoignit bientôt en grommelant, pendant que les iris azurin du haut gradé détaillaient toujours la terre qui tombait dans la cavité, comme si la réponse s'y trouvait. Comme s'il suffisait de creuser encore un peu.

_« Je ne sais pas, Levi. Je ne sais pas. »_

La cheffe d'escouade jeta un œil sur la myriade de soldats confinés. Tous avaient l'air anxieux. Tant que les titans menaceraient de sourdre le plafond de la grotte, le bataillon ne pourrait trouver du repos. Son propre groupe l'observait avec appréhension. Croiser les yeux bienveillants de Moblit lui permit de prendre confiance en leur chance, en eux, en leur courage.

_« Levi, Erwin. Si les titans anéantissent cette grotte, on fait quoi ?_

_\- Ce serait un gros bordel, _ronchonna le caporal.

_\- Le mieux serait de sortir tous en même temps, pour ne pas être cueillis les uns après les autres. Je pense qu'on compterait sur les plus forts pour éliminer les plus proches rapidement. Tout dépend du nombre : s'ils sont peu nombreux, on pourra les exterminer. S'ils sont trop, je doute que nous puissions rentrer jusqu'au mur... Ou alors il faudra patienter jusqu'au crépuscule. »_

Erwin parla assez bas pour que les autres soldats n'entendent pas ses prédictions. La seule femme du trio rigola devant l'air serein de son ami.

_« Tu as vraiment confiance en cette grotte, hein ? _Murmura-t-elle.

_\- Je sens que le ciel ne nous tombera pas sur la tête, Hanji. Je le sais._

_\- Ton fameux instinct, _ricana Levi_, hein ? Le même qui nous a fait suivre Mikasa, la dernière fois ? »_

Hanji fut prise d'une quinte de toux, pendant que le blond esquissait un sourire.

_« J'ai agi par impulsion, non pas par réflexion, ce jour-là. Je t'assure que la grotte tiendra. »_

Levi aurait trouvé cela ironique, qu'un pied gigantesque ne vienne écraser une poignée de militaires au même moment. Mais le destin ne vint jamais donner tort à Erwin. Au bout d'un certain temps, les secousses s'interrompirent. Les ombres des roches, projetées contre les murs de terre par les torches enflammées, semblaient se mouvoir comme des monstres gigantesques.

_« Tu penses que la nuit est arrivée ?_ Demanda Armin à son ami d'enfance. »

Eren posa ses yeux fatigués sur le visage du stratège. Il fut soudain pris d'un sentiment inextricable, d'une détresse assourdissante, et il eut envie d'enlacer celui qui rêvait d'océans et de champs d'un sable doré. Le brun ne savait pas d'où venaient ces émotions enfouies, et ne voulait pas le savoir. En ce moment, ses songes le berçaient dans un passé oublié de tous. Les hadales de l'avenir étaient trop floues, trop brèves et succinctes, pour qu'il les situe distinctement.

_« Peut-être... Ou bien ils se sont éloignés. Il faudrait aller vérifier. On pourrait enfin sortir de ce trou._

_\- Il faudrait pouvoir marquer notre emplacement ! Ces fresques sont intéressantes, il ne faut pas les perdre._

_\- Tu as raison, Armin. »_

Le détenteur du titan assaillant fit un léger sourire à Arlert. De leur côté, les chefs d'escouade avaient continué leur discussion, et le caporal avait décidé d'aller voir si la nuit était bel et bien tombée. Il se faufila entre les charrettes et les chevaux qui encombraient l'entrée. Les équidés firent un appel sourd lorsque Levi passa devant eux, une sorte de grognement de bienvenue. Le soldat caressa les chanfreins de quelques animaux, et leurs naseaux soufflèrent de manière brève.

L'immense trappe qui donnait accès à la grotte était intacte. Le militaire se demanda comment, après des années d'occupation des titans, aucun n'avait pu passer au travers de celle-ci. Était-ce vraiment un hasard ? Ou la trappe était-elle assez solide pour résister, là où des murs immenses n'y arrivaient pas ?

L'homme à la nuque dégagée délaissa ses questions auxquelles il n'aurait, de toute manière, aucune réponse. Il fit craquer ses vertèbres cervicales, faisant rouler sa tête autour de sa nuque, et se prépara à soulever la porte menant aux enfers. Ou peut-être était-il déjà dedans ? Un enfer souterrain ou terrestre, il n'était plus à ça près : il avait vécu dans les deux. Mais s'il devait traverser le pré d'Asphodèle, autant que ce soit avec un grand soleil.

C'est avec difficulté qu'il décala légèrement la planche- en était-ce vraiment une ? Vu le poids de celle-ci, il en doutait fortement. Une lumière diaphane vint aveugler ses prunelles habituées aux ténèbres des champs du châtiment. Il crut, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il faisait encore jour ; mais les éclats lunaires vinrent éclairer les silhouettes endormies de quelques titans.

Levi ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la brèche qu'il avait créée, et descendit une dernière fois dans les entrailles de la Terre. Tous les soldats turent leurs basses discussions pour observer son visage impassible. Puis, ses prunelles d'onyx furent interceptées par deux iris sombres, et il s'arrêta pour admirer le visage de Mikasa.

_« La nuit est tombée. Récupérez vos affaires, on lève le camp. »_

Au même moment, une brise discrète s'engouffra dans le tunnel étroit. Les Moires dansèrent dans le vent glacial, caressant les visages des soldats angoissés. Dans leur sillage, Eren Jäger put entendre distinctement les divinités du destin ricaner, quand elles passèrent entre Armin et Jean. Clotho, la fileuse, tissait les fils de la vie des condamnés. Lachésis, la répartitrice, les déroulait avec amusement. Enfin, Atropos, l'inflexible, fit glisser sur les fils fragiles la lame d'un ciseau rouillé.

Eren décida d'ignorer la visite des Parques, et se jura que personne, absolument personne, ne serait emporté par Charon ; peu importe s'il devait remonter tous les fleuves des Enfers pour les tirer de sa barque implacable.


	32. Verstecken

Après une bonne heure à hisser chariots et chevaux à la surface, et à trancher les quelques nuques des géants endormis, les soldats se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Shiganshina. Les équidés gambadaient joyeusement à l'idée d'enfin bouger. L'angoisse des titans qui déambulaient au-dessus de leurs têtes s'était transformée en une peur plus sourde et vicieuse : celle du champ de bataille. Ils allaient affronter l'ennemi qui avait combattu avec eux ; ceux dont ils connaissaient à la fois tout et rien. De parfaits inconnus qui avaient été leurs frères.

Armin soupira. Plus ils avançaient dans la pénombre effrayante, et plus la terreur secouait son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Ils étaient en première ligne, étant ceux qui se sentaient en forme. Les autres se laissaient porter par les cheveux, bercés par le balancement de leur croupe.

Le blond se demanda s'il était le seul à imaginer pléthore de fins atroces. Le singe, Ymir, Reiner, Berthold, et Annie réunis... En plus de ce titan qui semblait plus utilitaire que combatif. Le stratège avait peur que leur force conjuguée ne soit invincible. Leur plan avait probablement des failles. Et si son incompétence provoquait leur perte ? Non, ils avaient le major Erwin. Le tacticien avait dû penser à tout cela, et avait élaboré une idée incroyable pour assurer la victoire de l'humanité. Il avait dû anticiper l'insuffisance théorique de leur tactique.

Cette pensée soulagea un peu le stress qui faisait des nœuds au sein de ses entrailles. Son regard azur s'attarda sur Eren, qui marchait à ses côtés. Il s'inquiétait de sa réaction. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient à Shiganshina... Le brun avait presque tout perdu. Arlert se souvenait du hurlement d'Eren sur le bateau : c'était comme s'il criait toujours, et qu'il n'avait cessé de crier depuis.

Mikasa, à sa droite, semblait totalement se fondre dans le décor des ombres. Cette facette était à la fois incroyablement intimidante et rassurante. Comment pouvait-il douter un seul instant de leur victoire, quand ses yeux sombres fixaient l'horizon avec une telle détermination ? Leur nouvel équipement provoquait des bruits sourds dans la forêt, et parfois, Armin avait peur que ce bruit ne résonne jusqu'aux oreilles de leurs adversaires.

Une main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux lisses, et un regard en arrière lui indiqua la présence de Jean. Celui-ci l'observait d'un air à la fois irrité et bienveillant- mélange qui, malgré le paradoxe, allait à merveille avec son visage fatigué.

_« Arrête de te prendre la tête, Armin. Ton cerveau va disjoncter là, repose-le pour tout à l'heure. »_

La considération de son camarade vint défaire les nœuds de son estomac avec une douceur angélique. Un sourire vint étirer les fossettes qui soulignaient ses joues.

_« Merci, Jean. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._

_\- Bah tu vas essayer et réussir, comme d'habitude._

_\- Chuuuuut les gars, _intervint la voix criarde de Connie devant eux_, c'est sûr ils vous entendent à Shinganshina vu comment vous parlez fort !_

_\- Commence par la fermer alors, le chauve !_

_\- Tu veux vraiment parler de caractéristiques physiques, tête de cheval ?_

_\- Taisez-vous, tous les deux. Vous faites trop de bruit. »_

L'intervention froide d'Eren sembla choquer tous les soldats aux alentours. Sasha, qui était légèrement devant avec son ami aux yeux dorés, s'était attendue à ce qu'un haut gradé vienne les interrompre. La jeune femme croisa le regard émeraude de l'espoir de l'humanité, et elle fut saisie d'un sentiment étrange. Ce n'était pas de la peur, car celle-ci l'avait vécue plus d'une fois. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de positif. Jäger l'intimidait, et elle ignorait pourquoi. Pourtant, la mangeuse de patates avait toujours eu une bonne relation avec son ami. Ses prunelles céladon reflétaient la même lueur que celles des animaux, peu avant quelque chose de tragique. Leur mort, ou celle d'un autre membre du troupeau.

Ses iris angoissés se posèrent vers l'obscurité qui les absorbait, devant eux. Leur marche redevint aussi silencieuse qu'elle ne l'était au début. Leurs pas résonnaient dans la terre sèche. Les chevaux soufflaient parfois, plus pour communiquer entre eux que par véritable fatigue. La brise glacée hérissa les poils situés sur la nuque de Levi. L'ombre des arbres ressemblait bien trop à celles des titans, et son sang battait parfois furieusement dans ses veines, par adrénaline. Néanmoins, quand il voyait juste les feuillages danser avec le vent, ses muscles se décontractaient. Sa vigilance était parfois assez explosive.

Le regard de Mikasa s'attarda sur les énièmes branches, et la configuration sylvestre se superposa à ses souvenirs.

_« Je... reconnais cet endroit. »_

Ce n'étaient que des arbres. Elle en avait vu une myriade, depuis son départ. Mais elle aurait reconnu cet endroit entre mille. Le petit groupe se stoppa pour observer les environs.

_« On allait cherchait du bois pour le feu, ici. »_

Ses deux amis d'enfance détaillèrent les feuillages avec attention. Eren se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_« C'est si proche..._

_\- Je peux entendre la rivière._

_\- Finalement, nous sommes revenus..._ Murmura Armin. _C'est la première fois qu'on revient... Depuis cette fois-là. »_

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une clairière. Devant eux, le mur Maria se dessinait. Quelques lueurs le rendaient sombre et mystérieux, comme si l'édifice de pierres n'était qu'un vestige oublié de l'humanité. Comme s'il cachait davantage qu'un monde inconnu.

Tout semblait mort. Il n'y avait pas un animal, pas un être humain, ni une seule vie, qui semblaient interrompre la perpétuelle léthargie de la nature. La végétation avait envahi les habitations. Les toitures, parfois, étaient recouvertes d'herbe verdoyante. Malgré cette apparence paisible, l'ambiance que dégageaient les lieux était tout, sauf agréable. Une sorte de tension faisait courber l'air autour d'eux. Quelque chose de lourd appuyait sur les épaules du bataillon.

Shiganshina, le point de départ de tout. Le commencement des souffrances de toute l'humanité. Les foyers éventrés, les bouts de squelettes qui étaient éparpillés sur les pavés, les tristes relents des passages des titans. Tout inspirait la crainte.

Le Bataillon arriva aux abords de la ville au galop. Les capuches recouvraient les têtes de chaque soldat. Le mouvement de l'escadron fit trembler cette terre si paisible. La voix tonitruante du major Erwin parvint à chaque militaire qui chevauchaient les animaux essoufflés.

_« Prenez garde aux titans cachés dans l'ombre ! Notre opération commence dès maintenant ! Soldats, passez en manœuvre tridimensionnelle ! »_

Une myriade de capes vertes s'envolèrent au-dessus du mur. Erwin était confiant. Ils allaient jouer la rapidité, en ce début de bataille. Avant toute chose, ils devaient sceller les trous internes et externes du mur. Dès que cela serait fait, Shiganshina serait isolée ; et ils pourront alors exterminer les titans coincés à l'intérieur. Si jamais l'ennemi avait deviné leur plan, le 13e commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration avait anticipé le fait qu'ils chercheraient Eren : d'où le fait de dissimuler les visages et cheveux de tous les militaires. Ainsi, ils ne trouveront pas l'espoir de l'humanité avant que la porte externe ne soit comblée.

Jäger s'arrêta en haut du mur, et admira pendant quelques secondes les vestiges de son passé. Mikasa et Armin le rejoignirent dans sa contemplation, et bientôt, les fantômes d'un temps révolu dansèrent devant leurs yeux. Ce fut le caporal qui, dans sa course, interrompit les rêveries du trio.

_« Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Foncez vers la porte extérieure !_

_\- Reçu ! »_

Alors que ses camarades s'élançaient sur le mur, un détail accapara l'attention du blond. Des cendres encore fumantes semblaient être éparpillées vers le vide. Le blond leva le bras vers le haut pour accaparer l'attention de son supérieur. Les restes de feu attestaient qu'ils étaient proches, bien plus proches qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Eren aperçut, dans le sillage de son envol, les débris de sa maison. Des images bienheureuses se superposèrent alors. Il songea à tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Leur foyer, leurs parents. Leur enfance heureuse, balayée d'un coup de main par des gamins ignorants. Il jeta un œil en arrière et ancra ses pupilles dans celles de sa sœur, et il se sentit soudain déterminé à reprendre cette partie de leurs vies qui avait été arrachée. Le brun songea à ses camarades, et au fait qu'ils étaient tous nés pour une bonne raison. Ils étaient tous spéciaux. Ils allaient être tous libres.

Après avoir aperçu les fumigènes verts, le détenteur du titan assaillant s'envola dans le ciel. Un éclair effaça les doutes d'Hanji, sur le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun géant dans les environs. La déflagration balaya quelques brins d'herbe qui s'envolèrent jusqu'au l'orée de la forêt. Les feuillages virevoltants dansèrent devant les prunelles attentives de deux guerriers, qui attendaient patiemment le moment de sortir de leur cachette.

En quelques secondes, le titan d'Eren s'engouffra dans la brèche et devint aussi limpide que du cristal. À la dernière seconde, il s'extirpa des chairs solides, et Mikasa vint l'aider à s'arracher de cette prison translucide pour l'emmener avec elle en haut du mur.

_« Le trou ?_ Hurla Levi depuis le haut du mur.

_\- Bouché, caporal ! »_

Une fumée verte s'échappa alors, annonçant la réussite de la première étape. Eren n'était pas étonné d'avoir réussi si facilement. Après tout, il savait... Néanmoins, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le haut gradé Ackerman se tourna vers les deux soldats qui couraient à ses côtés, sur l'arête du mur.

_« Tant que nous n'avons tué ni Berthold, ni Reiner, ni Annie ou autres, l'opération de reconquête ne sera pas terminée. »_

Il se permit, durant un instant, de croiser les sibyllines prunelles de Mikasa, et se concentra sur ses foulées. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se risquer à tomber à cause de ses beaux yeux- même si cela semblait tentant.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la cité, Armin expliquait ses peurs au commandant Smith.

_« Je suis certain qu'il y a eu un campement, juste ici._

_\- S'ils avaient été là, ils auraient eu deux minutes pour réagir, qu'ils nous aient repéré par la vue ou le son. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils aient tout mis en place en deux minutes. Ils ont dû avoir cinq minutes, peut-être plus._

_\- Peut-être qu'ils avaient un éclaireur. Ymir, ou le titan avec la cage sur le dos. Ils m'ont l'air rapides._

_\- Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu se dissimuler où ?_

_\- Je l'ignore... Peut-être les bâtiments aux alentours, cela me semble le plus logique._

_\- Je te laisse gérer les recherches, alors. Je sais que tu en es capable. »_

Le sourire confiant que lui jeta son mentor fit paniquer Armin. Le poids de la responsabilité appuya de manière douloureuse sur son échine- celle de faire réussir ou échouer la reconquête. Il déglutit, et fixa d'un air effrayé chaque soldat qui attendait ses ordres.

_« Je... Fouillez tous les bâtiments aux alentours de la porte intérieure ! Envoyez un groupe de chaque côté du mur ! S'il-vous-plaît ? »_

Un silence parcourra le groupe militaire, avant qu'ils ne s'exclament _« reçu ! »_ d'une seule voix. Les soldats s'engouffrèrent dans les habitations, retournèrent les meubles fragiles, fouillèrent chaque recoin. Bercé dans le vide, le jeune stratège regardait leurs recherches d'un air angoissé. Plus le temps passait, plus la peur d'échouer montait dans sa gorge. Peut-être perdaient-ils un temps précieux ? Ces cendres fraîches étaient peut-être déjà là, lorsqu'ils étaient gamins ? Impossible, elles étaient encore chaudes. Que faisait-il, au juste ? Eren allait arriver pour sceller la porte intérieure, et ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où était l'ennemi. Pourquoi ne les trouvaient-ils pas, peu importe où ils cherchaient ?

Ses pensées continuèrent de divaguer vers l'océan de ses interrogations. Ils avaient toujours eu le désavantage d'être ignorants. Ils ne savaient rien des titans, ni de ces ennemis qui furent leurs proches. Il redressa la tête, et un souvenir incroyablement terrifiant s'imposa devant ses prunelles. Il se souvint de la capture d'Annie. Il se souvint de la brèche qu'avait causé son escalade saccadée. Le titan immense qui se cachait alors derrière le mur Sina était devenu une perpétuelle source d'angoisse. Il n'était probablement pas le seul. C'était effroyable, que d'imaginer cela : pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient été là. Les murs qui les protégeaient, et les enfermaient, n'étaient en réalité qu'une immense armée qui attendait son heure pour anéantir l'humanité. Mais qu'attendaient-ils ?

Armin sortit de sa léthargie et envoya un signal noir dans le ciel. Les soldats en charge des recherches se rassemblèrent rapidement autour de lui, lorsqu'il fut remonté en haut du mur.

_« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

_\- Non ! Il faut fouiller les murs !_

_-Mais nous l'avons déjà fait !_ S'écria une jeune femme avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage.

_\- À l'intérieur des murs ! »_

Sa déclaration interloqua tout le monde, même le major qui écoutait en retrait. Les yeux bleus d'Arlert brillaient à la fois de peur, d'angoisse, et d'une impulsion protectrice. Un soldat le prit par les épaules, excédé par son discours burlesque.

_« Tu nous fais perdre notre temps !_

_\- L'ennemi utilise toujours le pouvoir des titans d'une manière inattendue ! Si on suit la logique ou notre raison, on a déjà perdu ! »_

Le conflit fut interrompu par un fumigène rouge. Derrière eux, l'unique bras du major pointait un pistolet vers le ciel dégagé.

_« Il y a un temps pour être strict, et un temps pour être flexible,_ débuta le leader charismatique. _Obéissez à la chaîne de commandement. Nous sommes ici pour être victorieux ! »_

Galvanisé par l'autorisation tacite du major à continuer les recherches, Armin s'agita. Il aperçut ses amis, essoufflés, qui avaient couru jusqu'ici depuis l'autre côté de la ville. Leur présence le conforta dans son momentané courage.

_« Refaites deux groupes et cherchez à la surface des murs ! Particulièrement autour de la porte !_

_\- Reçu ! »_

Il fut soulagé de voir ses camarades lui faire à nouveau confiance. Son regard accrocha celui du major Erwin, et il crut lire, dans son regard, un profond respect. Le blond se mit également à frapper les murs avec ses lames, convaincu d'être sur la bonne piste. Si l'ennemi ignorait qu'ils connaissaient l'existence des titans dans les murs, et qu'ils pensaient qu'ils ne les verraient pas venir... Alors il avait confiance. Arlert fut gonflé d'une confiance presque aveugle envers leur plan. Ils allaient tous réussir.

_« Hey ! Il y a une cavité ici, ça sonne creux ! »_

Le chef des recherches tourna la tête vers le militaire qui avait crié cette information, et pendant que son doigt appuyait sur la queue de détente pour libérer le signal de fumée, le pan de mur bougea. Des iris d'or croisèrent les prunelles effrayée du soldat qui avait fait cette découverte, et une lame acérée se planta dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'Armin était confronté à Reiner, depuis son altercation avec Mikasa. Voir son ancien camarade transpercer l'un des leurs comprima son cœur en une inique trahison.

_« Reiner ! »_

Son cri alerta les soldats postés sur le mur. En un éclair, le caporal Levi se retrouva au-dessus du traître, qui n'eut presque pas le temps de se tourner vers son visage furieux. Une lame s'enfonça dans la gorge de l'ancien soldat, et pendant qu'il profitait de la gravité pour courir sur l'édifice de pierres. La puissance de son attaque fit lâcher la lame de Braun, qui vola pendant quelques secondes entre leurs deux corps. Ackerman détacha sa poignée de la lame qui lacérait la peau de sa nuque, et enfonça sa seconde lame dans la poitrine du cuirassé. Sa rage était inextinguible. Il voulait lui faire autant de mal qu'il l'avait fait à Mikasa. Son visage comateux revint dans sa tête, et le soldat ressentit une satisfaction incroyable à voir les yeux de Reiner virer au blanc.

Cependant, quelques mètres avant leur chute, les deux prunelles dorées du jeune homme se posèrent sur lui. Levi eut le réflexe de s'appuyer sur son ventre pour retirer sa lame, et planter ses grappins en hauteur pour le laisser tomber au sol, seul.

_« Merde !_

_\- Caporal ?_ L'interpella Armin.

_\- C'est encore une de leurs capacités ?! J'y étais presque, mais je ne l'ai pas tué ! »_

Au sol, le corps du guerrier fut secoué par saccades. Du sang ruisselait depuis son menton et son torse exposé. Soudain, une lumière surgit depuis ses yeux et sa bouche. L'explosion, au sol, recouvrit Shiganshina d'éclairs vifs, et l'onde de choc fit virevolter les soldats encore attachés au mur. Lorsque la foudre disparut, le corps allongé du titan cuirassé fixait les soldats d'un air carnassier.

_« Restez sur vos postes d'observation ! Localisez les ennemis ! _Hurla le major Smith_. »_

Le haut-gradé fut interrompu par une seconde salve d'éclairs. Derrière eux, en amont de la clairière depuis laquelle ils avaient envahi la cité, l'horizon se teinta d'éclats aveuglants. Mikasa se retourna, détournant ainsi son attention du caporal qui pendait encore dans le vide à côté de son ami d'enfance. Elle vit avec horreur une myriade de titans qui semblaient les encercler. Ils étaient tous apparus d'un coup ? Au milieu, le titan-singe de la dernière fois observait le bataillon. Elle ressentit, au plus profond d'elle-même, une sensation à la fois étrange et maladroite. Celle de n'être qu'un oiseau en cage.

Tous les soldats tressaillirent lorsqu'ils suivirent du regard les gestes précis du géant. Celui-ci se saisit d'une immense pierre, et comme il l'eut fait quelques semaines auparavant, il la colla contre sa nuque. Allait-il faire un trou dans le mur ? Rapidement, il leva la jambe et lança la roche- qui ressemblait de loin à une immense montagne.

_« Projectile ! Tous à terre ! »_

Tous les militaires exécutèrent l'ordre d'Erwin, mais la pierre qui s'écrasa dans la seule cavité du mur les firent tout de même trembler. Les soldats qui gardaient les chevaux, au pied de l'édifice, retinrent ceux-ci de partir au galop sous l'effet de la peur. Certains observaient, sur le mur, les miettes de rocher qui s'effritaient sur le sol.

_« Il a raté ?_

_\- Non_, répondit le commandant du bataillon. _C'était un bon tir. Il a bloqué l'entrée de Shiganshina. Les chevaux ne peuvent plus passer. Ils vont viser les chevaux et nos chariots pour bloquer notre échappatoire et nous annihiler ici, dans la ville. Nous espérons la même chose, tous les deux... En finir une bonne fois pour toutes, juste ici ! »_

Le leader sortit une de ses lames. Malgré le vent qui masquait quelques mots, presque tous les soldats pouvaient entendre sa voix bourrue.

_« L'humanité, ou les titans ? Qui vivra ? Qui périra ? »_

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux camps. Tous les soldats encore accrochés au mur rejoignirent les autres pour observer l'ennemi. De son côté, le cuirassé changea ses doigts et ses orteils en entités cristallines, et fit trembler le mur lorsqu'il commença son escalade. Levi posa sa main sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

_« Erwin, il va monter jusqu'à nous._

_\- Ne vous approchez pas, restez loin du cuirassé ! »_

Les yeux de rapace du commandant s'attardèrent sur le titan près du sol, qui transportait des caisses. Ce devait être celui qui avait transporté Annie... Cette pensée lui fit apparaître le manque d'informations dont ils disposaient.

_« Prenez garde, nous ne savons toujours pas où sont le colossal, Ymir et le féminin ! »_

Soudain, le macaque frappa le sol en hurlant. Les petits titans s'agitèrent en quelques spasmes écœurants, et commencèrent à courir en direction de leur camp. Ils allaient donc s'en prendre aux chevaux d'abord, pour leur couper toute possibilité de fuite... L'immense édifice sur lequel ils se tenaient tremblait de plus en plus.

_« Commandant ! Le cuirassé se rapproche !_

_\- Pourquoi il ne dit rien ?_ S'inquiéta Connie.

_\- Il observe la stratégie ennemie,_ lui répondit Hanji. »

Erwin était davantage effrayé par le massacre de leurs chevaux. En effet, c'était la seule variable permanente qui leur assurait une certaine mobilité... Les réserves de gaz s'épuisaient rapidement.

_« Tu vas finir par dire un truc ?_ Demanda Levi._ J'aurais pu prendre le petit-déjeuner en attendant._

_\- Les escouades de Dirk et Marlene, protégez les chevaux en bas du mur avec l'aide de l'escouade de Klaus ! Les escouades de Levi et Hanji, occupez-vous du titan cuirassé ! »_

Alors que tous les soldats volèrent en direction de leurs objectifs, le commandant retint Levi et son escouade.

_« J'ai besoin de toi avec moi, Levi. J'ai confiance en ton escouade pour se débrouiller sans toi. Tu es le seul capable de faire tomber le titan bestial._

_\- Reçu. »_

Une dernière fois, Levi se tourna vers sa cadette qui l'observait en silence. Il voulut la prendre contre lui, lui faire promettre de ne pas se précipiter ou la rassurer quant à sa réussite. Elle souhaita sentir encore une fois son odeur, ou ses lèvres contre les siennes. Néanmoins, les deux Ackerman s'observèrent une dernière fois en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Un regard avait suffit à ce qu'ils comprennent.

Tous les soldats étaient en place quand Reiner arriva en haut du mur. Ses yeux croisèrent les prunelles azur du major, mais il se fustigea. Son objectif était d'aller tuer les chevaux, et on ne devait pas le détourner de cette tâche importante. Néanmoins, un éclair projeta son ombre gigantesque sur la plaine en contre-bas, et le titan d'Eren l'observa en silence avant de commencer à courir. Le guerrier devint confus. Il pouvait contourner aisément la cage qu'ils avaient construite et s'enfuir en direction du mur Maria... Si le brun fuyait, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se battre. Mais les chevaux... Il regarda encore le major qui continuait de le fixer, et ricana. Tant pis pour les chevaux : avec les titans et les lancers de Sieg, il était possible de les priver de cela quand même.

Ainsi, le guerrier doré glissa le long du mur, retenant sa chute par son coude planté dans la pierre. Eren savait qu'il allait mordre à l'hameçon. Il continua à courir, Reiner à ses trousses, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive au centre de la ville.

Les deux géants se tournèrent autour pendant quelques secondes. L'ancien soldat ne voyait pas ses camarades aux capes vertes. Où étaient-ils passés ? Il s'inquiétait pour Galliard. Les deux combattants durcirent leurs phalanges, et une valse violente fit voler quelques vautours, au-dessus d'eux. Eren esquivait, anticipait ses mouvements. De ses poings, il fit craquer la maxillaire du cuirassé, le fit tomber au sol. Le combat des Titans faisait trembler la terre sous leurs pieds.

De l'autre côté du mur, Levi tranchait la chair ennemie en une facilité déconcertante.

_« Tuez les plus petits, et ne crevez pas ! »_

Tout comme le faisait son opposant aux poils bruns, Erwin observait. Certains avaient du mal contre des titans de 3 ou 4 mètres... Le Bataillon n'était plus aussi fort qu'auparavant, c'était certain. Même si son plan échouait, il pourrait peut-être atteindre la cave d'Eren avant de mourir... Il pourrait découvrir la vérité sur ce monde. Son regard céruléen s'attarda sur Jäger. Braun encaissait ses coups comme le ferait un boxeur, attendant une ouverture pour le mettre au tapis. La moitié de l'armure du cuirassé, sur son visage, était effritée. Les muscles chauds étaient à l'air libre. Trop confiant, l'idiot suicidaire fut pris par la cheville, et fut lancé sur une poignée de maisons par son opposant. Puis, les coups du guerrier créèrent une fissure dans le sol, tant ceux-ci étaient puissants. La tête d'Eren se tordit dans un angle peu naturel.

Derrière un bâtiment, les deux escouades attendaient. Certains étaient équipés de lances foudroyantes, d'autres ne constituaient que des supports, comme Armin. Mikasa eut envie d'aller aider son frère, mue par cet éternel devoir, mais Hanji la retint.

_« Attends. Eren nous offrira l'ouverture dont on a besoin. Sois patiente. »_

Les deux titans finirent au sol, l'un sur l'autre. Les membres s'enlaçaient comme des serpents les uns autour des autres. Les articulations étaient comprimées, les mouvements étaient bloquées. Chacun tentait de briser l'autre, par tous les moyens physiquement possibles. Jean tourna les yeux vers un soldat, dont la capuche recouvrait les cheveux. Il ne le connaissait pas. C'était probablement, comme Marlowe, un type venu des brigades et qui avait intégré l'escouade d'Hanji...

Finalement, Eren réussit à envoyer Reiner au loin. Sur les genoux, le cuirassé fut surpris de voir les soldats bouger enfin. Il aperçut ses anciens amis virevolter dans l'air, mais quelle importance ? Ils ne pouvaient pas percer ses défenses. Mikasa et Hanji avancèrent vers lui, mais il remarqua les sortes de lances trop tard. Celles-ci se plantèrent dans ses yeux. Braun fit un mouvement pour les retirer, mais les deux femmes tirèrent sur un fil qui les liait encore à leurs armes.

Reiner ne vit plus que du rouge, puis du noir. Il hurla, tant la douleur était atroce. Aveuglé, il ne pouvait pas se battre de manière efficace. Le guerrier avait besoin d'aide. Il sentit une pléthore de piques s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et sa nuque fut secouée d'explosions. Dans son dos, le trio comique hésitait. Sasha et Connie s'extasièrent sur le fait que les armes améliorées d'Hanji fonctionnaient. Néanmoins, ils ressassèrent tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé avec leur ennemi, et les deux amis n'eurent pas envie de continuer.

_« Hey,_ interpella Jean._ Je croyais que vous vous sentiez prêts à l'affronter ! C'est pas le moment de flancher ! »_

D'un cri commun, les cinq soldats plantèrent leurs secondes lances dans la nuque à découvert du cuirassé. Celui-ci, à l'intérieur de ses chairs protectrices, écarquilla les yeux. Il n'eut le temps que de dire_ « Attendez ! »_, mais personne ne l'entendit. Lorsque les déflagrations retentirent une nouvelle fois, les soldats du bataillon observèrent le corps du blond choir vers l'arrière. Il n'y avait plus que le bas de sa mâchoire qui restait de son visage. L'escouade d'Hanji cria face à cette victoire. Les traits de Jean se crispèrent, tant de joie que de désespoir.

_« Ahah, ça a marché ! T'étais vraiment un sale con, hein ? »_

Quelques sanglots retentirent à ses côtés, et il ne put s'empêcher de prendre ses deux amis par le col.

_« Arrêtez de chialer et relevez-vous, c'est pas fini ! Pourquoi vous pleurez ? C'est nous qui l'avons tué ! »_

Ils furent rejoints par les autres membres de l'escouade de Levi, qui étaient à l'écart. Armin observa avec tristesse les restes fumants de Reiner.

_« Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative... »_

Derrière lui, un homme avec une capuche avait du mal à utiliser son équipement tridimensionnel. Il atterrit difficilement à ses côtés, pestant contre cet appareil démoniaque. Le blond fut interloqué. Les types des brigades avaient pourtant eu la même formation tridimensionnelle. De plus, ils étaient sensés être les meilleurs de leur promotion...

_« Tu veux de l'aide avec ton équipement tridimensionnel ? On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu l'utilises. »_

L'inconnu tourna le visage vers lui, et son expression faciale glaça le sang du stratège. Ses prunelles claires semblaient lui lancer des éclairs, tant la haine débordait de celles-ci. Quelques mèches rousses tombèrent devant son front, et son visage furieux fut déformé par un sourire- qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace animale.

_« Oh, merci pour ta proposition, démon. J'apprécie. »_

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. L'inconnu sauta vers lui, et sortit dans son élan un couteau de sa poche. Dans sa précipitation, sa capuche vola vers l'arrière, dévoilant une chevelure de flammes.

La douleur fit crier Armin. La lame se logea dans le creux de son épaule, à proximité de son cœur qui battait furieusement- probablement mu par une terreur sourde. Dans son sursaut, il avait réussi à éviter que l'arme ne se plante dans son organe vital. Mikasa, à quelques mètres de là, vit la scène au ralenti. Son corps s'élança tout seul en direction de cet homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais la brune imaginait déjà quelle expression aurait son visage, si celui-ci était mort. En un éclair, elle repoussa l'assaillant, coupant un de ses bras dans son sillage. Le roux se laissa tomber sur les tuiles rouges, roulant vers le vide. Son hurlement, à la fois furieux et implacable, annonça une prophétie funeste. Un éclair secoua son corps, et les soldats virent avec horreur un titan, semblable à celui d'Ymir, bondir entre les bâtiments, en direction d'Eren.

Le corps d'Armin Arlert tomba vers l'arrière, et Jean hurla de fureur.


	33. Nebel

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Suu-kuni : Ahah je suis contente que toutes mes références à la mythologie te plaisent ! Tu me fais trop plaisir en me disant avoir été hypnotisée, tu n'imagines même pas ahah ! Et oui, Achlys est une véritable déesse : celle du poison et du malheur, mais également l'allégorie du brouillard de la mort x) Merci d'avoir remarqué cette référence ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Nevermind555 : Ahah merci ! Cela m'apparaît comme une évidence que le point de départ de toute cette histoire était sur le bateau qui s'éloignait de Shiganshina, lorsqu'Eren hurlait sa haine au monde. Merci encore pour tes lectures et ton soutien ! **

* * *

Eren fut pris au dépourvu, lorsque le titan mâchoire lui arracha la chair de son mollet. Jäger tomba, un genou au sol, en hurlant de douleur. Profitant de cette diversion, Reiner utilisa ses dernières bribes de conscience pour pousser un cri ravageur. Celui-ci fit sursauter tous les soldats qui se réjouissaient, quelques secondes auparavant, de son trépas.

De l'autre côté du mur, Levi stoppa sa folie meurtrière en voyant le titan charrette courir vers le babouin. Celui-ci prit une caisse, et réalisa un lancer suffisamment puissant pour que celle-ci s'écrase au milieu de Shiganshina. Armin, contre les tuiles, s'appuyait sur Jean. Son épaule brûlait d'une douleur incommensurable, et il pouvait sentir le sang dégouliner sur son torse. Il se demanda pourquoi Reiner avait crié, d'un coup. Était-ce un signal pour Berthold ? Le blessé vit un projectile voler en leur direction, et il retint son souffle.

_« Tu te sens bien Armin ? Vite, je vais te faire un garrot !_

_\- Attends ! Ce cri... Vite, il faut s'éloigner de Reiner ! Là-haut, le colossal arrive ! On va être soufflés par l'explosion !_

_\- Merde ! _S'écria Hanji._ Éloignez-vous tous de Braun ! »_

Jean saisit Armin contre lui et vola difficilement, le plus loin possible du titan cuirassé. Dans l'air, Berthold, dans la caisse, attendait de s'approcher du sol pour exploser la ville entière. Néanmoins, il aperçut la carcasse immobile de Reiner, et son sang se glaça dans l'horreur. Il sortit du tonneau en hurlant le nom de son camarade, s'envolant vers lui. Il était hors de question qu'il le perde maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'ils avaient une chance.

Le guerrier vola jusqu'au corps immobile du blond, terrifié par l'idée de sa mort. Le détenteur du colossal posa une main sur le large torse de son ami d'enfance, et fut rassuré de sentir ses palpitations cardiaques.

_« Reiner ? »_

Le guerrier doré avait probablement transféré sa conscience dans son système nerveux périphérique. Ses prunelles sombres tombèrent sur les cheveux clairs du titan mâchoire, qui attaquait sans relâche Eren. Il griffait les parties durcies, mordait la carapace faite de cristal. Il était le plus adapté à ce combat. Berthold ressentit une certaine amertume. Sieg avait mis en danger son amant, à s'entêter pour qu'il le combatte... Annie ou Porco auraient été meilleurs. Reiner Braun était fait pour protéger, pas pour tuer.

_« Difficile de croire qu'ils t'ont acculé, comme ça... J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi... Tu vas devoir bouger un peu. Je vais terminer tout ça. »_

Sa main enlaça doucement ses doigts dans les siens, et la pression qu'exerça ceux du blond le rassura. Puis, Eren, à sa gauche, écrasa la gueule ouverte de Porco contre le sol. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau utilisa son équipement pour s'envoler vers eux. Hanji s'apprêtait à attaquer le guerrier, quand Armin l'interpella. Jean avait défait sa ceinture pour l'attacher autour de son épaule, limitant ainsi l'hémorragie.

_« Attends, c'est notre dernière chance de négocier ! »_

Ce dernier s'envola difficilement vers un bâtiment, pendant qu'il sentait encore les doigts de la mort qui lacéraient ses tissus musculaires.

_« Berthold, arrête-toi ! »_

Celui-ci se hissa sur le toit d'une chapelle, attentif aux dires du blond. Il enserrait son épaule ensanglantée, le visage tordu par la douleur.

_« Berthold, on peut discuter ! »_

Cette tendance à discuter lui fit penser à Marco. Le visage du feu soldat se superposa à la scène du champ de bataille, et le brun se fustigea mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas être tendre, pas cette fois. Reiner comptait sur lui. Et pour lui, il mettrait ses sentiments de côté.

_« Si j'accepte de parler, accepterez-vous de mourir ? On veut seulement deux choses ! Eren, et éradiquer l'humanité à l'intérieur des murs ! Voilà la cruelle vérité, Armin ! Tout a déjà été décidé : vos vies sont destinées à se terminer aujourd'hui ! »_

Le stratège serra les dents. L'ennemi semblait déterminé. Pourtant, Berthold avait toujours été un soldat qui suivait les ordres, incapable de proposer ses idées ou d'imposer sa volonté. Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

_« Comment as-tu pu être notre ami, si c'était ton but depuis le début ?! Hein ? Pourquoi avoir sympathisé, Berthold ? Ne nous considères-tu pas comme tes amis ? »_

Son interlocuteur s'envola, et les deux interlocuteurs atterrirent sur le même toit. Chacun avait une lame dans le creux de sa main.

_« Pourquoi tant d'empressement, Armin ? Ne voulais-tu pas parler ? Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu gagnes du temps. Mais vu le sang que tu perds, du temps, tu n'en as plus vraiment, pas vrai ? »_

Mikasa, à la suite de ces paroles, observa la blessure de son ami avec inquiétude. Elle hésitait. Le titan mâchoire était une menace pour Eren, et même s'il avait l'air d'avoir la situation sous contrôle, celui-ci semblait déterminé à en finir avec lui... Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Armin. La jeune femme se sentait comme scindée en deux. Que faire ? Il lui suffirait de s'envoler rapidement vers Berthold pour lui trancher la tête...

_« Tu essaies de laisser tes amis m'encercler, pendant que les autres vont finir Reiner ! Mais ta ruse ne fonctionnera pas... Regarde comme tu trembles. Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre moi. »_

Il planta son regard orageux dans les iris incertains de son ancien camarade.

_« Vous êtes de précieux amis pour moi. C'est pour cela que je veux que vous ayez une mort rapide... Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez._

_\- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que l'autre type a dit... ? Qu'on est des démons ?_

_\- Non. Vous n'avez rien fait, et n'êtes pas des démons. Mais vous devez juste mourir... C'est comme ça. »_

C'en était trop. Mikasa se propulsa et se retrouva derrière leur ennemi, faisant sursauter son ami d'enfance qui ne s'y attendait pas. La lame derrière sa nuque, elle trancha l'air comme la faucheuse tranchait les vies. Néanmoins, Berthold vint parer son attaque du plat de sa lame, déviant au dernier moment le verdict de la Mort. De son autre bras, la déesse meurtrière dirigea sa seconde lame vers sa tête. Le guerrier l'esquiva d'un mouvement de buste, défiant la faucheuse encore et encore, et grimaça lorsque l'arme trancha son oreille. Il profita de son déséquilibre pour frapper l'asiatique d'un coup de pied haut, ce qui la fit tomber un peu plus bas. Armin cria son prénom, mais le guerrier se dirigeait déjà vers lui.

Le miracle de l'humanité lança sa lame dans l'air, créant des tourbillons lacérant le vent. Le détenteur du colossal le para au dernier moment, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres du blessé. L'attaquante se propulsa vers celui qui menaçait son ami, et après une dernière esquive, Hoover s'éloigna du jeune homme. Nul ne pouvait défier éternellement la Mort, quand la faux acérée dessinait leur nom dans le ciel.

_« Armin, ne le poursuis pas ! On ne sait pas quand il va se transformer. »_

Le traître s'éleva dans le ciel, pensant que plus rien ne pouvait être fait pour changer le destin. Le monde était juste cruel. Le sang chaud qui coulait sur sa joue ne serait bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir, chassé par la main rugueuse de Reiner. En contrebas, Hanji et son escouade frissonnèrent d'horreur.

_« Il prend de la hauteur ! Vite, mettez-vous à l'abri ! »_

Berthold Hoover illumina le ciel de Shiganshina comme une étoile qui explose. Autour de lui, le souffle de sa transformation ravagea toutes les habitations. Moblit, dans le dos d'Hanji, la poussa dans un puits dans lequel elle tomba. La cheffe d'escouade jeta un dernier regard à son éternel ami avant de se fracasser contre les parois sales du trou. L'escouade de Levi eut tout juste le temps de se réfugier derrière un bâtiment. Ils furent tous secoués par l'onde de choc. Mikasa observa le titan mâchoire s'envoler face à la déflagration, pendant qu'Eren fut également balayé. Elle hurla le nom de son frère, qui ancra ses doigts dans le sol, résistant à la pression du vent.

_« Ne me dites pas que, de tous ceux qui étaient là..._ Armin haussa la voix. _Nous sommes les seuls survivants ? »_

Les recrues de la 104e brigade se fixèrent avec horreur. Devant eux, le titan colossal envoyait des débris dans toute la cité. Les projectiles créaient de la fumée noire, qui s'envolait en direction du ciel bleu. Levi, de l'autre côté du mur, fut attiré par ces sillons sombres... Il s'inquiétait. Avaient-ils pu éviter la déflagration ? Le caporal espérait que tout le monde aille bien... Le visage de son amour s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle était forte. Elle survivrait.

Néanmoins, des pierres le firent sursauter. Les derniers titans furent broyés par les météores. Les maisons s'effondrèrent sur elles-mêmes en une chorale dissonante. Le haut gradé entendit les soldats hurler face au jugement dernier.

_« Oh, celui-ci était un peu haut... Je vais essayer de faire un jeu parfait ! »_

Erwin et Levi hurlèrent aux soldats de se mettre à couvert, alors que le singe lançait une seconde salve. Ils avaient déjà imaginé comment pallier cette offensive, ensemble, mais si tous les soldats étaient morts... Cela pouvait être compliqué. À l'abri derrière un bâtiment, l'enfant des bas-fonds entendit à nouveau la dernière mélodie des égarés. Après que les autres météorites eurent écrasé les autres soldats, le chef d'escouade déambula entre les maisons.

_« Repliez-vous avec les chevaux derrière les dernières maisons ! »_

Un roux pleurait, les mains sur la tête, dans l'allée principale ; pendant que tous les autres exécutaient déjà son ordre. Agacé, le caporal le prit par ses cheveux et le tira.

_« Tu veux crever ou quoi ?! Lève-toi ! »_

Il allait continuer de l'insulter, mais le commandant Smith s'imposa entre les rangs des survivants. Levi détestait la faiblesse. Une guerre ne se gagnait pas avec des larmes et des cris de désespoir. Profitant de l'accalmie, Erwin commença à lui expliquer la situation.

_« Les lancers du titan ont détruit les premières maisons._

_\- Ne peut-on pas battre en retraite derrière le mur ?_

_\- Le titan colossal s'est transformé, et est en train de ravager la ville. »_

Cette information l'angoissa plus que ça ne devrait l'être. Il eut envie de demander à Erwin s'il avait vu des survivants. Si Reiner était tombé, si Eren combattait toujours. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

_« De plus, les escouades de Marlene, Dirk et Klaus ont été décimées avec la première salve de titans. En d'autres termes, nos forces restantes de ce côté du mur consistent dans les nouvelles recrues, le caporal Levi et moi-même._

_\- Erwin... Dis-moi que le plan pourrait marcher. »_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent sans un mot, pendant que les pierres faisaient trembler le monde autour d'eux.

Les derniers survivants dans l'enceinte de Shiganshina avaient rejoint Eren. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du mâchoire, ni même de Reiner. Ils ne savaient même pas qui était le remplaçant d'Ymir, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

_« Comment on va faire pour le vaincre ?_

_\- On va faire une diversion ! Puis Mikasa va l'achever ! _S'écria Sasha.

_\- Eren, tu peux essayer de le battre ? »_

Le géant hocha la tête, et un éclair de détermination brilla dans ses prunelles. Ils foncèrent sans réfléchir davantage. Armin demeura en retrait. Sa tête tournait, et il dut s'asseoir pour faire cesser ses vertiges. Son teint était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Le stratège observa Eren, qui avait attrapé la cheville du colossal. Celui-ci fut soulevé vers l'arrière, et le coup de pied fatal du titan envoya son ami d'enfance en haut du mur. L'inquiétude, et la sensation d'être inutile, vinrent l'enserrer comme une prison invisible. Ses amis tournoyèrent autour du visage de leur ancien camarade, alors que Mikasa lançait ses lances en direction de sa nuque. Néanmoins, le corps du géant émit soudainement une fournaise ardente. Les lances ne pénétrèrent pas la chair, et face à l'onde de choc, elles explosèrent derrière la jeune femme.

C'était trop.

S'il était blessé, autant sauver ses amis...

Le blessé aperçut Jean rattraper son amie d'enfance dans sa chute, et ils rejoignirent rapidement l'observateur.

_« Il faut sauver Eren... !_

_\- Mikasa, tu saignes ! Tu te sens bien ?_

_\- J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent... Mais je tiens encore debout. Tout va bien se passer._

_\- Bordel, regardez qui revoilà ! »_

Armin plongea en plein désespoir, quand il vit le titan cuirassé marcher vers eux.

De l'autre côté de l'enfer, Levi et Erwin tentaient toujours d'adapter leur stratégie initiale à la situation. Le caporal pointa du doigt le titan d'Eren, qui était encore inconscient en haut du mur.

_« Puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance de riposte, soyons d'accord sur une chose : tu dois fuir, Erwin. Réveille Eren, fuis avec lui et autant de soldats que possible. Juste... Essaie de prendre Mikasa avec toi._

_\- Les chevaux s'échappent !_ Fit une voix derrière eux. »

Le commandant tourna les yeux vers deux recrues qui criaient. Floch Foster et Marlowe Freudenberg, si sa mémoire était bonne. Le roux, au sol, lui hurlait que plus rien n'avait d'importance.

_« Ces soldats étaient incroyablement forts et ils sont morts ! À quoi bon protéger les chevaux, s'il n'y a plus personne à ramener à la maison ?! »_

La jeune recrue avait attiré l'attention de tous les survivants.

_« Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis certain qu'ils ont tous pensé comme moi ! Pourquoi je me suis dit que je serais différent ?_

_\- Si tu les utilises comme diversion, tu pourras fuir, _reprit le brun à voix basse.

_\- Et toi, Levi ? Que feras-tu ?_

_\- Je vais combattre le titan bestial._

_\- Tu n'arriveras même pas à l'atteindre._

_\- Peut-être bien. Mais si tu rentres sain et sauf, avec Eren... Et Mikasa, alors il y aura encore de l'espoir. Quelle immense défaite... Si on ne fait rien, personne n'en ressortira vivant. »_

Levi pouvait presque sentir le souffle de la faucheuse sur sa nuque rasée. Il sentait, au fond de lui, que plus rien ne serait comme avant, après cette bataille ; surtout s'ils perdaient. Mais la défaite était inacceptable, si celle-ci impliquait la mort de son amour. Il ferait face à ce macaque, même s'il n'avait ni gaz ni lames. Il le déchirerait avec ses ongles et ses dents, si cela pouvait les aider à gagner du temps.

_« Oui, si on part du principe qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de riposter. »_

Les prunelles onyx de l'enfant des bas-fonds reprirent une lueur d'espoir.

_« Il y a un moyen ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Pourquoi tu gardes ta foutue bouche fermée alors ?_

_\- Si le plan marche, tu pourras vaincre le titan bestial. Mais pour cela, tu auras besoin des vies de toutes nos recrues ainsi que la mienne. Je vais devoir mentir à ces jeunes... »_

Le stratège soupira en s'asseyant sur une caisse, face au mur. Dans ses yeux, des éclats incertains dansaient.

_« Je veux voir le sous-sol. Tout ce que j'ai fait et sacrifié, c'était dans l'espoir d'assister à ce jour. J'ai pensé, beaucoup trop de fois, que la mort serait plus simple. Plus accessible. Et maintenant, je suis suffisamment proche pour chercher et trouver les réponses à mes questions ! Elles sont juste là... »_

Le major leva son unique bras vers le ciel, le visage dirigé vers le sol. Autour d'eux, les éternels météores faisaient hurler les derniers rescapés du Styx.

_« Tout ça, est-ce que c'est juste dans ma tête ? Mon rêve n'est-il vraiment qu'une illusion d'enfant ? »_

Le plus petit s'agenouilla devant son ami, les yeux plissés. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des états d'âme, il le savait... Néanmoins, en voyant le désespoir déformer ces traits glabres, Levi sentit quelque chose bouillir dans son ventre. Une chose innommable, innommée. Une certitude qui ne pouvait être hurlée.

_« C'est grâce à toi, si nous sommes arrivés aussi loin. Alors je vais faire le choix. Abandonne ton rêve et meurs, Erwin. Mène nos soldats jusqu'en enfer. Je vais envoyer le titan bestial dans les profondeurs du tartare. »_

En plein déchaînement de l'horreur, les deux hommes semblaient être deux côtés opposées d'une même pièce. Pile, Levi avait l'air déterminé à abattre ce titan, afin de sauver le maximum de personnes. Face, Erwin souriait, soulagé de ne pas avoir à faire un dernier choix égoïste. La montagne de cadavres sur laquelle il se tenait était devenue trop instable. Un dernier souffle individualiste l'aurait fait chuter.

Alors, le commandant Smith avait réalisé son dernier discours. Il n'avait pas caché le sacrifice qu'ils allaient faire : l'implacable mort allait venir faucher leurs faibles vies. Mais la mort du titan bestial pourrait permettre à l'humanité de gagner cette guerre immuable. Ils allaient dédier leurs cœurs à l'humanité une dernière fois.

_« J'annonce notre dernière opération ! Nous réaliserons une charge cavalière. Notre but : courir jusqu'au titan bestial. Je vais confier les explosifs à la première ligne. Nous allons tout lui envoyer : fumigènes de couleur, explosifs. Au moment où il tirera, cela devrait réduire la précision de ses lancers. »_

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour utiliser les titans de taille moyenne pour qu'il puisse atteindre leur ennemi. Le bataillon fit trembler le monde sous les sabots de chevaux. Hurlant face à leur mort certaine, les derniers survivants laissèrent, devant eux, les traces colorées de leur terreur. Celles-ci bouchèrent la vue du macaque. Les premières lignes se saisirent des lances explosives conçues par Hanji- une version améliorée de celles servant à passer à travers l'armure de Reiner. Les armes, faites pour avoir une portée plus grande mais bien moins puissantes que les originelles, s'étirèrent dans l'horizon.

De nuque en nuque, ses lames s'émoussaient à chaque morceau de chair tranché. Levi progressait en même temps que la salve désespérée des sacrifices. Sur le champ de bataille, chaque visage était tiré de traits affreusement terrifiés.

_« Soldats, soyez enragés ! Soldats, hurlez ! Soldats, combattez ! »_

La plaine était recouverte d'un manteau caligineux. Des nuages noirs, émanant des lances fumigènes, se mélangeaient aux couleurs vertes. Sieg ricana.

_« Regarde donc ! Ils m'offrent un feu d'artifice ! Ces idiots viennent de signer leur arrêt de mort, comme c'est triste ! »_

Une énième pierre fut écrasée entre ses deux mains, et il lança à l'aveugle. Le capitaine des guerriers entendit le chant mortuaire des suppliciés, et cette mélodie le conforta à achever le dernier couplet. Lorsqu'il vit cette terre trouée, noyée sous le sang des démons ; le fils aîné de Grisha Jäger poussa un long hurlement.

Levi était à deux titans d'atteindre le singe, quand un éclair frappa la plaine, éclairant des ombres informes dans le brouillard. Une immense silhouette sembla se mouvoir, et de gros bruits de choc firent sursauter le seul soldat qui volait. Néanmoins, il vit le babouin tourner la tête vers lui, alors qu'il plantait son grappin dans son épaule. Le singe cria encore une fois, pendant que Levi levait ses lames au-dessus de sa tête.

Reiner se sentait un peu mieux. Après la transformation de Berthold, Porco l'avait sorti de sa prison de chair. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une maison, attendant de voir comment la situation évoluait. Les deux guerriers ne savaient pas comment se déroulait le plan de Sieg, mais ils avaient convenu que Reiner était plus en forme que Galliard. Il avait du mal à maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir, et sa concentration l'épuisait. Ainsi, le guerrier roux observait le déroulement du combat, prêt à réagir en cas d'urgence.

_« Les gars, je vais gérer Berthold avec Eren,_ commença Armin. _Occupez-vous de Reiner. Visez la mâchoire pour pouvoir lui exploser la nuque par la bouche, ce sera rapide._

_\- Mais, Armin... »_

Agacé, Jean confia ses fusées à Mikasa en silence, prit le blessé par le bras et l'éloigna. Il fixa la brune dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, et lui transmit sa détermination par sa prise ferme sur ses armes.

_« Je vous rejoins. Hors de question de laisser cet idiot tout seul._

_\- Très bien. Soyez prudents. »_

La militaire hésita à retenir ses deux amis. Cependant, le vent lui murmura qu'il devait en être ainsi. Ackerman ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude. Elle s'envola avec ses autres camarades, en direction du géant cuirassé. Elle allait laisser le sort décider quelle serait l'issue de cette bataille. Armin, lui, ne semblait pas être d'accord avec les intentions de son ami.

_« Non, Jean ! Je dois le faire ! S'il-te-plaît, va avec les autres !_

_\- Il en est hors de question. Tu ne tiens même pas debout. Quel est ton plan ?_

_\- C'est rien ! Laisse-moi gérer._

_\- Armin, je ne céderai pas. Tu me connais. »_

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence. Autour d'eux, les pas des deux titans résonnaient. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se prendre la tête.

_« Berthold perd sa force avec son aura brûlante. Il a énormément maigri depuis ce moment. Il faut réussir à l'épuiser, puis à l'extirper de sa nuque. Mais on ne peut pas s'accrocher à ses muscles, alors ça ne marchera pas... »_

Il espérait que son ami ne serait pas assez intelligent pour deviner le reste. Pendant de longues secondes, Kirschtein sembla réfléchir.

_« Tu as raison. Ce plan est nul. J'en ai un meilleur, je vais aller aider Eren... Reste à l'abri, d'accord ?_

_\- Non ! Je refuse de rester là à ne rien faire !_

_\- Tu as perdu trop de sang, Armin. S'il-te-plaît, fais-le pour moi. »_

Les lueurs inquiètes dans ses yeux l'émouvaient. Le voyait-il enfin ? Malgré le sang, l'odeur de brûlé et la hâte de la guerre, le cœur du blond tambourina dans sa poitrine. Non par peur, non à cause de l'adrénaline dans ses veines, mais bien à cause de ces deux prunelles fixées dans les siennes. Soudain, Armin eut envie d'y croire. Croire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, et voir l'océan ensemble. Il eut envie de croire qu'ils pouvaient vaincre Berthold sans sacrifier leurs vies.

_« Tu te souviens, dans la grotte ? Tu as dit que Marco devait être fier de moi. Que j'étais devenu le leader qu'il voyait en moi. Tu te souviens ?_

_\- Oui,_ fit son interlocuteur en souriant. _Oui, je m'en souviens._

_\- Tu crois en moi, Armin ? »_

Un sentiment sourd s'empara de lui. Le stratège ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'agitait dans ses entrailles, et il préféra ignorer les tourbillons qui ravageaient sa raison.

_« Oui, je crois en toi._

_\- Alors fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Va aider Mikasa, il y a probablement le mâchoire pas loin. Elle aura besoin de tes yeux._

_\- J'y vais. »_

Juste avant de se détourner de lui, le jeune homme ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son camarade. Un sourire fendit leurs deux visages, et chacun se détourna de l'autre ; marchant vers un avenir jonché de cadavres.

Jean s'envola jusqu'à Eren, qui s'était redressé en haut du mur. Il poussa dans ses réserves de gaz, virevolta à côté du titan colossal, en une dernière danse. Arrivé au niveau de son camarade, il se posa sur son épaule et commença à parler fort, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

_« Oï, l'idiot suicidaire ! J'ai un plan ! Tu m'entends ? »_

Un grognement fut émis depuis l'immense gorge d'Eren. Il observait avec incompréhension la silhouette longiligne de son éternel rival.

_« Bien. Il faut que tu suives mon plan pour qu'on réussisse. Si tu le suis à la lettre, on gagnera cette foutue guerre ! Et tu pourras aller voir l'océan avec Armin et Mikasa. »_

Il murmura ses consignes à Eren, tandis que la brise portait ses intentions aux Moires avides d'action. Un imprévu. Le fil qu'elles avaient tendu précédemment était devenu incassable. Atropos avait beau user ses ciseaux sur le filon de vie, celui-ci était devenu comme condamné à demeurer inflexible. Alors de frustration, Clotho, la fileuse, tissa une nouvelle fois le fil d'une autre vie. Lachésis le déroula en ricanant, alors que Jean fixait le titan colossal arriver à leur niveau.

_« Allez, je compte sur toi. Grâce à notre victoire, je pourrai enfin avoir une petite vie tranquille ! »_

Un sourire confiant se dessina sur son visage fin. Jean ne prêta pas attention à la brume mortelle qui cachait l'enfer, derrière lui. Pourtant, il aurait dû prendre garde au ricanement de Achlys dont l'influence se propageait comme la toile d'une araignée.

Le titan bestial voulut frapper l'insecte qui osait le déranger dans son jeu parfait, mais celui-ci était éminemment coriace. En un éclair, celui-ci lacéra son bras entier, et chaque parcelle de son membre découpé hurla d'une même voix au sein de son esprit. Était-ce le fameux Levi dont Reiner et Berthold avaient parlé ? Pendant une seconde, il fut fasciné par la vision de ses doigts qui chutaient, mais Sieg paniqua, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à sa nuque. D'un geste, le guerrier protégea son point faible avec sa main, tournant la tête vers le militaire qui, au lieu d'attaquer sa vulnérabilité, plongea son regard dans les ténèbres. À présent aveuglé, il n'y avait que la douleur de son corps qui lui permettait de savoir où Ackerman se trouvait : tranchant ses deux talons d'Achille, le titan bestial s'écrasa au sol. Dans sa torture, il put entendre une voix bourrue, au-dessus de lui :

_« Où est donc passé ton amusement de tout à l'heure ?! »_

Le capitaine commença à durcir sa nuque, dans l'espoir de survivre à cette confrontation inattendue.

_« Allez, amusons-nous encore ! »_

Le soldat tourbillonna une fois encore, faisant disparaître momentanément le brouillard qui camouflait leur combat. Il trancha la main qui protégeait tant bien que mal les cervicales du géant. Lorsque ses deux pieds se posèrent sur le dos du macaque, ses bras s'agitèrent comme un ouragan impavide. Le sang gicla, encore et encore, et sembla même colorer la brume d'éclats sanguinolents.

Face au coup de lame final, un homme sortit en hurlant de la bête brune. Ses cheveux blonds et son regard bleu lui firent penser à quelqu'un, mais Levi fit abstraction de cette impression pour enfoncer sa lame dans sa bouche ouverte. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Il devait, tout d'abord, venger Erwin et les soldats morts pour lui donner cette opportunité.

_« Hey, réponds-moi ! C'est quoi ces manières ? Y-a-t'il des survivants ? S'il y en a, même aux portes de la mort, l'injection les transformera en titan. Alors, tu te feras bouffer par qui, à ton avis ? »_

Le sang ruisselait de sa bouche, tandis que ses deux iris le dévisageaient d'un air ahuri. L'aîné Jäger, pour la première fois de sa vie, était déboussolé par l'aura que dégageait un homme. Cette ombre dangereuse, mouvante comme un serpent venimeux, qui s'enfonçait dans sa gorge à l'en faire vomir. Ses deux prunelles grises redressèrent la tête vers le champ de bataille, cherchant inconsciemment la silhouette d'un homme debout, blond, avec un seul bras.

Le brouillard s'était levé. Devant lui, une marée de cadavres valsait au rythme de la brise. Mais une silhouette bien connue se tenait, là, écrasant les corps des soldats morts pour l'humanité. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient au rythme des murmures de la mort, tandis que ses prunelles bleues fixaient le corps qui pendait dans sa main. Le titan féminin marchait en observant le corps d'Erwin Smith, achevant ainsi les derniers soupirs de ceux qui n'avaient plus la force d'esquiver ses foulées. Le commandant pendait dans sa main comme un pantin désarticulé, et la même vision onirique de Mikasa, pendue à la main du titan bestial, fut un écho à cette réalité cruelle.

Ses deux mains écartelèrent les membres du major, et pendant que celui-ci poussait un dernier hurlement, une lame vint se nicher dans le dos de Levi Ackerman. Il fut projeté au sol par une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Le caporal n'eut le temps que de voir les sillons de muscles qui s'étaient détachés du visage de son assaillante, avant que le sol ne l'accueille dans ses bras d'argile.

_« Sieg ! Tu vas bien ?! »_

Le guerrier toussa du sang, lorsque la lame de son rival quitta enfin sa bouche. Comme une réponse à ce corps qu'il détestait déjà, Levi cracha quelques gouttes écarlates. Son ventre brûlait d'une fournaise acérée. Sa respiration devint erratique, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. L'enfant des bas-fonds ne put observer que le corps de son ami s'écraser au sol. Quelque chose en lui hurla d'une manière encore plus douloureuse que l'arme plantée dans son corps. Lui-même s'ordonnait de bouger, de rattraper ce connard de singe et de l'achever, de trancher les pattes de cette gamine qui le transportait dans son titan aussi moche que petit.

_« Hey, attends... Où tu vas...? Je lui ai promis de te tuer... »_

Ackerman aperçut le titan charrette et le titan féminin s'éloigner, mais il ne voyait que le corps meurtri de celui qu'il avait suivi durant tant d'années. Sa vision devient soudainement floue. Ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner, et il eut l'impression d'entendre les rires de trois sorcières.

_« Je lui ai promis !»_

Le champ de mort fut recouvert par la vision des champs du châtiment, dans lesquels l'attendaient patiemment Kenny, Isabel, et Farlan.


	34. Zwickmühle

Eren glissa et tomba le long du mur, s'accrochant aux pans de pierre par réflexe. La nuque du titan assaillant s'écrasa contre le sol, alors que tout son corps tremblait en une onde de choc.

_« Putain Eren, c'est pas le moment de se suicider ! T'es vraiment inutile ! »_

Le regard à la fois effrayé et agacé de Kirschtein croisa les iris vides du titan colossal, et Atropos coupa le fil tendu en ricanant. Son rire macabre arriva aux oreilles du soldat, dont les lames étaient sorties vers son ennemi. Berthold se sentit mal pour son ancien camarade. La bataille était déjà gagnée, il pouvait abréger les souffrances de Jean. Au nom de leur amitié d'antan. Le géant prit de l'élan avec son bras, et sa main vint s'écraser contre le mur. Le soldat du bataillon d'exploration esquiva avec facilité, et c'est en hurlant qu'il planta ses grappins dans les dents du géant.

_« Jean,_ pensa le guerrier. _Tu t'es bien battu. »_

Une fournaise s'échappa des muscles du titan. Le souffle balaya le soldat comme une feuille se balançant face à une tornade, s'accrochant désespérément à la branche qui le maintenait en vie. L'air était brûlant. Ses yeux devinrent humides à cause de la chaleur étouffante, et même si ses mains tremblaient, il se força à ne pas lâcher. Pas de suite. Le colossal eut un regard vers la silhouette d'Eren, en contrebas. C'était fini. Ainsi, par égard pour celui qui avait partagé des années de sa vie, il décida d'abréger les souffrances du militaire.

Quel idiot. S'il avait su, avant de s'engager dans ce stupide corps d'armée, qu'il finirait brûlé vif par un de ses amis, le jeune homme aurait fait demi-tour et aurait mené sa vie tranquille au sein du mur Sina. Mais l'amour avait bouleversé ses plans. La fournaise devint encore plus véhémente, et des flammes bleues caressèrent ses mains frémissantes.

Tout devint insupportable. L'air ardent qui rentrait dans ses poumons le consumait de l'intérieur. Son corps hurlait une symphonie désespérée. Jean finit par lâcher. Il adressa une dernière prière aux Parques qui le portaient dans sa chute. Il espéra, pendant que les dernières esquilles de sa conscience s'échappaient, que Mikasa pourrait avoir cette vie qu'il avait tant rêvée. Le brûlé l'imagina soudain. Sa chevelure noire dévalait ses épaules. Devant elle, la jeune femme tenait un bébé qui avait ses yeux sombres. Un sourire aurait pu fendre son visage, s'il en avait eu la force.

Enfin, deux prunelles d'une couleur océan se superposèrent derrière ses paupières, et son corps calciné s'écrasa contre des tuiles rouges.

Berthold put enfin apercevoir le titan d'Eren, une fois la vapeur envolée. Celui-ci semblait s'être durcit de tout son être, bloquant ainsi définitivement le second trou de Shiganshina. Dans son dos, le garçon-titan s'accrocha à sa nuque, et déchira les chairs brûlantes de ses lames acérées. Eren plongea sa main dans la plaie sanguinolente dans un cri de rage, et en tira le corps du guerrier, surpris par la diversion utilisée pour l'avoir.

Le cri de son frère fit frissonner Mikasa. Le titan cuirassé se tenait dans cette rue étroite, et d'une volonté commune, Connie et Sasha s'envolèrent en direction de Reiner. Mais celui-ci avait appris de ses erreurs. Son bras frappa les toits des mansardes à côté de lui, et une pluie de débris s'interposa entre les deux soldats et le guerrier. Springer réussit à bondir de pierres en pierres, et dans son élan, la lance frappa la maxillaire du cuirassé, explosant les tendons qui maintenaient sa mâchoire. L'arme de la mangeuse de patates, malheureusement, explosa au contact des météores rougeoyants, et la déflagration la propulsa contre la ceinture d'astéroïdes qui protégeait l'astre destiné à mourir.

_« Sasha ! »_

Mikasa fit un pas vers l'avant. Le sang qui recouvrait le visage de sa meilleure amie fit grogner la bête sauvage, enfermée en elle. Connie récupéra le corps vacillant de la blessée, et s'éloigna. Elle était ainsi seule, devant la bouche à moitié ouverte de Braun. Derrière elle, une petite tête blonde arriva en trébuchant.

_« Mikasa !_ Hurla Armin. _C'est trop risqué !_

_\- Non, c'est parfait ! »_

La cheffe d'escouade Zoe sembla resurgir des enfers. Du sang ruisselait sur une moitié de son visage. Ses éternelles lunettes avaient disparues, laissant un œil fermé à jamais. Elle virevolta, lançant sa dernière arme vers le titan cuirassé qui était de profil par rapport à elle. L'autre côté de sa maxillaire explosa, et la bouche immense s'ouvrit sans aucune résistance.

_« C'est ta chance, Mikasa ! »_

Alors qu'elle plantait ses grappins dans les tissus musculaires du blond, elle esquiva le bras qu'il tendait vers elle pour la balayer. Telle une danseuse mortelle, l'air se scinda en deux quand la brune tournoya. Ses pieds glissèrent sur la langue humide du guerrier, prenant l'appui nécessaire à cette ultime déflagration.

_« Reiner, sors ! »_

Elle plongea la lance dans la gorge du blond, et l'explosion fit voler les longues mèches de ses cheveux corbeau. Reiner fut projeté hors de son titan. Des vestiges de muscles et tendons rougeoyants étaient encore accrochés à son corps et à son visage dénué de cheveux. Néanmoins, avant que les survivants ne puissent capturer le traître qui avait taché leurs vies d'hémoglobine, une chevelure rousse attira le regard d'Armin. Il était là. Le remplaçant d'Ymir s'envola rapidement, tandis qu'un énorme nuage de gaz demeura derrière lui. Son corps heurta violemment celui de son camarade, et il s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'il ne fut arrivé, avec leur ennemi contre lui.

_« Il ne maîtrise pas son équipement tridimensionnel !_ Hurla Arlert à l'intention de ses camarades. _On peut facilement le coincer !_

_\- Connie, avec moi ! Mikasa, je veux que tu ailles voir ce qu'il se passe avec Eren !_

_\- Reçu ! »_

Les deux soldats s'envolèrent à la suite du guerrier qui, dans l'air, vacillait sous le poids de Braun. De son côté, la brune s'envola vers les toits, et courut vers la porte intérieure du mur. Les restes du titan colossal fumaient, et cette vision la rassura. Eren et Jean avaient réussi.

Le détenteur du titan assaillant traînait le corps meurtri de Berthold Hoover. Le regard fixe, ses émeraudes reflétaient une vision lointaine de cette même scène.

_« Bordel, Jean... J'aurais dû me douter que tu connaissais son plan... Mais je pensais que tu ne l'appliquerais pas, idiot... »_

Devant lui, une silhouette longiligne était entièrement noire. Il n'y avait plus un seul vêtement, ou cheveux ; rien que des escarbilles d'un ancien camarade. Dans son dos, le corps du réceptacle colossal dégageait de la vapeur depuis l'endroit où ses membres manquaient : les bras, les cuisses. Eren détourna les yeux de son ancien ami, alors que les sillons fatigués de sa transformation creusaient son visage.

_« Je savais que ce serait différent... Mais je n'avais jamais douté, un tel instant, que ce serait toi, le sacrifice... »_

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter, et à quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut un titan avec une longue gueule. Dans son dos, un homme blond le fixait. Une brume opaline s'échappait de différentes parties de son corps. Le petit géant sauta sur le toit sur lequel il se tenait, et des lueurs rouges s'échappaient de ses iris. Le soldat poussa un juron, et prit le corps du guerrier contre lui, alors que sa lame menaçait froidement sa nuque.

_« Putain ! Je vais le tuer avant que vous ne puissiez le récupérer ! »_

C'était donc le titan bestial. Sieg. Il continuait de l'observer d'un air fasciné. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, et sa voix si semblable à la sienne confirma ses doutes.

_« De près, tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à ton père... Je comprends ce que tu as traversé. Tous les deux, nous avons été victimes de cet homme. Il t'a lavé le cerveau, hein ? »_

Le visage de son interlocuteur fut recouvert par celui de son géniteur. Puis, Eren aperçut – en un éclair vif, cet homme et une version plus vieille de lui parler. Quelques mots lui vinrent aux oreilles : Ymir, stérilité, démons, chemin. Il fut sorti de sa transe par le hurlement soudain du titan féminin, qui glissait le long du mur. Ses phalanges durcies comme du cristal laissaient des traces effrayantes dans la paroi murale.

La course-poursuite de Connie et Hanji déboucha sur l'allée principale de Shiganshina. Le roux maîtrisait de mieux en mieux les déséquilibres de l'équipement tridimensionnel, et la cheffe d'escouade se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait été un précieux allié, s'il avait été de leur côté. Néanmoins, Annie Leonhart arriva dans l'artère de la cité.

_« Connie, attention ! »_

Elle était trop proche pour qu'ils s'arrêtent convenablement. Hanji se jeta sur le soldat, et leurs deux corps roulèrent dans une pièce d'une maison déserte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la guerrière aux cheveux blonds passait en courant devant la fenêtre. Le roux et Reiner étaient accrochés à ses épaules.

_« Bordel, on les avait presque_ ! Cria Connie, frustré. »

À la fenêtre, les deux soldats observèrent la silhouette d'Annie s'éloigner. Ses phalanges s'enfoncèrent dans les parois du mur, et elle entreprit une escalade experte.

_« Je te viendrai te chercher, Eren, et je te sauverai !_ Hurla Sieg avant de se détourner de lui. »

Le titan charrette se détourna du guerrier brun, le laissant aux prises de leur ennemi, et entama sa course en esquivant les ennemis qui arrivaient. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de récupérer Berthold : c'était trop risqué. Peak ignora son cœur qui tremblait et réprima ses pensées qui allaient vers Reiner. Elle fut rapidement derrière Annie, et laissa à Shiganshina une part amère d'elle-même.

_« Jean respire encore ! »_

Mikasa se retrouva devant Eren. En-dessous de lui, il y avait un corps calciné, dont les traits du visage lui rappelaient un ami important. La brune chercha à trouver une explication, tandis que les larmes montaient. Ce n'était pas Jean, hein ? Ce corps, ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de banal. Un des brigades spéciales, peut-être.

_« Jean ? »_

Les autres survivants arrivèrent derrière elle, mais leur présence ne la fit pas réagir. Connie, qui aidait Sasha à marcher, fut paralysé par la situation. Hanji, de son côté, observa la scène d'un œil désolé.

_« On n'a qu'à injecter le produit à Jean et lui faire bouffer Berthold ! Qui a la seringue ?!_

_\- Je l'ai. »_

La cheffe d'escouade avança de quelques mètres. Le boîtier noir, à la lumière du soleil, semblait aussi intriguant qu'effrayant. Armin arriva, et sa respiration sifflante qui se coupa sortit Mikasa de sa léthargie. Elle vit son regard azur se dilater d'effroi, et il se précipita sur les cendres de son camarade. Le hurlement de ce prénom secoua quelque chose en elle. Ackerman vit son ami d'enfance se déliter devant la mort imminente de son amour. Il hurla son prénom, encore et encore, comme si cela pouvait le faire revenir à la vie.

_« Hanji ! Je t'en supplie, c'est ma faute ! C'était mon plan, mais il m'avait promis qu'il en avait un meilleur ! J'aurais dû être à sa place... J'aurais dû... »_

Mikasa n'en pouvait plus. Elle se rapprocha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

_« Armin... Ce n'est pas ta faute..._

_\- Très bien. On va injecter la seringue à Jean._

_\- Tiens bon, Jean ! Continue de respirer !_ Bougonna Connie. »

La militaire s'agenouilla devant Eren, qui fixait toujours son rival d'un air vague, et elle tendit la boîte noire vers lui. Son œil n'était pas encore bandé, si bien qu'il pouvait voir les croûtes recouvrir le globe oculaire maltraité. Soudain, un soldat surgit du sol et s'accrocha au toit de la maison.

_« Cheffe d'escouade Hanji ! Le caporal Levi est dans une situation critique ! »_

Floch Foster, si Armin avait bien retenu son nom, semblait avoir été poursuivi par des démons, tant ses prunelles étaient remplies d'horreur et de terreur. Dans son dos, le petit corps du caporal était attaché grâce à leurs capes vertes.

_« J'ai cru qu'il était mort en tentant d'abattre le titan bestial, mais j'ai vu qu'il respirait encore ! Alors je pensais qu'on pouvait lui donner l'injection ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?! »_

Mikasa se figea sur place, et observa attentivement l'homme présent sur le dos du soldat. Elle eut beau reconnaître sa coupe particulière et sa petite taille, elle ne voulait pas y croire, ne pouvait pas y croire. En voyant son ami de longue date, Hanji reprit la seringue contre elle, fixant le visage blafard du maniaque.

_« Hanji ? »_

Eren attendait, main tendue vers l'avant, le miracle qui sauverait son ami d'une mort certaine. Dans l'œil de la militaire, des lueurs certaines et désolées réalisaient leur dernière danse macabre. Floch se hissa sur le toit, déposant le corps exsangue du caporal. Mikasa se précipita à son chevet, les larmes aux yeux. La soldate porta ses doigts à sa nuque, de manière saccadée, et fut délivrée des affres terribles de ses angoisses, lorsqu'elle sentit le lent battement de son cœur.

_« Je vais utiliser la seringue sur Levi. »_

Face à cette déclaration, le stratège se leva d'un bond. Ses poings tremblaient. Son expression était douloureusement tirée vers l'horreur. De son côté, Eren observait attentivement sa sœur, et suivit le mouvement d'Armin. C'était le moment de régler l'erreur qui s'était glissée sur le chemin du destin.

_« Tu avais dit que tu l'utiliserais... Sur Jean._

_\- Je vais faire revivre l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, Armin... Jean est un bon soldat. Un bon leader. Mais nous avons besoin de la force de Levi... Ne laisse pas tes émotions influencer tes choix. »_

Le blond explosa en sanglots, et la cadette Ackerman se sentit mal, de ressentir tant de soulagement à l'idée que Levi ait une deuxième chance... Qu'ils aient une seconde chance. Son frère tenta d'arracher la boîte sombre des doigts de la militaire, défiant l'autorité de la cheffe d'escouade.

_« Jean a toujours pris les bonnes décisions. Si nous avons pu vaincre à Trost, c'est grâce à lui. Si les soldats ont eu le courage de continuer, encore et encore, au gré des expéditions, c'est grâce à lui. Il a sauvé tout le monde, ici. Levi ne devrait pas être sauvé. Je peux même abréger ses souffrances, si vous voulez. »_

Eren sortit une de ses lames, et chaque survivant l'observa comme s'il était devenu fou. Il défia longuement du regard Mikasa. Celle-ci ne vit plus son frère. Elle voyait un inconnu, dont les décisions lui paraissaient aussi absurdes que dangereuses. Inconsciemment, elle serra le corps affaibli de son semblable.

_« N'y pense même pas, Eren._

_\- Lâche cette seringue, _fit Hanji d'un ton implacable, _ou je serais forcée d'utiliser des méthodes que je n'aime pas._

_\- Levi est un Ackerman. Il ne supporterait pas l'injection._

_\- De quoi tu parles ? »_

Il daigna lâcher l'objet tant convoité avec dédain, tandis que le garçon-titan pointait les deux amants de sa lame.

_« Le clan Ackerman était, à l'origine, des humains modifiés pour être asservis. Ils tissaient des liens avec les membres de la famille royale pour devenir leurs chiens de garde. C'est pour ça que Mikasa me protège toujours. Ce n'est qu'une esclave avec la force d'un titan. »_

La violence des mots de l'espoir de l'humanité eut un effet sur chaque survivant. D'abord sur Armin, qui cessa de sangloter pour observer avec effroi son ami. Puis, sur tous les autres, fronçant les sourcils face à cette révélation. Enfin, Mikasa fixa celui qui fut sa seule famille pendant tout ce temps d'un air éberlué.

_« Hein... ? De quoi tu parles, Eren ?_

_\- Tu n'as pas des migraines, lorsque tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? C'est ton instinct d'Ackerman qui se réveille. Ta lutte contre ton asservissement te cause des maux de crâne, hein ?_

_\- C'est... C'est faux..._

_\- Dans tous les cas, les Ackermans ne descendent pas des mêmes ancêtres que ceux qui peuvent se transformer en titans. L'injection lui sera fatale. »_

Un long silence berça Shiganshina. Une myriade de sentiments bouillonnait en elle, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne laisserait pas Levi mourir. Hanji s'approcha un peu du caporal, les yeux rivés sur le jeune titan.

_« Ce serait bête d'inventer une histoire juste pour sauver ton ami, Eren._

_\- Mikasa sait que j'ai raison. Tu te souviens, de ce jour-là ? Quand on s'est rencontrés ? N'as-tu pas ressenti une force immense, quand je t'ai dit de te battre ? C'est là que tu t'es accrochée à moi. Que tu as ressenti ton potentiel._

_\- Eren, arrête..._

_\- Vous voyez bien sa réaction. Faire cette injection, c'est tirer à pile ou face, alors qu'en l'injectant à Jean, on est assurés de sauver quelqu'un. Si c'était le destin de Levi, de mourir de la main du titan bestial... Alors ainsi soit-il. Qui sommes-nous pour modifier notre destinée ? »_

L'amante désespérée ne voyait plus rien, autour d'elle. La jeune femme détailla les traits détendus de celui qui avait toujours été aussi fort qu'elle. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il était intouchable, que la Mort avait peur de lui, à juste titre. Sa main vint toucher sa joue froide, pendant que dans sa gorge, un nœud fait d'épines lacérait ses tendons.

_« Que tout le monde s'éloigne. Je vais faire l'injection. Éloignez-vous !_

_\- Mais, Hanji..._

_\- Armin, il faut savoir laisser partir les personnes qu'on aime. »_

Floch donna un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Eren, qui se plia en deux sous la force de la frappe. En voyant cela, le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour, et elle dut se retenir de sauter sur ce soldat pour l'éviscérer. Son visage se tordit dans une expression douloureuse, lorsque les maux de crâne revinrent. Hanji le remarqua, et le doute sembla s'installer pendant quelques secondes dans sa tête.

La nouvelle recrue éloigna le fauteur de troubles ; alors que les autres suivaient. Armin pleurait encore, observant avec horreur les dernières images qu'il aurait de Jean. Son amie se sentait à la fois heureuse de pouvoir revoir Levi, mais également horrible d'en être contente ; puisque cela détruisait son ami d'enfance. Ces deux émotions livraient une bataille affreuse dans son ventre, dont la violence aurait pu la faire vomir, si elle avait la bouche ouverte.

Hanji tira le corps inconscient de Berthold jusqu'au bord du toit, et s'agenouilla devant Levi. Elle remonta la manche de sa chemise, tâta l'intérieur de son coude pour trouver la veine, et positionna la seringue contre sa peau.

_« Allez, Levi. Prouve-lui qu'il a tort._

_\- Oï, lunettes de merde, tu me condamnes déjà ? »_

Hanji releva les yeux, surprise. Le visage de Levi était toujours aussi blafard. Elle ricana, persuadée d'avoir entendu une voix.

_« Comme si tu pouvais toi-même revenir d'entre les morts..._

_\- Et en plus tu me sous-estimes. Je vais t'étrangler quand je serai en état de le faire. »_

Deux iris onyx semblèrent rire de son trouble, et la cheffe d'escouade sentit les larmes monter vers son œil valide. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, cachant son sourire fou qui déformait son visage, et faillit crier de joie.

_« Bordel, t'imagines pas le dilemme que tu m'as imposée ! Bouge pas Shorty, je vais sauver un soldat et je te sors de là !_

_\- Comme si je pouvais aller autre part... »_

Sous le ciel azurin, un géant aux cheveux clairs poussa un râle effroyable. Sur le toit aux tuiles rougeoyantes, il n'y avait plus que le tronc d'un guerrier fatigué. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, quand une main pressée vint enserrer son corps. Le visage de Berthold se décomposa en une grimace paniquée, en voyant la gueule ouverte. Il tenta de se débattre, mais l'absence de ses membres rendit son échappatoire impossible. Le brun tourna la tête. Il aperçut les visages effrayés de ses anciens camarades. Les mains de Connie tremblaient. Eren se tenait debout, la bouche grande ouverte. Armin pleurait, la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. À leurs côtés, Hanji n'observait même pas la scène, et semblait occupée à panser les plaies du caporal. Mikasa tenait la main froide de celui-ci, agenouillée devant le blessé, et ses iris attentifs à son trépas lui provoquèrent un frisson.

_« Les gars, aidez-moi ! »_

Son appel à l'aide fit frémir les spectateurs de son dernier acte. Sa tête s'agitait, de gauche à droite, comme si cette danse de désespoir pouvait le sauver. Lorsque l'haleine humide du titan le frappa, et que ses dents froides rentrèrent en contact avec sa nuque, son hurlement déchira l'accalmie que le ciel cherchait à conserver.

_« Annie ! Reiner ! »_

Les dernières syllabes de cet ultime prénom retentirent dans la ville entière, accentuées par les cordes vocales du brun, qui se déchiraient. La tête explosa sous la pression des maxillaires. Jean dévora la moelle épinière de son ancien ami. Sur son visage inexpressif, le sang giclait et dégoulinait. Floch détourna les yeux, posant son regard dédaigneux sur la cheffe d'escouade.

_« Pourquoi Jean ?_

_\- Levi est en vie. Cela aurait été idiot de lui faire subir un enfer supplémentaire, alors qu'il n'est pas aux portes de la mort, contrairement à Jean._

_\- Mais s'ils reviennent nous achever, on n'aura pas la force du caporal !_

_\- C'est pour cela que je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Floch. Après tout, pour avoir survécu au bestial sans une égratignure, tu as dû faire preuve de beaucoup de bravoure. »_

Le regard glacial de la militaire figea la posture de Foster. Il observa le titan longiligne chuter au sol. Des effluves caligineuses s'échappèrent de son corps. Tous les soldats s'envolèrent vers la nuque dégagée du géant, dont le corps humide de Jean s'extirpa. Armin sanglota, le corps du soldat reposant dans ses bras, entouré de Connie et d'Eren. Mikasa était rassurée de voir son ami sain et sauf, mais s'inquiétait terriblement de l'état de Levi. Seule la vision de ses yeux ouverts pouvait calmer le torrent angoissant qui agitait ses organes, mais ils demeuraient fermés. Alors elle fixait ce visage absent, encore et encore, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir des relents de vie.

_« Ne t'en fais pas autant, Mikasa. Je t'ai dit qu'il était conscient, tout à l'heure. C'est normal s'il a des moments d'absence._

_\- Oï, vous faites beaucoup trop de bruit. »_

La voix sifflante de son amour la fit sursauter, et un œil gris détaillait avec attention son visage. Au coin de ses yeux, ses larmes devinrent des perles de soulagement. Elle enlaça avec douceur et précaution son corps meurtri, et un ricanement désagréable fit écho dans ses oreilles.

_« Ne crois pas être débarrassée de moi si facilement. »_

Des prunelles émeraude fixèrent les retrouvailles de deux âmes palpitantes. Quelqu'un, délaissant les dessins abstraits qui s'effaçaient dans le sable fin, souffla vers l'univers des émotions primaires. Une vive colère, dans une tempête de feu, s'abattit de chaque côté d'un mur. Les deux faces d'une même pièce scintillèrent, tandis que leurs cœurs bourdonnèrent l'hymne de la vengeance.


	35. Anamnese

Entre les vestiges de Shiganshina, les trois soldats revivaient leurs souvenirs d'antan. Chaque ruine, derrière leurs prunelles attentives, devenait une demeure dans laquelle des fantômes souriaient. Ils rencontraient à nouveau leurs voisins ; les personnes qu'ils connaissaient de vue, ou les enfants détestables. Enfin, l'ancien foyer des Jäger se découpa parmi les décombres, et Eren crut apercevoir, une dernière fois, le visage aimant de sa mère.

La présence de ses deux amis le poussait à avancer, malgré les remarques acerbes qu'il souhaitait faire à sa sœur. Elle semblait regretter de laisser le caporal seul, et cela le plongeait dans une colère noire. Le détenteur du titan assaillant ignorait comment ce lien entre eux s'était créé, mais il n'était pas sensé exister. Cette inconnue dans l'équation semblait tout chambouler, et cela le faisait paniquer. Son plan pouvait-il se dérouler sans encombre, avec un tel bouleversement ?

La cave semblait s'être construite à ciel ouvert. Les escaliers s'enfonçaient dans la terre, vers le début d'un enfer qui semblait n'avoir aucune fin. Armin passa en premier, éclairant le boyau de terre avec une lanterne. La lumière vacillante éclaira un verrou. Le blond se retourna vers son ami. Ses iris bleus, à la fois incertains et tremblants de curiosité, lui firent cette demande muette à laquelle il répondit par un hochement de tête.

La clé rouillée semblait bien lourde, dans sa main. Le brun tenta, pendant de longues secondes, de faire rentrer celle-ci dans la serrure, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Ce n'était pas la bonne. Hanji le pressait, Mikasa lui demandait si tout allait bien, les jambes d'Armin tremblotaient.

_« Ce n'est pas la bonne clé._

_\- Quoi ? Mais... Je suis certaine que c'était celle du docteur Jäger..._ Murmura Ackerman.

_\- Comment va-t-on faire ? »_

Hanji sembla réfléchir à une solution pour ouvrir cette porte. Le blond, aux côtés de la jeune fille, murmurait des plaintes paniquées. Seul Eren demeurait devant la porte, les yeux dans le vague. L'asiatique posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, lui intimant de reculer. La surprise qui passa dans ses prunelles émeraudes lui donna une curieuse impression. Dans son cœur, la satisfaction de l'inattendu et les affres d'une part d'ombre dansaient une valse cadencée.

_« Reculez. »_

Ses muscles se tendirent sous la contraction explosive, et son pied vint enfoncer la porte en bois. Elle entendit les exclamations de la cheffe d'escouade, ressentit le souffle coupé d'Armin, et plongea dans les prunelles à la fois agacées et choquées d'Eren.

_« La voie est libre. »_

L'obscurité baignait leur découverte dans les ténèbres. Hanji alluma une lampe, sur un bureau poussiéreux, et la pièce fut remplie d'une lueur chatoyante. Le trio redécouvrit les affaires de Grisha : une balance, des documents et des fioles étranges. Il y avait, contre le mur, des cartes enroulées représentant les systèmes anatomiques humains.

_« On dirait presque un laboratoire_, commença Hanji.

_\- Mon père était docteur, il descendait ici pour fabriquer ses remèdes..._

_\- Tout fait sens. À première vue, ces remèdes n'ont rien d'exotique... Et tous les livres semblent parler de médecine. »_

Armin feuilletait avec une avide soif de connaissance les livres du médecin. La militaire, dont la moitié du visage était recouverte de bandes blanches, continuait son analyse.

_« « Il n'y a rien de suspicieux ici », c'est ce qu'il voulait faire penser aux gens._

_\- Oui... Si on veut camoufler quelque chose aux brigades spéciales,_ la conforta le stratège, _c'est logique que ça n'apparaisse pas au premier coup d'œil. On devrait chercher dans des endroits inattendus. »_

Eren et Mikasa, restés dans leur contemplation des vestiges de leur enfance, se mirent au travail. Le soldat secouait les livres vers le bas, pour faire glisser sur le sol quelque document compromettant. Sa sœur adoptive, de son côté, fouillait le bureau avec nostalgie. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce, mais pourtant, celle-ci lui semblait familière. Comme si Grisha était encore là. Elle prit un livre à la couverture céruléenne dans ses mains, encore plongée dans ses illusions d'enfance, et un verre chuta sur le plancher. La vision de cet ustensile la plongea des années auparavant, quand elle le lui apportait avant qu'il ne passe la nuit à travailler. Les remerciements rassurants du docteur berçaient encore son être dans une torpeur chaleureuse.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser la tasse en bois, ses yeux sombres s'alignèrent avec une cavité présente dans le meuble. Son cœur loupa tout d'abord un battement, pour ensuite s'engager dans une course excitante.

_« Eren. Il y a une serrure, ici. »_

Les trois autres soldats inspectèrent le bureau. La tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce semblait danser au-dessus d'eux, au rythme du chant amusé des Parques. Lorsqu'Eren dirigea la clé vers la fente sombre, celle-ci rentra parfaitement dans la mystérieuse serrure. Le tiroir s'ouvrit facilement. Les affres de l'impatience et de l'anxiété se mélangeaient avec l'odeur de la sueur.

_« C'est vide ?!_

_\- Attends, regarde plus attentivement..._ Murmura Armin, qui appuya à plusieurs reprises sur la planche en bois._ Il y a un double fond. »_

Hanji saisit une sorte d'objet entouré d'un drap sale, le reniflant avec curiosité.

_« Étrange... On dirait que ça sent la menthe et le charbon. Peut-être pour éloigner l'humidité et les insectes ? »_

Trois livres aux couvertures bigarrées reposaient dans le tiroir. Armin déposa le premier sur le bureau, le regard figé sur celui-ci ; comme si les réponses allaient sourdre l'épaisse préface. La main d'Eren se posa sur le recueil, tremblante.

_« Je me demande ce que mon père voulait me montrer... »_

Sa voix était secouée par des trémolos, et cela faisait longtemps que Mikasa ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état. Peut-être qu'il était redevenu le Eren qu'elle avait connu, il y a bien longtemps ? Elle posa sa main sur le livre, en guise de soutien. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et c'était la première fois où cet échange n'était pas teinté d'amertume.

La couverture dévoila une représentation de trois personnes. Eren prit le bout de papier, silencieux, et examina les figures austères qui s'y découpaient.

_« C'est un portrait ?_ Demanda Eren.

-_ Fais-moi voir,_ demanda Hanji avant de se pencher sur leur découverte. _Non... C'est bien trop détaillé pour avoir été dessiné par quelqu'un._

_\- Au dos, c'est l'écriture du docteur Jäger !_ Intervint Mikasa en pointant du doigt les lettres discrètes. »

La militaire tourna la feuille et commença sa lecture.

_« Ce n'est pas une illustration. Ce dispositif utilise la lumière réfléchie sur le sujet et imprime l'image sur un papier spécial. On appelle ça une photographie. Je viens d'un endroit en-dehors des murs, où l'humanité vit de manière prospère... L'humanité n'a pas disparu. Je prie pour que cette personne qui trouvera ces livres soit une fidèle patriote. »_

S'en suivit un récit effroyable, étrange, inimaginable, d'une société non loin d'eux. Des descriptions exotiques traçaient les traits réels de bâtiments surréalistes, de moyens de déplacement incroyables et d'un fonctionnement affreux. Mikasa entendait la voix de celui qui l'avait recueillie, alors qu'elle imaginait ce gigantesque appareil voler au-dessus de la ville qu'il décrivait. Toutes ces informations se mélangeaient : des brassards jaunes, des personnes enfermées dans des murs, deux enfants qui ne souhaitaient que rêver, des soldats qui contrôlaient les entrées et sorties...

Au fur et à mesure de cette anamnèse glaçante, les mots formèrent une mélodie, chuchotée dans les abîmes de ce théâtre infernal. Celle-ci, accompagnée par la harpe d'Apollon au-delà de l'horizon, résonna dans la large poitrine d'un guerrier.

* * *

Lorsque Reiner ouvrit les yeux, une immense sensation de vide happait l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Le crépitement d'un feu de bois le berçait, tandis que des voix lointaines le gardaient conscient. Au milieu de cette accalmie, son corps hurlait. Sa tristesse et sa douleur suintaient à travers ses pores. Au milieu de l'élégie qui le noyait au sein d'une chose qu'il ne savait pas, mais savait également ; le hurlement de ses contradictions le fit grimacer. Le guerrier entendit, de manière fatale, son prénom hurlé par son amour, et il se réveilla en sursaut.

Sieg, Annie, Peak et Galliard l'observaient d'un air éperdu. Braun passa sa main sur son visage humide, et remarqua que ses jambes produisaient encore un peu de vapeur. Il détailla chaque visage, à la recherche d'une réponse qui comblerait le vide dans son esprit.

_« Il s'est passé quoi ?_

_\- On a perdu, _cracha Porco_. Putain ! On était cinq putains de titans, et on n'a pas été foutus de vaincre des débiles qui volent et un gamin qui crie beaucoup..._

_\- Il faut dire qu'ils avaient plus de ressources que nous ne le pensions, _débuta la brune_. Pock ne contrôle pas encore totalement le mâchoire, et de notre côté, il n'a suffi que d'un soldat pour qu'on perde presque le capitaine... En plus, Annie est efficace pour le combat, mais c'était plus sage de la laisser de notre côté, au cas où Eren ferait le tour pour fuir. Leurs nouvelles armes étaient parfaites pour annihiler ton armure, Reiner. Et Berthold... »_

La blonde donna un léger coup de coude à la guerrière, qui laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ce n'était pas le prénom de son ami de toujours qui glaça son sang : mais son absence. Il retira la couverture qui dissimulait son torse dénudé et son pantalon ensanglanté, s'exclamant :

_« Où est Berthold ? »_

Sa voix fut comme un murmure terrifié, et son ton fit baisser les yeux aux quatre guerriers. La peur s'agitait en lui, ravageant sur son passage toutes ses précédentes interrogations. Reiner ne voulait pas savoir. Il ne voulait pas accepter ça. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils s'étaient promis... Ils s'étaient promis de retourner à Revelio ensemble...

« _Où est-il ?!_ Leur hurla-t-il, ravalant autant qu'il le pouvait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

_\- Ils t'ont fait exploser_, commença le roux, _et tu étais inconscient. Je t'ai récupéré avant qu'ils ne te fassent du mal, et je tiens juste à dire que tu es vachement lourd... Mais bref. J'ai réussi à m'accrocher à Annie qui s'enfuyait. On a réussi à battre en retraite comme ça..._

_\- Concernant Berthold,_ souffla Sieg Jäger, _nous n'avons pas pu le sauver. Vous tirer de là était déjà un miracle. Il est avec eux. Probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. »_

Les prunelles d'or détaillèrent le visage austère du plus vieux, à la recherche d'un quelconque trait amusant ou regard annonçant la supercherie. L'angoisse et la haine le faisaient trembler. Soudain, il se leva sans un mot : seul son souffle semblait trancher l'air en deux. Le guerrier s'éloigna dans la forêt. Sa large silhouette s'estompa dans l'obscurité. Peak fit un mouvement pour le rejoindre, mais elle fut retenue par la poigne d'Annie.

_« Laisse-le,_ fit son amie. _Il a besoin d'être seul pour digérer cette information._

_\- Quand même... Il risque de se perdre, il ne sait même pas où on est..._

_\- Parlons d'abord de la suite,_ proposa le barbu. _On s'occupera de Reiner après. »_

Alors que les trois autres parlaient de la possibilité d'une autre offensive, le blond s'enfonça entre les arbres sombres. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus erratique. La vérité le frappait perpétuellement, mais les coups invisibles ne pourraient jamais l'achever. Ils ne rentreraient pas ensemble. Était-ce sa faute s'il était mort ? S'il avait réussi à gérer les soldats du bataillon, Galliard lui serait venu en aide, et il ne serait pas...

Il serait là.

Le guerrier doré s'appuya contre un arbre, et commença à frapper l'écorce de celui-ci en criant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il aurait dû mourir à sa place. Ils auraient dû le sauver... La brûlure de ses phalanges ensanglantées n'était rien, comparée à la douleur qui déchirait son cœur. Il entendit son tibia craquer contre le tronc solide, et le blond s'effondra lorsqu'il tenta de prendre appui sur sa jambe blessée. Épuisé, l'amant malheureux se laissa choir contre l'objet de sa violence. Les larmes coulaient enfin sur son visage glabre.

Il ne comprenait pas. Y avait-il quelque chose à comprendre ? Était-il condamné à rester seul, dans la mer de ses mensonges, jusqu'à s'y noyer ? Berthold avait été la bulle d'oxygène qui l'avait fait vivre malgré la marée écœurante. Sans lui, le poison délétère contaminait tout son être, le consumait lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Ses mains, recouvertes des traces amères de son propre sang, vinrent recouvrir son visage tordu par les sanglots.

Les sanglots tristes du guerrier perdu firent écho aux pleurs d'une petite fille, qui enlaça cette silhouette en sachant que son étreinte ne l'atteindrait pas.

* * *

Hanji était en train de recoudre les plaies du caporal. Le récit du père d'Eren avait bouleversé tout le bataillon. Ils n'avaient pas encore la force de ramasser tous les cadavres, et chacun fixait le vide devant eux. Seul Floch semblait animé d'un flot inextinguible de paroles, décrivant à quel point le major Erwin était un héros.

_« Il a mené ses soldats à l'offensive, n'hésitant pas à se sacrifier ! C'était un homme d'honneur, dévoué corps et âme à l'humanité ! Même quand le titan féminin nous a balayés, il tentait encore de se battre ! C'était le vrai vainqueur de cette bataille, le vrai héros de l'humanité..._

_\- Bon, tu vas la fermer ta gueule ?_ L'interrompit le caporal.

_\- Hein ? Mais, caporal..._

_\- J'en ai assez entendu. Tu déranges les morts et les blessés avec tes conneries. Laisse ceux qui ne se sont pas cachés se reposer en paix._

_\- Mais je..._

_\- Floch_, l'apostropha la doctoresse. _La chaîne de commandement n'est pas rompue. Obéis. »_

Le roux pesta dans son coin, et son regard convergea vers le regroupement formé à quelques mètres de là. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, et Connie veillaient leurs camarades blessés. Sasha, encore consciente, écoutait silencieusement les murmures de ses amis ; tandis que Jean était plongé dans un sommeil inquiétant.

_« Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ?_ S'inquiétait le blond.

_\- Mais si, tu verras, il nous emmerdera tellement qu'on va regretter son état !_ Tentait de le rassurer le chauve. »

La femme valant cent soldats posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami d'enfance, et ses opales noires posèrent sur Jean un regard inquiet.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, Armin... Il est fort. Je suis certaine qu'il va finir par se réveiller. »_

Comme si la voix d'Ackerman avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, tout le corps de Jean fut noyé dans ses sueurs froides. Il avait mal... Si mal. Il se redressa dans la pénombre, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, un titan le fixait d'un air triste. Néanmoins, d'une manière assez surnaturelle, le soldat n'avait pas peur. Pourtant, son visage était atroce. La partie gauche de son visage était striée de muscles, et l'autre moitié n'était composée que d'os. Était-ce la vision de la mort ? Cette rangée de dents était-elle venue l'achever ? Les cavités de son nez, ainsi que celle de son œil droit, étaient si vides que c'en était fascinant.

L'unique iris du titan le fixait. Cet échange silencieux n'avait, finalement, rien d'intimidant. Des larmes dégoulinèrent sur les tissus musculaires rougeoyants, et Jean se redressa en sursautant. La lumière du soleil fut douloureuse pour ses iris, et il détourna son regard vers le côté.

_« Aie, ça fait tellement mal..._

_\- Sasha ? »_

Il fallut deux secondes au militaire pour se rendre compte de la situation. À ses côtés, la mangeuse de patates était dans un piteux état. Ils semblaient être sur le mur, en sécurité. Avaient-ils gagné ?

_« Sasha ?! Bordel, t'as foutu quoi encore ? T'es dans un piteux état !_ Fit-il en soulevant la couverture qui la bordait, dévoilant des tissus encore imbibés de son sang.

_\- Jean ! »_

Le concerné redressa la tête et aperçut Connie courir en sa direction. Celui-ci se jeta à son cou, et Kirschtein se sentit à la fois affreusement gêné, et terriblement perdu. Malgré tout, en sentant son camarade trembler dans leur étreinte, il ne fit aucun geste pour s'extirper d'entre ses bras.

_« Je suis tellement content que tu sois de retour ! Bordel, tu nous as fait tellement peur !_

_\- Hein ?_

_\- Tu es réveillé ?_ Fit une voix féminine. »

La cheffe d'escouade Zoe fit irruption en rangeant son équipement tridimensionnel. Des bandes stériles recouvraient la moitié de son visage.

_« Oui... Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens que de la transformation de Berthold... Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?!_

_\- C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens... ?_ Soupira-t-elle. _Connie, raconte-lui. »_

La militaire tendit le bras vers le ciel, et propagea dans le ciel une colonne de fumée opaline. La brise porta le message aux soldats disséminés dans la ville, à la recherche de survivants ou de matériel à récupérer. Mikasa, qui veillait le caporal de l'autre côté du mur, se releva soudain. Cet idiot avait souhaité retrouver le corps d'Erwin, et l'avait obligée de le prendre avec elle malgré son piteux état. Assis contre une planche de bois avec laquelle la soldate le traînait- et malgré les insultes qu'il crachait contre cette maudite charrette, il était devenu bien silencieux devant le corps de son ancien ami.

_« Jean s'est peut-être réveillé..._

_\- Va le voir. Je vais rester ici... »_

Ses prunelles onyx restaient fixées sur ce corps sans vie, que sa cadette avait ramené du champ de bataille parmi tant d'autres. Il était à présent entassé avec les autres soldats, dans leurs derniers gestes mortuaires. La brune se pencha vers l'enfant des bas-fonds. Sa main s'engouffra dans ses mèches humides et sanguinolentes. Néanmoins, la sueur comme le sang ne la dérangeait pas- car il était là. Il avait survécu. Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser sa tempe, et sans un mot, elle s'envola en direction du mur ; laissant le caporal Ackerman seul avec ses fantômes.

_« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire..._ Commença Jean en se pinçant l'arête du nez._ Que de tout le bataillon d'exploration... Il ne reste que nous 8, en plus du caporal qui est resté en bas ?_

_\- Le combat s'est terminé il y a quatre heures..._ Murmura Armin qui retenait ses larmes de soulagement. _On cherche les survivants... Mais on n'en a pas encore trouvé._

_\- D'accord... Donc nous avons réussi à combler les brèches... Mais Reiner, Annie, le singe et les deux autres se sont enfuis... Berthold fut capturé... Puis il y a eu une dispute... afin d'utiliser la seringue sur moi ou le caporal... »_

Le soldat tenta d'accrocher le regard de la belle brune, mais Mikasa gardait son regard baissé.

_« Et je... me suis transformé en cette horreur... J'ai mangé Berthold... »_

Le soldat eut un haut-le-cœur. Eren lui tendit une gourde, à laquelle il but de grandes gorgées. L'horreur déformait ses traits juvéniles. Maintenant qu'il était un putain de monstre, ses rêves à la capitale... Son ambition d'avoir enfin une vie tranquille... Tous ces espoirs étaient maintenant impossibles à réaliser, hein ?

_« Jean... Je suis désolé..._ Fit la voix larmoyante d'Arlert. _Si je ne t'avais pas parlé de ça..._

_\- Alors tu serais à ma place, Armin. Tu mérites de voyager et voir tous les océans que tu veux... Sans être... Comme ça. »_

Le blond explosa en sanglots à côté du ressuscité. L'ambiance était lourde, très lourde. La nuit vint bientôt recouvrir les pleurs d'un garçon dont le destin avait changé, ainsi que les murmures d'adieu à un ami de longue date. Mais les blessures ouvertes ne se renfermaient pas avec l'obscurité. Ni le deuil d'un homme qui avait donné sa vie pour la victoire, ni la culpabilité d'avoir sacrifié l'avenir d'un camarade, ni la sensation diffuse de trahison.

* * *

Eren s'enfonça dans les bras sombres des forêts de conifères. Il avait vu cette attitude, ces étreintes, ces baisers discrets. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute... Sa sœur et le caporal, ensemble. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? C'était sa faute, s'il devait réaliser cela si rapidement... Il le savait. Le brun entendait ses propres murmures qui tranchaient le silence des ténèbres. La panique et la hâte se secouaient... Devait-il vraiment le faire rapidement ? Il y avait trop d'inconnues... Le prophète n'avait pas encore montré l'atrocité et la haine des autres envers eux...

Il suffirait de leur faire voir ce qu'il avait vu... Oui, Jäger pouvait faire cela. Il vit une lumière crépiter au loin, et s'approcha du feu qui projetait dans le ciel des danses caligineuses. Le détenteur du titan assaillant fut surpris d'arriver si près des guerriers. Lorsqu'il leur fit face, une brune aux yeux sombres se transforma aussitôt en petit titan, protégeant ses camarades de son corps. Eren leva ses mains vers le ciel. Une plaie barrait l'une de ses paumes, et le sang ruisselait sur son poignet.

_« Je viens en paix._

_\- On accepte de dialoguer qu'à la condition que tu nous rendes Berthold. »_

Les iris émeraude furent happés par deux prunelles d'or, baignant dans un océan rougeoyant. Le visage larmoyant de Reiner contrastait avec la posture altière qu'il arborait, debout devant lui. Les trois guerriers l'observèrent d'un air silencieux, tandis que Peak menaçait encore d'engloutir le soldat du bataillon. Eren venait jusqu'à eux... C'était leur occasion de le vaincre et de le ramener à Revelio. Ou était-ce un piège ?

_« D'accord,_ abdiqua l'étranger._ Nous rendrons Berthold lorsque mon entrevue avec votre chef sera terminée._

_\- Comment peut-on savoir s'il est vivant ?_ Répliqua Annie en détaillant le soldat de haut en bas.

_\- Vous devrez me faire confiance._

_\- J'accepte de dialoguer avec toi, Eren Jäger. »_

Le capitaine de l'armée des guerriers Mahr se redressa. Il posa ses yeux, si semblables à ceux de leur opposant, sur sa démarche confiante. Eren tourna le dos aux guerriers, pariant ainsi avec le destin ; et les Moires ricanèrent face à son audace. Tous les guerriers observèrent le plus expérimenté d'entre eux s'éloigner, et dans les entrailles du titan cuirassé, la vengeance hurlait ses intentions d'une manière fielleuse.


	36. Grabmal

_« Espèce d'enflure ! »_

Le poing tremblant du guerrier doré s'écrasa contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Entre le tronc et son large corps, Sieg Jäger l'observait d'un air implacable. Le calme apparent du plus vieux renforçait sa sourde colère. Son cœur semblait battre dans sa gorge, et il pouvait entendre ses veines palpiter dans ses oreilles. Tout son corps tremblait de retenue, tandis que ses dents semblaient aussi serrées que son myocarde.

_« Berthold est mort, Reiner. Mets tes émotions de côté et prépare-toi à rentrer._

_\- Eren nous a délibérément menti ! Et toi aussi !_

_\- Reiner, calme-toi, _exigea Annie en posant sa main sur son épaule. _Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Garde tes envies meurtrières pour ceux qui l'ont bouffé. »_

Un grognement de frustration passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il frappa une fois encore le conifère, faisant cligner des yeux son supérieur face à son geste vigoureux. Puis, Braun s'éloigna et vint s'asseoir entre Peak et Porco, qui l'observaient de manière silencieuse.

_« Alors, pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ? De quoi avez-vous parlé ?_ Demanda la guerrière à la chevelure de corbeau.

_\- Il m'a donné des informations sur leurs pertes. Ils partiront dans deux jours. Nous avons échoué à éliminer le caporal Levi, Peak, mais il est suffisamment en mauvais état pour ne pas pouvoir bouger avant un petit moment. Leur effectif est inférieur à dix. Mais je pense qu'il est plus sage de rentrer, à présent. Nous devons revoir notre stratégie, maintenant qu'ils connaissent la vérité sur notre monde._

_\- Je ne comprends pas,_ l'interrompit le roux. _Pourquoi il nous donne ces informations ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte ?_

_\- C'est peut-être un piège,_ murmura Peak.

_\- Nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente. »_

Le barbu avait peur que la sagacité de la brune ne pose un problème. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures, seuls dans la forêt, de Mahr et de leurs désirs. Eren savait que son frère possédait du sang royal- par le biais du récit de leur père. Il avait semblé totalement d'accord avec les désirs de son aîné... Les Eldiens, par leur passé sombre et sanguinolent, avaient engendré massacres et haine constante. La seule solution qu'ils avaient, transmise par le mentor du guerrier, était simple et indolore. Ils utiliseraient le pouvoir de l'originel, ensemble.

Eren lui avait fait de telles confidences, sur ses amis d'enfance. Ce dernier refusait qu'ils ne souffrent davantage. Alors leur plan était la meilleure chose à faire, pour protéger Armin et Mikasa. Le blond s'était pris d'affection pour ce frère qui partageait ses mêmes ambitions. Il avait même été surpris qu'il soit le premier à parler de cette solution, si ouvertement. Ils partageaient davantage que le même père : leurs espoirs s'entremêlaient en une mélodie dissonante.

Mais les guerriers ne devaient pas savoir. Il avait dissimulé son statut pendant des années, et ils n'avaient pas le même recul que l'aîné Jäger... Ils voudraient l'en empêcher. Sieg viendrait en bateau, chaque nuit de pleine lune, pour réaliser leur plan et se tenir au courant de leurs avancées. Ils voulaient réaliser vite leur rêve commun. Ainsi était le sombre fardeau du capitaine et de son frère à l'allure si mature.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais choisi de naître dans ce monde.

_« Reposez-vous, et soyez prêts à lever le camp. »_

Le haut gradé s'éloigna du petit groupe, dont la frustration et la tristesse semblaient être les compagnons d'infortune. Néanmoins, Peak se mit à quatre pattes et commença à marcher en direction du capitaine. Sa quadrupédie titanesque était trop accommodante ; et parfois, elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans ces mouvements animaux que sur ses deux jambes.

_« Sieg, cela aurait été plus simple de juste repartir à Revelio avec Eren... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené, de gré ou de force ? Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?_

_\- Eren peut nous être utile. Je peux le manipuler de manière à lui faire changer de camp..._

_\- Je te demande ce que toi, tu as vraiment en tête, et je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec les désirs des Mahr. Notre mission était de récupérer l'originel, et tu viens de le laisser partir sans même essayer de le ramener. »_

Le blond s'accroupit en face de la guerrière au regard perçant. Un petit sourire illuminait son visage tiré par les regrets, et sa large main vint ébouriffer la chevelure de jais de la jeune femme.

_« Aucun élan fraternel n'est apparu en moi, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète._

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, quand on a laissé Berthold derrière nous. Tu veux le sauver, et tu te projettes sur lui vis-à-vis de ton père..._

_\- Ne m'analyse pas._

_\- Je suis bien obligée, vu que tu nous caches des choses..._

_\- Peak. Repose-toi. Je veux juste faire en sorte de ne plus jamais devoir nous battre ici. D'accord ? »_

La combattante détailla son regard azur pendant quelques secondes, puis soupira. Elle n'obtiendrait rien de son capitaine, malgré les mystères qui dansaient dans son aura... Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'ils s'étaient dit... La brune aurait dû écouter Porco, qui l'avait presque soudoyée pour aller les écouter discrètement. De plus, la guerrière ignorait les véritables desseins d'Eren... Elle était certaine qu'il cherchait à les piéger. Mais dans quel but ? Sieg le sous-estimait trop.

L'obscurité de la nuit ne suffisait pas à la plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Ses onyx noires détaillaient la large silhouette de Reiner. Dos contre l'herbe humide, il fixait les étoiles d'un air vide. Peak savait que le guerrier doré arriverait à contenir ses émotions pour survivre... Mais elle avait peur qu'il ne craque. Sans Berthold, elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Le ronflement de Galliard la fit sourire. Annie, comme à son habitude, dormait paisiblement, et ses cheveux commençaient déjà à s'emmêler en des formes ridicules.

Il ne manquait que les positions étranges de Hoover dans son sommeil pour que le tableau soit complet, et cette absence lui tordit le cœur. La jeune femme murmura ses souhaits au tombeau d'étoiles qui semblait les recouvrir, et les astres tapissèrent ses songes de météores sémillants.

* * *

Lorsque Levi ouvrit les yeux, l'aube n'avait pas encore teinté le ciel de lumières bigarrées. Ses plaies brûlaient moins que la veille, mais le militaire sentait qu'il ne devait pas forcer dessus, au risque de les rouvrir. Il se redressa à la manière d'un mourant : de manière saccadée, tendue et cauteleuse. Les autres soldats dansaient encore avec leurs rêves, et les notes biscornues de leur sommeil jouaient à faire saigner ses oreilles. Il aperçut Armin, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à quelques mètres de Jean qui ronflait bruyamment. Connie utilisait les cuisses de Braus comme d'un oreiller, et le caporal aperçut miss-patates le frapper dans son sommeil, en bougeant l'un de ses bras. Néanmoins, la personne qu'il cherchait dans cette foule léthargique semblait être aussi fantomatique que les clochers détruits qui surplombaient la brume.

Où était donc cette foutue morveuse ?

Le haut gradé ne voyait aucun type faire les tours de garde pourtant ordonnés la veille, et l'angoisse vint petit à petit souffler d'amusement au sein de ses tympans. N'étaient-ils pas foutus de se réveiller les uns les autres pour assurer une surveillance ? Bordel, ils étaient encore en territoire ennemi. Les autres connards pouvaient revenir discrètement les achever... Il grogna à la fois de douleur et de colère, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers l'arrière de son champ de vision, il aperçut une silhouette courir sur le mur.

Levi reconnaîtrait ses foulées entre mille. Mikasa était-elle en danger ? C'était peut-être son tour de garde... Était-ce juste une idiote qui faisait son footing ou avait-elle une bonne raison de courir ? Rapidement, son corps longiligne arrêta son élan effréné. Sa voix fluctuait entre souffle saccadé et notes suraiguës, teintées d'une inquiétude à peine camouflée.

«_ Eren n'est pas là ! Je l'ai cherché partout... Je ne sais pas quand il est parti, mais quand Connie m'a réveillée pour la garde, il n'était pas là..._

_\- Wow, calme-toi Mikasa... Calme-toi. »_

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, afin de reprendre correctement le souffle qui lui manquait tant. Les yeux onyx de son aîné vinrent analyser son environnement, et il constata que la brune avait raison. Jäger manquait à l'appel. Un bruit sec s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, les pinçant de manière vindicative.

_« Peut-être qu'ils sont revenus et qu'ils l'ont forcés à le suivre..._ La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains pendant ses affabulations. _Ou alors il les a rattrapés pour les vaincre seul, pour ne pas nous mettre en danger... Ou il s'est perdu ?_

_\- Vous avez grandi ici ... Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se soit perdu._

_\- Mais il faut bien une explication !_ Fit-elle dans un élan de voix désespéré.

_\- On va le trouver. Je suis sûr que- »_

L'enfant des bas-fonds fut interrompu par le bruit des grappins associé au chant étrange du gaz nécessaire à une propulsion. À quelques mètres d'eux, une silhouette encapuchonnée vint se poser sur l'édifice centenaire. Le vent dévoila le visage éreinté du cadet Jäger, qui sembla agacé à la vue des deux soldats les plus forts de l'humanité. Sans plus attendre, Mikasa reprit ses foulées vers son frère- délaissant ainsi son amour blessé. Son cœur vint se pincer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, lorsque sa silhouette s'éloigna vers cet homme. Pourtant, il était certain de ses sentiments... Mais se sentir laissé à l'arrière, juste pour cet idiot... Cela faisait mal, et cette souffrance imbécile le frustrait davantage.

_« Eren ! Où étais-tu passé ?!_

_\- Je me changeais juste les idées. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée._

_\- Bordel, préviens la personne qui fait les gardes lorsque tu pars... On l'a appris à la brigade. J'ai failli réveiller tout le monde pour partir à ta recherche..._

_\- J'ai juste oublié de le faire ! C'est bon, je ne suis pas mort !_

-_ Tu aurais pu ! J'ai imaginé le pire !_

_\- Hé, il y a des gens qui essaient de dormir !_ Grogna Floch en se tournant dos aux deux soldats.

_\- Ce n'est plus la peine, Foster,_ l'interrompit la cheffe d'escouade Zoe. _Je pense que tout le monde est réveillé. Levons le camp. »_

Plusieurs grognements vinrent interrompre le silence sempiternel de la nuit. Certains s'étirèrent, d'autres tentèrent de rester quelques secondes de plus au sein de leur sac de couchage. Le soldat au crâne rasé vint secouer l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, dont le sommeil semblait traduire des désirs de viande bien enfouis.

_« Hey, ma patate, si tu ne te réveilles pas tu ne pourras plus jamais manger de steaks..._

_\- Oh putain non... C'est bon, je me lève... »_

La voix endormie de la blessée fit rire doucement son camarade. Dans le cas d'une contre-offensive, ou d'une rencontre fortuite avec des consommateurs à temps partiel de chair humaine, ils avaient rechargé leurs bonbonnes de gaz avec celui des défunts, pour la plupart inutilisé. Lorsque les derniers survivants eurent levé leur camp, Hanji posa ses bras sur l'une de charrettes dont le contenu avait été inutilisé. Sa tête s'effondra contre sa peau suintante.

_« Dire qu'on n'a pas utilisé mes petits bébés..._

_\- C'était mieux si on ne voulait pas détruire la ville,_ rouspéta Levi en se hissant sur un chariot à l'aide de ses bras.

_\- Mais je les avais préparés exprès ! »_

L'aube teintait l'horizon de promesses rougeoyantes, qui semblaient déchirées par les nuages d'une blancheur candide. Les derniers chevaux finissaient de brouter l'herbe aux alentours. Derrière le mur, les cendres des cadavres sanguinolents propageaient une odeur infâme de chair brûlée. Levi plongea dans ce souvenir encore flamboyant du corps de son ami, qui fondait sous les flammes impavides. Il espéra, au fond de lui, qu'il avait réussi à trouver les réponses à ses éternelles interrogations, dans ce ciel immense.

Le regard de Jean se perdit sur le champ d'escarbilles qui camouflait l'herbe encore sanguinolente. Dire qu'il aurait dû faire partie de cette masse impersonnelle de morts déplorables... Un frisson de culpabilité secoua sa colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi lui, et pas les autres ? Dire qu'il aurait fini comme Marco...

La main d'Eren vint se poser sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en un soutien silencieux, et le détenteur du titan colossal se déroba sous la poigne de son semblable, rejetant la pitié qu'il arborait. Il était un survivant. Mais à quel prix ? Kirschtein ne se sentait pas vraiment légitime face à cette deuxième chance... Le jeune homme se fustigea. Il devait se reprendre. Se lamenter n'améliorerait pas sa position... Il devait faire avec sa malédiction, à présent.

S'il ne pouvait plus réaliser son rêve d'une famille paisible, aux côtés d'une certaine femme aux cheveux de jais au sein de la capitale, il ferait de son mieux pour permettre à d'autres de vivre cette utopie. Il ressentit, comme un souvenir enfoui, tout son corps s'embraser d'un coup, et Jean eut l'impression que sa peau se détachait de lui-même.

Mikasa attela Levi et Sasha sur le seul chariot survivant aux météores, entre des bombes, des restes de fumigènes, et des rations de combat. Le brun argumentait sur ses capacités à poser, seul, son cul sur ce maudit bout de bois, mais la jeune femme ignorait ses râles de fierté avec l'application d'une déesse sourde aux prières. Lorsque l'aube trancha l'éternelle obscurité de la nuit placide, les chevaux se mirent à trottiner vers l'humanité que les soldats avaient laissé en retrait. Leur course victorieuse fut bercée par le vent du Nord, Borée, et la brise glaciale porta jusqu'à une statue silencieuse les exploits du bataillon d'exploration.

Malgré l'allégresse tacite d'une gloire mise à genoux, quelqu'un ne se réjouissait pas. Épuisée, l'enfant se laissa tomber dans le sable des espoirs sempiternels, et Borée lui conta les conséquences d'une bataille erratique. Le dernier souffle scella ses efforts surhumains, et elle s'allongea contre les plaines sableuses.

Elle était passée à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Dans la tempête d'étoiles derrière elle, les effluves d'une destinée abandonnée tourbillonnaient avec le spectre des possibles. Des scènes apocalyptiques se jouaient dans l'ouragan, dans lesquelles ses espoirs étaient écrasés par la précipitation. Quelqu'un avait fait tout son possible pour retarder l'échéance, et le sursis qu'elle avait obtenu était la seule lueur qui teintait ses ténèbres...

Quelqu'un avait attendu si longtemps. Elle pouvait attendre encore deux années. Encore un peu, et elle n'aurait plus à observer silencieusement ce monde se tordre de douleur, dans le sillage de son existence.

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient avec engouement leurs sérénades alliciantes. L'environnement avait connu transformations et métamorphoses, si bien que certains lapins, en gambadant entre les forêts, croyaient s'être perdus entre rêve et réalité. Pourtant, d'autres êtres vivants admiraient les changements de ces labyrinthes sylvestres qui avaient recueilli hurlements et sanglots, et oscillaient entre sourires à demi-mots et rires à demi-morts.

Les plaines étaient à présent éventrées par des rails, tiraillées par des routes, écartelées par les activités humaines. La sueur et les courbatures rythmaient la vie des anciens combattants. Zéphyr, transportant la brise printanière au-delà de l'odeur maritime, vint rafraîchir les travailleurs fatigués.

_« Armin, passe-moi le marteau,_ l'intima Eren. »

Les mèches mi-longues du jeune homme tombaient devant ses yeux. Le blond, qui avait les cheveux plus courts qu'à son habitude, lui passa l'instrument alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur le torse dénudé d'un certain soldat. Kirschtein transportait des planches de bois sur ses épaules halées, à côté d'une mangeuse de patates qui transportait des seaux.

Un dernier coup de marteau, et l'infrastructure fut achevée sous les efforts des jeunes ouvriers. Connie s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, un long soupir franchissant ses lèvres pincées. Mikasa, reculant pour admirer leur œuvre commune, faillit l'écraser sous ses lourdes foulées- et le soldat roula dans la terre en rouspétant.

_« Hey, Mikasa, fais attention où tu marches !_

_\- Oh, pardon Connie. Je t'imaginais plus grand que ça._

_\- Ton humour n'a toujours pas évolué depuis tout ce temps, gamine ?_ L'interrompit Levi, derrière elle.

_\- Vous sentiriez-vous visé, caporal-chef ? »_

L'aube d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'asiatique, et elle ricana mentalement quand elle vit son supérieur hiérarchique lever les yeux vers le ciel. Leur joute verbale fut avortée par l'enthousiasme de la 14e commandante du bataillon d'exploration. Le visage satisfait d'Hanji était barré d'un bandeau noir, qui lui offrait des traits beaucoup plus sérieux qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment.

_« Bon travail, les gars ! Nous allons pouvoir renforcer nos relations commerciales, et aussi accélérer tous les transports liés à la logistique nationale ! Bien joué !_

_\- J'espère qu'on aura des permissions plus longues !_ Soupira Jean._ Il y a tant à faire maintenant, à l'intérieur du mur Sina..._

_\- Demande-le à notre reine ! »_

Derrière la militaire, Historia surplombait la scène. Elle n'était pas parée de ses attributs royaux : seulement d'une tenue de travail, ainsi que d'un chignon qui partait dans tous les sens. Elle fit un petit sourire à son ami, et ses iris céruléens croisèrent deux prunelles opalines.

_« Vous le méritez._

_\- Tu es la meilleure, Histo !_ S'écria Sasha en levant son poing vers le ciel.

_\- Hey, si on allait se rafraîchir ?_ Proposa Armin en pointant du doigts la dune de sable. »

Tous les travailleurs s'observèrent en silence, dans l'attente d'une impulsion collective pour se jeter à l'eau. Ce fut Springer qui se redressa d'un coup, abandonnant sur le sol d'argile son haut trempé de sueur.

_« Le dernier dans l'eau paiera le repas de Sasha ! »_

Ils s'élancèrent presque tous vers l'étendue d'eau salée qu'ils surplombaient. Dans leur course, certains soldats se débarrassaient de leurs bas à la hâte, et tombaient tête la première sur la plage. D'autres plongeaient dans les vagues la tête la première, avalant au passage la houle effrénée qui les ramenait sur le rivage. De son côté, la souveraine fixait ses pieds s'enfoncer dans les dunes humides, et l'océan venait caresser ses chevilles à la manière d'une amante du passé.

Les deux Ackerman observaient, plus haut, leurs camarades qui s'éclaboussaient en grimaçant ; et c'était pour apprécier un vrai sourire qu'ils avançaient tous avec ces masques sur leurs visages. Mikasa glissa sa main sur la hanche de Levi, et rapprocha son corps plus petit contre le sien. Leurs deux regards s'accrochèrent, et la jeune femme fit exprès de ne pas baisser la tête vers lui, de manière à le surplomber.

_« Tu me nargues encore avec ta taille, là ?_

_\- Pas du tout, caporal-chef. _La jeune femme appuya sur son statut avec l'aube d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_\- Je vais te jeter à l'eau._

_\- Tu n'auras même pas pied. »_

Quelques ricanements, similaires à des croassements de corbeau, furent emportés par les vents marins. L'homme aux cheveux de jais passa sa main dans les cheveux de la soldate, amusée par sa témérité atavique. Puis, Levi se mit sur la pointe des pieds, collant sa bouche contre l'oreille de la militaire. Ses murmures, calmes et sarcastiques, firent frissonner l'asiatique quand ils caressèrent avec douceur sa peau.

_« Je m'accrocherai à toi jusqu'à ce que tu plonges avec moi._

_\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te jeter à l'eau ? Aurais-tu peur de te noyer ?_

_\- J'ai jamais eu confiance en cette merde._

_\- La dernière fois, personne n'a été malade._

_\- Coup de chance._

_\- Allez idiot, viens ! »_

La combattante commença à le tirer vers les vagues, pendant qu'il contestait de manière virulente. Voyant le combat factice des deux bruns, Hanji se précipita derrière le couple le plus fort de l'humanité, et souleva sans difficulté Levi pour le faire décoller du sol. Celui-ci se débattait en insultant les deux femmes, qui, par leur aura diabolique, amusaient les soldats qui les observaient.

_« Ça fait du bien de voir Mika se détendre,_ constata son ami d'enfance avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_\- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle a vraiment changé... »_

Eren fixait d'un air neutre sa sœur, dont les jambes s'enfonçaient dans l'eau glacée. Entre les bras de son amante et ceux de son éternelle amie, le caporal-chef proférait des malédictions à en faire pâlir un sourd. La contemplation abyssale vint interloquer le blond, qui posa sa main sur son épaule.

_« Eren ? Tout va bien ?_

_\- Oui... Tout va bien. »_

Mais le détenteur de l'originel savait. Il savait que ce n'étaient que les derniers moments d'allégresse avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne sur ce monde ravagé.

Car dans la pénombre, Eren Jäger croisa deux prunelles semblables aux siennes, et il sut que l'univers venait de basculer dans une destinée inéluctable, faite de routes de sang et de barrages d'os.

* * *

**[Plusieurs annonces, merci de lire jusqu'au bout !]**

**Déjà, je tenais à remercier Suu-kuni et Nevermind555 : merci pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours dans mon processus d'écriture ! Toutes vos remarques adorables me poussent à me surpasser, alors merci !**

**Petit message pour vous dire que ce chapitre clôt l'arc de l'anime (jusqu'à la saison 3), ce qui signifie que les prochains chapitres contiendront probablement des spoils sur le manga. Bien sûr, comme vous l'avez vu, je modifie toujours un peu les événements ; mais j'ai peur que vous ne deviniez les événements de l'oeuvre originale à partir de mes créations. Du coup, si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé.e.s ; gardez au chaud cette histoire dans vos listes de lecture et revenez la lire quand vous aurez vu la saison 4 ! (Ou vous pouvez lire le manga aussi, ce sera plus court-)**

**Autre remarque importante : j'en profite pour mettre en pause cette fanfiction. J'ai tout écrit jusqu'au chapitre 37, mais je ne suis absolument pas satisfaite de la fin et de l'arc que j'ai construit, alors j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour tout mettre en place. **

**Je vais donc vous demander de mettre dans votre suivre cette histoire, voire de me suivre tout court, pour avoir les notifications lorsque je reprendrai la publication des chapitres. Promis, je compte débloquer tout ça rapidement : vous aurez la fin, soyez en certain.e.s ! **

**Bonne journée et prenez soin de vous,**

**Acchlys.**


	37. HP 4 - À toi, qui vis 2000 ans plus tard

**Yes, je ne suis pas morte ! J'ai survécu à une saison d'animation un peu spéciale, entre sous-effectif et Covid-19 ; je suis actuellement en Norvège pour une année entière. J'ai une quarantaine de 10 jours, alors je pourrai avancer sur les derniers chapitres !**

**Mais en attendant, ma chère et tendre Anais_Crunch sur Wattpad a écrit les origines de la serpillière originelle (au mois de juin lol, désolée pour la publication tardive) pour vous faire patienter encore un peu ! Bonne lecture et merci à elle mille fois **

* * *

_La légende de la Serpillère Originelle, sœurs des Dises, est un conte tombé dans l'oubli. Pourtant, il y a quelques années, son aura menaçante planait encore au dessus de nos têtes, déposant un voile froid à chaque jour de ménage. Bien que décrédibilisée, son inexistence est remise en question par de nombreux historiens._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Car, de la sombre période où son despotisme était à son apogée, un écrit nous est parvenu._

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Sasha nettoyait le château qui servait de QG au bataillon. Et sa punition n'allait pas s'arrêter tout de suite. Déjà que le seau d'eau sale, ironiquement renversé sur la tête du caporal, ne l'avait pas mis dans les bonnes grâces du petit homme, l'explosion provoquée par la cheffe d'escouade n'avait absolument pas contribué à minimiser sa punition face à "l'imagination débordante de merde de l'autre ventre sur pattes".

Après avoir récuré trois fois chaque cabinet du bataillon, décrassé cinq fois les douches et lavé quatre fois les dortoirs des filles mais également ceux des garçons, Sasha pensait être enfin autorisée à s'occuper de la cuisine ; seul endroit où être enfermée pour dépoussiérer ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Mais que nenni, le caporal était bien plus sadique que ça. Se doutant que la pièce était convoitée par sa subordonnée, Livaï décida d'envoyer la mangeuse de patate balayer les salles abandonnées du château.

Voila comment Braus se retrouva à épousseter des centaines de livres, rangés dans ce qui devait être, dans une jeunesse plus lointaine que la dernière épilation des sourcils du major, une bibliothèque.

**-J'ai faim...** gémit la soldate.

Son ventre gargouilla comme pour approuver la plainte sonore de sa propriétaire.

**-En plus, c'est pas juste,** pleurnicha-t-elle à voix haute, bien que toute seule dans la pièce abandonnée. **C'est Mika qui a renversé le saut sur ce nain grincheux.**

**-Braus.**

La voix sec de son supérieur la fit sursauter.

**-Ca... Caporal,** bégaya-t-elle, droite comme un piquet.

Pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue, pria la jeune femme.

**-Tch, tu vas te bouger le cul un peu ?!** pesta Livaï.** Ça fait une heure que tu dépoussières les mêmes putain de bouquins.**

Le brun fusilla sa subordonnée du regard.

**-Hi,** geint-elle, effrayée par l'aura menaçante de son supérieur. **Oui, caporal... Tout... Tout de suite, caporal.**

Après un bref salut militaire, la mangeuse de patate se jeta sur une des nombreuses étagères afin de s'exécuter. Mais quand elle entendit la porte se refermer et les pas du petit militaire s'éloigner, un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

**-Comment Mika fait pour ne pas avoir peur de lui ?!** lâcha-t-elle, écoutant les cognements de son cœur contre sa paroi thoracique.

À bien y réfléchir, elle préférait de loin affronter Keith Shadis, dont le bureau et la taille de pied ne lui étaient plus inconnus vu le nombre de fois qu'elle avait eu affaire à eux, que de soutenir le regard du caporal, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.

De nouveau, la mangeuse de patate soupira, souhaitant calmer la tempête qui secouait son corps de tremblements. Mais son souffle élégiaque vint soulever un parchemin qui s'échoua aux pieds de la soldate.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils.

**-Je me demande de quoi parlent tous ces vieux trucs. Peut-être que je trouverai une ancienne recette de canard à l'orange ou de gratin dauphinois**, fit-elle, la bouche pleine de salive, rêvant des futurs repas qu'elle pourrait concocter.

Mais en ramassant le parchemin qui était tombé, son visage se tint soudainement d'une expression des plus sérieuses, que peu lui connaissaient en dehors des repas.

_《 À toi qui vis 2 000 ans plus tard,_

_L'histoire que je vais te raconter, bafoue toutes règles morales, et nous renvoie aux origines les plus sombres de l'humanité._

_En -1 500 avant M.C* , vivait un serpillière appréciée de tous. Heureuse dans son travail, elle acceptait avec joie de prêter ses poils soyeux à ses maîtres, afin qu'ils puissent nettoyer au mieux leur logement._

_Passant de maison en maison, avec la réputation grandissante de son incroyable efficacité, elle ne se lassait pas d'éponger les sols, de frotter les vitres, de faire briller les meubles._

_Mais ce qu'elle appréciait le plus, c'était le premier mercredi de chaque mois. Ce jour là signifiait nettoyage dans toutes la maisonnée, y comprit le grenier où Serpillière pouvait se délecter de poussières au goût succulent que seules les lattes en bois défraîchis savaient cuisiner à la perfection._

_Un jour où les rayons du soleil venaient de chatouiller le premier mercredi d'un mois de Décembre, Serpillière était toute excitée. La semaine dernière, sa maîtresse avait décidé de ne nettoyer que la salle de séjour, préférant garder les autres pièces pour ce jour festif._

_Mais plus les heures défilaient, plus Serpillière s'inquiétait. Aucune nouvelle de ses propriétaires de la matinée et, ça, ce n'était pas normal. Inquiète, Serpillière décida alors de jeter un coup d'œil hors du placard qu'elle partageait avec son collègue, le savon St Mahr, qui roupillait encore._

_À peine ses bras laineux avaient-ils foulé le sol froid du couloir, que Serpillière fronça ses poils._

_Il était propre._

_Comment cette diablerie était-elle possible, alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son placard de la journée ?_

_Serpillière fut alors attirée par les sifflements joyeux de sa maîtresse. Le plus discrètement possible, elle glissa jusqu'à la pièce d'où émanait ce chant mélodieux, bien qu'il résonnait à ses oreilles comme le glas inquiétant d'une future tragédie._

_Et en pénétrant dans la salle, Serpillière fut pétrifiée par ce qu'elle aperçut. Devant elle, sa maîtresse empoignait fièrement un manche possédant trois sublimes têtes, aux poils bien plus blancs que les siens._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? s'étonna sa maîtresse en apercevant Serpillière près de la porte. Tu n'es plus qu'un vieux chiffon maintenant, je pensais t'avoir jeté._

_Et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Serpillière se retrouva dehors, entre le vieux balais édenté que ses maîtres avaient jeté un an plus tôt, et la balayette qu'ils avaient remplacé le mois dernier. Tous les deux étaient bien mal en point, et cette constatation glaça l'eau savonneuse qui stagnait encore dans ses poils._

_Serpillière était meurtrie par cet abandon cruel. C'était normal de vieillir, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était inutile. Certes, ses poils auraient mérité une petite mise en pli. Mais elle était encore apte à nettoyer ne serait-ce que les hauts d'armoires ou les dessous de meubles._  
_En pensant à sa sournoise rivale qui devait déguster goulûment la luxueuse poussière du grenier qui lui était destinée, Vidar s'approcha de Serpillière et saupoudra une violente envie de vengeance au-dessus de son manche abîmé._

_À partir de ce jour funeste, Serpillière établit un réseau de surveillance, étendant son pouvoir à toutes ses sœurs. Son mana était tel, que si quelqu'un osait s'emparer de son manche sans lui faire une offrande prouvant le respect qu'on devait lui vouer, on raconte qu'elle s'emparerait de son âme, et ce, pour l'éternité._

_À l'heure où j'écris, je ne crains que ma vie ne soit en danger. Je suis le seul descendant de la famille qui à répudié Serpillière, et je sens déjà sa vengeance glacée s'enrouler autour de mon cou._

_Cependant, Völuspa est venue me souffler une prophétie permettant de mettre un terme à sa turpide domination... 》_

**-Braus !**

Livaï entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque où la soldate était enfermée depuis le début de la matinée.

Cette entrée fracassante fit sursauter la mangeuse de patate, laissant malencontreusement s'échapper le bout de parchemin à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

**-Je reviens dans cinq minute, et je te jure que si ton putain de cul est toujours posé au même endroit, je m'arrange avec Erwin pour que plus aucune patate ne te soit donnée durant les douze prochains mois.**

À l'entente de cette punition appartenant au plus cruel des châtiments, Sasha s'empressa de dépoussiérer le plus vite possible les étagères de livres, ne laissant guère le temps à son esprit de vagabonder vers l'étrange papier qu'elle venait de lire.

Pourtant, si la mangeuse de patate ne s'était pas laissée si facilement soudoyer, elle aurait pu lire à la fin du parchemin, la prophétie permettant de mettre fin à l'autocratie de la Serpillière Originel :

_《 Un jour, un petit homme au cœur pur naîtra. Son amour sans limite, ne dénigrera aucun vieil objet permettant de nettoyer. Ainsi, il sera capable d'apaiser la rancune amère de Serpillière, lui offrant un repos éternel. 》_

* * *

Cette histoire a traversé les siècles pour s'inscrire durablement dans le folklore des murs. Mais toute légende ne naît-elle pas d'une part de vérité ?

Alors, la Malédiction de la Serpillière Originelle, mythe ou réalité ?

* * *

_*M.C = Marco-Christ_


End file.
